


Xu Minghao liked your tweet!

by celestialminghao



Series: Twitter Stan AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Asexual Jeon Wonwoo, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Coming Out, Demisexual Lee Chan | Dino, F/M, Fame, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Texting, Twitter, but i have a metric shit ton of chansol, im sorry this was suppose to be mainly junhao, only jun vernon soonyoung seokmin and jihoon arent idols, theyre seventeen fanboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 77,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialminghao/pseuds/celestialminghao
Summary: JUN!@minghaobbwhJUN!@minghaobbpardon me SirJUN!@minghaobbPARDON ME    SIR________________Resident fanboy Wen Junhui was just followed by his bias.





	1. Chapter 1

JUN! @minghaobb  
highkey in the mood to know how hao likes his eggs in the morning uwu its soft stan hrs

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
         @minghaobb doubtable. you rarely have soft stan hrs. hyung.

         JUN! @minghaobb  
         @seungcheolbabe shut up furry

 

**\---------**

 

 

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
ITS CARAT SELCA DAY THIS IS THE ONLY DAY A YEAR I GET ALL THOSE TASTY RTS

 

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
i luv being an actually attractive fanboy uwu only reason i have mutuals

        yuseul @channiebaby  
       @minghaobb shhut up you followed me first bc you wanted to rp, ugly

        JUN! @minghaobb  
       @channiebaby that kinky ass mingshua... mmm

 

[JUN!](https://favim.com/image/4730383/) @minghaobb  
#caratselcaday wife me i can make all the breakfast foods @xuminghao_o

 

**\---------**

  
Xu Minghao ✓  @xuminghao_o  
Our Shining Carats! All so beautiful! #caratselcaday

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
minghao is fuckgin cute he fucking. tweeted about carat selca day. mg heart. foudn in a ditch.

 

**\----------**

  
Xu Minghao liked your tweet!

 

Xu Minghao is now following you!

 

**\----------**

  
JUN!  @minghaobb  
wh

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
pardon me Sir

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
PARDON ME    SIR

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
YALL???????????MINGHAO LEGITIMENTLY JUST FOLLWOED ME

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
MINGHAO FOLLOWED ME WHY IS NO ONE TLAKIGN ABOU T YHIS CARATS I NEED CONFIRMATION WAS THIS A FEVER DREAM OR DID XU FUCKING MINGHAO JUST ACTUALLY FOLLOW ME ON TWT

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
I KEEP REFRESHING IT AND IT STIL LSAYS HE FOLLOWS ME OHYMGOD MINGHAO WAS HACKED WASNT HE 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
@lovinjoshua JIHOON I CANT BELIEVE YOU HACKED MINGHAO JUST TO PRANK ME 

          jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
          @minghaobb what the fuck? 

 

**\----------**

  
Seventeen Updates!  @svt_updates  
@xuminghao_o has followed a large fan account, @minghaobb, on Twitter!!  
   
          seokie @boobseungkwan  
         @svt_updates lmaooo jun had 500 followers. large fanaccount? Shes Reaching Your Honor  
  
          JUN! @minghaobb  
         @boobseungkwan SHUTUP JHAJSJ

 

**\---------**

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
deleting all my thirst tweets for minghao so he doesnt have to read that legitiment FILTH

         seokie @boobseungkwan  
        @minghaobb oh but i get to read about you wanting him to slap you in the face with  his cock. aight then

        jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
        @minghaobb in the mood to leak your 3am thirst texts you send me tbh

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
all my friends = fake bitches 

 

**\---------**

 

Xu Minghao has liked your tweet!

 

**\---------**

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
STOP SJSSKJS

JUN! @minghaobb  
i crave an EARLY DEATH

JUN! @minghaobb  
HE LIKED MY FUCKING TWEET

         seokie @boobseungkwan  
        @minghaobb he liked mine too

 

**\----------**

Instagram:  
  
[darlinghao]: The8 (xuminghao_o) is now following you.  
  
[wenjunhui]: The8 (xuminghao_o) is now following you.   
  
[minghaostinyweiner]: The8 (xuminghao_o) is now following you.

 

**\----------**

  
JUN!  @minghaobb  
KSJKSJKSJ???

JUN! @minghaobb  
THANKS TO THE UGLY BITCH THAT DIDNT POINT OUT HE FOLLOWED MY FUCKIGN SPAM @boobseungkwan SEOK HAVE YOU NOTICED MY USER OR LIKE

        seokie @boobseungkwan  
         @minghaobb u rly out here dragging ya mans slong... he aint gonna follow you much longer..  
        
         JUN! @minghaobb  
        @boobseungkwan shutup you said kwannie has bigger tiddies than mingyu    last night u fucking swine

 

**\----------**

  
  
Seventeen Updates!  @svt_updates  
@xuminghao_o follows twitter user @minghaobb on all three of his Instagrams!

 

**\----------**

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
culd b worse tbh... culd of followed my thirst acct where i just talk abt wanting minghao in my guts n stuff but he wouldnt be able to reach them anyways

         seokie @boobseungkwan  
        @minghaobb u realize he follows u right . like .... on twt...

        seokie @boobseungkwan  
        @minghaobb ima just leave th @ here its @/silkhao bc jun is unoriginal

        JUN! @minghaobb  
        @boobseungkwan u ugly thot. 

 

 

**\----------**

 

Instagram:  
  
[silkhao]: The8 (xuminghao_o) has followed you.

 

**\----------**

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
i never  EVER a day in my life asked god to let me suffer and YET I STILL DO

JUN! @minghaobb  
WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS @xuminghao_o

 

\----------

 

JUN! retweeted:

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
@xuminghao_o has followed @minghaobb on a fourth NSFW(?) Instagram.

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
hope yall saw that rt cause i need someoen to shwo the police that when they discover my deadbody . itll act as my suicide note, in short

 

**\----------**

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
i log onto twt and apprently minghao is causing jun to have a gay panic but like what else is new  
  
         seokie @boobseungkwan  
        @silly_seungkwan he followed him  
  
         soonie @silly_seungkwan  
         @boobseungkwan WORD?

 

\----------

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
ok so when i use #s and tag shit i get like 500 followers and NOW when my fucking CELEBRITY CRUSH follows me and is RUINING my life i jump to fucking 4k AJU NICE! -.-  


JUN! @minghaobb  
at least read my ao3 fics :(

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
and NO MINGHAO i am NOT TELLIGN YOU TO GO READ MY FUCKING AO3 FICS FUCK OFF

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
idc minghao can catch this soft block on EVERYTHIGN except my personal ig bc i need that validation like did he follow me cause im pretty  
         
        soonie @silly_seungkwan  
        @minghaobb no  
   
        JUN! @minghaobb  
        @silly_seungkwan youre ugly

 

\----------

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
UPDATE: I'm here to say hello to all 13k of my new followers. also fuck you if you followed me to watch me die bc minghao followed me.  

 

**\----------**

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
do i block minghao or do i hint that i want a dm: more at 11

JUN! @minghaobb  
whatever ive accepted this im just gonna eat some toast and be at peace w my minghao fancams  
  
         Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
         @minghaobb Can I get some toast?

 

**\----------**

 

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
@xuminghao_o replies to one of @minghaobb tweets!  
  
         seokie @boobseungkwan  
         @svt_updates he asked for bread lmfao its not that serious leave jun alone  
   
         Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
         @boobseungkwan It's toast.  
   
         soonie @silly_seungkwan  
        @lovinjoshua SEOKMIN SKJKAJ

 

\----------

 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o

 

hi!! your tweets made me laugh a lot! I hope you don't mind that I followed you

 

kjdhs no of course not omg i'm literally honored rn lol I reeeeealllly love seventeen haha

 

I can see lmao you seem to reeeeallllly love me too lol

 

SHIT yeah uh youre my bias or whatever... this is embarrassing 

 

no I think its sweet tbh lol  
but I hope this isn't weird ... twitter hacks happen A LOT  and idk would it be weird to use imessage? 

 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun has sent an image

  
jun: ERNJDFK  
  
seokie: wekfjldl;'  
  
jihoon: KJSKS?  
  
soonyoung: jshdkhsdkjSDJKSJ  
  
vernon: FUCK  
  
jun: HE DMD ME  
jun: YALL I B EA T MY ME A T S O  HAR D  
  
jihoon: lord  
  
soonyoung: holy shit  
  
seokie: suck his dick  
  
jun: i think u forgot hes in korea lmao  
jun: i needa get back out there a bitch is SAD  
  
jihoon: or date the super famous idol n get your boyfriend to fly you out so he can eat your ass  
  
jun: or i could eat his :(  
  
vernon: please we miss u :(  
vernon: oh damn ok  
  
soonyoung: yes pls come back we miss u  
soonyoung: live under my bed  
  
jun: WJH  
jun: HWY  
jun: WHY  
  
soonyoung: ok damn sorry i suggested anything  
  
jun: HE JUST LIKED ONE OF MY PICS FROM MY NSFW ACCOUNT  
jun: NO SIJSSNS  
  
soonyoung: HAHHAHAHH  
  
jun: IT WAS ONE OF THOSE GIFS WHERE HES SITTING A CERTAIN WAY AND U CAN SEE HIS DICK OUTLINE BTIHC I SAID I WOULD GOBBLE UP HIS MICRODICK SKJSK  
jun: I WENT TO IMESSAGE TO APOLGOIZE I SEE DOTS HOLY SHTI  
jun: GUSY  
jun: HIYS  
jun: GUYS YOU FUCKIGN ASHOLES

 

**\----------**

 

MINGHAO??: microdick?  
  
Junhui: why is this the first thing youve ever texted me  
Junhui: SITLSK  
Junhui: OKAY U H  
Junhui: ima just say u knew what you were getting into when seokmin linked u that account Hhhh  
  
MINGHAO??: fair point  
MINGHAO??: do you guys really think its that small :(

Junhui: UH  
Junhui: IMEAN SOME PEOPLE THNK YOURE FUCKIGN H U NG  
Junhui: ME PERSONALLY, YOU HAVE A REALLY SMALL BODY AND UH

 

**\----------**

  
jun has sent an image   
 

jun: I Crave Death

seokie: i like that his name is MINGHAO?? like u rly cant believe it

soonyoung: U OUT HERE  
soonyoung: MAKING FUN OF HIS DICK?  
soonyoung: JUN YOU WENT OFF ON SOME STAN FOR FUCKGIN TAGGIGN HIM IN A NSFW POST LIKE THAT AND U FUCKCK

jun: HE ASKED

jihoon: gimme his # i need to fuck joshua

jun: SOTP

jihoon: :(

jun: NO

jihoon: pls

jun: ILL ASK LATER  
jun: HEY WAIT

seokie: wh

jun: rmbr when u said that stuff abt his name  
jun: like what if his account was hacked or smth what if it rly isnt hao

seokie: ask for a Never Before Seen Selca

jun: oof ok

seokie: im kidding  
seokie: jun  
seokie: JUN

soonyoung: ms jun? ms jun? oh my fucking god she fucking dead

 

\----------

 

  
MINGHAO??: if this is your way of trying to get a dick pic, i'm fine with my penis size remaining a mystery..

Junhui: SH  
Junhui: hey

MINGHAO??: hi!

Junhui: can I get a selca?  
Junhui: like one you've never posted before

MINGHAO??: I'm in bed....

Junhui: oh-

\----------

 

jun has sent an image

   
jun: im a good person. im a good person and god loves me. im a good person and god loves me but he constantly TESTS ME

vernon: OHMYGOD

jihoon: SUCK HIS DICK

jun: SOTP NSKK

seokie: SLOB ON HIS KNOB

soonyoung: LIKE CORN ON THE COB

jihoon: GET THAT TA S T Y BED PIC

seokie: minghao bout to take a pic in grey sweatpants holdin he dick n b like 'wyd?'

jun: LITERALLY FUCKING DIE

 

**\----------**

  
Junhui: u dont have to send one lmao  
Junhui: acouple of my friends weretn sure if ig you were legit minghao  
Junhui: for obvious reasons

MINGHAO??: ah yeah i get that  
MINGHAO??: i can still send one  
MINGHAO??: if you want

Junhui: sure! if youre comfortable with it

MINGHAO??: dont post this on your nsfw insta cause like ill know

 

**\----------**

  
jun: I HATE HIM JHSS  
jun: H E GOES 'ILL SEND ONE BUT DONT POST IT ON YOUR NSFW INSTA ILL K N O W' BIH I WILL BLCOK YOU AND GO PRIVATE

seokie: HAHAHAAHWJ  
seokie: IF YOU DONT FUCK HIM I WILL LMAO

soonyoung: damn seungkwan is shaking :(  
soonyoung: GET ME SEUNGKWANS NUMBER

seokie: no me :(

jun: YOU WANTED TO FUCK MINGHAO A SECOND AGO??

seokie: SHUT UP SKJJSH  
seokie: HASH E SENT IT UET?

jun: IMSSN  
jun: YES

seokie: BITCH??

 

**\----------**

 

MINGHAO?? has sent [an image](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi1z8jMw_7aAhWJneAKHUJkCBIQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F299042977&psig=AOvVaw33w9x48GByoPxQEkokBWP8&ust=1526157926290231)

   
MINGHAO??: i ended up finding an old one i sent to seungkwan a while ago actually  
MINGHAO??: i asked if it was good n he never answered so i never posted it HAH  
MINGHAO??: cause like.. bed selca = possible scandle and seventeen remains unproblematic kings  
MINGHAO??: or at least thats what yall say..  
MINGHAO??: sorry im a mess rn

Junhui: no its fine youre cute!!

 

**\----------**

 

jun: YAALL

jun has sent an image 

   
jun: NUT AFTER NUT AFTER NUT AFTER NUT AFTER NUT AFTER NUT AFTER  
jun: PHAT  uwus r being busted

seokie: HES OS FCUKGIN  
seokie: MY UWUS  
seokie: MT DICK  
seokie: THIS IS HORNY  
seokie: I BEAT MY MEAT SO HARD

jun: I CANT FEEL MY LEFT LEG  
jun: HES CUTE TOO HE WENT ' im a mess rn' BIDJKJS

vernon: why is he a mess................

jun: u h idk

seokie: hes nervous talking to hsi numebr one fan uwu

jun: shut UP

vernon: awe imagine haohao blushing n stuff w his blankets n pillows while hes texting jun  
vernon: this is SOFT SHIT  
vernon: IM MALLUABLE  
vernon: this is like me when i think abt seungcheol .. ..uwu

jihoon: tjats fucking gay

vernon: shut up :(

soonie: vernon <3 my son <3

vernon: SOONIE !!!

seokie: this si gay

jun: HE TECTIED BACK  
jun: WYH ARE YOU GUYS SO CALM ABOUT GOD HIMSELF  
jun: XU FUCKING MINHAO  
jun: TEXITNG ME

 

**\----------**

  
MINGHAO??: awe thank you so much  <3

 

**\----------**

 

jun: HE SENT A HEART

 

**\----------**

 

Junhui: np!!

MINGHAO??: hey i was looking through your twt and i noticed you're from china!

Junhui: yeah!  
Junhui: i lived in korea for awhile but came back a few months ago :( it was for uni  
Junhui: which sucks because i made a lot of great friends...and got into seventeen haaha h h ..... isawyouguysliveandcriedshutup

MINGHAO??: thats cute

 

**\----------**

 

jun: I TOLD HIM ABOTU MEEITNG MY GREAT FIRENDS AND GETITNG INTO SVT AND HE SAID 'thats cute' BITHC  
jun: IS HE TALKIGN ABOUT ME MEEITNG U GUYS OR ME ISH E CALKING ME CUTE

vernon: awe we're great frineds

seokie: thats gay

jihoon: let the boy have his gay panic

jun: thank you hoon

jihoon: you are welcome hui

jun: no  
jun: never even think of comparing me  
jun: to jesus christ  
jun: lee hwitaek

 

**\----------**

 

MINGHAO??: are you cool to speak mandarin?

Junhui: yep! i speak mandarin korean and cantonese !

MINGHAO??: nice!! im still a lil sucky at korean rip me

Junhui: nooo omg you only started learning when you became a trainee and youre so fucking good at it!!  
Junhui: literally coming from someone who went thru smth very similar: korean is fucking hard and youre doing great sweetie <3

MINGHAO??: my contact better be sweetie now lmao

 

\----------

 

jun: HE JUST ASKED IF HIS CONTACT WAS SWEETIE KJDS  
jun: IS HE FUCKING FLIRTING WIHT ME GUYS MY DICK IS SO HARD

vernon: the thing about u being a hard stan is idk if youre kidding abt having a boner

soonyoung: i wish i had minghaos phone number so i could show him this rip

seokie: NEXT FANMEET WE GO TO WE SHOULD TELL HIM WE'RE FRIENDS WITH JUN AND GET HIS NUMBER JSKJ KS

jihoon: screenshot bitches

jun: STOP I KNOW YOURE GOING TO ONE SOON FUCK YOU FUCK OYU FUCK OYU  
jun: FUCKIGN SEUNGKWAN FANSIGHT UGLIES

seokie: ima tell minghao abt the nsfw tumblr

jun: I HAVE TEARS I AM FULLY CRYIGN SEOKMIN I WILL LITERALYL EAT YOUR ASS STOP IT

vernon: rmbr when jun made a masterpost about how minghao would like oral

jihoon: THE DAY HE WAS LEGAL

 

jun has left junhao

 

jihoon has added jun back to junhao

 

jun: since the fuck when is this called 'junhao'

soonyoung: uwu

jun: literally fucking DIE

vernon: i woudl die for seungcheol and chan

jun: shut up ugly

vernon: is it cause im korean

seokie: SHTU U[P

jihoon: we ALL ARE KOREAN

jun: i'm not korean

soonyoung: vern everyone in this chat is korean

jun: i'm not korean

vernon: I just don't want to be ugly ok

jun: GUYS IM NOT KOREAN

**\----------**

 

Junhui: whats my contant? 

sweetie: Junhui

Junhui: ugly 

sweetie: and to think you made an entire thread just on my visuals... 

Junhui: SHUT UP

sweetie: MAKE ME 

Junhui:  ILL COM EOVER HTERE AND EAT YOUR ASS!

sweetie: WHWHAT

 

**\----------**

 

jun has sent an image

  
jun: FUCK  
jun: I WAS THNKGI NOF YOU GUYS AND MINGHAO GETTINGORAL (i think i got an actual boner eheh) AND I FUCKIGN

seokie: i cnat read chinese

jun: chinese isnt a fucking language u illiterate fuck

seokie: damn  
seokie: mandarin** you pretentious FUCK

jun: IT ISNT A LANGUAGE-  
jun: anyways i told minghao if he didnt shut up i would eat his ass  
jun: and he REACTED WITH 'WHAT'

jihoon: my sides  
jihoon: hur t o  s  much  
jihoon: ppelaee jun  
jihoon: i p ut it int oogogle translate  
jihoon: ITS SO GUNYNY

jun: SHUTU UPPP

 

**\----------**

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
i have spoken to minghao for less than an hour and i already offered to eat his ass

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
@ everyone in my mentions like 'OMG OYU DID NOT!!' yeah i literally ufkcing said i would eat his ass and i REGRET

 

**\----------**

 

Xu Minghao has liked your tweet!

Xu Minghao has liked your tweet!

 

**\----------**

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
SHUT UP @xuminghao_o  
  
         Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
         @minghaobb the last time this was threatened something else was offered...  
   
         seokie @boobseungkwan  
         @minghaobb @xuminghao_o OHYMGOD

          jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
          @minghaobb @xuminghao_o AHJHSHSHS OHYMGOFD JUN

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
waiting for @svt_updates to tweet like: Minghao acknowledges someone offered to eat his ass!

          Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
          @lovinjoshua this really was just rude and uncalled for 

  
vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
so @minghaobb offered to eat @xuminghao_o ass but like at least you didnt make a masterlist on tumblr about all the different ways he would like oral on your nsfw tumblr nsfw-xmh.tumblr.corn

          JUN! @minghaobb  
          @seungcheolbabe LITERALLY STOP

  
   
vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
the first time i ever get a tweet liked by an idol and its about minghao getting his ass ATE by fucking JUN  
   
          JUN! @minghaobb  
          @seungcheolbabe DIE

 

**\----------**

 

ass eater: FUCK OM S OSORRY BAOUT VERNON AND EVRYONE AND WHATI SAID ITS LIKRE  
ass eater:  A MEME REACTO NTHING AND IDO IT A LOT IWTH MY FRIENDS SO I REACTED W THAT IM SORRY I WONT EAT YOUR ASS

sweetie: you dont want to eat my ass?  
sweetie: disappointed but not surprised  
sweetie: there isnt anything to eat

ass easter: JSHJSJSH

 

**\----------**

 

jun: HES COOL WITH THE ASS EATING THING  
jun: the man called his own ass flat

seokie: at least he acknowledges it

soonyoung: mm my bby kwannies ass is FAT and a full MEAL

jihoon: no homo but i would literally go to town on that ripe booty  
jihoon: im a loyal joshua bias-bias wrecked wonu stan what

seokie: id go to town on soonies booty

soonyoung: get u a friend honestly

seokie: lol yup

vernon: i would literally die for seungcheol but chan has an ass that won't quit  
vernon: he so damn thick ohymgod

jun: hes an angel :(

vernon: u right i rly just wanna hold his hand :(

jun: im gonna tell minghao to tell seungcheol

vernon: no my two hundred days w cheol is the same day as the fanmeet what if he hates me  
vernon: jun please im gonna start crying

jun: remember this act of kindness

 

**\----------**

 

ass eater: my friends all hella stan your group is that weird

sweetie: ill respond to that after im done reading the tags about me getting blow jobs  
sweetie: damn i think i got a boner

ass eater: I MET YOU FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO

sweetie: wh  
sweetie: oh yeah  
sweetie: TO BE FAIR you aint gonna tell anyone

ass eater: i sent a screenshot to my gc

sweetie: yeah  
sweetie: your friend seokie is positng them on his twitter

ass eater: mother fucker

 

**\----------**

  
jun: minghao says seokmin is posting the private imessage conversations onto twitter  
jun: seokmin is now black listed

seokie: HE KNOWS MY TWITTER?

jun: yeah

seokie: ??? JSHJFD ???

jun: delete them thot

seokie: i have like 90 followers

jun: and when i acknoledged u as a friend u jumped to 2k bc of minghao connections Delete Them

seokie: FINE  
seokie: not surprised i fianlly get rts n likes for my qualtiy tweets bc of u  
seokie: u had the most followers for a reason

vernon: ahem thot 47k on yuseuls n my account

jihoon: you translate shit you dont count

soonyoung: what abt me n seokies shared acc we had 93k

jihoon: FAN SIGHTS. DONT COUNT.

seokie: jihoon rly savoring his 400 followers huh

jun: idk why i had 500 like im not funny im just hot

soonyoung: fr  
soonyoung: rmbr we met cause i rly tried it wit u

vernon: word?  
vernon: ive never heard this lmao

soonyoung: first day i see juns FINE ASS (literally he was wearing booty shorts and OooOoOoH BOY my dick was HONRY)  
soonyoung: i just like them thick boys

seokie: on god?

jihoon: seungkwan felt a chill...

soonyoung: anways w jun..  
soonyoung: i go up to him like hey wanna hit up a party at mine

seokie: but there was not a party planned

soonyoung: so i last minute text EVERYONE i know  and i tell seokie over here to buy food and alcohol im having a party

seokie: n i waslike 'why tho?'  
seokie: and he goes "i met a beautiful stranger and like sex NOW yknow so i gotta form some kind of connection with him so we can fuck anf then the next day i can make him eggs and we fall in love'

jun: and i ended up making out with and having sex with jihoon anyways

jihoon: HELL YEAH YOU DID

jun: p decent dick u got  there son

jihoon: hell yeah i do


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna add a quick explanation of Seventeen in my fic!
> 
> Stans - Jun, Soonyoung, Seokmin, Jihoon & Vernon  
> Idols - Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Joshua, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan & Chan
> 
> Seventeen bc there is 8 members x 2 leaders + 1 fanbase = 17 (cheol and hao were originally suppose to be the k-unit and m-unit leaders, but ended up becoming co-leaders [shut up i want to just love my bias] uwu) i tried So Hard to make this work 
> 
> Units! *members repeat in different units because multi-talented kings*
> 
> Rap Unit - Seungcheol-Leader, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Minghao, & Chan
> 
> Vocal Unit - Jeonghan-Leader, Joshua, Mingyu, Minghao, Seungkwan & Chan 
> 
> Performance - Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Mingyu, Minghao-Leader (UWU) & Chan 
> 
> Mwah ~ <3

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
LMAOO SEOK VERN & SOON & I WENT TO THE FANSIGN AND WHEN I GOT TO MINGHAO I SAID 'HEY WE'RE FRIENDS OF JUNHUIS HE MENTIONED US YEAH WERE THOSE FRIENDS' HE INVITED US TO COME BACKSTAGE AFTERWARDS KSJSKJS

 

 

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
update: we all exchanged  numbers and ive kicked joshuas ass in pool six times

         JUN! @minghaobb  
         @lovinjoshua stop using me for the perks omg

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
just met seungkwan. like. personally. man gave me a hug. told me my fansights are great. my heart is so weighed down by love that it FELL. OUT. MY. ASS.

           soonie @silly_seungkwan  
           @silly_seungkwan seungkwan unfollwo this account RIGHT NOW

           Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pledis_boos  
           @silly_seungkwan I will not be doing that.

 

 

**\----------**

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
@pledis_boos follows fanaccount @silly_seungkwan !

           seokie @boobseungkwan  
           @svt_updates and yet he still wont follow me ok then

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
hey guys. just met cheol and chan. on my 200th day with cheol. i haven t stopped cryign since we got on the transit. my head is on jihoons shoulder. i cant breathe. chan held my hand for a  good ten minutes. fucking hell.  
  
         yuseul @channiebaby  
         @seungcheolbabe u've been to fanmeets before tho

         vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
         @channiebaby seul.. i like. met them personally. i hvae their phone numbers  
   
         yuseul @channiebaby  
        @seungcheolbabe SO ARE YOU JUST NOT GONNA ANSWER MY DM OR . **  
**

 

**\----------** **  
**

 

**[SOON& SEOK](https://twitter.com/1_16_BOO/status/853624846529331200)**  @STARDAZZLER_  
what it is and what it isn't #승관 #부승관

  
    

**\----------**

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
WHY THE UFKC DID SEUNGKWAN JUST FOLLWO SEOK'S N MY'S FANSIGHT JDSHDJK  
  
           seokie @boobseungkwan  
           @silly_seungkwan you literally gave him our @ are you that suprised  
   
           seokie @boobseungkwan  
           @silly_seungkwan HE FOLLOWED ME HERE TOO ABORT ABORT

 

\----------

 

[vernom OwO](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiPq7vOz4TbAhXEdN8KHTDuCPcQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F290468647&psig=AOvVaw1EsZqK565fTLhlKgGwTDSY&ust=1526367332250570) @seungcheolbabe  
jdskdk carat selca day is over but its my 200th day with cheol so like heres us @choicheol95  
   

   

vernom OwO  @seungcheolbabe  
SHUT UP HE JSUT FILOWED ME

 

**\----------**

 

vernon: so cheol  
vernon: hes like one of the only straight ones in svt what if he thinks my @ is weird

  
jun: do u  
jun: want me to ask

vernon: UH  
vernon: kind of  
vernon: but i dont want to look like a loser  
vernon: ill just ask myself

jun: the man - he has balls

vernon: thnaks

 

**\----------**

  
asseater: is cheol gay

sweetie: i knew you were using me

asseater: .

sweetie: damn it was funnier when you panicked

asseater: TJATS LITERALLY SO WRONG MINGHAO WAHT  THE UFKC

sweetie: SHUT UP I KNOW  
sweetie: anyways yea ill send you his contact  
sweetie: **lesser leader >**

asseater: thats so mean

sweetie: im the better leader

asseater: omg i forget you were coleaders

sweetie: .

asseater: I MKSIDING  
asseater: anyways yall have Never explained that?  
asseater: coleaders?  
asseater: that isnt rly a thing kpop groups do u h

sweetie: we were originially gonna have a mandarin unit but i was the only chinese trainee that tried out  
sweetie: and i was suppose to lead that unit  
sweetie: bc we would be ~seventeen~ together but my unit would mainly be in china uwu  
sweetie: but it was Only Me  
sweetie: in the end we just became coleaders

asseater: intwesting  
asseater: were you really the only dirty china boy

sweetie: .

asseater: korea is racist,

sweetie: point taken,  
sweetie: no i wasn't the only chinese trainee but everyone else left because Korea Is Racist

asseater: disgusuting  
asseater: i was @ a dance studio during my time there  
asseater: everyoen was like 'wow ur so good . for a dirty china boy' thanks

sweetie: THAT . OHYMGOD  
sweetie: people like to pretend cheol is the only leader of svt

asseater: tbh when i first stanned i didnt think you were  
asseater: idk you rarely talked  
asseater: i figured now it was cause your korean wasnt that good

sweetie: pretty much that  
sweetie: the leader is suppose to be well spoken, and tho they thought i was good with my words, that was in mandarin yknow  
sweetie: GOD even now i fuckign HATE whenever they pass me the mic to talk and im like "wait no i dont SPEAK K OR EA N "  and i forget stuff or whatever and im like struggling ohymgod i craved death

asseater: that interview where ukept speaking mandarin and they were like laughing at you

sweetie: N-  
sweetie: we dont talk about that

asseater: IT WAS KIDNA FUNNY CAUSE YOU JUST KEPT SAYING "uhhhhhh i dont speak korean" IN MANDARIN i laughed and none of my friends got it  
asseater: BUT LIKE in the vlog jsohua pissing himself in the bg dskjkl  
asseater: WHEN HE FELL OFF HIS CHAIR AND JUST WENT "nothing"  
asseater: AND UR STANS THOUGHT HE WAS JUST LAUHGING AT YOU

sweetie: ok yeah it was kinda funny  
sweetie: afterwards cheol was just like "..should i do most of the talking from now on?" and iw as like "pelase"  
sweetie: ITS A FRUSTRATING THING OKAY  
sweetie: like iw as trying to talk about how happy i was after a concert and i couldnt like . think of anything bc i WAS  super happy and i was just. forgetting mg korean  
sweetie: i started crying and everyone thought was was just emotional and like yea but also i felt stupid

asseater: omg i remember that it was in a vlog  
asseater: that doesnt make you stupid ?? my guy i speak mandarin youre super well spoken, obviously when you speak a language that isnt your first you might struggle a bit and fumble a bit but that doesnt make you stupid

sweetie: idk its... weird to talk about this wit ha carat  
sweetie:  IMEAN  youre my friend now too  
sweetie: but ... idk

asseater: no i get it  
asseater: ive been viewing svt and all of you from like the outside looking in and now that im... in, the perspective changes

sweetie: pretty much  
sweetie: its not like i get a hard time about my korean from the other members, they all are really patient with me when i need it  
sweetie: and joshua helps me translate stuff  
sweetie: tbh i couldnt ask for better members, they all are my biggest support system

asseater: im literally right here

sweetie: lmao you too <3  
sweetie: how did things go with cheol btw?

asseater: ?

sweetie: didnt you want to like flirt with him or something ?

asseater: i, loyal minghao stan  
asseater: and no omg vernon was worried some of the things hes said about cheol on his twt might freak him out and i was like "huh maybe hes gay"

sweetie: nah cheol is straight  
sweetie: msot of svt is some kind of lgbtqia+ but then we have our handful of the hets

asseater: what abt u

sweetie: hm i never rly thought about it before

asseater: okie dokie

 

**\----------**

  
vernon: he doesnt care  
vernon: he said he thinks hes hot so hes flattered i also think hes a babe  
vernon: thank god  
vernon: anyays i m playing imessage games with chan  
vernon: who ever thought  
vernon: i, vernon chwe, would kick lee chans ass in 8 ball pool  
vernon: update he told me hes writing a rap about how much he hates me now damn ok

jun: ohymgod

vernon: HE JSUT SENT ME AN AUDIO CLIP AND IM MAD BECAUSE HIS FLOW IS NICE  
vernon: "vernon chwe coming for my ass in pool/cant deal with this fool/his forehead is big and he has no lips/but he stays stanning my thighs and hips"  
vernon: BAD RAP BUT GOOD RAPPER I M MADT  
vernon: IM LAUGHIGN I CANTN

 

**\----------**

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
UNSTANNING LEE CHAN GOODBYE  
  
          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
         @seungcheolbabe :( 

         vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
         @leechan99 DONT TRY AND MAKE ME FEEL BAD ILL LEAK THE AUDIO CLIP

 

**\----------**

  
jae  @BangtanSeventeen  
@minghaobb can u tell us some stories abt hao  
  
            JUN! @minghaobb  
            @BangtanSeventeen he texted me at 3am 67 pictures of cats and said he wants one

           jae @BangtanSeventeen  
           @minghaobb CAN YOU ALSO TELL MINGHAO & CHAN THAT I LOVE THEM??

 

  
Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
Hiii! @xuminghao_o told me that @BangtanSeventeen loves me!! I love you too!!  
   
          jae @BangtanSeventeen  
           @leechan99 O LITLERLAY CNANTO BREAHTE I LVOE YOU SO MCUH  
   
           JUN! @minghaobb  
          @BangtanSeventeen remember this act of kindness

 

**\----------**

  
JUN!  @minghaobb  
POLL: do u think since ive befriended seventeen, i've become too powerful

no ugie ur still irrelevant **23%**

no but i do miss the minghao thirst tweets **13%**

yes i believe that exactly. why must you play god? **64%**

no bb ur doing amazing and i love u **0%**

OUT OF: **16,237 VOTES**

 

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
damn thats how it is huh?  
  
           jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
           @minghaobb if it makes you feel any better i voted that ur irrelevent <3  
   
           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @lovingjoshua im telling joshua

 

**\----------**

  
soonie  @silly_seungkwan  
im powerful as fukc

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
lmao check it. mg power.

            jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
            @silly_seungkwan go to sleep

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
@jww96 bring me some fucking takeout  
   
           Jeon Wonwoo ✓ @jww96  
           @silly_seungkwan what kind?

 

**\----------**

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
wonu just was at my apartmnrt. with chinese takeout. fucking... WORD

 

may @sythnm  
day 745 of being forever confused how my favorite svt fanfic writers, translator, and seungkwan fansight owners became so personally close to seventeen that @silly_seungkwan can tweet at jeon fucking wonwoo  at 3am to bring him some 'fucking takeout' and literally get some  
  
           seokie @boobseungkwan  
          @sythnm some of the takeout was for me too smh

 

**\----------**

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
where am i right now? thanks for asking IM GETTIGN ICE CREAM WITH LEE CHAN FROM SEVENTEEN AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

          yuseul @channiebaby  
          @seungcheolbabe you've literally known him for like two months now calm down 

 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
Spending the day with a friend! @seungcheolbabe <333

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
          @leechan99 <33333333

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
I KNWO I SHOLDNT FIND IT S O FUNNY WHEN SVT TAGS VERN N HIS FRIENDS IN TWEETS BUT THEIR @'S JSKLDK

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
one of these days mf mingyu will tag jihoons nsfw on accident and all we see is @laceshua on a post about jihoon playing bingo with them  
  
           **J** @laceshua  
           @channiebaby u out here... putting my business on full display like that

 

**\----------**

 

nonnie: chan can u do me a favor?

channie: whatie?

nonnie: tweet smth

channie: uhhh ok   
channie: what? 

nonnie: yknow my friend yuseul? 

channie: omg I knew this was comng 

 

**\----------**

 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
@channiebaby your Twitter handle is very cute!         

          yuseul @channiebaby   
          @leechan99 DID VERNON MAKE YOU DO THIS 

  
yuseul @channiebaby   
POINT TAKEN. FUCK YOU GUYS.

 

**\----------**

 

verseul uwu @SVT_TRANSS  
AFTER SCHOOL CLUB INTERVIEW w/ SEVENTEEN [ENG SUB]: https;/www.youtube.com/watch?v=HfOnwoHgJ0s  
  
           verseul uwu @SVT_TRANSS  
           @SVT_TRANSS MISTRANSLATION: 8:06 minghao actually said he spends his time texting with ALL of junhui's friends, not 'i spend all my time texting my new friend junhui' - YUSEUL  
   
           verseul uwu @SVT_TRANSS  
           @SVT_TRANSS NO ONE CARES: im one of those friends minghao texts UWU - VERNON

 

verseul uwu @SVT_TRANSS

bc people are asking! I mainly talk to cheol hyung and chan aside from hao hyung. or yknow. MG BIASES yeet bitch - VERNON

          emma @stunningshua   
          @SVT_TRANSS isn't Seungkwan ur bias wrecker?  
  
          verseul uwu @SVT_TRANSS   
          @stunningshua yeth :3 - VERNON 

 

emma @stunningshua  
at this point I'm p sure the only reason I still follow @SVT_TRANSS is bc they know svt personally. Vernon is a fucking furry and Yuseul is never active. 

         verseul uwu @SVT_TRANSS   
         @stunningshua damn tell me how u rly feel - VERNON 

          emma @stunningshua   
          @SVT_TRANSS I just did 

 

 

**\----------**

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
maybe now i have a shot at eating boo seungkwans ass  
  
          seokie @boobseungkwan  
          @boobseungkwan i forgot he follows this account

 

**\----------**

 

Yoon Jeonghan ✓ @yoonjeonghan040895  
For everyone asking! Yes! I talk with Junhui's (@minghaobb) friends! Both Seokmin (@boobseungkwan) and Jihoon (@lovinjoshua) are the two I speak with the most!

 

STAN SEVENTEEN @jeonghansponytail  
i cant breahte tjis man really just tagged three  ppl with the @'s  minghaobb boobseungkwan and lovinjoshua

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
some days i wake up in a cold sweat and think "i should change my @" but will i? no...

 

**\----------**

 

vernom OwO retweeted: I see hyung  
       JUN! @minghaobb  
       IMAGINE minghao like full dom tho.. ppl always make hima sub bc of gyuhao BIH I WANT TH MAN IN  MY GUTS OMG . like. dom minghao.

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
VERNON WAS IT NECESSARY-- 

 

wonwoo just follow me alreayd omg @twerkwan  
early thirst tweets Junhui has are big mood . constantly.

 

**\----------**

 

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
Seungkwan is currently live with two non idol friends, Soonyoung and Seokmin! Watch here: m.vlive.tv/meet-boo-seok-soon/

 

verseul uwu @SVT_TRANSS  
ok bc ppl r asking abt the end of the vlive:  
         
           verseul uwu @SVT_TRANSS  
           @SVT_TRANSS  SK: so, i heard you two were big fans of mine before meeting me   SY: yeah! we even had a fansight   SM: still do kekekeke 

           verseul uwu @SVT_TRANSS  
           @SVT_TRANSS SK: thats so sweet keke when people take pictures like you two, it's truly amazing   SM: oh my

           verseul uwu @SVT_TRANSS  
           @SVT_TRANSS only translated tht part bc everyone wanted to know why seokmin was crying - YUSEUL

 

**\----------**

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
m skyping minghao but his bitchass fell asleep

            JUN! @minghaobb  
            @minghaobb he cute tho :(

 

nct trash @dolphinkinchenle  
highkey i ship minghao w that boyfan i think theyre rly datin sometimes tbh  
  
           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @dolphinkinchenle i am officially 'boyfan' not even 'fanboy' ok then

 

**\----------**

 

BOOSEOKSOON @stansvtfriends  
give me a tv show just about seungkwan and his 2 friends omg  
            
           seokie @boobseungkwan  
           @stansvtfriends fuck that make us a sub unit i luv to sing

 

**\----------**

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
im in seungcheols studio and watching him work HES ASKING FIR M Y HELP ? GUYS HKJSKJSDKJ  
           
            soonie @silly_seungkwan  
            @seungcheolbabe BIHTC HWATH  
   
            vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
            @silly_seungkwan HE WANTS OT CREDIT ME FOR LYRICS ON THE NEXT ALBUM B Y E E EEWJK

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
i luv my famous dongsaeng

           Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
           @boobseungkwan thank you hyung!  
   
           Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pledis_boos  
           @boobseungkwan Very nice of you, Hyung!!!!  
   
           vernom OwO @seungkwanbabe  
           @leechan99 @pledis_boos @boobseungkwan guys you dumbasses he meant me

 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
Kind friends can be hard to come by sometimes ~ Treasure who you have in your lives <3  
    
           SOOMI @9chanlee9  
           @leechan99 oh baby :( did something happen? i hope you're ok !  
   
           vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
           @9chanlee9 no hes stupud  
   
           SOOMI @9chanlee9  
           @seungcheolbabe can you be a little kinder? chan's my bias + he might see this...  
   
           vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
           @9chanlee9 ..he follows me. hes my friend. this tweet is about me. hes jokng aroudn  
   
           SOOMI @9chanlee9  
           @seungcheolbabe OHMYGOD...

 

**\----------**

  
Joshua Hong ✓  @joshuahong951230  
Sunday morning rain is falling~ <3  
     
           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @joshuahong951230 if you dont stop this shit i swear to god  delete yourself off this planet no one likes you  
   
           Joshua Hong ✓ @joshuahong951230  
           @minghaobb .

 

RAEEE @cosmicmingyu  
IM SCFREAMNG JOSHUA REALLY JUST SRNT JUNHUI  .

 

 ----------

 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
IM SSCREAMING I POSTED AN OLD PICTURE I TOOK OF JUN ON MY INSTA PEOPEL ARE ASKING ME WHAT GROUP HES IN LMAOAJJWKLSA

JUN! @minghaobb  
being the friend of idols is such hard work omg yall rly abt to make me become a whole trainee

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
group: gay5  
member: jub//wen junhui  
position: crying over minghao  
fun facts: junhui once made a masterlist on tumblr of how minghao would like oral!  
  
           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @silly_seungkwan was this...... necessary

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
yall just mad im pretty enoguh to be an idol lmfao stay pressed

 

**\----------**

 

haohao: not to be a jub-stan but you are pretty enough to be an idol  
  
jub: HNG  
jub: my bias <3  
  
haohao: youre my bias in gay5  
  
jub: SOONYOUNG STANS DAY6 AND TRUYL REFUSES TO ACKNOWLEGE IT  
jub: SOONIE OUT HERE  KIKE 'I ONLY STANSHINEE' HEADASS

haohao: I'm tellin sseungkwan

jub: PLEASE 

 

**\----------**

 

seungkwan: wait you like day6?

soonie: I only stan shinee

seungkwan: I'm deleting your number

soonie: wait-

 

**\----------**

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
I'm being bullied for liking shinee

           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @silly_seungkwan THATS A DAMN LIE 

           Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pledis_boos  
           @silly_seungkwan I'm bullying you for not claiming to like Seventeen, which is justified considering

 

**\----------**

 

JUN! @minghaobb

no I'm not auditioning at pledis leave me alone

 

JUN! @minghaobb 

idont want to be an idol SHUT UPPPPPPPP

         Choi Seungcheol ✓ @choicheol95  
         @minghaobb What's wrong with being an idol?

         Yoon Jeonghan ✓ @yoonjeonghan040895  
         @minghaobb Is there a reason why you refuse the idea?

         Joshua Hong ✓ @joshuahong123095  
         @minghaobb Kpop is my life

         Jeon Wonwoo ✓ @jww96   
         @minghaobb Being an idol is nice

         Kim Mingyu ✓ @min9yu_k  
        @minghaobb Tell me, why don't you want to be an idol?

         Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o   
         @minghaobb That decision is yours~ <3 

         Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pledis_boos  
         @minghaobb You should reconsider 

         Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
         @minghaobb Whatever makes you happy, Hyung!

 

JUN! @minghaobb 

the only idol in my life that respects me is Minghao icant believe this tom fuckery 

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @minghaobb ... I take it back then...

 


	3. Chapter 3

[vernom OwO](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fdata.whicdn.com%2Fimages%2F285929155%2Foriginal.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fodetopcy%2Fcollections%2F128097545-lee-chan-dino&docid=_M5Y6Ue-UCKyuM&tbnid=SEgyKEjFXRVusM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiygZTZxYnbAhXkwVkKHQa0DfIQMwg5KAAwAA..i&w=1280&h=720&bih=783&biw=1600&q=lee%20chan%20low%20quality%20selca%20pictures&ved=0ahUKEwiygZTZxYnbAhXkwVkKHQa0DfIQMwg5KAAwAA&iact=mrc&uact=8) @seungcheolbabe  
mg heart. found full of love. chan is rly sweet :( ahhhhhhhhhhhh <33333 

 

 

 

may @sythnm  
so who wants to tell vernon: thats gay  
   
           vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
           @sythnm gasp i think it was you

 

**\----------**

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
yknow that vine where its like 'hi im renata bliss and im your free style dance instructor' yeah thats gonna be svts comeback  
            
           Yoon Jeonghan ✓ @yoonjeonghan100495  
           @minghaobb Minghao can't keep secrets, I see  
   
           JUN! @minghaobb  
          @yoonjeonghan100495 SHUT UP JKSJSH

 

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
u ever wonder if there r days when justin bieber misses his 'baby' days..?  
  
           vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
           @minghaobb hyung please go to sleep

 

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
its 4 am time to make a pho bowl  
   
           Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
           @minghaobb Junhui... Please rest, you have an exam tomorrow <3

 

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
gn ily all

 

**\----------**

 

angelle <3 [@mimakirigoes](https://twitter.com/mimakirigoes)

MY UWUS.. jun only listened to hao when he had to go to sleep... HUSBANDS...

 

**\----------**

 

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
Minghao and Mingyu are currently live together!! m.vlive.tv/hang-out-with-gyu-and-hao/

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
and im asked 'why are you still hyping minghaos vlives isnt it weird?' it would be weird for everyone if i DIDNT

 

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
anyways

 

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
GYUHAO VLIVE GYUHAO VLIVE GYUHAO VLIVE

   
  
**\----------**

 

fei @mingwhatnow  
lmaooo that side look hao is giving gyu xD hes fr triggereddddd  
  
           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @mingwhatnow hey uhHHh hao n gyu actually really dont like the jokes abt hao  hating gyu it makes them super uncomfy just so u know!  
  
           fei @mingwhatnow  
           @minghaobb lol what calm down its just a joke  
  
           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @mingwhatnow yea n it was funny up til it went stale / gyuhao have literally said  they dont like those jokes so stop ?  
  
           fei @mingwhatnow  
           @minghaobb ive literally never seen either of them mention it before just bc you  urself do not like the joke doesnt mean i have to stop  
  
           JUN! @minghaobb  
          @mingwhatnow minghao has said to me multiple times things abt not liking the  jokes, the same with mingyu  
  
          JUN! @minghaobb  
          @mingwhatnow theyve never said anything like that publically bc theyre under contracts to not 'upset their fans' but Likw honey  
  
          fei @mingwhatnow  
          @minghaobb uhh fake trans on yt arent real u kno that right? sis they arent actually ur  friends lol  
  
          JUN! @minghaobb  
          @mingwhatnow not ur sis lol n uh one i literally fucking speak korean and  so @  the shit abt fake trans: ew.  
  
          JUN! @minghaobb  
          @mingwhatnow second wow are you new? not to pull a 'do u know who i am card'  but Literally Do You Know Who I Am, i am literal actual personal friends with minghao  and other members of seventeen ? there was a buzzfeed article about it  
  
          fei @mingwhatnow  
          @minghaobb right and thats why u still have a fan account ohmygod are you  delusional  
  
          JUN! @minghaobb  
          @mingwhatnow wow better slide minghao a cheeky text about how our friendship is  founded on my delusions and he rly does not know who i am. those late night skype  calls were fever dreams rip

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jub: hao omg

haohao: what?

jub: im so sad

haohao: why?

jub: bc our friendship is founded on my delusions,,

haohao: w

jub: obviously that's true I mean,,, bitches STILL OUT HERE thinkin im lying when I say we're friends but go off

haohao: what  
haohao: jun I would fight a tree for you

jub: KJSH

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

 JUN! @minghaobb  
 @mingwhatnow  just texted him n minghao is sad that our friendship is a figment of my imagination :( even tho he would fight a tree for me   
   
            fei @mingwhatnow  
           @minghaobb lmao ifaketextmessages is uping their game??

 

  
JUN! quoted with: @mingwhatnow twitter hacks have leveled up too rip :/  
  
      Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o   
      Hi! @minghaobb is my best friend! He's been my best friend for many months now!  Please respect that he is one of our lovely carats, but also one of the most important people in my life!

  
  
JUN! @minghaobb  
GUSY SHE FUCKIGN BLOCKED ME JSSKJH

 

**\----------**

 

  
Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
@xuminghao_o publically tweets about twitter user and carat @minghaobb being his best friend!  
  
        jihooooooooooon @lovinjoshua  
        @svt_updates SIS WE BEEN KNEW  
  
        Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates   
        @lovinjoshua shutup im running out of content to post  
  
        soonie @silly_seungkwan  
        @svt_updates @lovinjoshua JIHOON SJHSJ

 

JUN! quoted with: i Breathed.  
   
      cecila @ming_yu  
      everyone keeps talking abt that fuckign fanboy i dont even get the hype. no hes not  that hot, no hes not that funny, literally he starts textign minghao and suddenly  everyone is up his ass. honestly he fucking uses svt so much for likes and rts its not  even funny lmaoo @minghaobb  
  


JUN! quoted with: im in china right now wyd  
  
      cecila @ming_yu  
      @minghaobb omgggg ur so annoying. yeah im fucking talking about you ugly. leave seventeen  alone and go back to china. 

  
  
JUN! @minghaobb  
i literally. when i fucking ask for likes or rts or ill 'block you on svts official account' im joking jskjskj also yes i am That Hot

          cecila @ming_yu  
          @minghaobb maybe you should have just @'d me

  
  
JUN! @minghaobb  
anyways i valve my friendship with minghao and all the seventeen members very deeply and i literally only continue to stan them because .. theyre my friends and i should support them? just cause i still hype them up like i did before doesnt mean im using them ? yall dont make no sense abt nothing  
  
          cecila @ming_yu    
          @minghaobb that isnt even correct grammar

  
  
JUN! @minghaobb  
anyways! watch call x3!! it beat me up in an alleyway and left me bloody on the floor and I loved it! kick my ass hao!      
  
            cecila @ming_yu  
            @minghaobb you stan the useless member anyways

  
  
JUN! @minghaobb  
ok now shes just pissing me off  
   
            cecila @ming_yu  
            @minghaobb lmao i upset u? bitch we fucking know you wanna suck minghaos dick  but at least acknowledge he cant even sing

  
  
JUN! @minghaobb  
@min9yu_k come collect ur stan

 

**\----------**

 

junhui: MINGHYU  
junhui: MINGYU  
junhui: PLEASE GET ON TWT AND RESPOND TO MY TWEET  
junhui: PLEASE I MENTIONED YOU  
junhui: I GOT IN A SUPER PETTY ARGUMENT WITH A CARAT BUT SHE WAS MEAN >:(  
junhui: ITWOUDL BE SO FUNNY SHE STANS YOU  
junhui:  PLELSASE RESPOND TO HER  
junhui: YOU NEVR GO ON TWITTER THIS WOUDL BE SO FUNNY IM SCREAMING  
junhui: MINGYU OHYMGOD PL  EA S E EE  
junhui:  PELASDE I THINK SHES A SOLO STAN AND IK YOU H A T E  THME

mingyu: what did she say?  
  
junhui: SHE SAID I WAS USIGN YOU GUYS (which consdiering im ready to blackmail you into responding to me UhUHUhUh) AND THEN SHE TALKED SHIT ON HAO  
  
mingyu: minghao?  
  
junhui: YE  
  
mingyu: gimme a sec  
mingyu: also.. blackmail?  
  
junhui: ahem rmbr that sc  
  
mingyu: ..  
  
junhui: ..  
  
mingyu: still confused why you screenshotted  
  
junhui: well when kim mingyu accidently sends you a dick pic there are few ways to react  
  
mingyu: acknowledged

 

**\----------**

  
JUN!  @minghaobb  
@min9yu_k come collect ur stan  
  
           cecila @ming_yu  
           @minghaobb wow original  
   
           Kim Mingyu ✓ @min9yu_k  
           @minghaobb @ming_yu I don't claim her

 

**\----------**

 

junhui: MIGNYU  
junhui: TBAT WAS S FUFNNY N

mingyu: i try  
  
junhui: I NCNAT BREAHTE SHUT UO P  
  
mingyu: I MEAN  
mingyu: I DONT  
mingyu: claim her that is  
  
junhui: I MM PEEIGN MUSELF  
junhui: SHE JUST TWEETED ABOUT EANTIGN T O DIE AND THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF HER LIFE THIS SI SO FUNYN  
  
mingyu: oh my god never take that out of context  
  
junhui: WH  
junhui: O HOHYMGFOD  
junhui: SHTU UP  
junhui: I REALL YWANT TO RESPONS WITH 'haha stupid bitch' BTU THAT MIGHT TAKE IT A BTI TOO FAR  
  
mingyu: shes tagged me nsfw stuff before  
mingyu: and shes... dm'd me things before  
  
junhui: EW SHE AN UGLY STAN  
  
mingyu: mm

 

**\----------  
  
**

  
cecila  @ming_yu  
GUYS OYMOGD MINGYU FUCKIGN RESPODNE D TO ME AND HE SAID HE DOESNT CLAIM ME. I LITRRALLY WANT TO DIE THSI IS THE FUCKIGN WORST DAY OF MY LIFE HES MY ULT I CNATI DNSJ  
  
           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @ming_yu haha stupid bitch

 

**\----------**

 

haohao: JUNHUI YOU CANTJ UST CALL RANDOM CARATS STUPID BITCHES OHYMOGD

 

**\----------**

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
Minghao yelled @ me for calling her a stupid bitch the only seventeen member that loves you guys </3 mingyu ENCOURGED ME

            Kim Mingyu ✓ @min9yu_k  
            @minghaobb Did you have to put my business out there like that? 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
I jokinly told Minghao I would send him nudes if he stopped being mad and then he was like "so u gonna send them?"

JUN! @minghaobb  
jun six montsh ago would have BEAT HIS DICK OFF

**\----------**

 

may @sythnm  
yall: minghao is straight  
minghao: i hope my guy friend sends me nude pictures here let me Ask Him  
  
           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @sythnm THIS ISNT EBEN AFUCKIGN EXAGERATIOG NGN KJSKJ

  
yuseul @channiebaby  
when carats found out jun is bi they started talking about how he would seduce minghao and this HARD minghao stan cried for a solid three hours on her ig live bc she would never marry hao and EVERYONE todl her she and he were meant to be  
  
           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @channiebaby and she said 'hes gonna marry junhui and gay marriage isnt even legal  in korea!' and literally it was kind of sad i felt bad for her  
   
           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @channiebaby moral of the story: shes crying again because minghao asked junhui  for dick pics and i cant stop lauhging  
   
           vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
           @channiebaby this is evil

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
ppl keep asking if i actually sent him dick pics: take a guess

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
everyone is saying i did omg THE ANSWER IS NO OHYMGOD at least i think idk a boy was TIRED

 

**\----------**

 

seokie @boobseungkwan

while watching call x3 ive made the conscious decision that I would pay to see wonwoo to have sex with like idk jihoon thanks

 

**\----------**

 

wonu: I'm asexual 

seokie: wh  
seokie: OH MY TWEET  
seokie:  IDIDT N KNWO IM SO SORRY 

wonu: ITS OK!! you didn't know !  
wonu: you can still pay jihoon and I but we wont have sex sorry

seokie: Well Then  
seokie: guess ill go delete my tweet

wonu: ty  
wonu: anyways wanna go get lunch

seokie: yea yea 

 

**\-----------**

  
  
JUN!  @minghaobb  
HEY THOTS GO LIKE MY INSTA PIC OR ILL BLOCK YOU and tell minghao to blcok oyu on svts official account uwu

JUN! @minghaobb  
being minghaos friend has given me too much power i got so many likes

**\----------**

 

haohao: hey that pic on ur insta  
haohao: aju nice  
haohao: that was UNBELIVEVLY stupid I'm sorry  
haohao: I'm deleting myself bye  
haohao: anyways we stan Junhui in this household 

jub: still not becoming a trainee

haohao: fuck you

 

**\----------**

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
awe minghao sent me a bunch of cute texts :( i luv my bf @xuminghao_o  
 

          CALL CALL CALL @mingyeet  
          @minghaobb am i out here................ shipping junhao over gyuhao? more at eleven

          JUN! @minghaobb  
          @mingyeet do it

   
          alyssa?? @wonwoot  
          @minghaobb BF? BF!? WAHT THE FUCK IVE BEEN SHIPPING MINGSHUA THIS WHOEL  TIME WHEN THE REAL LOVE WAS JUNHAO-  
   
          JUN! @minghaobb  
         @wonwoot NOSJDK I MEANT BEST GRIEND OHMOGOD

 

**\----------**

 

haohao: the friendship isnt real unless you have gay rumors  
  
jub: RIGHT ?JKJDKS

 

**\----------**

 

allkpop ✓ @allkpop  
Is @xuminghao_o dating twitter user @minghaobb? Carats buzz over how platonic this 'friend'ship truly is. http;//www.allkpop.com/article/2018/04/is-seventeens-the8-dating-openly-gay-twitter-fan  
  
           soonie @silly_seungkwan  
           @allkpop anyone thts abt to read the article lmao im literally friends with both jun n minghao THEY ARENT DATING! when jun called minghao his bf he literally meant best friend!! i PROMISE they arent together lol  
   
            may @sythnm  
            @silly_seungkwan thank you!!!  none of us are 'buzzing' about jun and minghao!!!   
   
            soonie @silly_seungkwan  
            @sythnm !! right? like they both told me that ppl talking about them as frineds  is okay but romantically it actually makes them rly uncomfy 

 

**\----------**

 

** Is Seventeen's 'The8' dating an openly gay twitter fan?  
**  
** By: Alyssa Richards **

 

Since the rather iconic reaction from twitter user @minghaobb at discovering his bias in his favorite Kpop group 'Seventeen' had followed him, Carats haven't been able to contain themselves with the excitement of the blossoming friendship between The8 (@xuminghao_o) and Wen Junhui, a university student in Shenzhen.

JUN! @minghaobb

_MINGHAO FOLLOWED ME WHY IS NO ONE TLAKIGN ABOU T YHIS CARATS I NEED CONFIRMATION WAS THIS A_ _FEVER DREAM OR DID XU F******_ _MINGHAO JUST ACTUALLY FOLLWO ME_

_TRANSLATED BY BING_

_  
_

The8 has even gone as far as to refer to Wen as his best friend, dubbing him 'one of the most important people in my life.' That is to say, that neither have met the other in person, and their friendship remains solely online.  
  
While many of Wen's friend and other members of Seventeen have befriended each other, Carats have noticed there is definitely something different between The8 and Wen's relationship. Some have summed it up to it being more romantic than anything.  
  
Comments on each others Instagram selcas (@wenjunhui) (@xuminghao_o) range from sweet to flirty, sending fans into a spiral of excitement. Not to mention that The8 has openly followed Wen's more nsfw Instagram and his nsfw Tumblr, but the question remains, what is the relationship between @minghaobb and The8?  
  
In years past, Wen had amassed a good sum of followers on all three platforms of Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr, becoming known as 'Minghao's biggest fanboy.' Shortly after his rise to fame, Wen was asked whether he was lgbt+ and if his 'love for hao was real?' to which he responded with that, "I'm into men, yeah, so I guess you can consider it as real as you want."  
  
And while the discussion of the members of Seventeen's sexuality remains a hot topic, not many openly talk about The8 in particular, but recently, more and more have questioned Wen, friends of his, and even The8 himself on his sexuality.

In the most recent question, he only responded with. "kekekeke Why does everyone care so much? It doesn't change the music." And when confronted with his friendship with Wen, The8 shot back with. "Jun is my best friend! Can you all not leave it at that?"

 

Turn on email notifications for AllKpop for updates!

 

**\----------**

  
JUN!  @minghaobb  
lmaoooooooooo 'wen had amassed a good sum of followers' I HAD 500 FOLLOWERS ON TWT LEAVE ME ALONE

JUN! @minghaobb  
fr tho @ the end when talkign abt minghao being confronted on if we're gaying each other up: literally cut it out, you're making him seriously uncomfortable

JUN! @minghaobb  
it literal is NONE of your guys business if hao is gay or if im his boyfriend or what the fuck ever, literally jus tfuck off

JUN! @minghaobb  
he cant openly say any of this bc of contracts n shit but IM NOT AN IDOL SO FUCK YOU I CAN SWEAR

JUN! @minghaobb  
also @ them calllign em openly gay 1: NOT IRL LMAOOO MY ASS WOULD GET BEAT HAHAHA and 2: IM BI GIRLS R REALLY REALLY PRETTY   
  
           jae @BangtanSeventeen  
           @minghaobb bi eh...  
   
          JUN! @minghaobb  
          @BangtanSeventeen sry whitie i dont date outisde my race ://

          jae @BangtanSeventeen  
          @minghaobb STOP SJDKSK  
  
           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @BangtanSeventeen YOURE NOT EVEN 18 YET GET OUT OF MY MENTIONS  
  
           jae @BangtanSeventeen  
           @minghaobb SHUT UP JASJHSJ

 

**\----------**

 

JUN! quoted with: sometimes i wake up in a cold sweat bc i thought of this  
  
      vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
      DEATH TO NORMIES REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
dear junhui: what did you gain?  
  
            JUN! @minghaobb  
            @seungcheolbabe rt's

 

**\----------**

 

[Xu Minghao](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj7gIfgvI7bAhWBrFkKHRjcBc0QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F293984354&psig=AOvVaw2B4opU8xX4-2rxjGib6hZp&ust=1526705875271048) ✓ @xuminghao_o  
Another day missing you..

           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @xuminghao_o a SCHNACK i luv my best friend <3

 

**\----------**

 

Xu Minghao has liked you tweet!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mentions of sexual assault**

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
highlight of my day is nearly getting punched in the face by both boo seungkwan and kim mingyu hell yeah

          jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
          @lovinjoshua for everyone asking for clarification - no. 

 

**\----------**

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
anyways. tip ur servers. I really don't like working customer service.

          Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
          @minghaobb I'm sorry to hear that Junhui... Text me? 

 

**\----------**

 

FAKELOVEE @jungshook  
UWU Minghao askin jun to text him UWUWUWUWUWUU theyre so cute what the FUCK

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
lmfao minghao acts like he couldn't literally leave junhui on read until 10:34 and junhui would still text back at 10:32

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
anwyays ! soonyoung is so BEAUTIFU,L I LOVE A MAN <3 

          soonie @silly_seungkwan   
          @boobseungkwan AHHHH <3 

 

**\----------**

 

seungcheols thighs @jeongcheolisr3al

 

ur so annyoign 

u kno that hao rpoabbyl doesn't even actually like u

u should just kill urself

 

 

I bet telling strangers on the internet to kill themselves makes u feel real good abt urself 

anyways! youre irrelevant 

 

ugly btich 

kill urself

 

 

shut up omg you probably ship meanie 

 

**\----------**

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
the very fact I have 'haters' is the FUNNIEST  concept to me 

 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
If you find yourself Tweeting to, or DMing Junhui - or any of our Carat friends - rude things, or threats, and still say you're a fan of Seventeen... I'm sorry to tell you that We Don't Claim You. 

 

may @sythnm   
DID MINGHAO REALLY-

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
1) yes jun showed me his 'hater' dms 2) they stan cheol hyung so like Disgusting 3) jun literally said 'shut up you probably ship meanie' I cnat RBEAHTE

          bluebell @lcvelies  
          @seungcheolbabe whats wrong w meanie? 

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @lcvelies wonwoo hyung has expressed to all of us he's VERY uncomfortable with shipping and, with mingyu hyung, he feels its gotten a little ridiculous with him

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @lcvelies basically. it got to the point where wonu hyung had to pretend like he hated gyu hyung ?? in order for shipping to even lessen. and like I said he just doenst like it. 

 

**\----------**

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
seungkwan n I sat here in TOTAL mf silence, watching a movie, and then he just goes 'do u wanna watch porn' JHGJSKS

          may @sythnm  
          @lovinjoshua did yall. actually.   
  
          jihooooon @lovingjoshua   
          @sythnm I wanted to leave this unanswered but management is alrdy mad tht I tweeted abt it~ no we didn't watch porn together lmao

 

 

**\----------**

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
anyways! joshua hong is a BEAUTIFUL man

          Joshua Hong ✓ @joshuahong951230  
          @lovinjoshua Thank you Jihoonie!

 

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua   
will I EVER BE USED TO THAT--

 

**\----------**

 

 

[JUN!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiR5qvh047bAhUFwVkKHRU_BsMQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fohmywonwoo%2Fstatus%2F900595083745017856&psig=AOvVaw2oRWf1C3RvNNWyGwI0D8Q_&ust=1526711985046884) @minghaobb  
i keep getting dms to post a new selca so uh what the fuck is up kyle

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Xu Minghao has liked your tweet!

Yoon Jeonghan has liked your tweet!

Joshua Hong has liked your tweet!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
other svt members ACTUALLY liked my tweet this time im just that hot

  
           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @minghaobb is it usually just hao?

           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @channiebaby yea its cause they only want like the Official approved stuff in their likes section but hao doesn't give a shit

 

  

may @sythnm  
well i definietly see why minghao likes junhui so much

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jeonghan: hey no offense but hou have a crush on junhui  
jeonghan: and if you dont then i do bc damn

joshua: hi  
joshua: babe  
joshua: its me  
joshua: ya boy  
joshua: ya lover  
joshua: joshua  
joshua: josh  
joshua: shua  
joshua: mr hong

jeonghan: shut up  
jeonghan: i love u  
jeonghan: but junhui is pretty n if hao doesnt get over himsefl and start flirting more openly w that boy then like lets just go poly

joshua: im down

hao: i dont like jun hes literally my best friend

joshua: mm

jeonghan: if it smells like a duck  
jeonghan: looks like a duck  
jeonghan: and talks like a duck  
jeonghan: then it has a crush on wen junhui

seungcheol: and youve lost me

jeonghan: i lost myself

channie: i was talking to vernon hyung and he said jun hyungs been crushing on hao hyung since the mansae mv lol  
channie: he was totally joshua hyung-seungkwan hyung biased at first

joshua: ,':)

seungkwan: who wants to get me a boyfriend or something so i can #getfucked

joshua: damn i thought we were abt to do smth here and u had to be horny

seungkwan: ill literally fly out junhui n have sex with him  
seungkwan: i wanna sit on a dick

seungcheol: jesus christ

seungkwan: im so horny GOD DAMN

channie: rmbr that time i accidenylt sent a dick pic to this chat  
channie: and someone was like "nothing worse will ever happen in this chat"

jeonghan: yes i revok that statemnet

seungkwan: hao

hao: i am not having sex with you  
hao: thats gay

seungcheol: gd homos youre kicked out of svt

jeonghan: u kick out the lgbt youre down to like three members my guy

seungkwan: I wanna get Fucked  
seungkwan: omg I should hit up seokie hyugn or soonie hyung

hao: no  
hao: thats GAY

seungkwan: HOMOPHOBIA

seungcheol: WE DO NOT NEED A SCANDLE SEVENTEEN REMAINS UNPROBLAMATIC KINGS!

hao: IM NOT GOING TO ASK SOONYOUNG AND SEOKMIN TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU

seungkwan: THEY BIAS ME

hao: seokie actually is bias wrecked by me too so like shut up  
hao: and soonie is bias wrecked by wonuwu

wonuwu: can we PLEASE change my name

seungkwan: wonu wanna fuck me

wonuwu: .  
wonuwu: no offense but i dont like sex

seungkwan: ok good point  
seungkwan: MINGYU?

mingyu: no offense but i dont like dick

seungkwan: i@know ive nevre like  
seungkwan: fucked anyone here but liek GOD DAMN IM HONRY

channie: my ,,, virgin eyes  
channie: besides I like nonnie :( 

jeonghan: shut up ur like 5  
jeonghan: awwwe true that shit is cute

seungkwan: ok but I'm pretty sure seoksoon r together on the dl n chan has claimed vernon

channie: u best not touch my mans hyung! ill stab a bitch w/o hesitation!

seungkwan: I-

wonuwu: he's serious about this

jeonghan: I can respect it tho  
jeonghan: I'm truly crying chan is funny as HELL

channie: ya boy aint kidding!

joshua: chan plea s e

channie: you come for nonnie and i'll cut ur dick off!  

seungkwan: I'm actually scared damn ok keep him  
seungkwan: jun is in china and highkey claimed by hao

hao: uwu

seungkwan: ..jihoon  
seungkwan: he and I hang out a lot + hes hot

channie: he biases joshua hyung and wonwoo hyung

seungkwan: first time for everything

hao: kwannie  
hao: KWANNIE

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seungkwannie: heyy

jihoooon: sup

seungkwannie: how far do u live from me again?

jihoooon: idk i think like 10 minutes  
jihoooon: why

seungkwannie: u horny?

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihoon: YALL??

  
jihoon has sent an image

 

jihoon: BOO SEUNGKWAN WANTS TO FUCK ?  
jihoon: I WANT THAT MAN TO SIT . ON . MY . DICK .

soonie: OHYMGOD  
soonie: seungkwan literally sounds like such a fuckboy JSHJSDH  
soonie: TELL ME HOW HE IS BLEASE

seokie: DETAILS ABT HIS ASS PELASE

jihoon: I DONT SHARE PERSONAL THINGS LIKE THAT WITHOUT THE CONSENT OF THE OTHERPARTY  
jihoon: I AM ABT TO GET SOME FROM BOO FUCKING SEUNGKWAN HELL YEAH  
jihoon: WE DONT EVEN TEXT TBAT MUCH WIJHDS

seokie: BTU HE PICKED UOU?

jihoon: WE MOSTLY TALK IN PERSON BTIHC

 

**\----------**

 

  
jihoooon: well like...... i am now

seungkwannie: nice  
seungkwannie: u rmbr my address right?

jihoooon: yeah

seungkwannie: ok u need to the passcode to get thru the back door bc security cant know a boy is over to fuck me lol

 

**\----------**  

 

jihoon has sent an image

  
jihoon: YAL LAKWAJKKDSK

jihoon: IM LOOSING MY GOD DAMN MIND   
jihoon: IM RLY OUT HERE BOUTTO FUCK WITH-  
jihoon: and hes letting me top!  
jihoon: ppl never expect me to top bc I'm tiny but bro I'm a fucking dom  
jihoon: i bet his moans r gonan be bbeautiufl...

seokie: thye will be :(  
seokie: im@sad he should of texted soonie n i

soonie: threesome :((

seokie: booseoksoon

soonie: THATS SO CUTE

vernon: YALL LMAO CHANNIE JUSTTEXTED ME ABT SEUNGKWAN WANTING TO FUCK JIHOON DO U THINK HES GONA DO IT  
vernon: oh  
vernon: OH 

jihoon: awe u called him channie

vernon: shutup

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihoooon: anything you want to get out of the way?

seungkwannie: my safe word is jeonghan bc that kills my boner  
seungkwannie: and uHhHhh im out of lube 

jihoooon: so how u gonna complain about the lack of dick in your life but be out of lube

seungkwannie: tops dont finger themselves?

 

**\----------**

 

  
jihoon: hes talking about fingering himself i am literally ready to die  
jihoon: SOONIE WAIT IN THE LOBBY OF YOUR APARTMENT BUILDING AND HAVE LUBE

soonie: for kwannie?

jihoon: FOR KWANNIE.

jun: what?

soonie: i bet he owuld like cherry flavored lube.......

jun: wh a t?

jihoon: SHUT UP HES TALK IGN ABOUT HIS DICK  
jihoon: im bout to fuck boo seungkwan YEET

jun: WHAT? 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: JIHOON HYUNG IS IN THE DORMS!

nonnie: OMG  
nonnie: ARE THEY REALLY

channie: IDKK  
channie: JIHOON IS IN THE ROOM RIGHT NEXT TO ME I  
channie:  IDONT WANT TO HEAR THE MOANS :(((( 

nonnie: u ok? 

channie: idk sex makes a lil uncomfy??

nonnie: do u wanna come to my apartment?  
nonnie: u could stay the night? 

channie: oh ok!!!!  
channie: u sure you don't mind?

 nonnie: no obviously not! I love having you over!

channie: okie dokie!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: btw ! staying over at nonnies bc I don't wanna hear kwannie hyung have sex

jeonghan: chan bout to get laid too

channie: shut up!!!!!!!!!!

 

 

**\--------** **\---**

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
I'm gonna tattoo 'lee chan likes to cuddle' on my fucking forehead 

          yuseul @channiebaby  
          @seungcheolbabe and there will be plenty of room leftover

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
          @channiebaby I really did not ask

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
legit woke up to lee fucking chan's head on my chest and his arms around me nothing can kill my mood rn

          yuseul @channiebaby  
          @seungcheolbabe ur forehead still big 

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @channiebaby almost as big as my heart rn!

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
seungkwan: yall hes pretty when he sleeps 

jeonghan: DID YOU ACTUALLY FUCK JIHOON

seungkwan: he fucked me

joshua: I CNAT  
joshua: OHMYOGD-

seungcheol: i dont think thye actually fucked

hao: what makes you say that

seungcheol: my bedroom is right next to seungkwannies and i didnt hear anything

seungkwan: huh youre right hyung its almost like i own several gags

hao: STOP SKJFJ  
hao: IM LAUGIGN SO HARD

seungcheol: ik ur right next to me

channie: hyung i really did not need to know about your gags

seungcheol: so are we gonna get detaisl or what

joshua: arent you one of the straights

jeonghan: yeah sweetie thats kinda  
jeonghan: gay 

seungcheol: ill choose to ignore you both

seungkwan: lemme ask if hes cool w it

hao: kwan-

seungkwan: yeah hes cool  
seungkwan: hes in the bathroom rn so like let me make this fast cause i want to fuck agian before he has to go to work  
seungkwan: so he comes in n hes texting me like "wheres ur room"  
seungkwan: i tell him third door on the left  
seungkwan: mf ENDS UP IN MINGYUS ROOM

mingyu: i told him how to find seungkwans room and he lent me ear buds because he 'hasnt had any good bussy in forever'

seungkwan: mmm  
seungkwan: i have the best bussy 

jeonghan: ...he does

joshua: ^

seungcheol: whores..

seungkwan: so he starts rubbing up on my weiner n sucking on my neck like ok vampire

hao: jun played a vampire in a tv show once

seungkwan: then we were on my bed and hes straddlign my waist and ohmygod my dick was so hard

seungcheol: ohymfod

wonwoo: did mingyu ever return jihoons earbuds

mingyu: no  
mingyu: im not going to either

seungkwan: so then my dicik s out and he goes 'oh'  
seungkwan: IM LIKE 'its a chode i know--'  
seungkwan: yall he called my cock beautiful

jeonghan: JSHJSHJSH  
jeonghan: it truly is

mingyu: 'ITS A CHODE I KNOW' JSHSDJ

seungkwan: I KID YOU NOT HE JUST 'its like ... beautiful...'

seungcheol: you better wife that man

seungkwan: HONYELSLTYKJ HS  
seungkwan: then he has HIS DICK OUT and liek its a NICE DICK its biggerthan i expected  
seungkwan: like i thought 'oh hes a tiny guy so its not gonna be that big-- oh'

hao: i think jun and him had sex before and jun has high standards so

seungkwan: HIS DICK . SO GOOD.  
seungkwan: so hes rubbing our slongs together yknow hwo it is  
seungkwan: that one thing

seungcheol: im straight

seungkwan: boring  
seungkwan: BUT HES GOING THAT THING and my heart IS LIEK DAMN u kno

mingyu: i rly dont know  
mingyu: is it like jerking off but with two dicks

seungkwan: im bout to link ur ass some gay porn if you dont shut up

wonwoo: please dont

seungkwan: sry wonu, if im making u uncomfy we can go pm abt this stuff

wonwoo: no its ok i was jus thinking of channie

channie: uh dicks r kinda cool

joshua: shut up youre like 5

jeonghan: to b fair he probs sucked Vern's dick last ngiht

channie: shut ! up ! no i didn't ! we watched disney movies and he taught me english curse words!

wonwoo: personally i dont care abt the topic of sex i justdont wanna like  
wonwoo: have it  
wonwoo: also i just dont wanna see a dick that isnt mine  
wonwoo: or a puss puss

jeonghan: SHUT UP

seungkwan: but u good?

wonwoo: yeah thank u :)  
wonwoo: you can continue

seungkwan: RIGHT SO  
seungkwan: hes yanking on our dicks but his hands r small so he uses two and like uwu

joshua: furry  
  
jeonghan: don't. 

wonwoo: nya nya mf

joshua: PLEASE

seungkwan: and then he grabs MY BALLS  
seungkwan: my heart stopped  
seungkwan: fully STOPPED  
seungkwan: MY BALLS . MY . BALLS.  
seungkwan: THATS LIKE MY BIGGEST KINK

seungcheol: MOOD

channie: i dont think thats considered a kink

seungcheol: i think it is, virgin loser kid

channie: ..

seungkwan: wahtever all i know is when ppl touch my sack i almost immediatly nut  
seungkwan: and i MOANED and he just goes 'your sounds are gorgeous'  
seungkwan: MY HEART BUSTED A FAT NUT  
seungkwan: like i came hereto get FUCKED INTO A MATTRESS not get my heart fondled along w my balls

mingyu: hereto looks like hetero  
mingyu: thats not correct for u 

seungkwan: ..  
seungkwan: so i nutted HARD and he litterlay  
seungkwan: licked it  
seungkwan: up

seungcheol: im gonna be real with you chief

jeonghan: a list of things seuncheol is not allowed to say; that

seungcheol: yall know i love n support all of your sexual preferences  
seungcheol: we're like the gayest idol group out there we're so diverse look we got a whole asexual

wonwoo: word

seungcheol: but kshjldklfjds  licking up CUM  
seungcheol: DISGUSTING  
seungcheol: ITS SALTY

joshua: ...how do you know

seungcheol: i  
seungcheol: I WAS CURIOUS ONE TIME AND  
seungcheol: hng  
seungcheol: shutup im older

joshua: lmaooooo cheollie ate his own semen

seungcheol: lmaooooo joshua is a fucking furry

joshua: lmaooooo jeonghan is officially broken up with

jeonghan: PLEASKJKS

joshua: YOU JUST HAD TO UFCKING TELL THEM

jeonghan: SHUT UPS KJK

wonwoo: not our fault you had jeonghan wear cat ears once  
wonwoo: nya nya neko

joshua: DIE.

jeonghan: CLARIFICATION - i refused to wear them

seungkwan: so do i just not finish or

mingyu: idk did jihoon

seungkwan: .

channie: tell us more

seungkwan: right so he had my legs pinned up like  
seungkwan: at my shoulders  
seungkwan: FUCKING ME HARD  
seungkwan: THAT IS LIKE MY SECOND FAVORITE POSITION

channie: second?

seungkwan: uh i prefer when they  
seungkwan: hit it  
seungkwan: from the  
seungkwan: back and  
seungkwan: drive u  
seungkwan: WILD  
seungkwan: but he said he wanted to see the pretty face i made when i came yall my heart popped a boner  
seungkwan: my mf UWUS  
seungkwan: he cuddled me the whole night ive Fallen in love

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

 

haohao: DID YOU HEAR ABOUT SEUNGKWAN AND JIHOON

jub: YEAH IM JSJSHJ  
jub: GHYE FUCKEING  
jub: THEY FUCKED

haohao: OMG THEY FUCKED  
haohao: ICANT BREAHTE

jub: okay but  
jub:  me: they fucked.  
jub:  hao: *gasp* ohmygod they fucked.

haohao: SHUTUP I HATE THAT MEME

 

**\----------**

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
so I actually havelike four names. they include seokmin, seokie, dokyeom, and dk.

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @boobseungkwan Hyung, why do you have so many names?

          seokie @boobseungkwan  
          @leechan99 my parents were drug addicts 

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @boobseungkwan Oh Hyung, I'm sorry

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan   
does ANYONE want to tell me why seokmin is crying in our living room i'm highly concerned 

         Lee Chan! @leechan99  
         @silly_seungkwan Oh my God, Hyung, I'm so sorry

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
HYUNG TELL CHANNIE THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW IVE MET YOUR PARETNS THEYRE LOVELY PEOPLE THE BOY IS IN SHAMBLES

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: vernonnnnn  
channie: hyuuuuuuung  
channie: VERNON HYUNG!!!!!!

nonnie: hi channie!!!

channie: you wanna go get lunch or something? i have a free day!!

nonnie: sure! you wanna meet now or later?  
nonnie: i can probably call up soonyoung hyung and seokmin hyung too if you want 

channie: uhh nah i was thinking just us two  
channie: or.. we just hungout all last ngiht so if ur bored of me 

nonnie: no omg I love spending time w u!  
nonnie: anythign else u wanna do

channie: we can go back to the dorms and like watch movies or something, everyone else is gonna be out

nonnie: ok!!

channie: you know the cafe we went to last time?

nonnie: that one? ok!!

 channie: see you in a few!!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernon: CHAN INVITED ME TO HANGOUT  
vernon: WHAT DOES IT MEAN  
vernon: HE WAS LIKE PURPOSELY ACTING CUTER THAN USUAL DNKK

jun: date w dino

vernon: FUCK  
vernon: my heart,,, cannot takei t

jun: i thoguht you were crushing on seungcheol hyung...

vernon: ??  
vernon: no?  
vernon: lmfao WHAT 

seokie: u bias him tho

vernon: because hes really talented and passionate abt what he does and as an aspiring musician myself, i want to be like him. hes literally ym rolemodel

soonie: ok 'seungcheolbabe'

vernon: ic ant acknowledge that hes also a babe?

soonie: good point

vernon: i like my men Thick  
vernon: and chan is THICK  
vernon: besides i didnt like like chan until we started talking personally n stuff :(  
vernon: i was scared to tell u guys ...

jihoon: u rly out here loving chan and not seungcheol? surprised

vernon: joshua hyung is crying bc u fucked seungkwan and not him

jihoon: sh  
jihoon: i have a date w him today btw

soonie: ..j-joshua?

jihoon: .  
jihoon: ..seungkwan

jun: OOF  
jun: when i graduate n stuff im gonna shit talk your guys relationships with hao while also quietly being the biggest supporter

soonie: just fucking date hao and shut up

jun: H  
jun: SJIT U[P

vernon: HEY WAIT  
vernon: do u like have a crush on hao hyung

jun: SHUT UP

vernon: HESY OUR BEST FRIEND

jun: once u read as many minghao x readers as i have u cant rly view this platonically  
jun: still waitng on those dick pics

soonie: jun  
soonie: jokes aside do you fr havea crush on him?

jun: uhhhhyeah?  
jun: hes just  
jun: always been there when i need him ig  
jun: recently i mean, since we've started talking  
jun: he just makes me happy  
jun: idk

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
shut up i dont like seventeen thats gay

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
WHY WAS THAT MY MOST RETWEETED TWEET

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
soonie: hi haohao

hao: hey!! omw rn, is seokmin with you already?

soonie: yea hes in the bathroom rn  
soonie: but uh  
soonie: rmbr what we were tlajing abt awhile ago?

hao: we talk abt a lot of things  
hao: elaboration?

soonie: you asked abt being lgbtn stuff, like knwoing or whatever  
soonie: what brought that on?

hao: lmao as if you havent figured it out

soonie: mmm

hao: pretty sure ive caught major feelings for junhui

soonie: MMM  
soonie: WORD?

hao: word  
hao: yall know i like... followed him cause i thought hes hot right?

soonie: W O R D ?

hao: i was scrolling through carat selca day and i saw him andi just kinda went Oh Hey There  
hao: he also biases me i was Intriged

soonie: WAS THIS WHOLE THINGTO LIKE FUCK HIM?

hao: NO I WAS JUST LIKE  
hao:  INTERESTED  
hao: HIS TWEETS MADE ME LAUGH SO I FOLLOWED HIM I DIDNT REALLY THNK ABOUT IT  
hao: youre not gonna... tell him right?

soonie: no omg  
soonie: thats not my place to

hao: ah ok thanks  
hao: I feel stupid but like I pretty much told my memebrs I don't like jun bc   
hao: idk its still something I'm processing myself  
hao: on some level I waslike "cool. yeah. I would totally not mind making out w that guy" but like !! this is the first boy ive ever been into like that??   
hao: I'm just a lil confused idk

soonie: you got any questions about The Gay tho?

hao: more crush wise  
hao: how do i make my heart stop aching when i see pictures of him

soonie: aweeee

hao: also - how do i fight the urge to kiss him

soonie: stop skjks kthis is so cute

hao: how do i resist wanting to suck his dick

soonie: do u even know how to suck cock  
soonie: bc i dont think u do

hao: no

soonie: sigh  
soonie: you want some........... links?

hao: ..well.....

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
the things i do for my friends..

           Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
           @silly_seun gkwan <3

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
seok, soon, hoon, vern, n myself r officially apart of seventeen ensemble on ao3 jsakjdkk i cnat breathe7

  
           jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
           @minghaobb WHEN HAVE YOUR FAVES EVER

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
found quite a bit of shipping of myself and wonwoo, back i say, back

           JUN! @minghaobb   
           @minghaobb HE DOESNT LIKE SHIPS WITH HIMSELF BYE 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
just foudn the self proclaimed first junhao fic, sorry to tell you it aint the first  tho. seokmin holds that place

           seokie @boobseungkwan  
           @minghaobb too much wine one night + the imagine your otp generator,,,

           seokie @boobseungkwan  
           @minghaobb stil lwaiting for minghao to take u on the picnic and propose tbh

           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @boobseungkwan we all are

 

**\----------**

 

Xu Minghao liked your tweet!

 

**\----------**

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
hey I know I Never shut the fuck up about chan nowadays but cheol hyung is still my ult 

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @seungcheolbabe choi seungcheol? a fine specimen. hes a whole intellectual and I spent my day thinking about how nice he is to talk to. he truly makes u feel so important when u talk to him

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @seungcheolbabe the man gives Such good mf hugs. rib crushing hugs. I think the first time he hugged me  I literlally died bc then I looked up and saw an ~angel~

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @seungcheolbabe not to mention? big ol supporter of the lgbtqia+ community. he can have very deep convos abt sk n homophobia or boy butts. was talking about boy butts and he nodded along, he lets me talk about boy butts.

           vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
           @seungcheolbabe what I'm trying to say is: twitter user seungcheolbabe stands by his @ - choi seungcheol is a fuckign BABE 

           Choi Seungcheol ✓ @choicheol95   
           @seungcheolbabe Thank you so much for your kind words, Vernon! 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
would have been a nice thing to remember that he follows my twitter

 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
forever waiting for minghao to propose now

           Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
           @minghaobb When you come to Korea again, just give me the word. I'll hit up the jewelers.

           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @xuminghao_o tbats fuckign gay. i cant wait. 

           Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
           @minghaobb In the event it's tried to be covered as something platonic... Some words will be said.

           Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
           @minghaobb "No, this man is my husband and he's beautiful."

           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @xuminghao_o my hubby haohao <3

           Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
           @minghaobb ehehehehehe  

           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @xuminghao_o MINGHAO thats fucking GAY youre causing a fuckign SCENE

 

junhao <3 <3 <3 @ILOVESEUNGCHEOL  
TH FACT MINGHAO WENT 'EHEHEHEH' TO JUN FOR JOKING ABT THEM EBING MARRIED IS SO CUTE

 

**\----------**

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
back from reading the junhao, apprently everyone thinks i top. im actually a verse switch but go off i guess

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
i just didnt know minghao and i had so much skype sex either

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: ngl i busted a FAT NUT  to that junhao smut

seokie: i literally hate you so much  
seokie: get out of my house  
seokie: ypu disgusiting gay sinner

jun: rip guess ill go read more junhao smut

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
seokie @boobseungkwan  
squad eight months ago: stanning svt, joking about dating our biases, loving life, world at peace  
squad now: allkpop has jun on tweet notifications, junhao is probably real who the fuck knows anymore, chan and vernon are getting married in the spring, the devil laughs at me, im descending into hell 

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
jub: I FOUDN SOEMTHGIN ACTUALLY REALLY FUNNY  
jub: ITS ONE OF THOSE JUNHAOS AND WE MET AT THE AIRPORT AND I PUNCHED OYU IN THE FACE ITS FSKH

haohao: ..

jub: LISTEN  
jub: ITS UFNNY

haohao: link?

jub: okie dokie   
jub: https;//archiveofourown.org/works/11390856/chapters/30211824

haohao: ty

jub: WAIT THATS THE WROGN FIC  
jub:  HAO PELASE DONT  
jub: HAO

haohao: why does everyone think youre the top i would very much dom you thanks

jub: NSJNS

haohao: they just compared my nipples to chocolate chips

jub: STIOP JSK

haohao: 'KERMIT ESQUE DEMENOR' WHAT THE FUCK

jub: STO P PELASE I CANT BREATH

haohao: literally youre FUCKIGN ME AGAINST A WALL and they had to go and say 'the other boy, with his kermit esque demenor' like i didnt ASK  
haohao: AGAINST AWALL BUT THEY HAD TO CALL OUT MY SIMILARITIES TO A FUCKING MUPPET

jub: wait til u get to the Next Morning

haohao: ..  
haohao: shower sex is actually really weird thanks

jub: BATH SEX IS SUPERIOR

haohao: never had it

jub: our honeymoon <3

haohao: <3  
haohao: oh shit this is actually getting kinda hot  
haohao: aaaaaaand im givign you head  
haohao: YOU NUTTED IN MY EYE THKSJH  
haohao: oooh its steamy again  
haohao: real steamyy  
haohao: they made you awfully flexiable

jub: im actually rly flexiable thanks

haohao: hng

jub: hm?  
jub: hao?  
jub: ?

 

**\----------**

 

jun: FUCK  
jun: UFKC SOKEMIN  
jun: SOEKMIN I THINK MINGHAO IS MASTURBATING TO FUCKIGN  
jun: HIM AND I HAVING SEX?  
jun: SEOKMIN PLEASE

seokie: what ohymgod  
seokie: you guys had sex?  
seokie: when were you in korea  
seokie: when was he in china  
seokie: the lack of minghao fansights ohymgod

jun:  IACCDIENTLY SENT HIM A FIC AND WE WETE TALKING ABT IT AND HE WAAS LIEK  
jun: oh this is getting hot OH ITS GETITNG REALY HOT  
jun: and then he just goes  
jun: hng  
jun: ITS BEEN TEN MINUTES HE LEFT ME ON READ  
jun: om goign to cry hes WANKIGN

seokie: when will my fave ever  
seokie: masturbate to the idea of us havign sex i mean

jun: SHUT UP UCKFKC  
jun: im imagining it..  
jun: seokmin please save me

seokie: i would come over and suck your dick but youre in china so idk jack off

jun: don't tlak about sucking my dick jkss  
jun: and no ill feel bad

seokie: HES DOING IT THO

jun: YEAH BUT  
jun: hng

seokie: just go rub ur dick

jun: STOP KSJ

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: im literally  ogign t ocry  
jun: FUCK  
jun: im cdrying and horny save me

soonie: jesus christ

jun: i accidently linked hao a junhao smut and now hes MASTURBATING TO IT and now im imagining it and i tried to get off but i felt bad so now im crying  
jun: but like im still hard sorry  
jun: do you think he thinsk its weird that i was a fanboy  
jun: am* a fanboy  
jun: idk anymroe jdjsk  
jun: m ohy mGOD i fuckign sent him a fanfciton pf us  iw as reading them for fun fuck he msut htink im so weird now

soonie: hes........... wanking ............. to yall fucking............  
  
jun: ye, s

soonie: thats kinda................... gay........................

jun: sh  
jun: m just  
jun: hng  
jun: HOW CAN SOMEONE CLAIM TO BE STRAIGHT BUT WACK IT TO THE IDEA OF HIM AND HIS MALE FRIEND HAVIGN SEX AJJSKJ  
jun: im gonna cry

soonie: jun..

jun: pls dont look at me  
jun: im gonna go masturbate and cry

 

**\----------**

 

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
hey whats up, my names junhui, im 21, and i cry while masturbating

 

[vernom OwO](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjUlfeuoJPbAhWEwFkKHYDrB4QQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fstickers%2Fanimatedtext-transparent-sad-l13qKaqpvNm7K&psig=AOvVaw2FDJgVAi7BLCZk6NPFhAzL&ust=1526859495702141) @seungcheolbabe  
junhui rn 

**\----------**

 

  
 

soonie: JIHHOON  
soonie: JIHOON.

jihoon: m on  a date shutup

soonie: yall fucked a month ago n u'vee been on a date almost every free day hes had when tf u gon date

jihoon: kwan literally is so cute he was like 'do u wanna answer those'  
jihoon: hes buying us froyo :(  
jihoon: HES ASKIGN ABOUT NON FAT ONES BABE STOP IT I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PERSONALLY FIGHT PLEDIS  
jihoon: brb i have to talk with kwannie abotu this

soonie: wh

jihoon: im back and holding seungkwans hand hes eating froyo and looks very happy i love him  
jihoon: hes also reading these

soonie: hi seungkwannie <3 

jihoon: hiiii I had  to fgithhoon for his ophone I LOVE OYU SOONYOUGNGH UIGN 

soonie: mg heart. found full of love.  
soonie: anyways  
soonie: JUN LIKES HAO

jihoon: ok

soonie: HAO JSKF JHAO FUCKING TEXTEDME AND ...

jihoon: AND?

soonie: i cant tell u...

jihoon: SOONYOUNG.

soonie: CONTEXT CLUES.

jihoon: umm

soonie: ask kwan he probably figured it out

jihoon: ok  
jihoon: oh  
jihoon: OH  
jihoon: UH HOLY SHIT

soonie: I KNWO JSHJSH

jihoon: FUKC  
jihoon: SOONEI  
jihoon: JUN COMES BACK TO KOREA IN FOUR MONTHS...

soonie: MOTHER FUCKER.  
soonie: they gon fuck

jihoon: word

soonie: hao jacked off to a junhao sex scene today  
soonie: and jun cried

jihoon: ohymgod  
jihoon: kwan is tired he wants to go home i gtg  
jihoon: I hope we cuddle sjksd 

soonie: have fun u big gay  
soonie: I guess ill go cuddle w seokmin

jihoon: ok bye bye 

 

 

**\----------**

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
i@love my boyfriend..

           vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
           @lovinjoshua WAIT YOU AND ********* ARE DATING???

           jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
           @seungcheolbabe uwu

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernon: HYUNG

jihoon: :)  
jihoon: he...............asked me out  
jihoon: i <3 him  
jihoon: we started dating bc he was horny  
jihoon: my uwus  
jihoon: i luv my boyfriend

  
jihoon has added seungkwannie to why cant u just FUCK OFF 

jihoon has renamed the chat i luv my boyfriend

 

seungkwannie: i luv u too skjskj

jihoon: my dick has uwus

seungkwannie: I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND SO MUCH I WANNA TELL CARATS

jun: HOLY SHIT

seungkwannie: WATCH ME DO IT  
seungkwannie: tweet out our sex tape or smth

seokie: pls

seungkwannie: ill text u it

seokie: u should have fucked soonie n i we could of had a beautiful poly :(

seungkwannie: but u and soonie would have to date too :( that kills the brotp

soonie: .  
soonie: u-um...  
soonie: guys

seokie: didnt u tell them

soonie: i thought YOU told yhem.......

seokie: OHYMGOD

soonie: YALL WE'RE DATING ITS BEEN LIKE THREE WEEKS UH H H H H

jihoon: ur kidding me  
jihoon: yall r pulling on my leg

seungkwannie: tiny leg :(

jihoon: :( i luv u

seungkwannie: i luv U

seokie: no were fr dating  
seokie: soonie told me he had a crush on me  
seokie: and I been in love with him for like   
seokie: ..our entire friendship?

soonie: i fell in love that one concert we went to and u looked so beautiful under those lights n u were taking ur pictures of kwannie (hi) and my heart was pounding SO hard like damn OK  
soonie: he looked so beautiful i took like thirty pictures of just seokmin

seokie: omg

seungkwannie: (hi)

seokie: YOU DIDNT TELL ME THIS

soonie: seungkwan did smth on stage and he was like mah heart mah soul  
soonie: tbh i could have taken better pictures 

seokie: ..  
seokie: ilu so much

jihoon: tjis was suppsoe to be me n kwan telling everyone we're together but INSTEAD i got this mess  
jihoon: seoksoon tho i love  
jihoon: BRO I feel like such a dumbass soonie said to me he was gonna cuddle Seokmin and I wasl ike "ok that seems like something they would do' IM SO STUPUD OHMYOGD

seungkwannie: I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND  
seungkwannie: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

jihoon: baby pls

seungkwannie: mg dick. horny.  
seungkwannie: call me baby again.

vernon: dont

soonie: dont

seokie: dont

jun: dont

jihoon: baby

seungkwannie: SEX. NOW.

jihoon: bye losers

jun: HAHAHAH

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
haohao: anyways. talked to seungkwan about stuff last night. i have new opinions on things.  
haohao: im most likely a verse?  
haohao: fingering is REALLY  nice

jub: i read that  
jub: thought, 'i must have read this wrong'  
jub: then i realized, i did not read that wrong

haohao: YOU LINKED ME A SEX SCENE BETWEEN US TWO BUT I CANT TALK ABOUT FINGERING?

jub: you were fingering YOURSELF

haohao: YOU USED TO WRITE SVT IMAGINES WHERE I DID EXACTLY THAT JUN

jub: point taken,  
jub: ANWYAS simulating ur g spot doesnt make you an automatic verse  
jub: shit just feels nice

haohao: hmm point taken

jub: anwyas check twt seoksoon is a mess

haohao: oh boy

 

**\----------**

 

  
soonie @silly_seungkwan  
yall i spent all last night crying cause i thought seokmin cheated on me with SEUNGKWAN  
   
           soonie @silly_seungkwan  
           @silly_seungkwan HE left me a text and was like "with kwan. fucked up. im so sorry  soonie" like i was rly crying all night he didnt even coem home

           soonie @silly_seungkwan  
           @silly_seungkwan THEY BAKED A PIE AT 3AM DRUNK AND RUINED SVTS KITCHEN AND  THEY THOUGHT THEY WERE AT SEOKIES N I'S ksjsksk I LTIERALLY

           soonie @silly_seungkwan  
           @silly_seungkwan THEY LIKE THOUGHT I WAS GONNA WAKE UP THE NEXT DAY AND  FIND MY KITCHEN A WRECK NAD I

           soonie @silly_seungkwan  
           @silly_seungkwan i thought my boyfriend left me for boo seungkwan and tbh i  wouldnt of blamed him

           seokie @boobseungkwan  
           @silly_seungkwan delete this

 

   
JUN! @minghaobb  
i had a heart attack at 8am cause i thought soonyoung and seokmin broke up JSHS ya boy waited like THREE YEARS FOR THIS OKAY

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
literally . i saw soonyougns tweet and choked on my apple. o was like s-seungkwannie? and seokie? owo whats this

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
          @lovinjoshua oh so u just gonna come for my branding like that i see you hyung

 

 

**\----------**

  

seungkwannie has left china is for losers

 

jihoon: so uh  
jihoon: he felt this needed to just be me talking to u guys if u were wondering  
jihoon: ig I just wanted to clear things up  
jihoon: abt me n kwan  
jihoon: bc I feel like yall r like  
jihoon: 'ok u two fucked and now youre dating lmao that'll be a nice two week relationship'  
jihoon: as u can see our one month is on its way...  
jihoon: Seungkwan. makes me happy.  
jihoon: and that's been something ive always struggled with  
jihoon: he makes me so happy when we're together, when he calls me, when we text  
jihoon: and I know we got together quickly and I know you guys probably think it was stupid  
jihoon: but I really really care about him and I just  
jihoon: I like him so much 

seokie: I personally never question your relationship  
seokie: you two have been awfully close  

soonie: yeah you spend a lot of time together n stuff  
soonie: you clearly work together well 

jihoon: yeah I just  
jihoon: I was worried ig  
jihoon: that you guys - the most important people to  me - just didn't fully support us 

vernon: being completely honest, I had my initial doubts

jihoon: which I understand 

vernon: but you guys def work super well and you definitely love each other

jihoon: idk I wouldn't go as far to say I love him quite yet..

jun: u love that man my guy  
jun: anways I love me some jikwan  
jun: as long as both of you are happy!  I'm happy! 

jihoon: thank you <3

 

**\---------**

 

haohao: I'm highkey bored rn do you want to skype or ft? 

jub: I am Highkey about to be on a date uh  
jub: I'm sorry :(   
  
haohao: a date? oooo

jub: yea yea   
jub: itswith a cute boy UWU   
jub: I really haven't been on a date with a boy in forever   
jub: all the gays are hidden and afraid   
jub: u mother fuckers why do u hide from me

haohao: we live in homophobic countries 

jub: good point  
jub: anyways ill text you later!!

haohao: ok !

 

**\----------**

 

hao: I'm gonna yeet myself out a fucking WINDOW

soonie: can I ask why

hao: did jun mention to you he had a date tonight?

soonie: yeah............  
soonie: should of... put that together  
soonie: I'm sorry

hao: its okay :( I'm just hhh  
hao: good for jun ! but I think I like you so uHhHhhhhH

soonie: :( 

hao: :(

 

****----------****

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
wow I love whenever my date triggers me to the point where I'm crying and cant breathe and hes mad I wont suck his dick LMFAO #justgayboythings

 

JUN! @minghaobb   
highkey want2die

 

**\----------**

 

haohao: I take it ... things didn't go very well?

jub: huh?  
jub: oh  
jub: right no it   
jub: bad things

haohao: on twitter you mentioned being triggered from something?  
haohao: you don't have to talk about it, its alright

jub: no I feel like .. I should ?  
jub: arnd the time I left korea  
jub: I guess you can call it one of my reasons I left korea  
jub: bc you know I was goingto school in korea . but I decided to finish in china..  
jub: basically this guy

haohao: are you still there?

jub: yeah hey sorry  
jub: I just   
jub: I needed a second  
jub: the only other person who knows is jihoon and thats cause he was my roommate at the time

haohao: you really don't have to talk about this if you don't want to

jub: no I   
jub: I want to   
jub: this guy was friends with someone at my dance studio so he was there a lot, and he was always flirting with me and telling me I was hot and shit   
jub: and honestly? he was kind of cute. when he found out I'm chinese he actually learned how to say a bunch of compliments in mandarin + how to ask me out   
jub: so one night we were at jihoons and my apartment and he started kissing me  
jub: and he didn't   
jub: do a lot   
jub: we kissed for a bit that I was okay with but   
jub: I don't like putting out on the first date and he didn't care basically

haohao: ohymgod I'm so sorry

jub: I mean  
jub: being sorry doesn't really change anything 

haohao: yeah, you're right  
haohao: I just don't know what else to say

jub: thats okay  
jub: I don't count it as rape, if that helps

haohao: doesn't really help  
haohao: what do you think of it then? 

jub: peer pressure?? idrk   
jub: he started touching me and I was pushing his hands away and then he kept saying stuff about how he just couldn't help himself bc he thought I was so hot n stuff  
jub: eventually I just gave in   
jub: he left the next morning and didn't talk to me again   
jub: jihoon found me crying in the bathroom two days after   
jub: and I told him what happened   
jub: and I was just  
jub: I was really angry and I cried a lot after that 

haohao: what about tonight  
haohao: you don't have to tell me

jub: he tried to take off my shirt  
jub: and this would be like the first time since it happened that I would have been with a guy  
jub: cause ig I feel a little less hesitant with girls   
jub: but he managed  to get my shirt off and I just got so uncomfortable I started saying he should go or maybe we could do something else  
jub: and he just wouldn't quit and I started crying   
jub: eventually I was screaming at him to leave and that I didn't want to do anything   
jub: but he left. he was complaining about wanting head but he left and I cried more idk

haohao: how are you feeling now?

jub: tired 

haohao: I love you

jub: I love you too  
jub: can we skype now  
jub: I just  
jub: want to hear your voice  
jub: which is stupid but you help me calm down 

haohao: yeah no worries ill grab my laptop

 

**\----------**

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
I should change my @ to lovinseungkwan bc that a whole beautiful man

          Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pledis_boos  
          @lovinjoshua <3 

           Joshua Hong ✓ @joshuahong951230  
          @lovinjoshua </3

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
*sweats* 

 

**\----------**

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
ive fallen in a Depression text me when I don't want to die thank u

           Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99   
           @seungcheolbabe Whenever you feel up to it, Nonnie, I'll be right here <3 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
and suddenly I'm not depressed anymore whatthe fuck is THAT

 

may @sythnm   
ok. who the fuck is gonna tell vernon. THATS GAY.

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @sythnm leave the sad gay boy alone 

 

**\----------**

 

channie: hii I know you aren't feeling your best right now, so if there is anything I can do nonnie 

nonnie: this is rly sweet :( I'm sorry I'm bad at texting 

channie: its okay !! if you feel sad you can be sad

nonnie: sometimes I'm perfectly fine n then I fall into really deep depressions and it makes it difficult to do literally anything  
nonnie: I used one of my sick days at work just to stay home and :(  
nonnie: I don't feel like moving, and everything just feels so ugly and heavy

channie: would it be to much for me to come see you?

nonnie: idk

channie: you can say no  
channie: we can just sleep  
channie: but maybe seeing other people would help you?  
channie: you've been holed up by yourself for three whole days nonnie 

nonnie: maybe in a lil bit channie  
nonnie: but yeah I wanna see you  
nonnie: I really do want to see you  
nonnie: even if I'm asleep the whole time

channie: ily nonnie 

nonnie: ilyt channie


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me: this is a junhao fic with side chansol seoksoon and jikwan
> 
> me: damn do I love Chansol
> 
> I have a phat crush on lee chan my favorite bias wrecker I love him so much hes like my second ult GoodBye Minghao 
> 
> I'm basically vernon I love lee chan so much

nonnie: hey  
nonnie: thanks for coming by  
nonnie: this is so stupid bc ur asleep rn but you look so cute  
nonnie: forget I said that you just kicked my side  
nonnie: I'm kidding youre still cute 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

baby chan: rmbr how I said I like nonnie hyung? 

hannie hyung: yeah?  
hannie hyung: oh no did something happen??

baby chan: I <3 him so much I think I love himmm

hannie hyung: .. u guys aren't even dating no offense 

baby chan: I know ojdfjksdj I'm not being serious  
baby chan: ahhh but I like him so much  
baby chan: we cuddled n napped at his apartment cause he was sad 

hannie hyung: oh no what happened?

baby chan: no he said he just gets depressed sometimes  
baby chan: I'm not sure if theres any actual diagnosis, but I'm also not gunna invalidate how he feels cause thats #notkool 

hannie hyung: channie I say this not trying to be a dick  
hannie hyung: but ive dated people, fuck even just been friends with people with mental health issues  
hannie hyung: I was friends with someone, who I later dated, with severe severe depression  
hannie hyung: you just have to learn how to be there for them, you have to understand their illness the best you can  
hannie hyung: it can be extremely frustrating, I wont lie to you, because sometimes you just don't understand  
hannie hyung: sometimes the person acts in ways that upset you both, that make you disappointed, and while its totally not their fault  
hannie hyung: you have to make sure they put in effort towards recovery  
hannie hyung: giving him a break every so often, like napping and cuddling is fine, but sometimes you have to push him  
hannie hyung: it sucks but it will help 

baby chan: I know I just  
baby chan: hes been bad lately, and I know he gets  
baby chan: depressed sometimes  
baby chan: but this was just  
baby chan: bad bad bad  
baby chan: its easy to give in and just let him rot away sometimes  
baby chan: and I shouldn't of I know  
baby chan: I'm sorry hyung

hannie hyung: maybe talk to Vernon?  
hannie hyung: youre still with him right?

baby chan: yeah  
baby chan: I was gonna make him take a bath or something  
baby chan: bc nonnie is greasy  

hannie hyung: that shouldn't of made me laugh sjhjdhs

baby chan: I'm gonna wake him up tho  
baby chan: ily hyung ill be back later

hannie hyung: don't stay longer than maybe two hrs we do have to practice lmfao

baby chan: oh yeah that whole idol thing

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

shua: anyways so then the fucking pigeon flew away w it 

hannie: ok but why buy a monsta x album to begin with   
hannie: just call shownu hyung n make him give u the fucking album

shua: I don't fucking care I lost my chae hyungwon photocard to a fucking pigeon 

hannie: u can literally text hyungwon hyung and ask for a picture of him  
hannie: YALL GOT SELFIES TOGEHTER-  
hannie: OHYMGOD-  
hannie: IS CHANS FUCKING VIRGINITY STILL INTACT 

shua: .   
shua; babe literally what the fuck

hannie: HE-  
hannie: BATH  
hannie: WITH  VERNON?

shua: OHYMGOD  
shua: I KNOW THEYVE BEEN SPENDING A LOT OF TIMETOGEHTER...  
shua: OHYMFOD AND CHAN HAS A FUCKING CRUSH ON HIM AND IM F A IR LY SURE VERNON LIKES HIM  TOO? 

hannie:  IMTEXITNG HIM HE WAS SUPPOSE TO LEAVE AFTER TWO HRS N ITS ALMOST THREE WHERE I S H E 

shua: he still got half n hour tho

hannie: SHUT UP OHYMOGD  
hannie: MINGYU WILL LITERALLY KILL ME DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HE LOVES THAT BOY..

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

hannie hyung: DID OYU FUCK VERNON

baby chan: what omg   
baby chan: no?? 

hannie hyung: BATH?

baby chan: I washed his hair :(   
baby chan: I was running his bath n he was still in bed he didn't want ot get out   
baby chan: so I was just gonna sit in there n talk to him  
baby chan: bc I might be crushing but idrc if I see his dick  
baby chan: its just a dick. I got one too famalam  
baby chan: and I ended up sitting on the edge of his bath tub n washing his hair   
baby chan: he leaned his head against my hands and told me I make him feel better   
baby chan: ahhhhh <3333

hannie hyung: this had such a wholesome turn awe  
hannie hyung: the first time I shared a bed with shua we fucked so like uwu @ u guys   
hannie hyung: I'm LOVING THIS <3333

baby chan: hyung..  
baby chan: I'm gonna tell you some things cause ill literally explode if I don't tell anyone but theyre both so embarrassing I'm dying hyung

hannie hyung: oh boy

baby chan: I'm not sure which is more embarrassing actually

hannie hyung: ohymgod

baby chan: ok so  
baby chan: 1) NONNIE KISSED THE BACK OF MY HAND

hannie hyung: OMG AWEE

baby chan: HE LIKE  
baby chan: HE WAS TELLIGN ME I MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER  
baby chan: AND THEN HE PULLED ONE OF MY HANDS TO HIS LIPS AND HE KISSED IT AND SAID THAT HE REALLY LOVES BEING AROUND ME  
baby chan: HYUNG..

hannie hyung: thats the cutest thing ive EVER heard of   
hannie hyung: THAT IS LITERALLT JUST SO CUTE YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE OHMYOFDD  
hannie hyung: yknow he def likes you right?

baby chan: ive figured for awhile.. but I don't want to rush things idk  
baby chan: I just want to take everything slow..

hannie hyung: wait what was the other thing?

baby chan: ok yeah this was WAY more embarrassing ..  
baby chan: well after I washed nonnies hair I started using soap n a wash cloth n I was washng his back and up arnd his shoulders n stuff..

hannie hyung: .. is ur virginity still intact?

baby chan: dkskjj yes but  
baby chan: he got .. hard?  
baby chan:  IWAS TOCUHIGN HIM ALL OVER AND L I KE EEEE  
baby chan: I don't blame him basically like I understand why he ... did   
baby chan: he got so embarrassed and asked me to wait in his room (thts where I am rn)  
baby chan: I hate sex hdskjsdj I hate sex

hannie hyung: u do?

baby chan: I mean  
baby chan: thinking of it abstractly, like when my hyugns share stories  
baby chan: thats something I don't rly have to think abt?  
baby chan: I don't mind that  
baby chan: but then when its something 'tangible'    
baby chan: osmethign I'm unable to ignore  
baby chan: like with kwannie hyung n hoonie hyung   
baby chan: or just now w nonnie..   
baby chan: idk its something that makes me uncomfy   
baby chan: I just don't rly feel the urge to have sex  
baby chan: but I don't mind talking abt it. infact I'm kidna like 'hey tell me about that time you got your DICK SUCKT" 

hannie hyung: ohh do you think youre asexual like wonwoo? 

baby chan: no hyugn doesn't like having sex and he doesn't want to ever  
baby chan: I enjoy sexual things. I like pleasure and stuff  
baby chan: like I masturbate   
baby chan: but I don't want to have that with anyone else   
baby chan: at least I don't think  
baby chan: sometimes I have weird sudden urges but they pass rather quickly

hannie hyung: on the asexual spectrum then?

baby chan: I guess

hannie hyung: I think thats demi sexual but idk rly   
  
baby chan: nonnie just came out the bathroom n apologized  
baby chan: he knows sex makes me uncomfy  
baby chan: I told him its ok so we're gonna cuddle and finish the movie we were watching  
baby chan: n I offered him to come watch us practice today so he can get out of his house n stuff  
baby chan: that is ok right?

hannie hyung: yeah of course!

baby chan: please don't tell him I told u about what happened in his bath

hannie hyung: thats not my department I am just the vodka aunt hyung  
hannie hyung: mingyu is the one that would throw a box of condoms at u and educate both of u dw idrc

baby chan: ok!!  
baby chan: see u soon hyung!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

hannie: chan n vern r cuddling I'm IN LOVE with them both theyre so CUTE 

shua: soft boys uwu   
shua: is chan still a virgin

hannie: ues

shua: hah . virgin loser kid

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
chan: breathes  
me: yes I agree husband of seven years

           Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99   
           @seungcheolbabe Our eighth wedding anniversary is coming up then?

 

seokie @boobseungkwan   
I was under the impression that chan and vern were getting married in the spring and now they've been married for seven, almost eight years

 

may @sythnm   
why the fuck vernon gotta agree with breathing tho

 

yuseul @channiebaby   
i cant. stand vernon and chan. they gonna be talking about being married and allkpop doesn't even blink. theyre just that powerful.

 

sunray @shualove  
other male idols breathe near each other and their management makes them whole pretend like they cant stand each other, chan and vern pretend like their eighth wedding anniversary is coming up and pledis stays quiet lmfao WHAT

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernon: I wanan . kiss . lee. chan.   
vernon: omg last week he was over and something real dumb happened w my dick but   
vernon: I wanna kiss lee chan   
vernon: how tf he gonna cuddle me and offer to be the little spoon and he--  
  
soonie: vern u know ur my son right  
  
vernon: ues

soonie: and I love u to bits

vernon: yeth

soonie: but I have fully adopted lee chan as well  
soonie: think of it as son in law

vernon: ok

soonie: DID YOU GET A FUCKING BONER WHILE CUDDLING 

vernon: NO  
vernon: I GOT HARD AT A DIFFERENT TIME

soonie: OHYMGOD

vernon: HE WAS   
vernon: washing me 

soonie: .

jihoon: I just got here but   
jihoon: .

vernon: OKAY I WAS IN A DEPREESION  
vernon: and chan literally goes 'ur greasy. go bathe'  
vernon: MAYHAPS i refused   
vernon: so he goes "ill help"  
vernon: did I think he was offering to take a bath  with me ? yes. was he? no.  
vernon: he sat on the edge and was washing my hair

jihoon: gay

vernon: and eventually he started like  
vernon: washing  
vernon: me  
vernon: and like when he washed my chest he just   
vernon: was so gentle and slow and it was fuckg ign EROTIC 

soonie: jesus christ

vernon: AND I GOT HARD AND I AMDE HIM LEAVE AND I BEAT MY MEAT AND  
vernon: MAYHAPS I CRIED ALITTLE 

jun: how tf u gonna make fun of me on twitter for crying while masturbating if u gonna do the same thing 

seokie: I know too many people who cry while masturbating 

vernon: I HAD A GOOD REASON!  
vernon: LEE CHAN, THE SWEETEST BOY IN THE WORLD WHO GETS UNCOMFORTABLE WHEN TALKING ABOUT SEX, GAVE ME A BONER   
vernon: AND I JSURT  
vernon: I DINDT KNWO WHAT ELSE TO DO

jun: I IAMGINED MINGHAO JACKING OFF TO A JUNHAO SEX SCENE AND SHIT OK IM NOT GOOD WITH SEX ANYMORE

seokie: junhuis virginity whole grew back

jun: sex is for losers now  
jun: ptsd boys make do 

soonie: what 

seokie: what?

jun: what   
jun: shit  
jun: we're talkgi nabout vernon now shut up

seokie: ptsd?

jun: We're Talking About Vernon Now Shut Up   
jun: so u wanked to lee chanathan the third 

vernon: hyung is everything okay

jihoon: guys if junhui doesn't want to talk about this then leave him be 

seokie: did something happen junhui?  
seokie: oh  
seokie: yeah jihoon is right you shouldn't have to talk abt this stuff if u don't want to 

jun: ok  
jun: so vernon . u wanked to south koreas golden boy  
jun: the nations uwu 

vernon: yeth..  
vernon: and then we cuddled while watching a  movie  
vernon: and he was like "ill be a little spoon . unless u think that might.." 

jihoon: DID HE REALLY

vernon: YEAH...

jihoon: OHMYOFD

vernon: AND I WAS LIKE "no . thisis fine..." and we started cuddling and he pressed up against me and held my hand   
vernon: I'm like 99.9% sure chan is gay hes never actually said it but then like hes cuddling me and kissing my forehead and he knows I'm gay so like   
vernon: pls be gay

seokie: I mean I hug u n stuff a lot. I'm a touchy guy.

vernon: youre also GAY hyung

jun: yeah o meant to bring that up  
jun: when I come back to sk 

soonie: yeah?

jun: sometimes I don't wanna be touched is that ok  
jun: when I see friends here I just tell them I'm having a bad day and usually theyre cool  
jun: bc ik we never really talked abt it beforehand. like .. consent?  but now I'm weird abt touching so uh

soonie: no worries ! its totally ok if u rather we don't!  
soonie: we shud rly be asking u kno..

seokie: whatever makes u comfortable 

jun: ty

seokie: anyways vern, despite my money being on that chan is both gay and into you, do keep the options open that he might not 

vernon: youre right  
vernon: thank you hyung

 

 

  **\----------**

 

 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
My Hyungs truly mean so much to me <3 Please stay kind to them all

 

Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pledis_boos  
@lovinjoshua stayed with @seungcheolbabe to watch our practice for this come back! For anyone curious, ask for their opinions!

 

Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pledis_boos  
For now, I'm out with @lovinjoshua ! 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
seokie is at work so I was :( but then hao n wonu called n invited vern and me to hangout so Yeah UWU

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonyoung hyung: youre coming out with hao n wonu you Truly don't have a choice

biological son: ive already done stuff today I wanna sleep

soonyoung hyung: not a chance depression boy

biological son: that is literally so messed up to call me that

soonyoung hyung: you bet your ass it is! 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

[Xu Minghao](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bf2w-tVlx7u/?hl=en&taken-by=xuminghao_o) ✓ @xuminghao_o  
With friends today!  
 

  
soonie @silly_seungkwan  
You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your oppa ㅇ you cant do anything about it right? Losers.

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your oppa ㅇ you cant do anything about it right? Losers.

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
personal message to both vernon chwe and kwon soonyoung: can you shut the fuck up

          soonie @silly_seungkwan  
          @boobseungkwan no

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
in response to seokmin, literally all I have to say: lee soonyoung* 

          seokie @boobseungkwan  
          @silly_seungkwan you are NOT allowed to make this cute IWANTED TO HANGO UT TOO 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
i have literally never hated being in shenzen more than in this fucking moment lmao  
  
           vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
           @minghaobb :( hyung :(

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernon: junnie hyunggggg  
vernon: minghao hyung wants to talk to u but u wont answer his texts :(  
  
jun: oh lol sorry doing something else  
  
soonie: seriously dude dont be like this  
  
jun: ?? like what lmao ??  
  
soonie: youre getting mad because of the picuture minghao posted  
soonie: we're his friends now too its not just you  
soonie: we wanted to hangout with him and wonwoo, its not like youre our only tie to either of them anymore  
  
jun: im not saying im your only tie jesus christ  
jun: im just  
jun: mad okay???? theyre my friends?? youre my friends ??? i want to hang out with all of you but im in shenzen for another two and a half months and im ! fucking ! mad !  
jun: I KNOW I don't get the right to be upset because it was my choice to go to china   
jun: but I still am   
jun: cause im used to seeing you guys together, like on insta or whatever  
jun: and im used to seeing svt members with each other  
jun: and i know you guys have spent time together before  
jun: but it fucking ! upsets me ! to see it !  
jun: cause it feels like im never gonna be apart our original group again and it feels like im never gonna be apart of this group  
jun: since I fucked it all up cause I'm scared of a fucking country  
jun: whatever  
  
vernon: why ignore minghao hyung  
  
soonie: vernon just drop it hes upset  
  
jun: i didnt want to flip on minghao  
  
vernon: like how you just did on us  
  
soonie: vern im serious quit picking a fight

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
soonie: literally he just needs time to cool down  
soonie: hes mad for a justified reason  
soonie: imagine if you saw your friends all hanging out without you  
soonie: ESP if you saw chan out with you friends. minghao was with us remember.   
soonie: like hes upset at the situation not at us  
soonie: let it be  
soonie: you know the situation is bad when im the voice of reason

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: i didnt want to flip on you guys either  
jun: im sorry  
jun: im just mad im sorry

vernon: hyung youre always gonna be our friend you know that  
vernon: its another two months

 

jun has left road work ahead? yea i sure hope it does

 

vernon: i should have dropped it im sorry hyung

soonie: he'll be okay  
soonie: like i said he just needs time to cool down  
soonie: ill text him

vernon: okay :(

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

haohao: hao to jun - do you copy  
haohao: :(  
haohao: junnnnnnnnnnn  
haohao: jun ilyyyyyyyyyy  
haohao: my number one stan :(

jub: can ypu please call me  
jub: im just  
jub: really fuckign sad and ive been crying and i jsut  
jub: im osryr ive been ignoring you

haohao: yeah! hold on just a second!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
we stan a kind man in this household :( @xuminghao_o <3

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Xu Minghao has liked your tweet!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihoon has added jun to road work ahead? yea i sure hope it does

 

jun: sry abt earlier..

vernon: i shouldnt of been so oof abt it

jun: m just  
jun: really fucking sad  
jun: cause ur my best frineds  
jun: and now im friends w my idols  
jun: and i cant even  
jun: yknow like hang out w them  
jun: idk..

soonie: youll be back in korea soon

jihoon: that is if you want to come back

seokie: have you been thinking about staying in china?

jun: no just  
jun: the reason I left  
jun: I think jihoon thinks it might still bother me?

jihoon: I mean its okay if you want to stay  
jihoon: you cant rush these things

vernon: in so confused what happened?

jun: ill tell you later 

vernon: okie dokie

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
boo: i love my boyfriend

soon: cuuute

boo: let me just  
boo: jihoon is w me rn and hes napping  
boo: cause i made him cause hes awful at taking care of his body or whatever  
boo: but hes curled up against me and making this CUTE  noise and hes mumbling stuff in his sleep  
boo: hes just so tiny and like that isnt even a short joke that like  
boo: he puts a lot of pressure on himself and seeing him relax like this puts me at ease and just seeing him curled up like this already makes my heart whole hurt  
boo: hes really such a gentle person and i lvoe kissing his nose and forehead and ohymgod my heart is aching  
boo: i know we got together suddenly and kinda stupid but i care so much for him  
boo: hes really something

seok: when will my boyfriend ever

soon: love your thighs baby

seok: there it is

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
clearly itunes got it wrong the hottest single of the year is me

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Xu Minghao liked your tweet!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

haohao: i thought i was the hottest single of the year but like youre probably right

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: sometimes hao flirts with me  
jun: i think  
jun: and its starting to fr kill me

mingyu: ?

jun: i dont think he realizes it..  
jun: i made a joke about being the hottest single of the year and he texted me and kinda like  
jun: he said i was probably right  
jun: and !!  i cant tell if hes just being nice or if yknow like  
jun: hes flirting!? idk

mingyu: sounds like a pickle  
mingyu: honestly... minghao doesnt talk about sexuality a lot?  
mingyu: he doesnt talk about crushes or who hes into so i figured he just wasnt comfortable talking about that stuff, i didnt bother asking  
mingyu: i think he mentioned touching a boob before

jun: hg gng  
jun: why did that make me laugh JKSJJ

mingyu: honestly because he don gon bruised that tiddy

jun: JSJHK  
jun: DON GON WK LFDS  
jun: DID HE RLY

mingyu: he said he panicked and squeezed too hard  
mingyu: but HEY jeonghan is fucking gay but he said hes kissed girls before

jun: ..?

mingyu: when he wasnt sure and stuff  
mingyu: so he kissed a girl  
mingyu: and he didnt like it

jun: the taste of my cherry chapstick~  
jun: so minghao ............... might be gay?

mingyu: well im straight but if i were to choose a guy to fuck i would probs choose you  
mingyu: i dont have to like dick to admit youre hot

jun: everyone knows im hot

mingyu: #facts

jun: its just  
jun: yknow i like hao yall gotta be DUMB not to notice

mingyu:  yea..

jun: and ! im cool if he doesnt like me back !  
jun: i just wish he could  
jun: say it to me  
jun: if he likes me if he doesnt  
jun: i want this to happen right

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

[JUN!](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fdata.whicdn.com%2Fimages%2F303225460%2Flarge.png&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F303225460&docid=fkfSC6z4ZNllbM&tbnid=GWNrxkwNdlNJ-M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjhgND825fbAhVls1kKHY4eAJkQMwg7KAMwAw..i&w=500&h=394&bih=824&biw=1684&q=hoseok%20reaction%20image%20weheartit&ved=0ahUKEwjhgND825fbAhVls1kKHY4eAJkQMwg7KAMwAw&iact=mrc&uact=8) @minghaobb  
me currently bc i have an exam in three hours and im so tired but i need to revise  
   
           Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
           @minghaobb Is that Jung Hoseok? 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
anyways! gonna listen to my friends sing n stuff and cry into my coffee while i study!

 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
Please wish my close friend Junhui luck today! He has a very important exam and support would help him! @minghaobb

 

may @sythnm  
i like that hao still tags jun in tweets abt him, as if his entire fanbase doesnt fucking follow jun

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
MINGHAO I KNOW YOU WERE TRYING TO BE NICE BUT IM TRYING TO STUDY AND I KEEP GETITNG TWT NOTIFICATIONS

 

JUN! @minghaobb   
YEAH YEAH I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO BUT IM FUCKING STUDYING

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
I return like two days later, here to say I passed my exam <3 I Was Recognized

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
I was at mf work and this person SHRIEKED and screamed "MINGHAO BABY?" .. obviously it took me a second to realize they meant . minghaobb .  

 

JUN! @minghaobb   
and I don't. know hwo to react. so I continue to wipe down one of the counters n my coworker goes 'minghao? isn't that an idol?' like its not THAT UNCOMMON OF A NAME YOU FUCKING CARAT

 

JUN! @minghaobb   
and like . I just quietly explain 'no they mean. me. I have a twitter. thats .my name o ntwitter' like hi mochou if u decided to fuckign follow me sorry half my tweets are in korean   
  
  
JUN! @minghaobb   
and THEN she goes 'oh are you like a really popular fanaccount?' and I go 'well. kind of. I kind of. befriendedthemembersofseventeen'

 

JUN! @minghaobb   
deadass. I leave. I say hi to oomf and then I go back to work n my coworker is like 'can u get me mingyus number' bitch u don't speak korean

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

mingyu: is she cute

jun: youre such a WHORE  
jun: yes btw shes ADORABLEa nd I will not let you TARNISH HER

mingyu: fuck u 

  
jun has sent an image 

jun: this her

mingyu: awe shes pretty  
mingyu: id learn mandarin for her idk

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
update: I told her mingyu said shes pretty and she started crying 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
WHAT.... U DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

           soonie @silly_seungkwan  
           @seungcheolbabe fucking exo-l.

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
I still only like kyungsoo hyung tho hes the least problematic bye 

           Do Kyungsoo ✓ @exo_do  
           @seungcheolbabe thanks 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
I DONT LIKE THIS AT ALL 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
I HALF EXPECTE DJUNG UCKIGN HOSEOK TO RESPOND TO JUN THE OTHER DAY NGL 

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @seungcheolbabe I feel like we exist on a plane where we aren't idols but a lot of people know who we are and a lot of idols know who we are so we're just Known 

          soonie @silly_seungkwan   
          @seungcheolbabe are you ok?

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @silly_seungkwan nno exo's fucking d.o. responded to me and I'm terrified jung hoseokwill respond to me next

          Jung Hoseok ✓ @hobi_hope   
          @seungcheolbabe I'll leave..

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
I'm deactivating bye 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
I got nothing but idols and baekhyun solo stans in my mentions rn

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
anyways I havea type. tiny and cute. yknpw who's tiny and cute? lee chan.

 

yuseul @channiebaby   
I will literally punch vernon in the fucking face if he doesn't date chan by the end of the year goodnight

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
thing is I fully believe yuseul will kick my ass if I don't marry chan so like ?? guess I gotta marry chan

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @seungcheolbabe Husband of seven years?

 

 

****----------****

 

 

jun: hey so I graduate in a month  
jun: n thats a little terrifying   
jun: but mostly bc   
jun: korea ig  
jun: bc yes ive wanted to visit u guys yes ive wanted to come and see minghao and everyone   
jun: and I haven't but I have my reasosn so I guess ill just say it 

jihoon: you really don't have to 

jun: I want to   
jun: three weeks before I decided to enroll in uni I was  
jun: assaulted? I guess

jihoon: Junhui

jun: okay yes I was assaulted   
jun: sometimes I like  
jun: don't think of it as assault because  
jun: it wasn't like the guy fuckign held me down and raped me I just  
jun: gave in. I let him. I didn't fight him.  
jun: jihoon only knew because he was living with me at the time and  
jun: he saw most of my aftermath I couldn't really hide it from him  
jun: but yeah I don't really  
jun: want to get into what happened  
jun: maybe sometime maybe when I'm actually in korea again  
jun: cause I'm coming back

seokie: are you sure youll be okay?

jun: yeah  
jun: I think my whole 'leave the country or perish' mainly steamed from my fear that it could happen again  
jun: cause he  
jun: yknow the guy  
jun: he said stuff about like  
jun: me being Chinese idk  
jun: and part of me was irrational and thought stuff like 'oh it happened cause I'm chinese' thus I figured it would happen again if I stayed  
jun: Yes I Know I'm Dumb

seokie: youre not dumb  
seokie: you were scared and  
seokie: its okay to be scared to come back here  
seokie: all you've experience in korea is racism and assault I mean

jun: but thats the thing thats not true  
jun: I met you guys! I went to school! I joined a dance team! I had fun in korea!  
jun: I miss it   
jun: I miss you guys  
jun: I cant stay scared of a fucking country because of that guy

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihoon: hey so  
jihoon: I wasn't sure if you were 100% coming back  
jihoon: but I know the plan is for you to move back in with me  
jihoon: and I just thought that being back in the apartment where that stuff happened  
jihoon: cant be good

jun: what

jihoon: I'm moving to a new apartment with two bedrooms next weekish

jun: for me?

jihoon: yeah

jun: I love you so much   
jun: youre literally  
jun: such a good person I love you I love you I love you

jihoon: <3333333

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
I realized that speaking multiple languages, its a lot easier to say I love you in korean rather than mandarin. like it feels a lot deeper when I say it in my first language.

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Xu Minghao liked your tweet!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

haohao: jun thats gay you've said I love you in mandarin to me before

jub: shut up youre ugly

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
I'm deleting minghaos number and the twitter app goodbye 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vern: ya boy passed TF OUT 

jihoon: wh

vern: omg I'm at svts dorms   
vern: and chan is sitting on my lap 

jihoon: is there no room anywhere else

vern: THATS THE THING HE JUST DECIDED "NOPE NONNIES LAP IT IS"

jihoon: he calls u nonnie ?

vern: yes and I am in love with him   
vern: my husband of seven years

jihoon: was I even invited to the wedding 

vern: u were passed out drunk

jihoon: I see   
jihoon: anyways 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihoonie hyung: hey can I ask u smth

that kid vernon is in love with I think they're married: hi jihoonie hyung! whats up?

jihoonie hyung: do you like vernon?  
jihoonie hyung: you guys just tend to  
jihoonie hyung: act very cutesy together   
jihoonie hyung: its like you have a crush on him?

that kid vernon is in love with I think they're married: oh u h  
that kid vernon is in love with I think they're married: please don't tell him :(((  
that kid vernon is in love with I think they're married: yes I like him a TON and I think he likes me too and I kjsjdjk

jihoonie hyung: why not ask him out?

that kid vernon is in love with I think they're married: we l l   
that kid vernon is in love with I think they're married: I'm gonna..  
that kid vernon is in love with I think they're married: soon.. I'm not sure when I really will!

jihoonie hyung: mm okie dokie 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

that kid vernon is in love with I think they're married: I think in a few weeks ill tell him  
that kid vernon is in love with I think they're married: that'll be around when Junhui hyung comes back to korea I think  
that kid vernon is in love with I think they're married: yeah ill tell him then   
that kid vernon is in love with I think they're married: I like him so much hyung <333 thank you for talking to me 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey @ me for making ugly fandom discourse that we could have all done without: what the fuck
> 
> seokmin n jihoon r in for a bit of a bad time

JUN! @minghaobb  
wanting to fucking KILL myself because I'm graduating in two weeks and I'm so stressed is fun  


 

JUN! @minghaobb  
u fucking highschool fucks in my mentions abt how 'oh well I wish I was graduating uni' shit still aint FUN

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
time to marry all of seventeen and live off of their funds for the rest of my life

 

may @sythnm   
the thing is that minghao would fully let jun marry him and live off of his money 

 

**\----------**

 

  

haohao: two weeks isn't a lot of time   
haohao: and I would love to see you graduate   
haohao: so maybe I talk to management  

jub: hao I will literally begin crying if you go to my graduation   
jub: we cant meet when I desperately want to cry

haohao: I feel like youre gonna do that anyways?

jub: most likely  
jub: are you really talking to management?

haohao: yeah  
haohao: if anything they'll use it for publicity  
haohao: maybe even make everyone else come

jub: ill yeet myself out a window  
jub: the valedictorian will kill me  
jub: she'll be giving her speech and then carats are SCREAMING

haohao: Ill send her an edible arrangement I wanna see you fucking graduate  

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
leave me alone I'm doing my finale project

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
ANY OF MY FOLLOWERS IN SHEZHEN WANNA BRING ME WENDYS RN? IM AT SHEZHEN UNI LMFAO

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
idk if anyone cares but before I go into work mode I legit got wendys ? I'm that powerful

 

JUN! @minghaobb   
I paid him back so like 

          yuseul @channiebaby   
          @minghaobb with ur dick

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @minghaobb @channiebaby seul... no...

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

haohao: so  
haohao: with the japanese debut I cant make enough time to make a trip like that to shenzhen   
haohao: I'm so sorry junhui  
haohao: I wanted to see you graduate I really really did  
haohao: I feel so terrible   
haohao: its literally tomorrow and I'm telling you this fucky news 

jub: no omg   
jub: its totally okay  
jub: seriously don't beat yourself up about this!!   
jub: I already kind of figured you couldn't when like... my graduation is tomorrow  and you still aint here  
jub: but ! dude I'm coming to korea  
jub: we'll get to see each other!!

haohao: soon?

jub: super soon omg   
jub: by the end of the month at least  
jub: jub lost in korea

haohao: (GONE SEXUAL)

jub: OWO WHATS THIS?

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb   
oh fucking Boy I'm graduating in three hours hell yeah

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: ...................... i graduated boys  
jun: YA BOY A UNI GRAD  
jun: m proud of my self  
jun: yall r  at work n shit but im on a plane going to korea uwu i waste no time  
jun: was gonna wait a week or so but I decided fuck it I miss u guys  
jun: uwu jihoon is my roommate n shit 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jub: whooooo hoooooo  
jub: im like whole graduated now

haohao: im so sorry i couldnt of been there  
haohao: like i said, i tried making time but with the japan debut we've been so busy, its a miricle we're in korea right now

jub: its totally ok!  
jub: i thoguth u would have stuff to do rn omg

haohao: im on break ~surprisingly~

jub: im on my way to south korea

haohao: WAHT

jub: I TOLD U I WAS COMIGN BACK AFTER I GRADUATE

haohao: I DIDNT THINK YOU MEANT LIKE  
haohao: THE SAME DAY?

jub: its the day after smh  
jub: my family knew i had obligations theyre ok with it n stuff  
jub: told em I had I job offer. I didn't but. they don't need to know that.

haohao: you, a whole adult, i would think  
haohao: owo whats this? interesting you bring up jobs

jub: anyways i get to live with jihoon n stuff like yeet  
jub: wh

haohao: ok so time for my graduation present  
haohao: :)  
haohao: choerographer @ pledis

jub: w  
jub: u  
jub: u do not  
jub: hav e that power

haohao: i migth have  
haohao: uh

jub: w

haohao: talked with people

jub: WH

haohao: i showed pd some of your routines  
haohao: and he loves your style  
haohao: and like uh  
haohao: you have an interview if you want  
haohao: i ptu in a good word for you so  
haohao: good chances!

jub: this is  
jub: this is liek a fanfiction  
jub: my idol got me a job at his entertainment company!?

haohao:  SOTP JSKSJS

jub: but tjats  
jub: thats insane

haohao: you dont have to take the job but i would lvoe it if you did

jub: om so taking that fuckign job

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
SEOKSOON <3 @STARDAZZLER_  
do we still count as a fan sight if we super casually upload pictures we took of kwan bc he wanted a mini photoshoot  
  
           Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pledis_boos  
           @STARDAZZLER_ hyung . dont .  
 

  
[SEOKSOON <3](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj6hK-dg5rbAhUtwVkKHVQsDK8QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.sporcle.com%2Fgames%2Fjibi04%2Fguess-my-kpop-bias-2018&psig=AOvVaw0h7tdQeD3dHf_vdva9t6Uv&ust=1527102716025827) @STARDAZZLER_  
mwah #승관 #부승관  
   
            Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pledis_boos  
            @STARDAZZLER_ I thought that would have been a lot worse, I'm okay with this

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: lmao so update i might work at pledis

jihoon: WH  
jihoon: WHAT  
  
jun: MINGHAO GOT ME AN INTERVIEW TO BE A CHOREOGRAPHER  
  
vernon: ONYMG HYUNG!! YES !!

seokie: JUN OHYMOFD THAT S SO AMAMZING!!!!!!!  
  
jihoon: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
soonie: IM SO HAPPY FOR U HOLY SHIT

vernon: im a fucking florist thi s  
vernon: this is cause im korean  
  
seokie: we ALL R fuckign KOREAN  
  
jun: my chinese ass is abt to kick ass  
jun: yo did i ever tell u abt the time someone literally dumped water on my head adn told me to take a shower bc im chinese  
  
soonie: w  
  
jun: yeah before i went back to china i was in a restaurant waiting for like idk jihoon or smth and my mom <3 called so i picked up n obvi was speaking mandarin and someone was like "i should have known u were chinese" and whatevrr so i hang up and i m like "what?" in korean and theyre like "there was a smell as soon as u came into the place.."  
jun: and im like ?? bro what and he dumped his fucking glass of water and said i was dirty and like  
jun: all the racism ive encountered has been like  
jun: microaggressive i guess  
jun: save that one time   
jun: but literally i texted jihoon n waslike "lmao something came up" n i went home and showered and cried in the shower  
jun: ltierally i refused to speak mandarin for a good mf month after that because my korean was good enough that i passed as just korean  
jun: and bc of racist shit like "oh his teeth r decent must be korean lololololol" hah ugly bitch im CHINESE  
jun: ITS FRUSTRATING because everyone who isnt east asian assumes all east asians r chinese (which ive been told im not allowed to get mad at bc i am but like fuck you) and then the chinese have all these gross stereotypes abt them and its so fuckign passive aggressive n stuff like save me  
jun: bc when i try to call shit out ppl always kinda 'omg!! what?? that wasnt racist i was just saying!!' bc its fucking ... a lot of ppl dont pick up on it but like when i get asked how often i shower its ?? annoying  
  
vernon: i used to get stared at a lot in public and it just  
vernon: it sucks bc im never gonna fit the korean beauty ideals  
  
jun: ur smoking hot vernon :(  
  
vernon: :(  
vernon: like  
vernon: i was treated foreign  
vernon: and i tell them no i was raised in korea i am korean  
vernon: but they wuld b like ":)) ok white boy have fun with your americas and stuff"  
vernon: i havent been there since i was five Blease  
  
jun: its all so like subtle and shit and u feel like u shouldnt be upset by it  
  
vernon: holy shit yeah  
  
jun: like cause no one else says anything!  
  
vernon: and you think you probably just took it the wrong way  
  
jun: KJSKS that. that literally  
jun: i was talking to someone at my old dance studio n i told them abt the water thing  
jun: "he was probably kidding arnd it wasn't that big of a deal like did anyone say anything"  
jun: sure a stranger was kididng about me being a dirty china Boy  
  
vernon: im sorry hyung :(  
  
soonie: hey i havent said anything bc i wanted to let u guys rant  
  
jun: ty  
  
vernon: <3  
  
soonie: but holy FUCK next time some shit like that happens please tell me so i can literally murder  
soonie: like that  
soonie: how can that be taken as something okay?  
  
jun: the only people that did anything were the staff and that waslike because another customer kind of like ?? assaulted(?) another  
jun: but no one said anything which is like what really upset me  
  
jihoon: that it literally so fucking disgusting im so sorry  
  
vernon: ppl were surprised when i spoke in korean bc 'non koreans cant speak korean1!!11!'  
  
jun: ahem dirty china boy begs to differ, in korean  
  
vernon: ye  
vernon: and i was a traumatized boy  
vernon: the worst is fititng ideals/stereotypes   
  
jun: honestly like sorry i cnat do martial arts  
jun: hao can..  
jun: hao the STEREOTYPES.  
jun: oh my plane just landed  
  
soonie: wh  
  
jun: im in korea bitches  
  
soonie: WORD?  
  
jun: :D  
  
seokie: DICK.  
seokie: OMW TO THE FUCKING AIRPORT I GUESS

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

haohao: hey  
haohao: hey  
haohao: hey  
haohao: idk if you can tell but im in a mask n hat so you probably dont see me  
haohao: jun  
haohao: my best friend  
haohao: JUN  
  
jub: YOURE HERE?  
jub: w-word?  
  
haohao: yeth  
  
jub: OOF uh  
  
haohao: i see you  
  
jub: FUCK  
jub: GOD FCIUKGIN  
jub: ONE TIME I WENT TO FANSIGN AND MET YOU TBH YOU PROABBYL DONT REMEMBER THAT  
jub: I SHOOK UR HAND AND SOBBED AS SOON AS I FINISH OK  
jub: AND NOW 

haohao: youre prettier in real life

jub: ohmygof SHUT UP

 

 

\----------

 

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
0//0 abt to meet my bias f-from seventeen! the8!  
  
           Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
           @minghaobb I'm leaving the airport goodbye

  
soomi @darlingwonwoo  
JUNHAO ARE MEETING? I HATE THEM KSJKDS

may @sythnm  
WHO THE FUCK ELSE KNEW THAT JUN WAS GOING TO KOREA?

masey @seungcheolinlove  
so . minghao is meeting his friend. internet friend. u ever think abt how minghao had a fucking internet friedn. yea they  meeting n shit. im gonna cry?

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

[JUN!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwidko3AiJrbAhWEwVkKHQ-iAsMQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F196962183686726523%2F&psig=AOvVaw3BaMROiztnKzQgx7V2kcCj&ust=1527104169269026) @minghaobb  
You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your oppa ㅇ you cant do anything about it right? Losers.  
 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
yall pray for seventeen's 'The8' one of his saesangs have found him and is holding him hostage

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
HSISHSI NOOOO ALLKPOP DM'D ME ABT THE SAESANG THING JDJJD  
  
           jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
           @lovinjoshua I]M LCUAGING SO HARD  
   
           vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
           @lovinjoshua hyung can u even read english

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
hyung while he dms allkpop back: n-no it joke. no saesang. make the joke.  
  
           jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
           @seungcheolbabe SHUT UP THIS SI RACIST

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
a lot of ppl r asking me why i have a mask n stuff: minghao gave me one bc he said im ugly  
  
           yui @wonwuwu  
           @minghaobb did he rly  
   
           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @wonwuwu no i spread lies about minghao because im his biggest anti he actually  said some gay shit about how pictures dont do me justice or whatver

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
im a minghao anti i solo stan wonwoo i hate all of seventeen and I hate all of my friends   
  
           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @minghaobb waht happened  
   
           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @channiebaby we stopped in a cafe and minghao took my bagel and no one cared but wonwoo

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
my soft tweet of the day is that i got off the plane and met mingaho and cried for literally twenty minutes, and then my other friends showed up with seventeen and we all cried and they hugged me and we went to lunch and i literally love them all so fucking much

           soonie @silly_seungkwan  
           @minghaobb :( i lvoe you

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
yall minghao n jun r being so cute n talkign in mandarin to each toher real quietly adn like my UWUs r so hard rn

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
pst joshua just told me minghao sais "ive been missinf u so much and we never even met" to jun literally my hesrt . is hurting.

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
I M BOUT TO CHANGE MY @ TO ILOVEYANAN BECUASE I LOVE YAN AN  
  
           Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
           @minghaobb Wait, what?

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
MY BABY! atthe end of shine is forever the only thing i care about

[JUN!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjYmO7v1J3bAhUFwVkKHavCAJIQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F293841601&psig=AOvVaw2GvZpMgylFhIf_Ycjd7E8v&ust=1527227740511113) @minghaobb  
SHTU THE UFCK UP HES SO CUTE  
 

JUN! @minghaobb  
@xuminghao_o do u know pentagon at all Blease i need to befriend an

  
            Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
            @minghaobb If I did, I wouldn't tell you. I'm your best friend, only me

 

jess @mingyuhao  
jun: i luv this other idol i want to be his friend  
hao, bisexuality intensifying: N

 

yui @wonwuwu  
MIGNHAO IS SO PROTECTIVE OVER JUN THIIS IS SO CUTE  
  
           yui @wonwuwu  
           @wonwuwu yan an is cute tho  
   
           Jeon Wonwoo ✓ @jww96  
           @wonwuwu And we have lost another...  
   
           yui @wonwuwu  
           @jww96 WAIT WHAT

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: m so happy hyung is here. he makes hao hyugn so happy  
channie: hes living w jihoonie hyung right?  
channie: nonnie >:(

nonnie: fuck sorry I got called into work last minute hii

channie: omg no sorry I just thought  
channie: I didn't know its ur day off n stuff so I'm  
channie: sorry ksjsdkl

nonnie: no its ok!! I forgot to tell u  
  
channie: actually I was hoping to ask u smth real quick

nonnie: yeah?

channie: can u come over whenever ur off work?

 

nonnie: that wont b til 5 tho I'm sorry :( but yeah def  
nonnie: ill bring u flowers

channie: hjdhsjjs youre so cute

nonnie: WH

channie: WAIT N

nonnie: AWE

channie: SHUTUP 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
chan is cute

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: SHUTUPSHUTUPSHTUHIP I HAT EU l:(  
  
nonnie: im still cuteeee  
  
channie: SHUTUP !  
  
nonnie: youre cuteee  
  
channie: >:((((  
  
nonnie: cuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
channie: jus come over asap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
nonnie: okie dokie

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernon: yall im Gay For Lee Chan goodnight  
  
seokie: don t go to sleep youre at work  
  
vernon: Shut.  
vernon: Hes. Cute.  
vernon: HE CALLED ME CUTE !!!!!  
vernon: i was liek" sure ill come overafter work ill bring uflowers' BC IM A MF FLORIST  
vernon: n he went "youre so cute' gyys skjdksj  
vernon: IM GONNA CRY Hes so cute

 

**\----------**

 

  
nonnie: hey omw!  
  
channie: okie dokie!! cant wait to see u!!!!!!  
  
nonnie: same here!!!!!!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernon: IM GAY  
  
soonie: WE KNOW UGLY  
  
vernon: is it cause im korean  
  
soonie: WOUDL YIU STOP WE'RE AL L KOREAN  
  
jun: AHEM

 

 

**\----------**

jub: I cant breathe bc vern is on his way over to probs get confessed to

haohao: yeah he is  
haohao: like highkey  
haohao: we were having a meeting and chan said at the end 'hyungs I'm gonna tell nonnie I like him so whenever he comes over please, for lack of better words, fuck off'

jub: DID HE REALLY  
  
haohao: yes. literally word for word he said that.  
  
jub: for lack of better words FUCK OFF

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
vernon: heaskedmetobehisboyfriend  
vernon: isaidyes  
vernon: leechanismyboyfriend  
vernon: LEECHANISMYBOYFRIEND  
vernon: LEE  
vernon: CHAN  
vernon: IS  
vernon: MY  
vernon: BOYFRIEND  
vernon: LEE CHAN IS MY BOYFRIEND  
vernon: IM TAKING A SHIT BUT LEE CHAN IS MYBOYFRIEND!  
  
seokie: HOLY FUCK  
seokie: HOLYFUCK  
  
jihoon: HOLLLY FUCK  
  
soonie: HOLY LITERAL F U CK  
  
jun: i saw it coming  
jun: but  
jun: HOLY FUCK  
  
vernon: HE WAS SO CUTE HE FUCKKIGNIG  
vernon: HE TOOK ME TO HIS ROOM N CHAN WAS JUST LIKE "IMP RETTY SURE ITS OBVIOUS HYUNG" AND HE N EVEER CALLS ME HYUNG BC I RLY DONT CARE W HIM N THEN HE GOES "BUT I LIKE YOU. A LOT. ROMANTICALLY. AND I THINK YOU LIKE ME. ROMANTICALLY. I HOPE ANYWAYS"

jihoon: ohmygod

vernon: and he .. omg. HE FUCKING. he was like 'I'm not sure if I should do this seriously or cute! with aegyo!' kdhssk YOU HATE AEGYO SUHUT UP SHTU UP I LVOE YOU SO MUCH  
vernon: AND IM SC CREAMING and he takes my hands AND GOES "SO I GUESS. IM JUST ASKING IF YOULL BE MY  BOYFREIND?" AND !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
vernon: OBVIOUSLY I SAID YES AND I WENT 'YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IVE WANTED TO ASK  U THAT I CANT BELIEVE U BEAT ME'  
vernon: GUYS LEE CHA N IS MY BOFYRIEND  
vernon: IM DATING LITERALLY THE CUTEST BOY ON THE PLANET BYE!  
vernon: HE TOLD SVT HYUNGS N SEUNGKWAN THAT HE WAS GONNA B CONFESSING SO WE LEAVE HIS ROOM AND THEY SAW US AND SWARMED US  
vernon: AND THEN FUCKIGN C H EOL HYUNG OHNYGOD  
vernon: HE GOES "SHAME YOU STOLE MY NUMBER ONE FAN" AND I WASL IKE "YOURE MY ULT STILL" ADN CHAN GOES "i cant breakup with you we got together like ten minutes ago"  
vernon: and THEN HE GOES "so ima just stop holding ur hand" BUT HE DIDNT LET GO AND I SAY THISAND HTEN CHAN GOES "yea i rly dont wanna stop" MY BIIYFRIEND ISSO CUTE  
vernon:  ILVOE MY BOYFRIEND :(  
vernon: ANYWAYS U GUYS WANN COME TO THE DORMS? ISSA WHOLE PARTY  
  
jun: we been left  
jun: omw

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
TODAY IS SUCH A GOOD DAY!

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
AJAKSHS FUCKCIFB MINGHU N AND JIHOON ARE IN A "FUCK YOU" MAGCH I CANT BREATHE

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
ALL I HEAR FROM TH LOVONG ROOM IS JSUT "FUCK YOU" "FUCK Y O U" "*gasp* BRO FUCK YOU"

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
@ everyone thar is asking what this is abt : jihoon is 5'5" ans mingyu is 6'2" take a guess

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
update: mingyu is holding jihoon by his ankles and joshua had laughed so hard he peed himself ans seungkwan literally shat himself  
  
           Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pleis_boos  
           @minghaobb I would seriously rather carats didn't know that about me  
   
           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @pledis_boos im sure you would

           Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pledis_boos  
           @minghaobb Delete this, nephew

           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @pledis_boos no

 

  
yuseul @channiebaby  
minghao when responding to jun+friends: proper grammar, nothing too wild, polite   
literally everyone else in seventeen: shit posting  
  
            JUN! @minghaobb  
            @channiebaby its funny cause j posted about shit  
   
            yuseul @channiebaby  
            @minghaobb HSUT UP KJAAK

 

yui @wonwuwu  
DID BOO FUCKING SEUNGKWAN LITERALLY JUST SAY 'DELETE THIS NEPHEW' I ACTUALLY HATE HIM

 

Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pledis_boos  
Thank you for the questions of my family lineage, but no Junhui and I are not actually related and he is not actually my nephew. He's older than me. And Chinese.

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
what the fuck no omg kwan isnt my fuckign uncle its  a western meme that shua showed us guys shut up

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
this is why i hate korea

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua   
looking for a new roommate, rent is 1M won a month, must be employed

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
I hate my roommate thank you

          JUN! @minghaobb   
          @minghaobb I JUTS SAW THE TWEET FUCK YOU JIHOON 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
what the fuck did hyung do now 

           soonie @silly_seungkwan  
           @seungcheolbabe jihoon or Junhui? 

           vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
           @silly_seungkwan yes

 

**\----------**

 

jun: all I wanted to ask

jihoon: die

jun: just a single thing

jihoon: DIE

jun: I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE DOM...

jihoon: HE WON A BET OKAY

jun: why blindfolds tho  
jun: FUCKING HARNESSES 

jihoon: DIE

jun: I was have expecting kwan to pull out a ball gag   
jun: LOOK JUST   
jun: LOCK THE DOOR IDK

jihoon: I'm used to having the place to myself

jun: shut up and die  
jun: and please use protection

jihoon: PLEASE DIE

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
in response to the overwhelming amount of dms ive received I'm here to say that I was Kidding about needing a roommate. guys. Junhui is my roommate

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
jihoon was kidding but I wasn't I'm moving in with vernon

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vern: the fuck

jun: jsjshsj  
jun: please lock the door when you have sex with chan

vern: chan doesn't want to have sex atm  
vern: idk abt the future

jun: anhyways I feel bad for jikwan so I'm coming over and most likely ? spending the night

vern: okie dokie

 

**\----------**

 

jub: I hate teenagers

haohao: ..  
haohao: the fact I know you mean chan and vernon  
haohao: also theyre both adults the Fuck

jub: literally I tell vern I'm spending the night and to lock the door when he fucks with chan

haohao: lord

jub: and NO they werent naked and tied up like someone I know *jihoon*  
jub: but chan was straddling that boy dear fuckint lord  
jub: we def know the dom is *chan*  
jub: they were makinf out and vern was fuckinf Moaning like i was Napping  
jub: i think chan was hard cause he wholeass threw himself onto the floor  
jub: its a whole mess

haohao: thats weird  
haohao: cause like  
haohao: im pretty sure chan is demi? 

jub: owo?  
jub: a girl i dated was demi  
jub: she was cool with making out tho she just didnt eant to fuck  
jub: so yknow   
jub: sometimes we went a lil far?

haohao: yea like just after he wnd vernon got together he was talking to me n seungcheol abt it  
haohao: talking abt how he thinks vernon wanted to have sex (they had been together for like three days at this point so like Chan Chill) wnd that he just didnt want to  
haohao: the way he described things was just like  
haohao: “i like getting off and i dont have a problem with it but i dont want to have sex but maybe one day i will idk ” 

jub: pretty much how my ex was  
jub: she was cute i miss her  
jub: anyways chan was definitely hard bc he just went to take a cold shower  
jub: “nonnie im a little uncomfortable im gonna go take a cold shower” im in the living room you morons omg 

haohao: if he ever is dtf vern is in for one hell of a time 

jub: oh boy

 

 

**\-----------**

 

 

vernon: so jun has traumatized my boyfriend  
vernon: chan said hes writing a remix for trauma and will include this

soonie: THATS MY TRAUMA . MY TRAUMA

seokie: TRAUMA GOT ME BAD BAD

vernon: chan is someone who is shy when it comes to sex and other sensual things  
vernon: and he was kissing me he was ON MY LAP  
vernon: yall we've kissed maybe twice before that  
vernon: and he was COMFORTABLE  
vernon: AND then HYUNG HAD TO- 

jun: I said I was SORRY  
jun: NOT MY FAULT YOUR BITCH MOANS SOUND LIKE SOMEONE IS CRYING IWAS CONCERNED

seokie: HAAHHADHHSH

jun: NOT EVEN  
jun: IWAS NAPPING ON HIS FUCKING COUHC   
jun: AND I JEAR THSES NOISES?  
jun: KEEP IN MIND I FIGURED CHAN FUCKING LEFT OKAY HE AHS CURFEW  
jun: NO HE WAS LIKE RIDING VERNS FUCKING THIGHS

vernon: HE WAS JUST SITTING INBETWWEN MY LEGS

soonie: use protection 

vernon: AND HE WAS LIKE   
vernon: HARD BUT OBVIOUSLY HE STILL ISNT COMFORTABLE ANEOUGH TO ACT ON THAT 

jun: I KNEW he was hard HAH

vernon: guys :(((( can I be soft rq 

seokie: vernon soft hours awe 

vernon: chan took a cold shower cause he was hard as afucking rock but yknwo

seokie: um .. what the fuck

vernon: but afterwards he came out in his towel n I was giving him one of my sweatshirts n a pair of my jeans  
vernon: n chan just curled up on my bed in his towel like  
vernon: just in his towel  
vernon: n he goes "I don't wanan get dressed nonnie can I please just lay here like this does it make you uncomfortable?"  
vernon: so we fuckingSPOONED  and he was in just a fucking TOWEL and honestly it wasn't even sexual or anything it was just  
vernon: him being comfortable around me   
vernon: he pressed rly soft kisses to my neck n have never been so in love I'm in love with a Man

soonie: vern   
soonie: idk how to tell you  
soonie: loving a man is kidna   
soonie: gay

jun: vernons fucking gay? in korea? what the fuck?

seokie: a failed disney child actor

vernon: die

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
hi I'm hansol vernon chwe and youre watching disney channel

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @boobseungkwan please eject yourself out of the earths fucking atmosphere

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: wait ur name is hansol?

nonnie: yeth  
nonnie: I just like to go by vernon instead 

channie: oo  
channie: both suit u :))  
channie: ive always liked the name hansol

nonnie: well uh  
nonnie: boyfriend of mine  
nonnie: if u wanna   
nonnie: call me that sometimes ig u can..

channie: but you said you like vernon more

nonnie: its rly whatever u want

channie: I like nonnie <3

 

**\----------**

 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
angwqys. jihoon n i. we. recorded a song thinf w kwan, hannie hyubg, n shua hyunf. i guess u can call it a remix? anyways. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MevmaoP4pEU>

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
seok thats a damn lie we recorded two songs. he linked habit so heres dont listen in secret uwu <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACOU14kmhAY>

 

yuseul @channiebaby   
hey update I'm fucking SOBBING because I alrdy loved this version of habit but SEOKMIN? VOCALS? YEAH?

 

yui @wonuwu  
still waiting for gyuhao and chan to release their versions of habit and don't listen but GO OFF 

 

blue bell @lcvelies   
I cant stop crying over don't listen its so nice ohmygod  


may @sythnm   
jihoon has literally such a nice fucking voice holy SHIT SEOKMIN OHYMGOD  
  
  
anaanaanaanaana @lovelyleechan  
when the rap unit covered don't listen we actually got to hear gyuhao and chan sing it but I'm still waiting for habit

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
hey seventeen fandom 'carats' thanks for making my boyfriend cry cause everytime he logs into twt its literally just thousands of people dming and mentioning him about how he stole shit from mingyu minghao and chan bc they don't have their own versions of certain songs

  
soonie @silly_seungkwan  
do yall rly think that seokmin and jihoon didn't fucking ask those three ahead of time if they would be uncomfortable with  them sinign with jihan and seungkwan 

  
soonie @silly_seungkwan   
GYUHAO AND CHAN ARE IN MULTIPLE DIFFERENT UNITS SO SOMETHING THEY DONT WORK ON CERTAIN PROJECTS ITS CAUSE THEYRE WORKING WITH THEIR OTHER FUCKING UNITS

  
soonie @silly_seungkwan  
VOCAL DOING HABIT = PERF DOING SWIMMING FOOL AND VOCAL DOING DONT LISTEN = RAP DOING LEAN ON ME

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
I'm so unbelievably fucking mad seokmin was so happy when they recorded the covers and ive seen only a handful people say anything nice in general 

  
soonie @silly_seungkwan  
and don't even get me started on jihoon lmfao thanks guys so fucking much

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
why praise them for doing super fucking well when you can be an angry solo stan 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
So impressed by the versions of Don't listen and Habit the rest of our vocal team + @boobseungkwan and @lovinjoshua did together! Both of them are extremely talented, please listen to it with praise at the ready!

 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
My Hyungs did so well! I loved hearing their voices resonate with the rest of my vocal Hyungs! Please show them support!!! @boobseungkwan @lovinjoshua

 

Kim Mingyu ✓ @min9yu_k   
@boobseungkwan @lovinjoshua Habit and Don't listen match your voices so incredibly well, sometimes I think you two should have pursued careers as idols

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

may @sythnm   
lmfao carats stay pressed yall were so ready to pop off and hate on seokminn n jihoon for the covers but ur oppars have done nothing but praise them 

  
may @sythnm   
gonna be real with you chief if u guys still think chan gyu n haos tweets were faked so drama cools down, we could probably ask jun I'm #justsayin

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
spending the ngiht in the dorms. seokie and jihoonies versions of don't listen and habit play consecutively for the umpteenth time . not complaining tho

may @sythnm  
CASE {RESTED}

 

 

**\----------**

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
I asked chan if he wishes he had also recorded don't listen/habit n was just like 'I mean kidn of but I didn't write the songs so I'm pretty chill about it. besides seokmin hyung sounds like an angel' I rly cannot argue

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
ill take this as a hint not to cover falling for u as an anniversary gift to soonyoung

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua   
fuck yall I'm writingmy own song I hope I die

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
for everyone asking no the song is not called 'I hope I die'


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit hits the fan next chapter thus this is the last nice one - so its full of chansol

JUN! @minghaobb  
if u told me two years ago  that seventeen's ensemble wuld be in my living room and arguinf w my friends over whete to order takeout i wpuld probbsylt laugh at u

            JUN! @minghaobb  
            @minghaobb like to think that the same ppl that my best friends and i SOBBED over at their concerts/made korean to english-mandarain subs for/were fan sights for  
   
            JUN! @minghaobb  
            @minghaobb are like literally my personal friends?? yes give me more of taht shit  SLORPMM  
   
            JUN! @minghaobb  
            @minghaobb but jn all seriousness, i never thought i would ever be in the place that i  am. friends with my role models, bsck in korea with my og squad, wnd doing ehst I love. honestly, ya boy bout to cry  
   
            JUN! @minghaobb  
            @minghaobb i lovr all my firends shht up :(

 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
in response to jun: jun thats gay (i love u)

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
yall i love WEN JUNHUI! I LOVE THST MAN! YUM!

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
ok like i guess @minghaobb is like one of my best friends kr whatever wnd i love him a lot and the man makes my dick hard and my uwus soft

  
  
vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
i luv my hyung uwu jun is a sentimental piece of shit and i love him :(

  
  
Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
Today I'm with friends, but I am joined by my closest friend, Junhui, finally. It is a good day. 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: hey back to rant abt how im gay for m*nghao

seungkwan: exciting

mingyu: im listening

jun: carats keep on making jokes abt him liking me  
jun: yall i cried  
jun: god its only become worse since i fuckign. met him.  
jun: we hugged and i literally sobbed  
jun: sometimes when i rmbr i can just do that whenever i feel like it . like hug him...  now i cry more  
jun: barely been two weeks how tf am I suppose to survive 

seungkwan: hyung :(

jun: at the same time hes my best friend and its easy with him  
jun: but i always think about how hes still minghao

seokie: im sorry jun

jun: its ok :(

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
no i dont care if people call me hyung or not honorfics arent really a thing in china so i Dont Care

JUN! @minghaobb  
i will use them for people who are older than me in korea because its their culture and i respect it but No i will not be offended if vernon doesnt call me hyung or is yuseul doesnt call me oppa i literally do not care

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
owo i was used as an example ive made it boys

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
*vernon voice* is it cause I'm Korean?

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @silly_seungkwan *soonyoung voice* we're all Korean   
  
          JUN! @minghaobb   
          @silly_seungkwan @seungcheolbabe *jun voice* I'm still not fucking Korean guys

          Kim Mingyu ✓ @min9yu_k  
          @silly_seungkwan @seungcheolbabe @minghaobb *Mingyu voice* What are you three doing?

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jeonghan: so uh joshua and i broke up

hao: what?? ohmygod are you okay?

joshua: can you not do this.

jeonghan: shut up

joshua: youre being ridiculous.

wonuwu: no offence but why annouce it in the chat thats kind of insensitive

joshua: hes not being serious SHUT

jeonghan: OKAY SO  
jeonghan: joshua was riding mg dick ok

seungkwan: word?  
seungkwan: i thought joshua tops lol

joshua: i dont bottom enough to be completely considered a switch but like i also love gettknf dicked down by hannie

jeonghan: uwu  
jeonghan: right ao hes bouncinf on my cock ans then hes like "hold on i want to try somethint" wnd im like ;)  
jeonghan: this guy  
jeonghan: THIS GUY  
jeonghan: he turned on his stars and planets projector bc "its like we're fucking in space"  
jeonghan: i loterally was like "get off my dick im breaking up with you"

joshua: SHUT UP

jeonghan: SPACE NERD

wonuwu: aaaaaand youre saved as space nerd in my phone

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
nonnie: hey  
nonnie: so  
nonnie: one time when i was 13 i decided i was gonna learn the names to a bunch of flowers  
nonnie: this is basically why im a florist but shush  
nonnie: anyways shit was HARD  
nonnie: there the botanical name but also like 1168186 different common names  
nonnie: and i rly loved flowers but ohymgod was it hard  
nonnie: basically i loved this thing so so much but it was hard to work with it  
nonnie: and just  
nonnie: i wanted to say  
nonnie: loving you has been been the easiest thing ive ever done

channie: nonnie..  
channie: if u dont quit that im gonna come over there and kiss you!

nonnie: please i havent had a chan kiss in over a week i miss you

channie: im sorry :( promotional stuff

nonnie: whenever u have a chance let me knwo ok?

channie: yeah ofc!!!!

nonnie: i love u so os so mcuh

channie: nonnie :(((  
channie: ily

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
my boss to me while we discuss my raise: I mean I'm willing to give u more if u can get ur idol friends to perform at my daughters birthday 

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @seungcheolbabe  me: what   my boss: ur like a twitter guy aren't u? them seventeen boys are your pals. get them to help me out 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
anyways just saw a picture of chan and my soul ejected itself from my body to spare itself the dickache

 

may @sythnm  
20gayteen is cancelled cause vernon and chan still aint official  

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

  
vern: hey can i ask u smth

kwan: yea?

vern: so u keep joking abt coming out with jihoon n iw as just wondering how serious that is?

kwan: why?  
kwan: are u and chan thinking abt telling carats?  
kwan: thats some seriously risky business

vern: parto f me thinks abt it  
vern: idk its mostly thought about waaaaay in the future

kwan: ah ok  
kwan: personally? if somehow we were outted andigettokeepmyjob i wouldnt rly care  
kwan: hate is to be expected, especially in korea, but for the most part idk  
kwan: i like keepign jihoon to myself  
kwan: i know most of the fandom have guessed we're together, like  there are literal fansights with pictures of us holding hands while on dates  
kwan: but keeping the certainty to just us  
kwan: i like it  
kwan: its both our decision to stay private, and thats all that matters  
kwan: i wouldnt even say we're really 'in the closet' bc our family and friends all know  
kwan: even management doesnt care that much, and maybe thats cause the public doesnt know idk  
kwan: but keeping that part of my life a secret is my choice

vern: ahhh okie dokie  
vern: i was just wondering  
vern: chan and i have been together just abt two months i know  
vern: but god do i see this going somewhere

kwan: you guys are cute :(

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
soonyoung literally just woke up next to me and fucking gasps "ohmygod you said you would eat my ass" ?? yes and?? what the fuck of it?

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
TO CLARIFY - I was referring to how it took us ages to date despite the MULITPLE occasions where seokmin offered to eat my ass I'm just fucking dense

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
touch my butt and buy me pizza? more like hold my hand and bring me tea bc I have a sore throat :( 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
oh hey  what the fuck

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbaeb   
brief explanation - we have a lot of plants outside the shop so boss will send someone outside every so often to water the plants n today it was me

  
          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @seungcheolbabe we're across the street from a café n this guy in a mask has been staring at me for twenty minutes and now I worry I have fansights bc of chan n them  
  
          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @seungcheolbabe I'm kind of worried n like I still have so many plants to water 

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @seungcheolbabe I'm just gonna water my shit n get inside we got a shipment of jonquil I gotta deal w that 

          vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
          @seungcheolbabe FUCKF HES VOCMING OVER HERE I WANFND ICANT RUN FAST

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
update: it was chan with tea for my throat oh my literal fuck 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

 

 

 

   
JUN! @minghaobb  
cant trust minghao. boy will get you a modeling job and not consult you before hand. my face is going to be all over seoul. my god.

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
HE WAS LIKE "come take pictures with a friend of mine" and then i go to a fucking PHOTOSHOOT and iw ore super avant garde stuff i looked hot

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
i emailed the pictures to my mom and she called me and asked where minghao was and o was like "no its just me" and she went "you used that boy" MOM.

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
SHE MADE ME PUT MINGHAO ON THE PHOEN AND APOLOGIZED KAJKDJL

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
BUT LIKE they also experimented with colors??? i did this one blue thing it was so cool

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
i was loke 'hao what was this for' 'i wanted everyone to see you' liek thats gay please die IM KIDDING

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
IM ALLOWED TO PSOT SOME OMG DJSKK

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
A LOT ARE GONNA BE UP ON MY INSTA BUT SOME WILL BE HERE TOO

 

[JUN!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiwhryKm6DbAhWjo1kKHYIfC3wQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F833728949740133397%2F&psig=AOvVaw2KBGL2kEBXNPc-l34FVy03&ust=1527315316278004) [@minghaobb](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj5uKmTm6DbAhXrxlkKHcfmC-kQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fseventitas%2Fstatus%2F817017331423420417&psig=AOvVaw2KBGL2kEBXNPc-l34FVy03&ust=1527315316278004)  
these two are the cool blue light ones they fuckign dyed my hair temporary for it tbh i loved this i should legit do this  
    

  
[JUN!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjZ8s-fm6DbAhXks1kKHXgMAJMQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fa01027097393%2Fseventeen%2F&psig=AOvVaw3tMlBJIT9wO6nOkLE7JhYz&ust=1527315361187407) [@minghaobb](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjJqpyrm6DbAhXstlkKHdoSDJgQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fa0975147821%2F&psig=AOvVaw3tMlBJIT9wO6nOkLE7JhYz&ust=1527315361187407)  
theses were when they temp dyed my hair black but it was like a totally different atmosphere omg it was amazing  
    

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
wow i love my legit model friend wen junhui and im glad i can finally say that

 

[seokie](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiWm5rbm6DbAhUvrlkKHQLMC5EQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.es%2FSeo127Ale%2Fseventeen%2F&psig=AOvVaw3oMRb_BHkpKSwhANNCiZnc&ust=1527315463754719) @boobseungkwan  
i was junhuis first fansight thanks xoxox  
   
           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @boobseungkwan i hate that this is actually a really good picture and youre  extremely talented

 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
jun is slowly becoming someone we all acknowledge as an idol but isnt actually an idol because ivve had like 24 dms about what group is junhui in

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
STOP ASKING

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
JUNHUI CULTURE is when youre super good looking and friends with a ton of idols and everyone thinks youre a fucking idol too when youre literally just a twitter fanboy CAN WE PLEASE FIGHT IM  A FUCKING FLORIST

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
i know i joke abt hating my job but i truly love flowers i love my job i rap seventeen songs to my favorites so they grow up strong and cool unlike the loser flowers

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: i cant believe my fucking boyfriend raps to flowers

nonnie:  ILVO E YOU

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

 

 

 

jub: haohaohao pls watch infinity war with me  
jub: PLEASE I WANT TO SEE IT SO BAD but everyone is busy palepsleasplease  
jub: youre the rich idol and ill still pay jsk

haohao: Yes I Will Watch Infinity War With You

jub: YESSHDJH

haohao: meet me at the dorms ill bring masks n stuff

jub: dont u only need one

haohao: most of the carat fanbase knows who you are at this point  
haohao: esp since the photo shoot

jub: m true  
jub: im hot :)))

haohao: yes  
haohao: anyays hurry up omg

jub: shut  
jub: have to hide from my hundreds of fans

haohao: SHUT

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihoon: u wanna do smth tonight

jun: no  
jun: i asked u literally half an hour ago and you ignored me

jihoon: dick head

jun: shuty your up  
jun: im hganing out w hao go ask vern or msth

jihoon: ur typing is terrible  
jihoon: also hes out with chan  
jihoon: he n chan r cute tbh  
jihoon: and chans been busy for awhile so this is the first time theyve seen each other in a bit so i dont wanna get inbetween tht  
jihoon: fuckin yeet vern text kwannie abt chanon being out? oh my moses

jun: jm walkign to seventeens dorms shut up n die

jihoon: wahtver ill go fuck my bf

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

[vernom OwO](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjKkbnHnaDbAhVSnFkKHc4mBMEQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F407153622543034467%2F&psig=AOvVaw2peppLjBT_VEnucfZpDj9x&ust=1527315959543936) @seungcheolbabe  
we're cute <3  
 

  
[ Lee Chan!](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjKkbnHnaDbAhVSnFkKHc4mBMEQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F407153622543034467%2F&psig=AOvVaw2peppLjBT_VEnucfZpDj9x&ust=1527315959543936) ✓ @leechan99  
One of my favorite pictures of my Hyung and I<3  
   
 

 

misun @jeonghansbaby  
i stg im HARD shipping chan and that twt fanboy lol  
  
            vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
            @jeonghansbaby owo whats this?  
 

misun @jeonghansbaby  
nvm hes a furry . guess ill ship him with joshua  
  
            vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
            @jeonghansbaby STIPJSKDSK

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
chan, posts selca of him and vernon: haha i love my hyung in a totally platonic and friendly way  
vernon, posts the same picture: look at us. cute boyfriends.  
  
           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @channiebaby VERN ON YOU THOT DONT LIKE THIS AN D JUST NOT REPLY

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
for everyone asking, yes vernon is my fucking mutual hes been translating these uglies with me for like two years  
  
           misun @jeonghansbaby  
           @channiebaby what do u speak besides korean?  
  
           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @jeonghansbaby japanese & french & english im loved by int fans

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
hao has prtety eyess


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu sorry

jun: sekie  
jun: seokie  
jun: sekoei pelase pelase plealpeaes answer im fuckign chyhing

seokie: ?? what happened are you okay? where are you?  
seokie: jun? were you hurt what happened omg please answer me  
  
jun: fuck no i  
jun: dontzcall me rn icnat answre ijave to be quuiet  
jun: im not hurt im ok i mean like physically  
jun: fuck im at the seventeen dorms hiding in a fucking linen closet i cant breathe ufckfukc  
jun: i went and hung out wiht hao late last ngiht  
jun: we were drinking and we like  
jun: fucksorru i  
jun: i dont rememebr a lot but he was kissing me and  
jun: we didnt fuck but he blew me and i gave him an hj while we kissed a lot and  
jun: fuck i was jackign his idck off and biting hsi neck fukcufcufkc  
jun: i cnat stop cyring  
jun: i came jn his motuh and he kissed me aagin and jfuckjk  
jun: we grniedd on eahc other and sht fuckfuckckkckc  
jun: i woke up and he was literally COVERED in hickies like management will legitimently kill him  
jun: and jsut fucking  
jun: i like hi m i like him so much and we messed around drunk we were fuckign drunk adn we almost had sexand i think the only reason we didnt was becaues people were home  
jun:  csuse i rmrrb that i rmbr him on my lap and giinvg me a hickey and sayjing i wnated to fuck and he wss lile "peopel are home tho" so we jusy fucked aroudn  
jun: and just we were fucing DRUNK seokie i cnat stip crying  
jun: i think im in love wiht him and we were drunk and he had to be drunk and  
jun: hao isnt even gay or bi or whatever and  
jun: i bolted as soon as i wokeup i was the ifrst one up and i went to the bathroom and i have all these hickies and then i stared crying and wonwoo woke up and i hid behidn the showre curtain while he otok a piss  
jun: and then he left and i ran to the closet ndi dk where the frotn door is or my shirt and shoes all ihave r my phone snd wallet n shit  
jun: cause it waas like still jn ym pants pockets  
jun: fuck  
jun: i literally cant breahte  
  
seokie: oh god  
seokie: jun im so sorry  
seokie: im literally at s loss for word i just  
seokie: im so sorry  
  
jun: i suggested wine i suggested we drink its my fault this happened  
jun: management is gonna see and rmbr htey make everyone who comes to the dorms sign in  
jun: THYRE GONNA KNOW A GUY FUCKED WITH HIM WHE NTHEY SEE THE UFKCING HICKIES SOEKMIN  
jun: i ended hsi career  
jun: fuck i should have just use the backway like jihoon did when he fuckde seungkwan  
jun: i cnat stop vcying  
jun: I ENDED HIS FUCKING CAREER.

seokie: dont talk like that you didnt do anything  
seokie: the stylists are cool remember?? they know abt joshua and jeonghan and seungkwan and jihoon, thye always cover for them  
seokie: minghaos career is safe

jun: i still fucked withm y bes tfriend  
jun: fuck fuck i like betrayed all his trust  
jun: i got so ufcking drunk what if i liek  
jun: confessed to hin  
jun: fuckfuck what if i told him i love him  
  
seokie: i think hes figured that  
  
jun: no that was like the fucking  
jun: uwu i lvoe u oppa love its not i actually know u as a person and im in love wiht you love  
jun: seokmin..  
  
seokie: what?  
  
jun: fufckuck  
jun: i was drunk and mingbao is straihgt waht if i  
jun: waht if i forced myself on hik  
jun: whar if i presusurdd him into it  
jun: I cant even gucking get myself off wihtou crying how fuckign could i  
jun: im digusitng i hate myself i have ti find the ufcking exit please come pcik me up  
jun: or dotn i should walk home and fuckign kill msyefl  
jun: how could I fuckign do that to him  
jun: what the fuck is wrong with me  
jun: fuckfukcufkcufkcufckc

seokie: im on my way  
seokie: you didnt force yourself on him you would never do something like that  
  
jun: he aws drnuk..  
  
seokie: and so were you, what you did wasnt right but it wasnt inherently wrong either. neither of you were in a sober state  
seokie: minghao isnt straihgt  
  
jun: ehat  
  
seokie: he likes you okay  
seokie: he told soonie and i  
  
jun: we were still drunk  
jun: he ahd to be drunk to make a move fuck what if i made the move we wre drunk fuck  
jun: pelae hyrry up imboutside  
jun: im disgusitng ihare nysekf  
jun: ok i see u

 

**\----------**

 

  
haohao: jun? you left some stuff at the dorm  
haohao: also can we talk  
haohao: you disappeared really suddenly was it becuase of last night? or me?

**\----------**

 

  
Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
@minghaobb deletes tweet 'hao has prtety eyess'  
  
            vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
            @svt_updates jun wants this tweet deleted, please respect his wishes  
  
            Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
            @seungcheolbabe oh okay sure np!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonie: @why has Minghao been texting  me allfuckign morning  
soonie: hes asking for jun to text him abck  
soonie: I'm trying to sleep in please do that 

jun: I cant   
jun: I'm sory  
jun: but I cant

soonie: what happened?

seokie: nothing

jun: itso kay I  
jun: we hookded up  
jun: and I haven't stopped crying  
jun: god fufkckng   
jun: I thought I was okay now I thought I could do these things  
jun: and its hao its fucking Minghao I cant  
jun: hes sufcking straight hes an idol hes mg best firned 

vernon: oh god hyung

jun: I close my eyes and his hands are on my hips again  
jun: like before

soonie: Minghao didn't do something like that  
soonie: did he?  
soonie: jun?   
soonie: jun what did Minghao do

jun: god no ufk c he didn't  
jun: he didn't rape me I wanted it I did but I just  
jun: I wanst ready I raealy thought I was and  
jun: I wasn't ready but we still  
jun: an d we wwere drunk what if I forced it on him and 

soonie: jun?  
soonie: is jihoon there?

seokie: he was at the dorms I think  
seokie: visiting Seungkwan 

soonie: I'm going over to their apartment  
soonie: vern, jihoon isn't answering me can you ask chan to get him

vernon: well chans actually with me 

seokie: gay

vernon: yepp

seokie: I'm texting wonwoo to go get jihoon

soonie: okay

 

**\----------**

 

 

  
seokie: shit

jihoon: hi to you too

seokie: you were at the dorms last night bc of kwan right?

jihoon: yea

seokie: jun was there too

jihoon: ..i know

seokie: waht happened?

jihoon: uh minghao is loud as fuck in bed

seokie: hoon please

jihoon: ok ok sorry  
jihoon: i dont think they fucked  
jihoon: but they were talking  
jihoon: and then minghao said something about wanting to kiss jun  
jihoon: and they were drunk...  
jihoon: and kwan was asleep already and i was omw to the bathroom but someone was inside so i kinda waited outside  
jihoon: and i heard hao say 'i want to kiss you. a lot. i have wanted to kiss you a lot for awhile'

seokie: why were they speaking in korean?

jihoon: idk  
jihoon: sometimes they spoke in mandarin so idk all the details  
jihoon: but the ntheyre making out ig  
jihoon: and he was moaning loudly like holy shit  
jihoon: and then i could like... hear jun ask hao if he could blow him  
jihoon: and hao said 'let me' and ig he... yeah  
jihoon: idk then seungcheol (? idrk who) left the bathroom so i was in and out and then back in kwans room

seokie: jesus  
seokie: jun remembered it for the most part idk about minghao

jihoon: i mean but minghao kind of initiated most of it

seokie: yeah..  
seokie: idk jun  
seokie: he went through something  
seokie: and I'm not saying minghao did anything he wasn't okay with but   
seokie: its just something hes dealing with 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seokie: how is he?

soonie: he cried for a long time  
soonie: idk he finally fell asleep

seokie: jihoon told me what he heard happened  
seokie: cause like  
seokie: he was there

soonie: jun recapped it again

seokie: someone needs to talk to minghao 

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
[Xu Minghao](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2Fb8%2Fbc%2Fb3%2Fb8bcb340f27aea131cb9439dab397272.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fpin%2F324822191866694160%2F&docid=xyyeybk26_IKIM&tbnid=LPqKp4yPCpshSM%3A&vet=10ahUKEwjWqaSjkqXbAhXtwVkKHeZwCp8QMwg3KAQwBA..i&w=480&h=480&bih=824&biw=1684&q=xu%20minghao%20lq%20selca&ved=0ahUKEwjWqaSjkqXbAhXtwVkKHeZwCp8QMwg3KAQwBA&iact=mrc&uact=8) @xuminghao_o  
Pick up! Opportunies are calling for you, love!  
 

**\----------**

 

  
yui @wonwuwu  
i think haos last tweet is his soft version of an indirect @ junhui tbh

           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @wonwuwu he called him love tho... hmm?  
   
           yui @wonwuwu  
           @channiebaby honestly r we that surprised

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
everyone tlakign about jun and hao right now seriously need to fuck off it isnt your business im tlakign about my mutuals too  
  
           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @seungcheolbabe u could have dm'd me  
   
           vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
           @channiebaby i culd have.. but also like rt it bc peopel rly do need to stop

 

  
JUN! @minghaobb  
please stop asking me about what happened with minghao. nothing happened. he tweeted out a pic w a weird caption in mandarin but that isnt like some secret code for us ohymfod jts literally a wholeass language  
  
           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @minghaobb literally its minghaos first language let him fucking speak it. nothing  happened. you guys are creating drama out of nothing. seventeen remains  unproblematic kings.

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Xu Minghao liked your tweet!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

minghao: it wasnt nothing to me jun.

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
anyways im @ the store with seokmin because the man doesnt knwo how to do grocery shopping on his own @silly_seungkwan why do you trust him

          soonie @silly_seungkwan   
          @minghaobb I don't that's why youre with him

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
if i get one more fucking dm/mention abput minghaos tweet i will literally deactivate lol fuck off

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
I DONT CARE IF IT WAS IN MANDARIN OHYMGOD ITS ALMOST LIKE MORE THAN ONE BILLION PEOPLE SPEAK THE FUCKING LANGUAGE

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
list of things that will put you on my block list: a thread

           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @minghaobb asking anything about minghao's cryptid tweets: i dont know about  them and no im not gonna fuckign ask him about them lmao maybe its for svts  comeback. they dont involve me

           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @minghaobb asking abt my deleted tweet about minghaos eyes jesus fuckign christ  the spelling was shit and some ppl gave me shit lol its almsot like korean isnt my first  language

           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @minghaobb people asking me if im dating minghao.

           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @minghaobb requests for information on svts personal life

           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @minghaobb private. pictures. of. the. seventeen. members. literally fuck off. whatever I choose the post ive been given permission by them.

           JUN! @minghaobb  
           @minghaobb requests to get to one-on-one talk with the svt members like im not a carrier pigeon im their friend go away

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
stop asking me why i changed my @ i swear to literal fucking god

           JUN! @flowersupremacist  
           @flowersupremacist i should have changed it awhile ago considering

 

**\----------**

 

 

mingyu: chan can I ask you smth

chan: yes hyung of course

mingyu: you know what happened with Junhui?

chan: oh

mingyu: he nor hao will tell me  
mingyu: and I'm worried

chan: I do know  
chan: he texted nonnie and I was reading over his shoulder  
chan: and its just  
chan: a lot  
chan: some things about jun hyung I didn't know    
chan: but I'm sorry its not my place to say

mingyu: no I understand  
mingyu: I shouldn't of asked   
mingyu: thank you <3 

 

**\----------**

 

 

lesser leader: Minghao?

the great uwu: hi hyung 

lesser leader: everything okay?

the great uwu: yes of course

lesser leader: you and Junhui haven't spoken in a while

the great uwu: its fine

lesser leader: are you sure

the great uwu: yeah of course

lesser leader: if theres a problem you can come to me   
lesser leader: you always could

the great uwu: I know hyung  
the great uwu: thank you   
the great uwu: bye I love you hyung <3 

lesser leader: love you too

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: :(

nonnie: why :(

channie: Minghao hyugn is crying  
channie: his room is right next to mine  
channie: but his door is locked and he wont answer any texts

nonnie: is it abt jun 

channie: most likely  
channie: cheol hyung is talking to shua hyung  
channie: he said 'I mentioned jun'  
channie: 'its my fault I got him upset'  
channie: I'm gonna go talk to cheol hyung I think he needs some love he sounds really bad 

nonnie: okay <3   
nonnie: please be sure to check on hao 

channie: u check on Junhui too

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

lee 'dino' chan: hyung is everything okay?

junnie: I told u that u don't need to call me hyung  
junnie: I'm a cool mom

lee 'dino' chan: its just  
lee 'dino' chan: I know youll be upset

junnie: I'm never upset with you  
junnie: its abt hao right

lee 'dino' chan: yes hes really  
lee 'dino' chan: sad   
lee 'dino' chan: and I hate when hyung is sad   
lee 'dino' chan: please talk to him

junnie: ill try

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe   
yknow what ill say it: lee chan is a thickie 

 

[vernom OwO](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwj0y-WYrqXbAhXSzlkKHUIDClkQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fimgflip.com%2Fmemetemplate%2F115851124%2FThey-hated-jesus-because-he-told-them-the-truth&psig=AOvVaw21lXVMpvT3DtAVLZWL03_J&ust=1527492244229416) @seungcheolbabe   
me @ everyone in my mentions rn

 

 

**\---------** -

 

 

channie: thanks

nonnie: only the truth babe   
nonnie: u have a cute butt

channie: do you look at my butt a lot 

nonnie: yes actually  
nonnie: nice and firm that booty 

channie: thanks babe 

nonnie: ksdjjdklfkdsfjksldjf  
nonnie: u call me babe n my heart melts into a puddle

channie: we are literally talking about my ass

nonnie: I miss ur ass

channie: do u wanna come over n touch it

nonnie: are you okay with me touching it

channie: yeah   
channie: I know I'm not the most forward with sex  
channie: but I'm starting to be comfortable with you idk

nonnie: not only is my dick hard but so are my uwus

channie: ..

nonnie: kidding  
nonnie: not 


	9. Chapter 9

minghao: jun please please answer me  
minghao: please can we talk about what happened  
minghao: i dont regret it jun if thats what youre so scared about  
minghao: do you regret it?  
minghao: its okay if you do we dont have to like  
minghao: make this something  
minghao: if this is about what happened to you please talk to me, i want to help  
minghao: jun please i miss you

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

 

soonie: minghao asked abt u at lunch..  
  
jun: ok  
  
soonie: literally.. i dont see the problem anymore  
soonie: u like him  
soonie: an d he  
soonie: likes u  
  
jun: he and i  
jun: were drunk and its all  
jun: fucked  
jun: we were fucking drunk i  
jun: i dont think i liked  
jun: being touched like that drunk  
jun: not like that again  
jun: idk its not like he  
jun: raped me im not accusing him of that not even slightly  
jun: and he was drunk too  
jun: idk i guess i rathered we hadnt done that stuff  
jun: drunk at least  
jun: and now hes saying it was ok but like he doesnt remember it  
jun: how can he say it was ok  
jun: i just wish we could pretend like that hadnt happened  
  
soonie: then tell him that  
soonie: please tell him that its killing him that youre ignoring him

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

hao: hey so im just gonna say this rq bc i feel like if i say it out loud i might cry  
hao: im pretyt sure im not straight like im postive im not i like junhui i think i might love him. if you want details im pretty sure im pansexual but like that can be up for debate all you want  
hao: he and i kissed one night and i gave him a blow job and he gave me a hand job and now hes ignoring me and keeps coming up with excuses that what we did wasnt right  
hao: like he says he betrayed my trust and hurt me bc we were a little drunk when we messed around  
hao: and he just wont talk to me and its honestly hurting so much and it feels like i  cant breathe i literally think i might be in love with him  
hao: but we both know this isnt about me this is about him and how that whole thing made him feel because he todl me soemthing i cant tell you but thats why hes so upset and im not blaming him i cant blame him but i just want to talk to him and help him  
hao: this was just cause you guys were asking today about why he and i havent spoken in awhile  
hao: sorry  
  
mingyu: ok i Just Saw this so im sorry for getting back to you so late  
mingyu: and im sorry about  
mingyu: everything? i guess  
  
seungcheol: minghao? do you want to talk about this? im down in my studio  
  
hao: i will probably cry  
  
seungkwan: crying is a good thing to do  
seungkwan: i cry all the time, my skin is so clear  
  
hao: i just  
hao: he wont talk to me  
hao: and i keep asking about him to soonyoung and seokmin, and they both say he seems okay  
hao: can you believe that?  
hao: hes okay  
  
jeonghan: he probably isnt  
jeonghan: hes probably a mess  
  
channie: its easy to hide your feelings hyung, he might just be lying to them  
channie: the whole situation probably has jun hyung scared, i dont think hes mad at you  
  
seungkwan: my boyfriend lives with jun, remember?  
seungkwan: he said he hears jun crying sometimes  
seungkwan: this whole thing has him just as fucked as you  
  
hao: i dont want him to cry  
hao: i dont want him upset  
hao: i dont want him fucked up over this  
hao: i just want jun. i want jun happy and i want him to talk to me again  
hao: hes going to start working with us for choreo soon, he cant stand to be near me  
  
seungcheol: im sure thats not true  
  
joshua: if he really hated you he wouldnt work with seventeen  
joshua: pledis choreographers get moved group to group he could request a different one  
  
mingyu: and if you two do work together  
mingyu: maybe thats what you two need  
mingyu: force you two to talk to each other  
mingyu: he likes you, you know he does  
  
hao: obviously not anymore  
hao: im sorry im tired  
hao: im going to sleep  
  
seungcheol: we're always here to talk minghao  
  
hao: thank you

 

**\----------**

 

  
soonie: can we talk about the situation again

jun: the situation

soonie: minghao

jun: oh

seokie: no offense to you jun, but  
seokie: hes a mess  
seokie: please talk to him  
seokie: you told chan you would

jun: i said i would try  
jun: and i did try  
jun: and i couldnt

vernon: at this point its just unfair  
vernon: we arent saying you have to explain everything  
vernon: hyung he thinks you fucking hate him

jun: i cant

vernon: cant or wont?

jun: jesus christ  
jun: you guys will never ufkcing understand  
jun: its what happened to me  
jun: i cant  
jun: close my eyes without remembering his hands or minghaos hands and sometimes i cant tell who is who anymore  
jun: and im NOT saying minghao did anything i wasnt okay wiht  
jun: at least at the time  
jun: but i just  
jun: i wasnt . ready.  
jun: i cant even say his name without thinking of  
jun: a night where someone called me terrible things and held me down and threatened to hurt me if i didnt put out

soonie: you never told us that

jun: i wonder ufkcing why  
jun: i jsut cant talk to him right now  
jun: go ahead and tell him that for me

seokie: we've tried he doesnt believe us

jun: then i dont know what to tell you  
jun: he keeps texting me and it gives me a fucking heart attack everytime he does

vernon: hyung just  
vernon: one message

jun: do you not fucking understand  
jun: i cant  
jun: i cant even text him wihtout shakng  
jun: i cant think about him wihtout cyring  
jun: i cant fucking do it

soonie: jun please calm down

jun: no dont fuckign tell me to calm down  
jun: none of you get it  
jun: you tjink im being an overdramatic asshole you think im being difficult for no fuckign reason  
jun: yeah its so easy to be supportive and care about what happened when its  
jun: abstract when its just what happened  
jun: junhui was raped thats what happened uwu its sucks so fucking much ;w; we feel so bad for him wah wah im so sorry  
jun: but when i FUCKIGN TOLD YOU when i told you that i cant talk to him. that the entire experience is fucking me over so fuckign muhc  
jun: sending me into panic attacks nearly every fuckign day  
jun: no one fuckign cares its just 'talk to minghao talk to minghao talk to minghao'  
jun: fuck you jsut ufck you guys

soonie: im sorry  
soonie: we dont understand what you went through  
soonie: and we're being inconsiderate

jun: no fucking shit  
jun: just  
jun: dont talk to me for awhile  
jun: okay i just cant do this right now

 

jun has left why did u ever china

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
JUN! @flowersupremacist  
you probably dont even remember what happened so quit saying you were okay with it you werent okay with it how could you of been

**\----------**

 

 

minghao: are you seriously fucking indirecting me on twitter  
minghao: i know im the younger one but youre being so fucking childish

 

**\----------**

 

  
soonie: the issue i think  
soonie: is yes the obvious  
soonie: juns assault but  
soonie: hes terrified he did somethign to minghao

seokie: he talked to me about that  
seokie: jun thinks he did that same thing to hao that the guy did to him  
seokie: force him into it

vernon: hyung would never do that especially being a survivor himself  
vernon: and jihoonie hyung said he heard them  
vernon: they talked it out they knew what they were doign

soonie: where is jihoon?

vernon: out with seungkwan  
vernon: i can call him

soonie: please thank you  
soonie: i would just tell him to give jun some space  
soonie: its what he needs right now

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
and now im childish! god fuck you! drop the shit that happened because neither of us remember it clearly! i want to move past this but you keep wanting to talk about it! fuck off!  
  
           vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
          @flowersupremacist hyung please dont be this way  
  
           JUN! @flowersupremacist  
           @seungcheolbabe fuck off why dont you go on another date with chan

 

**\----------**

 

 

allkpop @allkpop  
Is Seventeen's 'Dino' dating one of the groups many translator fans? Sources have seen Dino and @seungcheolbabe multiple times in public, but it's possible the relationship was just confirmed for us by none other than @flowersupremacist. http;//www.allkpop.com/article/2018/04/is-seventeens-dino-dating-translator-fan

 

**\----------**

 

 

**Is Seventeen's 'Dino' Dating Translating Fan?**  
  
**By: Mackenzie Lewis**

  
  
After multiple sightings from fans and paparazzi alike, was a relationship between  @leechan99 and @seungcheolbabe confirmed by a close friend of @xuminghao_o @flowersupremacist, or Wen Junhui?  
Today in the replies to one of Wen's tweets, @seungcheolbabe was responded to with:  
  
  _JUN! @flowersupremacist_  
_ @seungcheolbabe f*** off why dont you go on another date with chan_  
_TRANSLATED BY BING_  
  
Nothing more has been said for the moment, but many fans speculate this holds more truth than some think. While many are writing it off as some kind of gag, Carats are already gathering evidence to prove otherwise.  
  
  
Turn on email notifications for updates!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

luc @lovelywonwoo  
ok but when allkp*p tweeted abt junhao all their friends immediately went to say that they arent actually together.. but when that chan-vernon stuff comes out...... they quiet

 

a n g @kissingchan  
allkpop: junhao r dating  
juns friends: um no?  
allkpop: chanon is together  
juns friends: .

 

call x3 @cheolbaby  
@leechan99 LMFAO YOUR DATING A FANBOY OHYMGOD chan is fucking gayy this is why hes the least stanned OMG

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
vernon: delete it.  
vernon: hyugn please im being serious delete it delete the tweet  
vernon: fuck you  
vernon: fuck yo ufuck you fuck oyu chan is fuckign crying  
vernon: hes been crying for thirty minutes godd ufkc you  
vernon: how dare you make him feel like that he feels like utter fucking shit hes nearly passed out twice from sobbing becausde hes already receiving backlash  
vernon: fuck you  
vernon: he has a meeting with his boss in an hour they might fucking FIRE him  
vernon: delete the fucking tweet  
vernon: fuck you fuck you fuck you i hate you i hate you so much  
vernon: i love chan so fucking much and you might have ruined everything  
vernon: i dont give a literal fuck if minghao sucked your dick nad now youre too embrassed to look at him, chan and i didnt do antyhign to you  
vernon: fuck you  
vernon: just because youre all fucked up over minghao does NOT mean you get to tear down everyone else.  
vernon: god. i love chan so much. i love him so much my heart is breaking over him right now. he means the fucking world to me you dont get to come here and make him feel this way.  
vernon: youve literally ruined everything  
vernon: god fuck you

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
allkpop @allkpop

hi had to put this through a translator service so possibly this wont make too much sense  
please delete the article about lee chan and vernon chwe  
they are very close friends of mine and i had been only joking with them  
lee chan and vernon chwe are not together  
i was only making a joke about how close their friendship is  
like your article about minghao and myself

Hi Junhui! Great to finally hear directly from you!  
Sorry we misunderstood! Translators over here have their occasional slip ups!  
Hope this didn't cause too much grief on your end! We can delete the article in no time!

thank you  
could you please also make a statement about the misunderstanding  
so people know

Will do!  
While we have you, could we get a statement from you about The8?

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

allkpop @allkpop  
Regarding the deletion of Seventeen's 'Dino's' dating scandal: It had been a misunderstanding, all information in the article was invalidated and was requested for deletion.

 

**\----------**

 

  
vernon: thanks.  
vernon: chan said u were kidding around in his meeting  
vernon: idk if they bought it  
vernon: they ended up just saying we shouldnt be seen in public anymore  
vernon: its whatever ig we can still spend time together   
vernon: we can still be together 

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
JUN! @flowersupremacist  
i shuld rly block all kpop at this point

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
minghao: indirects lead to a scandle, maybe you should fucking uhHHHHhH text me back

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
i shuld rly block ur number at this point

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
minghao: jun please dont

An Error Occured While Trying To Send Your Message. Try Again? 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernom OwO @seungcheolbabe  
hey! so if you dont see chan and i spending time together dw! because of that whole ... mess we wont rly be out in public anymore but he and i are a-ok. just til things blow over uwu

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

may @sythnm  
lmaoo ok so vern tweeted that pledis says chan and vernon cant hang out bc of the datkng scandal junhui caused (still mad about  that tbh)  
  
           may @sythnm  
           @sythnm but literally seungkwan ans his VERY OBVIOUS boyfriend are allowed to  tweet sbout their fucking dates off the official account: lmao ok  
  
           may @sythnm  
           @sythnm but 'chan stans have nothing to be pressed abt' ok he has to stay in the  closet in order to keep his job lol  
  
           may @sythnm  
           @sythnm and before ANYONE comes for me n says 'oh but do u know if chan is gay' pledis only  flipped shit when chanon were exposed but everyone was fucking silent about junhao. ill take that as hint enough that chan and vernon are in the actual fuckking  relationship  
  
           may @sythnm  
           @sythnm im not saying seungkwan has it perfect either, the only reason pledis isnt  on his ass abt jihoon is bc of their fucked up sense of masculinity  - since debut pledis  has marketed on its feminine members: jeonghan, seungkwan, and joshua  
  
           may @sythnm  
           @sythnm and for awhile they made chan the "uwu sweet baby boy" but since hes  gotten older they started presenting him more masc  
  
           may @sythnm  
           @sythnm so basically - kwan is allowed to do what he likes with jihoon and be all  uwu boyfriends with him bc of how often ppl compare him to a girl thus its almsot  like he isnt actually gay. bc they make seungkwan act 'girly'  
  
           may @sythnm  
           @sythnm but the minute chan, someone thats been presented as a big ol manly scary  man >:(, has any kind of relationship with a man theres an issue  
  
           may @sythnm  
           @sythnm basically: seungkwan is allowed to be gay and with jihoon because he fits  the gay male sterotype bc pledis presents him feminine but chan isn't because he  acts masc  
  
           may @sythnm  
           @sythnm YO VERNON LIKED THIS THREAD YOU KNOW IM RIGHT

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernom OwO @leechanluv  
changed my @ uwu

            may @sythnm  
            @leechanluv my case: rested

 

alyssa @pledistan  
I DONT CARE WHAT ANYONE SAYS! LEE CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND! HE HAS FUCKING BOYFRIEND LEE CHAN IS NOT STRAIGHT! HE IS DATING A FUCKING CARAT! LEE CHAN IS DATING THE ENGLISH-KOREAN TRANSLATOR CARAT @leechanluv ! HE HAS ABOYFRIEND AND THEY CUTE AS ALL GET OUT!

 

**\----------**

 

 

 

chan: hyung...

vernon: fuck pledis  
vernon: they have no hold over me if i want to say i love u then i fucking LOVE U!

chan: i love you :(  
chan: ive been talking w my hyungs..  
chan: hannie and shua hyung i mean  
chan: and kwan&hoonie hyung  
chan: they all said that if we get like  
chan: attacked by management   
chan: theyll publically come out  
chan: and despite my reaction to the article and everything  
chan: something about people knowing  
chan: there was something comforting about it  
chan: i was scared but now that we're back in the closet i  
chan: vernon i want to tell people so so so badly  
chan: i love you so much and im so scared you were gonna say no  
chan: bc ur worried for my job  
chan: but changing your @ made me think differently?  
chan: please can we come out  
chan: i just wanted to do this on both our own terms  
chan: no fucking article exposing us  
chan: just you and i being honest with everyone

vernon: im perfectly fine with whatever youre comfortable with, if you want to tell the world we can and if you want to only tell managment, we can  
vernon: as long as i get to stay with you

chan: :( youre seriously all i could ever ask for

vernon: im omw over to yours i really want to cuddle you n shit

chan: can u call me while youre on your way

vernon: yea <333333333333

chan: gay <3

vernon: yea <333333333333

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
i luv fucking everything up lmaoo

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
I highly doubt that I don't own the title 'worst carat' 

  
JUN! @flowersupremacist  
i should just like stan pentagon or somethign i should just leave seventeen alone

  
JUN! @flowersupremacist  
@ptg_yanan hey there

  
JUN! @flowersupremacist  
habit came on and ya boy is cryign hhh fuckkign jihan harmonizing

  
JUN! @flowersupremacist  
its real sad boy hrs

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

**solo-seokmin-stan - > bookfuckerwonu**

seventeen,age:

 

Please send love to Junhui *he's @minghaobb/@flowersupremacist on Twitter!!* ! If you guys don't know who he is, Junhui is one of the Carat friends Seventeen has made! He was actually the first and he's actually Minghao's best friend!!! Lately his tweets have seemed really sad and worrying, personally I think something might have happened with Minghao, or maybe another member, he hasn't interacted with any of the members on Twitter or any other social media. He made a string of tweets + a thread about people asking questions about Minghao. Regardless of that, he's still a very good person, and even if he and the SVT members aren't talking anymore - or just currently - we should ban together and show him that we still support him!!

 

**26,847 Notes**

#I follow him #hes suuuuper sweet :(( I love him so much #I dm'd a bit with soonyoung (another friend of svts) #cause I was worried abt Junhui #he said that some personal things happened #and to not worry #but idk after the chan-vernon stuff I'm even more worried #please send him love :(( 

 

**\----------**

 

 

  
Xu Minghao @xuminghao_o

  
hey ?  
i know you hate me  
but if youre sad please talk to me  
i cant stand knowing youre sad

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
promise me youll pretend like nothing ever happened, thats all i want

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Xu Minghao @xuminghao_o

  
i know you said to pretend like nothing happened  
but i cant do that  
i know thats selfish of me i know that makes me a terrible person  
but i really just cant act like nothing happened, not now  
not when i know how it feels to kiss you  
jun please

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
JUN! @flowersupremacist  
ive@discovered that ive been spoiled - hard stanning a group and NOT being personal friends with them? not recommended tbh  
  
           JUN! @flowersupremacist  
          @flowersupremacist this is just one giant @ to yanan to please follow me  
   
           JUN! @flowersupremacist  
          @flowersupremacist please i love u @ptg_yanan

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Yan An has followed you!  


Yan An has liked your tweet!

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
JUN! @flowersupremacist  
IM SO FUCKING POWERFUL

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
Yan An @ptg_yanan

wow omg thanks for the follow !!

No problem :3

..  
anyways i love your music!

Right!! I heard!  
A friend of mine told me to follow you  
Minghao really misses you

  
i cnat belieb i gotta block pentagons yanan

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
FALSE ALARM YALL IT WAS DECEPTION

  
JUN! @flowersupremacist  
yanan still follows me so.. WINNING

  
JUN! @flowersupremacist  
yall shud know tho hes a furry


	10. Chapter 10

hannie hyung: hey  
hannie hyung: I'm really proud of you  
hannie hyung: I know I said that if things don't work out shua and I would follow in suite   
hannie hyung: but youre so fucking brave for doing this and I'm so god damn proud of you

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
Dino is currently live! With his non-idol friend, Vernon / @leechanluv ! Watch here: m.vlive.tv/sharing-secrets/

           Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
           @svt_updates UPDATE: THEY CAME OUT?

 

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
Dino and fan-translator @leechanluv annouced being in a two month relationship on vlive this evening! They're currently being backed by Pledis and the other Seventeen members, along with friends&family <3  
  
           Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
           @svt_updates Thank you for your support <3

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
verseul uwu @SVT_TRANSS  
Link to full KRN-ENG transcript of Dino's and Vernon's vlive: svt_transs.tumblr.com/post/021898021199/dino-and-vernon-coming-out-vlive-transcript \--YUSEUL

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
svt_transs:

  
Dino's And Vernon's Coming Out Vlive Transcipt English Trans

DN: Helloooo! Oh so many people are joining  
  
DN (to VN): They saw the title and got excited  
  
VRN: We didn't tell them who was hosting, maybe they thought it was about our other Hyungs...  
  
DN: How long should we wait until we tell..?

VRN: At least... Forty-five thousand

DN: So many to know!

VRN (laughing): Are you nervous? (teasing) It was your idea!

DN: I'm not nervous, Nonnie! (quietly, giggling) Shut up! I'm only a little anxious

VRN: We can end the live

DN: No, I want to do this

VRN: Okay

VRN: We've reached forty-seven thousand...

(DINO and VERNON take a seat next to each other on DINO's bed.)

DN: Hi everyone! Vernon and I... We have something to address

VRN: A lot of you probably saw it on Twitter, or other social medias

VRN: ...It's about the article about us two

DN (reading the chat): 'is this you denying the article? i thought that it was already deleted'

VRN: It had been deleted but...

VRN: This is actually us confirming the article

DN (starting to laugh nervously): Nonnie! So blunt!

VRN (takes one of DINO's hands): I might as well be! (to viewers) Dino is my boyfriend

DN (cringing): Nonnie never calls me by my stagename...

VRN: Chan is my boyfriend!

VRN (kisses DINO's cheek): He really, really is!

DN (reading the chat): 'Oh my god! You two are dating!?' We are!

VRN (reading the chat): 'Why was the article taken down?' Well... One, they made a large assumption and it made both of us uncomfortable

DN: We would have rathered to come out on our own terms...

VRN: And... Shortly after [the article] was deleted, we realized we would rather just...

DN: Be open about it

VRN: Channie is already finishing my sentences for me~

DN: Nonnie! Stop!

VRN: Your cheeks are so red! I should bring you roses to match!

DN (to viewers): See how mean he is to me?

VRN: See how cute you are when you pout?

DN: We should end the live here, so I can kick you out of the dorms

VRN (laughing): No, Channie!! I love you!

VRN (reading the chat): 'He could never kick Vernon out' Yes he would! He's done it before!

DN: I'm ending the live!

VRN: Chan, wait-

 

TN: he failed to end it at first and just zoomed in on vernon lmao this nerd i love him  
\-- YUSEUL

 

TN (pt 2): hey party people  
  
vernon, yeah  
  
pull up on u wacks with my never ending love for lee chan :((  
  
yeah i didnt translate this (mostly) but am i still gonna take over the translators note ?? u bet ur fuckign ass  
  
personally i think... i have the right because i Am Lee Chan's Boyfriend but go off solo yuseul stans ://  
  
anyways! im here to just talk about how much i love my bf.  
  
Yeah I Am A Fucking Carat But im dating lee chan  
  
and i love him  
  
so so so fucking much and im so glad to just  
  
be someone so special to him  
  
cause he was always gonna be special to me and now  
  
im that to him and it feels so fuckign nice  
  
bye i love lee chan  
\-- VERNON

 

**2,345,234 Notes**

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

derek @seungkwansmooches  
why the fuck is chan dating a fan boy  
  
           You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
           @seungkwansmooches hey Uh yeah i was his friend too  
  
           derek @seungkwansmooches  
           @leechanluv hey Uh yeah you still stanned them?  
  
           Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
           @seungkwansmooches I love that he supports me in every way possible! We stay by  each other's sides because of our deep respect for each other. And Nonnie is  handsome~  
  
           derek @seungkwansmooches  
           @leechan99 WH

 

alyssa @pledistan  
I DONT CARE WHAT ANYONE SAY LEE CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND. HE HAS FUCKING BOYFRIEND LEE CHAN IS NOT STRAIGHT HE IS DATING A FUCKING CARAT LEE CHAN IS DATING THE ENGLISH-KOREAN TRANSLATOR CARAT @leechanluv HE HAS ABOYFRIEND AND THEY CUTE AS FUCKK  
  
           alyssa @pledistan  
           @pledistan FUCK YOU GUYS I KNEW IT  
  
           alyssa @pledistan  
           @pledistan CHAN CALLSHIM NONNIE JSHKS

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
  
avery @kale  
lol ok so first i have to constantly defend that kpop idols arent fuckign gay and now one of my favorite idols are? lmaoo i didnt even like the ship to begin with  
  
           jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
           @kale lmaoo its almost like that this isnt a fucking ship but chan and vernon are  legitimately together and the last thing we need to see is your crusty kboo self  trying to pop off about shipping. just say youre a homophobe and leave

 

momo @ajuokay  
nooooooo channie u were suppose to be dating jeonghannie :((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
           You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
           @ajuokay rip guess chan n i gotta break up so ur ship can be canon or like wwe dont  do that

  
  
ig: seventeenteen.teen @seventeenteenteen  
tbh i shipped chan with minghao xD but now minghao is like fwb with that fanboy and chan is dating one to?? a little far fetched to me i think it was managements idea  
  
           ig: seventeenteen.teen @seventeenteenteen  
           @seventeenteenteen like idk  to make gay fans happy XD  
  
           seokie @boobseungkwan  
           @seventeenteenteen or, hear me out here, im one of vernons friends and all i ever   hear about from him anymore is how much he loves his boyfriend and tbh i WISH it  was fake hes so annoying

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
yall im kidding i dont find VERNON ANNOYING OHYMGOD when he talks abt loving chan that shit is CUTE

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
hey full offense but if you dm me asking nsfw questiosn about chan/personal questions in general im NOT gonna answer and ill probably block u so like fuck off  
  
           You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
           @leechanluv LIKE if u wanna ask if chan motherfuckign likes to be the big spoon (he does) I DONT HAVE A PROBLEM but dont ask who tops or his fuckign kinks  lmfao fuck  off

           seokie @boobseungkwan  
           @leechanluv shud u rly still be cursing bc u just gained like 974k + ur crusty ass got fucking verified  
  
           You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
           @boobseungkwan you best fuck off hyung. off you will fuck.

 

bluebell @lcvelies  
off you will fuck - chan is truly dating an intellectual  
  
           You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
           @lcvelies he truly is

 

may @sythnm  
@leechan99 @leechanluv im so proud of you both i hope you get all the support in the world  
  
          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
          @sythnm <3  
  
           Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
           @sythnm <3

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Yoon Jeonghan ✓ @yoonjeonghan040895  
Please send as much love and support as you can to our Maknae Dino (@leechan99) he's broken so many walls today with Vernon (@leechanluv) Be gentle with them~

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

shay @shiningminghao  
ima be real w u chief nonnie is literally so adorable hes sosososo cute his love for chan is so fuckign pure  
  
        You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
        @shiningminghao u better take that mf name out ur mouth 1 person on this earth is  allwoed to clal me nonnie & u r not lee chan. u fool. ur a fool.  i Willl sue you and  most definetly will win   the jury will laugh at you they will call you a fool a coward  make a Mockery of your f  
  
         You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
         @shiningminghao ailure broadcast it to all of kroea and the americas Every last americas send tweet

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
to everyone asking when i will change my name back to vernom: never, want to know why? because youre a bunch of Fcking Bitches Yes I Hugged And Kissed Your Oppa. You Can't Do Anything About It Right? Losers.  
  
           soonie @silly_seungkwan  
           @leechanluv a legitiment msg i just got from chan to give to you: im breaking up with  vernon   
 

  
[chanon? verchan?](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwiy39fX1anbAhWouVkKHddjCyQQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fvernonarchives%2Fstatus%2F893369834142027776&psig=AOvVaw2p8Fj9xBGI5yUiEZV8TI3V&ust=1527640276408984) @velvetshua  
HIGHKEY chans boyfriend is fucking HOT . like i sat here wondering how he snagged our beautiful channie esp considering hes a carat n then like i actually watched the vlive... the collar bones..  
   
           may @sythnm  
           @velvetshua im soft bc of the look in chans eyes sjkdlsjfskdjfs he loves that boy so fucking much I cant breathe 

 

 may @sythnm  
:( imagine soft boyfriends chan and vern cuddling after the vlive n kissing eahc other bc theyre both scared and dont know what might happen but they just want to be happt with each other  and ksjk vernon kissing chans tears away im throwing myself out the window bye  
   
          yuseul @channiebaby  
          @sythnm as vernons long time mutual and friend, i... can confirm.

 

chanon? verchan? @velvetshua  
STILL NOT OVER THE KISS .....  
  
          kristie @kwancheolie  
          @velvetshua WAIT WHAT  
  
          chanon? verchan? @velvetshua  
          @kwancheolie GIRL OMG . VERN SAID THEY WERE TOGETHER N STUFF N HE FUCKIGN KISSED CHANS CHEEK IM S O F T IT WAS THE ACTUAL CUTEST THING EVER BYE

 

chanon? verchan? @velvetshua  
@leechanluv if u dont dedicate ur bio to ur bf im calling bullshit  
  
           You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
           @velvetshua this is so threatening damn ok

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your oppa ✓  
@leechanluv  
  
yeah im that guy thats dating lee 'dino' chan. you wann fucking fight about it? you wanna throw down? engage in some fisticuffs? put ur fucking dukes mate and meet me out back. chan will cheer me on. u fool.  
  
 -svt_transs.tumblr.com  -February, 18th   
  
434 following  993k followers

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
if i reach 1M before the end of the month ill yeet myself out a fucking window

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

lee 'dino' chan: hyung?   
lee 'dino' chan: hii I just wanted to talk to u for a bit

junnie: hi channie  
junnie: I saw the vlive  
junnie: that was really brave of you guys   
junnie: I'm so proud   
junnie: I'm sorry about the article and stuff

lee 'dino' chan: no its fine! you didn't know what would happen!

junnie: vern told me you cried a lot   
junnie: like. a lot, a lot 

lee 'dino' chan: I was overwhelmed  
lee 'dino' chan: I woke up from a nap with nonnie and I had all these twitter notifications, which wasn't that weird  
lee 'dino' chan: but so many people were talking about nonnie and I! and so many managers we trying to get a hold of me   
lee 'dino' chan: there was hate too, that's when I started crying  
lee 'dino' chan: I was confused 

junnie: I'm sorry 

lee 'dino' chan: hyung!! its fine, remember? nonnie and I are out now and we've seen sooo much support  
lee 'dino' chan: and my other Hyungs are protecting us  
lee 'dino' chan: I know nonnie got mad at you, but he was scared too  
lee 'dino' chan: we both reacted differently  
lee 'dino' chan: but its okay

junnie: alright 

lee 'dino' chan: are you okay?

junnie: what?

lee 'dino' chan: everything that happened, how are you holding up?

junnie: I'm okay I guess

lee 'dino' chan: hyung ..  
lee 'dino' chan: when you were telling nonnie and soonyoung hyung n Seokmin hyung...  
lee 'dino' chan: I was reading over nonnies shoulder   
lee 'dino' chan: I'm sorry  
lee 'dino' chan: I know what happened 

junnie: you mean..

lee 'dino' chan: yes that   
lee 'dino' chan: and people haven't been very understanding   
lee 'dino' chan: it   
lee 'dino' chan: it makes you feel like youre dying a little, right?   
lee 'dino' chan: like everything is rotting from the inside out and no one sees  
lee 'dino' chan: and now you  
lee 'dino' chan: youre coping, I guess what happened with hyung was   
lee 'dino' chan: triggering I guess, you two messing around  
lee 'dino' chan: and now you don't know how to react so you rather forget everything

junnie: yeah  
junnie: yeah that's exactly it  
junnie: I don't know what I did to him, what he was okay with  
junnie: like  
junnie: fuck okay so  
junnie: when my assault happened   
junnie: I was in denial for so long  
junnie: cause he called me a slut and shit after, he didn't talk to me  
junnie: so I figured it was just like I felt like shit cause of that   
junnie: I'm just scared that's exactly what I'm doing to hao now but   
junnie: god I cant even think about him without fucking sobbing   
junnie: so how am I suppose to talk to him

lee 'dino' chan: I think time apart for you to cope is fine  
lee 'dino' chan: but if this is to ever repair you need to work slowly  
lee 'dino' chan: I'm not saying to face him right now  
lee 'dino' chan: and I'm not saying do it anytime soon  
lee 'dino' chan: been just over two weeks and if you need another two weeks I'm not stopping you  
lee 'dino' chan: the rot inside of you is holding you back its okay  
  
junnie: how do you know about this   
junnie: hold that thought  
junnie: would it be weird to call you?

lee 'dino' chan: no problem, I'm right here  
lee 'dino' chan: and, ill talk to you about that another time hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> projecting my own experiences and thoughts and feelings onto chan? in my me? more likely than you think.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall better start commenting or I'm not updating anymore n I have this shit prewritten

svt_transs:

Dino's Solo 6/23/18 K-scene Interview Transcript English Trans

 

INT: Hello! So Wonderful to have you!

DN: Yes! Thank you for having me, Noona. I'm very flattered. 

INT: You do interviews often. Why so excited over this one?

DN: Ah... Most often, I am with at least one - more than often two - Hyungs... I love to be with them, but rarely am I the only one to speak.

INT: Ah. Yes, Seventeen. Eight members?

DN: Yes! Seven total Hyungs.

INT: Although some consider the friends you all have made to be unofficial members. Are they good Hyungs to you as well?

DN: Of course! I do really have twelve Hyungs instead. They all are so talented as well. 

INT: One of those other Hyungs of yours, he's the one we planned to talk about. 

DN (noticeably embarrassed): Nonnie~ Vernon Hyung, yes.  (TN: This fuckign loser I adore him so much he never calls me hyung and jskdsnskj --VERNON) 

DN: We've been together for about two months, almost three now. 

INT: You're one of the first LGBT+ idols out right now, that scare you at all? There still are only a handful.

DN: Sometimes. When the article came out I was so definitely scared, but my Hyungs were there for us. 

DN: Although, I don't know what I consider myself.

INT: You're not gay? But you're dating a man. 

DN: Of course I do care for Vernon Hyung a great deal, so much so it's difficult to put into words...  (TN: SHUT UP YO UUu I LVOE U --VERNON)

DN: But I've dated women, too, I've enjoyed dating women.  

DN: I think it's more commonly known to be bisexual, but on some level I don't necessarily care. It's about the content of the person. Men, women, I would date someone if they were neither. 

DN: Vernon Hyung has a very gentle soul, he opens up a lot to me.

DN: He's my special person.

INT: 'Special person' sounds much more endearing than 'boyfriend' I must say.

DN: I do get embarrassed when I mention him.

INT: Cute!

DN: Ah Noona, you'll make me blush  (TN: HE WAS --VERNON) (TN: Vernon please calm the fuck down we get it youre his bf --YUSEUL) 

DN: As for being a now queer idol, I do expect a lot of hurtles to come both my and my Hyungs' way.

DN: Vernon Hyung is already stopped on the street because he's recognized, people come up to him at his work.

DN: It's a little overwhelming. 

INT: But no one is hateful?

DN: Not in person, not yet.

INT: It's difficult to be in a gay relationship in Korea.

DN: We knew that when we came out, and hopefully we can start to be the change our home needs.

 

 

TN: I LOVE MY BOYFRIEND SO FUCK ING M UC H HH  
\--VERNON (who loves chan)

 

**98,268 Notes**

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
chan, calling me in the middle of the night: NONNIE I FORGOT TO COME OUT TO MY PARENTS

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
BEFORE ANYONE GETS WORRIED THEY KNOW NOW AND ARE FINE WITH IT I JUST THOGUHT THAT WAS SO FFUNYN

 

may @sythnm  
"chanathan why is everyone calling you an openly lgbt idol w a bf?" "M-mother?" "ARE YOU?" "YES?" "WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL ME?" "W H A T"

          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv   
          @sythnm highkey true

 

 

**\----------**

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
MWAH kisses for only lee chan 

 

may @sythnm  
I'm gonna CRY Vernon and chan are so fuckign cute pleasesklsdks

 

MWAHKISSESFORONLYLEECHAN @chansnonnie  
you and your boyfriend are so cute ugh ur taste in men @leechan99

 

 

**\-----------**

 

 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
Thank you to @kscene_twt for having me! Please be sure to watch the interview!

          lgbt icon choi seungchol @jeonghanssmile  
          @leechan99 post a selfie of u n Vernon or I'm suing yall

 

[You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa](http://v-hansolchoi.tumblr.com/post/145036142371) ✓ @leechanluv  
only cause ik chan wont post it 

 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
As for what Nonnie tweeted last night.. Yes, I did forget to tell my parents.. But It's all fine now!

 

alyssa @pledistan   
man sometimes I can believe lee chan is an actual fuckin person. he is .. a fool.

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
thug life? drop the t son. bring it here.

          soonie @silly_seungkwan  
          @boobseungkwan o wow I love u

          seokie @boobseungkwan  
          @silly_seungkwan !!! I love you too !!!

 

may @sythnm  
I'm so torn bc I wanna... say than chan n vern r def the cutest couple alive but I follow @boobseungkwan and @silly_seungkwan so like...

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
@leechan99 I luv u 

           Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
           @leechanluv Ah Hyung~ You'll embarrass me 

 

may @sythnm   
my uwus are soft again and I'm back to loving only chanon ... verchan ..? c-chansol?

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

LIZard @jeonghanshair  
me, at a svt hi-touch: omg Jeonghan I love u so much !!! ahh!  
Jeonghan, crushing my hand: then change your fucking @ I hated having long hair and u know that

          jihooooon @lovinjoshua   
          @jeonghanshair deadass he rly would. girl I suggest u change it 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

 

nonnie: can i talk to u abt smth  
nonnie: i might end up calling u actually is tht ok?

channie: yeah whats up?  
channie: its okay if you call, im not doing anything

nonnie: im just not sure if i can say this aloud but it also feels like i shouldnt say it over text..

channie: is everything okay?  
channie: youre kind of scaring me

nonnie: uhh  
nonnie: idkuh  
nonnie: i just wanted to understand smth ig?  
nonnie: like the answer can be as simple as 'its bc of work' or 'I get embarrassed' whatever like  
nonnie: ill accept anythng i just want to know  
nonnie: when ppl ask abt us

channie: yeah?

nonnie: like carats or interviewers abt our relationship  
nonnie: youre kidna quick to ease over it super platonically or embarrased like its  
nonnie: its nothing?  
nonnie: in the interview recently  
nonnie: the one specifically about you being a now openly queer idol in a same sex relationship  
nonnie: they'd ask questions and you just gave  
nonnie: hhh generic answers ? just 'i luv my bf uwu'  
nonnie: like it was over really quickly and you looked uncomfortable  
nonnie: you avoided calling me your boyfriend, and when the interviewer called me that or even said were dating you looked uncomfy  
nonnie: and on twt  
nonnie: all your replies to me, or tweets about me,  
nonnie: even in the interview, with your tone or just looking back to when interviewers ask you to talk about the hyungs and how you feel about them.. it feels the same  
nonnie: they feel like they arent about your boyfriend  
nonnie: thye feel like theyre about literally anyone else

channie: can we call instead?

nonnie: yeah ofc

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
Ah, fuck.

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

nonnie: hey  
nonnie: take your time  
nonnie: we can talk about this again  
nonnie: think things over okay?  
nonnie: i love you  
nonnie: i love you so so much  
nonnie: <3

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: hey  
channie: so i did think stuff over

nonnie: and??  
nonnie: I mean that was aggressive sorry  
nonnie: sorry take your time

channie: no its okay, youre fine   
channie: but youre right  
channie: youre totally right  
channie: and i dont have an excuse  
channie: like pledis doesnt rly make me do these things or anything  
channie: i was just scared

nonnie: of backlash?

channie: yeah? other stuff too ig  
channie: its weird because im not scared to talk about being lgbt  
channie: im scared to talk about you  
channie: even tweetign at you or saying i think you look handsome one day, on like a selca, or commenting on one of your instagram posts  
channie: stuff like that makes me feel so stupid like im a kid with a crush  
channie: and millions can see it  
channie: which is a stupid reason

nonnie: it isnt stupid. if you just feel weird about our relationship being on display like that, thats okay  
nonnie: i was just worried you werent totally in this sometimes..  
  
channie: im sorry i made you feel that way  
channie: i jsut. online it was embarassment but in interviews its legitiment fear that someone could try to hurt you  
channie: because youre my boyfriend, because i have a boyfriend, because youre an idol's boyfriend  
channie: and it makesme want to hide you  
channie: makes me want to shut up and pretend liek you dont exist right then, only when i knwo youre totally safe  
channie: which is stupid  
  
nonnie: are you okay?  
  
channie: im just  
channie: i hate that i made you feel this way  
channie: because i love you vernon i love you so much that it hurts and seeing those few comments and things about us being together, about people talking about you. talking like they know you, anything. i wish so badly they didnt say anything.  
channie: i just wanted to keep you to myself and its selfish and  
channie: i know we hhave a ton of support but its so scary  
channie: can you come over

nonnie: yes! i cna be there in ten

channie: okay i love you

nonnie: i love you too

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
Most of you most likely know who @leechanluv is! He's my boyfriend!! His name is Vernon, but I call him Nonnie~ He's very handsome, and tells me jokes that are sometimes not that funny, but I laugh anyways <3  
  
           Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
           @leechan99 I don't talk about him often online, or in interviews, because in some way I wish Nonnie would just stay mine... Keep him to myself, maybe. I just wanted to come here and say that I do love him! Even if you all don't see it all the time!

           Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
           @leechan99 Nonnie is my shooting star! Please care for him like you care for me! His hands are soft, and bigger than mine so when we hold hands his cover mine. And he kisses very gently~ I care just too deeply for him <3

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
CHAN JUST MADE A FUCKIN G THREAD ABT LOVING VERNON IM GONE

 

may @sythnm  
CHAN TALKING ABOUT HSI BF IS LITERALL THE CUTEST HTING IN THE WORLD BYE

 

 

**\----------**

 

jihoon baby: kwan I luv u

seungkwannie: aweee

jihoon baby: like  
jihoon baby: I feel like I don't say it enough  
jihoon baby: cause I'm bad at expressing myself  
jihoon baby: but youre so radiant and beautiful   
jihoon baby: and I love having you in my life

seungkwannie: I'm gonnacry

jihoon baby: u cute either way

seungkwannie: j I h o o n 

 

**\----------**

 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
yuseul on the phone with me: "honestly sometimes I remember youre dating my ult and my only thought is 'vernon out here living his best life'

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv   
get u a supportive friend like seul

          yuseul @channiebaby   
          @leechanluv I'm gonna hug u so hard when I visit sk u little shit <3 

          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
          @channiebaby we all know u just coming so u can seduce my boyfriend 

          yuseul @channiebaby   
          @leechanluv VERNON I HAVE A BOYFRIEND

 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
i say to seokmin hyung "hat or no hat" bc of my date w chan. he says "im thinking... hat" and my immediate response as i slide my 'stan talent stan seventeen' ball cap cheol hyung gave me last month is 'im getting laid for sure today'

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
am I gonna live tweet my and chan's date ? u bet ur fucking ass 

          alyssa @pledistan  
          @leechanluv isn't it kinda rude to just be on your phone the whole time...

          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
          @pledistan we're both doing it. I'm logged into nonnies twitter -chan

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
chan, leaned out the window of my car to the kid runnign to the uni: YES GET YOUR EDUCATION! I BELIEVE IN YOU!  
the kid running to school: LEE CHAN?

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
update: chan stole my hat 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
the hat embarrassed me -chan

          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
          @leechanluv IT WAS FAVORITE HAT

          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
          @leechanluv NONNIE IM A MEMBER OF SEVENTEEN I CANT WALK AROUND WITH SOMEONE WEARING A STAN SEVENTEEN HAT

          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
          @leechanluv FUC K YOU

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonyoung hyung: yall left us hanging on the chansol date u gonna update me

biological son: hestraddled me while we made out goodnight

soonyoung hyung: OH WORM?

biological son: HYUNG PLEASE IM  
biological son: PANICKING KDD  
biological son: WE WENT BACK TO MY APARTMENT NAD HE WAS  
biological son: beigns ocute hewanted icecream  
biological son: he was calling me nonnie n I eventually say 'maybe if u give me a kiss first uwu'  
biological son: AND HE 

soonyoung hyung: he

biological son: HE ..  
biological son: DECIDES HE DOESNT LIKE MY REQUEST SO HE WANTS TO  
biological son: GET BACK AT ME  
biological son: deadass he shoves me onto the couch and like sub vernon [ON]

soonyoung hyung: KSDKSJD

biological son: and he climbs on topof me and like we start making out anjdsndnmds  
biological son: hes literally grinding on me and he fuck ign moves mhands so I'm groping his ass  
biological son: aroused vernon [ON]  
biological son: hard as a fucking rock vernon [ON]

soonyoung hyung: YALL OUT HERE W I L D I N goodnight

biological son: if I ever have sex with him hyugn ill die I swear to god ill fuckign die   
biological son: I'm fine with waiting as long as he wants to be like   
biological son: I feel like I'm not wrong to say I feel as though he... has developed a sexual attraction to me?

soonyoung hyung: ..

biological son: ok that's all u needed to say

 

**\----------**

 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
no offense to any nctzens that follow me but why the fuck are nctzens so fuckin weird 

          yuseul @channiebaby   
          @leechanluv just fucking @ me vern

          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv   
          @channiebaby WHY IS RENJUN A LESBIAN I M JUST CONFUSED SEUL 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
.. why IS renjun a lesbian 

          soonie @silly_seungkwan  
          @silly_seungkwan don't mind me waiting for fucking renjun to answer me 

          soonie @silly_seungkwan  
          @silly_seungkwan actually he'd most likely respond to vernon 

          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv   
          @silly_seungkwan most FUCKIN likely 

          Hwang Renjun ✓ @NCT_RENJUN  
          @silly_seungkwan @leechanluv Honestly I don't understand the jokes either.

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv   
IM FUCKING DEACTIVATING LET ME TAKE MY ASS TO STAN IG 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
ive gotten a few dms if I'm on hiatus. I kind of am. right now I don't find any motivation to really be active on social media? which ik isn't like the end of the world. right now, though, I just want to focus on work. sorry.

          JUN! @flowersupremacist   
          @flowersupremacist again, I apologize to anyone disappointed. this isn't anything indefinite and I will have occasional updates and things, just not as often as before. sorry again <3

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

**minghao-mullet-man - > slipintothearmyl-life**

 

bookfuckerwonu: 

 

hey guys so u might have seen on twt but Junhui is taking a lowkey break n stuff ?? which I totally get theres obviously something wrong but I noticed a lot carats getting mad at him bc of it. like, Minghao hasn't tweeted/posted on ig a lot n people r saying its juns fault :( idk I don't want people to blame him esp if its obvious upset the both of them? ig what I'm hoping to say is for ppl to just leave his and haos issue to them? like we obvi don't know the full story so like let them deal w it and stop dming / mentioning them in tweets plz

 

#lol OK #obviously jun pissed off hao #he isn't even an idol why does anyone care?? #he fuckign blocked me on twt lmaoo #I bet he tried to finally suck minghaos dick n now hes a #sad gay #honestly I couldn't give less of a shit abt him #he should literally fucking die at this point #who the fuck does he even think he is?

 

**834 Notes**

 

****----------****

 

 

nonnie: I spent the last hour on Instagram looking @ stan accounts why there so many hate stans 

channie: its a scary place thank god I cant speak english

nonnie: ill translate <3 

channie: nonnie-

nonnie: 'why the fuck chan walking arnd like a gay ass bobble head'  
nonnie: 'bet hes a bobble head cause he bobbing on hansols dick' why are they calling me hansol I didn't agree to this

channie: that's your only issue with everything you just sent me 

nonnie: I mean   
nonnie: yes

channie: unu

nonnie: stop that 

channie: ;w; 

nonnie:  ISAID STOP 

channie: don't mind me being a sad gay bobble head 

nonnie: SHUTU O P  
nonnie: god dammit   
nonnie: yknow I have to still acknowledge that Junhui is extremely good looking and it sucks that I'm mad at him cause I wanna like his ig post 

channie: he posted?

nonnie: yeah hes with mingyu hyung I think theyre at a café   
nonnie: ik some svt members still talk to him but like  
nonnie: do u?

channie: sometimes  
channie: its mostly myself, mingyu hyung, and cheol hyung 

nonnie: ah  
nonnie: are you mad that I'm still not talking to him? 

channie: do you want the 100% unfiltered truth? 

nonnie: i'd appreciate it 

channie: I'm so fucking frustrated at the whole situation and I really really wish all of you would just talk again or at least try and understand hyungs situation  
channie: because from what all of you have told me, what hes said, and what I saw no one is trying to even look at it from his perspective in the slightest 

nonnie: what do you mean

channie: nonnie.  
channie: jun was raped. that's what happened. what happened with hyung triggered something. hes openly said that it made him uncomfortable and now hes reacting   
channie: jun is going to continue to say that it was his fault, to say it was the only reason why he's ignoring Minghao. because he doesn't want to shove any of this situation onto Minghao, he doesn't want to shove Minghao into this hole that his abuser left.   
channie: and very obviously everyone sees Junhui as being difficult   
channie: survivors deal differently, he held off on sex with men (because I believe he told you as well he felt comfortable with women,, I think because it didn't trigger the same memories?)  
channie: he held off and letting his guard down around Minghao, letting him touch him like that man did scares Junhui  
channie: and everyone is just screaming at him to talk to Minghao and he very well cant   
channie: and what Junhui needs right now is his friends and maybe just   
channie: listen to him? none of you experienced assault (at least I don't think. forgive me if I'm wrong)   
channie: youre telling him how to feel. telling him when to feel valid, when to comply  
channie: because 'mingaho didn't hurt you, he didn't mean to scare you, just talk to him,'   
channie: you guys cant decide these things for him, if Junhui says he cant talk to Minghao then he cant talk to Minghao right now and you just need to respect that 

nonnie: chan can I ask you something  
nonnie: its still kinda on topic but also kinda.. off topic? 

channie: sure 

nonnie: you said none of us understand assault or rape which is why we're being huge assholes basically 

channie: in short, yeah

nonnie: is there a reason why you understand Junhui right now?   
nonnie: you don't have to answer 

channie: there is   
channie: but I don't want to talk about it 

nonnie: okay  
nonnie: do you want to facetime

channie: yes

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
... on a lighter note IM VISITING VERN N SVT IN KOREA THIS WEEKEND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mentions of sexual assault**
> 
> projecting my own trauma onto chan? in my me? more likely than you think
> 
> also I gave suengcheol a gf uwu I love that man so fucking much

baby chan: hyung do you ever worry when you've said the wrong thing?  
baby chan: I think ive worried nonnie..

hannie hyung: what did you tell him?

baby chan: well I cant tell you everything

hannie hyung: ..ok

baby chan: we know someone who was sexually assaulted ..   
baby chan: and I feel as though, with the people involved, no one is treated the survivor the way they should be  
baby chan: and he asked me why I understood our friend so well

hannie hyung: oh channie

baby chan: all I told him was that I understood and that I didn't want to talk about it

hannie hyung: you realize how that must sound right?

baby chan: I'm just not sure how to flatout say it

hannie hyung: tell him like how you told me I suppose 

baby chan: crying on your shoulder ?

hannie hyung: or don't tell him at all. he doesn't have to know anythign

baby chan: I hate that it feels like I'm hiding something from him..  
baby chan: but I mean I guess I am? 

hannie hyung: but you are under no obligations to tell him about that

baby chan: I barely even remember it but   
baby chan: I remember hands

hannie hyung: are you okay? do you want to stop

baby chan: no just  
baby chan: I think I developed the hesitation with sex because of it.  
baby chan: I wasn't at all really sexually attracted to nonnie, but I trust him now (which I guess I do consider demi-sexuality)  
baby chan: but when I'm with nonnie, when we kiss each other and when we touch each other, I like it   
baby chan: but sometimes I get scared

hannie hyung: chan

baby chan: yeah?

hannie hyung: does he ever do something youre not okay with?

baby chan: nononoononon no nonnie is perfect, he always double - sometimes triple - checks with me if its okay   
baby chan: he knows I'm hesitant, he doesn't know why, but he understands   
baby chan: I mean at this point he knows I'm demi  
baby chan: but he doesn't know about what happened when I was a kid

hannie hyung: does anyone besides me know? I cant remember if you've told anyone else 

baby chan: I told Junhui and gyu hyung knows  
baby chan: gyu hyung knows cause we were at an airport and a carat grabbed me

hannie hyung: I remember that

baby chan: and she just  
baby chan: pulled me back so hard and her nails scratched me and when security finally got her off of me I was bleeding  
baby chan: and I couldn't stop crying and eventually I just told gyu hyung after  

hannie hyung: at this point chan, its totally up to you if vern knows   
hannie hyung: whether you want to be sexually active with him or not, that shouldn't change what he knows I guess  
hannie hyung: it might make things better in the long run 

baby chan: maybe 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

[Xu Minghao](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bjmn23wFWhE/?hl) ✓ @xuminghao_o   
I lay awake, wishing to hear your voice. I dream of you. 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist   
can you just fucking stop

 

 

**\----------**

 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o

 

I'm sorry  
I don't know what I was thinking  
I just  
it just hurts, it stings   
because I'm in love with you  
and I just want you to look at me again  
I look so pathetic but I don't care I miss you so much  
because even your shit posts or text spams, I miss those   
I miss you   
and maybe I thought that would have gotten you to say something to me  
but it wasn't a lie  
I still dream of you  
I'm sorry whatever I did   
just tell me that, no one will tell me anything  
its always the same, its just 'junhui is okay'  
but I really don't think you are 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: I'm gonna come over

nonnie: good u can help me clean unu   
nonnie: seul is a neat freak she gonna kick my ass 

channie: oh right, she visiting   
channie: I'm excited to meet her!!

nonnie: why shes a fuckin loser   
nonnie: so u wanna help me set up the guest room bc I need to clean literally everything inthere so much dust chan help  
nonnie: m allergies 

channie: yea  
channie: afterwards I got sum schtuff to tell u 

nonnie: okie dokei  
nonnie: should I be worried 

channie: no, don't be   
channie: this isn't about our relationship or anything   
channie: this is just something ive wanted to talk to you about 

nonnie: okie dokie 

channie: ill be over in two hrs, we're on break right now, but we still have stuff to rehearse

nonnie: call call call oof

channie: u kno it

nonnie: babe tht one part u do in call x3  
nonnie: mmm  
nonnie: luv my thick asf bf 

channie: such a way with words 

nonnie: ill seduce u in english too babe

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

dancy man: nonnie called me babe twice goodbye friends for I am dead

gyu hyung: yall listen to tht new bts album outro tear got me fucked up  
gyu hyung: oh chan finally talks in our fucking group chat

cheol hyung: let him love his bf 

junnie: yall cute asf :( 

dancy man: I luv him

junnie: how is he..? 

dancy man: nonnie is good   
dancy man: how are you hyung?

junnie: I'm ok

gyu hyung: cheol hyung n jun n I finna get barbeque after practice 

cheol hyung: say 'finna' again and I take your phone away

gyu hyung: jesus fuckign hchrist hyugng

 

**\----------**

 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
oh boy do I luv my thick asf bf 

          may @sythnm  
          @leechanluv we live in a society 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

failed Disney star: so he tells me    
failed Disney star: he has things to tell me  
failed Disney star: but 'don't worry its not about our relationship'  
failed Disney star: WHAT THE FUCK IS IT THEN CHAN?

soakmen: ..do I wanna know

failed Disney star: chan is coming over in like two hrs to help me clean my apartment 

soakmen: bc that place is a mess

failed Disney star: ..ye . s   
failed Disney star: and he wants to talk about something serious ?  
failed Disney star: butwont tell me what  
failed Disney star: ya boy scaredt

soakmen: he wants to move in 

failed Disney star: WAHT 

soakmen: IM KIDDING 

failed Disney star: FUCKF YOU 

soakmen: ANYWASY I honestly wouldn't worry ?? probably gonna ask u to meet his parents 

failed Disney star: but he said it isn't about our relationship? and tbh that sounds like that would be... about our relationship 

soakmen: well. maybe its something a bit more serious..

failed Disney star: like?

soakmen: mental health?? idk. idols already have a lot of stress put on them, would u rly be surprised to hear he has bouts of depression or smth?  
soakmen: you talk to him about it a bit, he might just feel comfortable with talking abt it 

failed Disney star: I guess...  
failed Disney star: I'm just worried I guess

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul @channiebaby   
vern isn't answering my texts he better be cleaning that fuckin apartment of his

          yuseul @channiebaby  
          @channiebaby bc we all know boys r gross this will be the first time he's cleaned it since I last visited

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Jeonghan Hyung: chan texted me that he told you

Vernon: yeah he did 

Jeonghan Hyung: all I'm gonna ask vernon   
Jeonghan Hyung: don't treat him any different   
Jeonghan Hyung: because I'm really about to expose myself  
Jeonghan Hyung: when chan told me I had literally no idea how to react so I kind of   
Jeonghan Hyung: treated him weird. like he was something that could break  
Jeonghan Hyung: I wouldn't touch him, I barely spoke to him  
Jeonghan Hyung: it took awhile, but I got over myself and just  
Jeonghan Hyung: heard him out? understood what he was really going through

Vernon: can I ask you something hyung

Jeonghan Hyung: yeah of course

Vernon: look idk what hes told you but  
Vernon: we've don't stuff together  
Vernon: we haven't had sex, but we've gone pretty far  
Vernon: did I like  
Vernon: force him into doing that stuff?

Jeonghan Hyung: hes told me a little  
Jeonghan Hyung: and from what I can tell, up until he was comfortable enough he didn't really do much with you  
Jeonghan Hyung: whatever you guys did together, he was fully aware of it and completely comfortable  
Jeonghan Hyung: I mean .. he told me that like  
Jeonghan Hyung: a little after you guys started dating you tried to kiss him, he said he didn't want to, and you said it was fine

Vernon: but he kissed me like an hour later

Jeonghan Hyung: and what? you think you made him feel guilty?

Vernon: a little

Jeonghan Hyung: if anything I think he just needed to like mentally prepare himself  
Jeonghan Hyung: you were his first kiss you know

Vernon: I kind of guessed  
Vernon: he was coming back from my kitchen with drinks and he reached over to set mine on the table  
Vernon: and then he kissed me and it was really messy and our teeth bumped into each other  
Vernon: and he tried to steady himself on the couch with one of his knees   
Vernon: cause I was sitting it was this awkward height difference  
Vernon: and it was really short and weird but then he sat down next to me and leaned into my side and we held hands  
Vernon: and it was weird but it was good

Jeonghan Hyung: you love him a lot don't you

Vernon: yeah I do   
Vernon: Hyung I really love him so much 

Jeonghan Hyung: this is gonna sound like some cliché fanfiction bullshit but  
Jeonghan Hyung: ive know chan since he was a kid, okay hes my little brother  
Jeonghan Hyung: all of us, every member, we deadass raised him  
Jeonghan Hyung: basically   
Jeonghan Hyung: I fully and completely trust you to be whats best for him  
Jeonghan Hyung: to be the support and motivation and the love chan needs and deserves   
Jeonghan Hyung: I know this sounds like a lot but seriously don't   
Jeonghan Hyung: throw that word around for him, don't say you love him if you aren't fully in this 

Vernon: I would never  
Vernon: I've been so fucking whipped for him, I love him so much it's like I can't breathe  
Vernon: I love him so much Hyung 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul @channiebaby   
I'm at the airport n my ride is literally this NICE ass car I cant fuck ignBELIEVE seventeen 

          Choi Seungcheol ✓ @choicheol95   
          @channiebaby only the best for our friends <3

 

yuseul @channiebaby   
stanning cheol oppa hours [ON]

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
I'm omw to a restaurant to meet them all at imgonan meet CHAN yall we text soemtiems but I legit cant fuckin breathe hes my ult 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan   
@channiebaby why is my name soakmen in vern's phone I don't speak english

          yuseul @channiebaby   
          @boobseungkwan soak is '호우' which sounds similar to the romanized ver of '석' and men is '여봐' which sounds similar to the romanized ver of '민' its basically one big stupid english pun

          yuseul @channiebaby  
          @boobseungkwan its basically bc u make men wet 

          soonie @silly_seungkwan   
          @boobseungkwan @channiebaby can confirm 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

 

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
I'm atthe fukcing restaurant and cheol oppa is walking out ot greet me CAN I DIE

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
cheol oppa hugged me he so soft I luv my bias 

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
yall cheol oppa holding mg hand I luv Choi Seungcheol

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
ima call up tetsou n tell him his gf is whole swooning for choi seungcheol (do u blame her tho)

          You fcking bitches y... @leechanluv   
          @leechanluv never fuckin mind he doesn't speak korean and I don't speak japanese

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernom: I swear to god if u cheat on tetsou

yusoup: IM NOT GONN ACHEST ON TETSOU DONT EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT

vernom: I WAS KIDFING CALM DOWN  
vernom: .. youre worried you legit gonna cheat on him aren't u

yusoup: u h  
yusoup: I DONT KNWO I FEEL LIKEA TERRIBLE PERSON

vernom: u were legit holding cheol hyungs hand 

yusoup: no I didnt

vernom: bitch I follow u on twt but whatever u say

yusoup: pls stop I alrdy think tetsou wants to dump me but whatever xx

vernom: WHAT WHY

yusoup: hng its not like "hey I hate u get away frm me" but hes super busy w the hospital n im moving back to korea for work  
yusoup: n I'm thinking he might just end it bc it would be easier on the both of us tbh   
yusoup: and I don't want to like  
yusoup: jump frm him to cheol basically but oppa probably doesn't even like me like that lmfao 

vernom: u got a vagina I think that's all straight guys rly want in a gf

yusoup: SHUT UPLKDS

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
seul fucking cried when she saw chan and then she said 'fuck my eyeliner looked perfect today too' I can hear cheol hyungs heart thumpin

          yuseul @channiebaby   
          @leechanluv delete this 

 

yuseul @channiebaby   
vernon cleaned his apt, he bought us takeout (disregard that we just ate) n chan is carrying my stuff I am living the fuckin life

          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv   
          @channiebaby aint nothing wrong w eating chicken at one am

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
thank u @ every one in my dms who r asking me to keep them posted if chan n vern have sex u r now blacklisted 

 

 

**\----------**

 

  

yuseul @channiebaby  
so im at svts dorms ~ and literally . the FUNNIEST thing happened  
  
           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @channiebaby we were making jokes abt how chan is the youngest n stuff and then he started like  
  
           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @channiebaby callign everyone by honorifics, like he went in the order of everyone there  
  
           yuseul @channiebaby   
           @channiebaby "cheol hyung, hannie hyung, shua hyung..." etc etc  
  
           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @channiebaby he goes "yuseul noona!! seungkwan hyung!!” and then looks at vernon and deadass just goes "fuck you" INCNA T BREATHE

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
EVERYONE IS SEVENTEEN IS SO FUNNY IM LOVING LIFE RN  
  
           black hair minghao @louvrehao  
           @channiebaby why dont u see them more often?  
  
           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @louvrehao bc i live in japan year round bc ym boyfriend lives out there n stuff. i usually visit my family n friends for like two weeks at a time tho thus , i am visiting svt

 

bluebell @lcvelies  
vernon: breathes  
chan: FUCK YOU

 

may @sythnm  
guess we know who's the dom in the relationship

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
DEAD ASS... I WAS TALKIGN TO CHEOL OPPA AND THEN JIHOON OPPA COMESINTO THE ROOM AND JUST GOES  "DAMN U FUCKING THICK MY GUY" AND OPPA BROKE OUR CONVERSATION FOR FIVE SECONSD TO GO 'THANKS' AND I JSUT??????

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
me: fting my bf bc he wanted to say hello to wonwoo oppa  
jeonghan oppa: omg who is that hes cute  
me: my bf  
jeonghan oppa: ..  
wonwoo oppa: hyung-  
jeonghan oppa, to my bf: i stg if u hurt her ill end u. ive adopted ur gf

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
no im not kididng yoon jeonghan literalyl said he fucking adopted me to my boyfriend

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
someone tell hannie hyung tht seul abt to have a whole affair w cheol hyung

          Yoon Jeonghan ✓ @yoonjeonghan040895  
          @leechanluv On God?

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

save the bees @rainychoi  
someone tell mr yoon Jeonghan he is Cancelled 

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
was tlaking with seokmin. he just goes 'u ever watch dwc and u start crying bc minghao is beautiful' and like. yeah.

           Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
           @channiebaby Thank you

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
me: shows a pictuing of my bf to mingyu  
mingyu: why he look like chan  
me, a chan stan:  
mingyu:  
chan:  
vernon:  
me: well-  
chan: thank u for dating someone thatlooks like me noona

           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @channiebaby this boy is too respectful i cant wit him

           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @channiebaby i didnt include it but vern todl me that i better stick to chan lookalikes bc  he will marry that boy u heard it here firs

 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
yuseul is blind she thinks chan is respectful ?? kind ? sweet ? my boyfriend si EVIL  
 

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @leechanluv Love you, Nonnie <3

          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
          @leechan99 satan

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yusoup: u jus saying hes evil bc u gotta wear a scarf 

vernom: ..

yusoup: ik how to cover up hickies w makeup I'm js

vernom: pls  
vernom: soonyoung hyung will make fun of me and throw a box of condoms at us 

yusoup: has he done that before

vernom: yes

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

may @sythnm  
chan: breathes  
vernon: EEEEEVVVVVIIIIILLLLLLLL

 

bluebell @lcvelies  
i will NEVER be over that chan calls vernon 'nonnie' WUUWUWUUWUUWUWUWUW

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
I stayed w vern while im in sk and ... lee chan walking arnd the apartment without a shirt #winning

           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @channiebaby yall dony understand i might be a soft stan and do not think of chan sexually whatsoever but i fuckign cried when i met him and now a bitch rly tearing up again

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
me, talking w cheol oppa: yea im gonna work as a translator for sm lmfao so ill be back in like three weeks  
cheol: u should work for pledis instead >:(  
me:  
cheol:  
me: w-w-w-w-w-what  
  
           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @channiebaby HE MADE ME BLUSH I HATE HI MM

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
omw back to jpn for like a day

          Choi Seungcheol ✓ @choicheol95  
          @channiebaby Have a safe flight

          yuseul @channiebaby  
          @choicheol95 I rly don't got a say

          Choi Seungcheol ✓ @choicheol95  
          @channiebaby ..die then

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
Ima miss u guys @leechanluv @boobseungkwan @choicheol95 @leechan99

          may @sythnm   
          @channiebaby aw u added cheol

          yuseul @channiebaby   
          @sythnm pls die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on minghaos soft indirect @ Junhui I linked one of his ig posts on his twt name (I do this a lot. bc pictures. don't want to load in my fic.) anwyas please go look at it I literally cried over it I whole thought I was a full chan stan for awhile and like ulting minghao hours [ON] will they ever be off? no


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey I actually remember jihoon is in this fuckign fic whats wrong with me

vernom: u talk to tetsou abt things?

yusoup: hes been at the hospital about 95% of the time I've been in jpn  
yusoup: it feels like he wouldn't even notice if I didn't come home

vernom: its for school hes busy a lot 

yusoup: I know, I still don't like excusing this stuff  
yusoup: I just thought I would get to spend time with him when I literally moved to japan for him   
yusoup: I fucking saw him more often during my visits to him, rather than living here full time  
yusoup: any free time he has he spends mostly with friends idk 

vernom: u gotta talk to him  
vernom: don't pull any 'oh well we're basically broken up' when you come back to sk  
vernom: bc whether you see it or not you and cheol like each other and something will happen  
vernom: do you want me to be honest right now?

yusoup: sure

vernom: the only reason I haven't said anything to him is because of the language barrier

yusoup: you know this isn't just bc of oppa, I haven't been happy for a long time but  
yusoup: I still love him

vernom: I know, and its okay that you do

yusoup: can we skype.. I have work soon, but I have like 45 mins

vernom: of course 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

nonnie: yknow as much as I do totally support seul and cheol hyung getting together, I must say I'm stressed  
nonnie: her bf is so fucking elusive idk how they haven't broken up yet

channie: spite probably 

nonnie: honestly? most likely  
nonnie: also I thought u would be busy heyyYYyyyYyyYYYY

channie: heyyYYYYYYyyYYyyyYY

nonnie: why we so fuckin gay

channie: idfk  
channie: anyways I made u a fuckin mixtape

nonnie: that's so fuckin gay I love u 

channie: mwah  
channie: <https://open.spotify.com/user/trustmeimacookie/playlist/0uxoJWYAJoiMAjzfVtCa0B?si=uEn_jUGMQO-np--yOFzsKw>  
channie: its whole on spotify tho 

nonnie: is there a certain order I should listen to the songs bc I usually just put all my playlists on shuffle

channie: no they just songs that remind me of you 

nonnie: thats so fuck in g CCUTE  
nonnie: I'm cool with that I barely use my actual cd player anymore I only buy svt albums for the photocards  
nonnie: I got like 5 joshuas 0 cheols 0 chans but I got 2 seungkwans so life good  
nonnie: I got that tasty chan poster tho

channie: and it freaks me out everytime we make out  
channie: mansae was a BAD TIME   
channie: I LOOK UP AND THERES ME WITH DUCK ASS HAIR STARING DOWN AT ME NONNIE

nonnie: u hittin it frm th back n u just see 2015 lee chan staring down at you

channie: the fact you bought it after you met me   
channie: THE FACT YOU BOUGHT IT AFTER YOU AND I STARTED DATING N O N N I E 

nonnie: MWAH  
nonnie: theres so much day6 on here  
nonnie: not complaining tho  
nonnie: I expected more michael jackson

channie: I'm just trying to live my god damn life nonnie  
channie:  anyways ive always thought of day6 songs as very soft and poetic and beautiful  
channie: and youre my day6 song

nonnie: oh

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
chan is the nicest bf ive ever had I care for him so dearly I cried bc he is a true spectacle to behold and kind soul mayhaps I love him

 

 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: I saw that lol 

nonnie: SHTUU P

channie: youre so cute :((  
channie: I love u so much I wanna give u things 

nonnie: 'like self esteem and blow jobs'

channie: interesting you bring that up  
channie: so

nonnie: yes?

channie: .  
channie: sex.

nonnie: oh  
nonnie: im sorr ywhat?  
nonnie: the duality of chan being soft to hot is scary

channie: ..anyways  
channie: i think i want to try things  
channie: like  
channie: doing stuff for you, you doing stuff for me  
channie: doing stuff for each other

nonnie: are you sure? youre always so hesitant  
nonnie: i jsut want you to be comfortable

channie: okay and the other night i grinded on you while we made out and you groped my ass  
channie: yes i was scared and uncomfortable with things regarding sex for a long while but  
channie: three months of being yours i want to  
channie: try these things  
channie: when its you its okay  
channie: I trust you

nonnie: are you totally sure

channie: yes

nonnie: 100%?

channie: yes nonnie

nonnie: totally sure?

channie: nonnie

nonnie: yes?

channie: i woke up this morning hard because i dreamt you sucked me off okay  
channie: i want to do this and i would greatly appreciate if you actually did blow me

nonnie: oh-  
nonnie: so... do i go over there or do you come over here......

channie: youre cute when youre nervous  
channie: ill go to yours

nonnie: okayy

channie: and nonnie?

nonnie: yeah?

channie: boxers only

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

biological son: HYUGN IM LOOSIGN MY GOD DAMN MIND!

soonyoung hyung: mm?

biological son: CHAN WANTS TO COME OVER SO I CAN SUCK HIS DICK  
biological son: I CAN FINALLY SAY IT - IWAN T OT RIDE THAT MANS THIGHS SO FUCKIGN BADLY  
biological son: I LTIERALYL WOKEUP FUCKIGN HARD EVERY NIGHT FOR TWO WEEKS BECAUSE I DREAMED OF THAT  
biological son: n like sometimes chan was with me in bed do u even UNDERSTAND-

soonyoung hyung: OWO WHATS THIS  
soonyoung hyung: i thoguht he didnt like sex  
soonyoung hyung: granted the other day yall were wildin

biological son: welll we've been doing more stuff slowly  and like  
biological son: yknow we got pretyt far and fuckfkcifkc he said he wants to go further kafdlksdlklsdk  
biological son: hes such a dom dont @ me

soonyoung hyung: you were always a dom chan enthusiast

biological son: he LITERALY-  
biological son: 'nonnie. boxers only'  
biological son: idk whats harder my uwus or my dick

soonyoung hyung: probably your dick  
soonyoung hyung: dont rly see how that would make u bust uwus

biological son: okay yeah  
biological son: my mouth is watering  i bet he has a nice dick

soonyoung hyung: IDK WHY THAT MADE ME LAUGHINSKNKD  
soonyoung hyung: 'MY MOUTH IS WATERING' youfuckign SUBB

biological son: AND I SAY IT PROUDLY  
biological son: gtfo u fucking verse  
biological son: @@@ lee chan please fuck my mouth

soonyoung hyung: VERNON--

biological son: FOGDDJ KL  
biological son: im literally sitting here hard as ever in just my boxers but i wont like  
biological son: touch myself cause i think chan wouldnt let me

soonyoung hyung: HE IS N O T THAT DOM  
soonyoung hyung: YOURE JSUT THAT SUB

biological son: GOD one time we were making out and he rolled his hips and i moaned bc Yes and he went 'you sound so pretty' HE DOESNT EVEN REALIZE DOES HE  
biological son: I DONT THINK SO NO  
biological son: SAVE ME AND MY SOUL  
biological son: OHYMGOD HES HERE BYE ILL UPDATE YOU LATER

soonyoung hyung: K HSK BYE

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
these fucking TEENAGERS

           seokie @boobseungkwan  
           @silly_seungkwan teen,agers?

           soonie @silly_seungkwan  
           @boobseungkwan im breaking up with you

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: gyu

gyu: wh

jun: am I annoying u

gyu: no ? u cool my guy

jun: idk m just  
jun: in a funk cause the only people I feel like I can at all speak to is u chan n cheol  
jun: n I worry I'm annoying u guys

gyu: well ur not u a cool dude   
gyu: but question  
gyu: wht abt soonyoung hyung n them

jun: hng  
jun: I'm mad at them  
jun: n I think some of them r still mad at me abt the chan-vernon-allkpop stuff

gyu: ah  
gyu: listen take as much time as u need  
gyu: its like  
gyu: they aren't properly understanding what happened   
gyu: but I feel like.. punishing them? ignoring them n stuff, making them think about it. that could help  
gyu: as for th chanon stuff.. they mostly have gotten over it  
gyu: but u need to talk to them eventually 

jun: ..yeah

gyu: u wanna do smth later?

jun: sure :)

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

the great uwu: hyugn? 

lesser leader: minghao?  
lesser leader: how are you?

the great uwu: I'm okay  
the great uwu: you still talk to jun right?

lesser leader: yeah

the great uwu: how is he?  
the great uwu: please be honest with me

lesser leader: he could be better.. honestly he isn't that good.. hes sad a lot   
lesser leader: he and gyu are going to do something. I think hes going to jun and jihoons apartment

the great uwu: he cant even be in the same building as me 

lesser leader: don't talk like that, you know it would be awkward 

the great uwu: hyung can I please ask you something   
the great uwu: and please please be completely honest with me  
the great uwu: pretend like this isn't even minghao youre talking to, pretend I'm someone else   
the great uwu: just don't consider how i'll react at all I need the complete truth

lesser leader: what is it?

the great uwu: you know about Junhui   
the great uwu: hes told you what happened right? 

lesser leader: the assault? 

the great uwu: yeah

lesser leader: ah

the great uwu: this has been keeping me up for night after night  
the great uwu: does he blame me for doing something he wasn't okay with? does he think that I like  
the great uwu: forced it?  
the great uwu: I'm not saying this like accusingly, like 'I cant believe he would that that what a fuckign dick' but just  
the great uwu: he was right we were  drunk and ive been so focused on that he was freaking out that 'oh no hao is straight' I never considered   
the great uwu: I maybe did do something   
the great uwu: something he wasn't okay with  
the great uwu: I remember touching, I remember what we did  
the great uwu: but conversation, what lead up to it, I don't remember that I don't know if he said no or if he didn't want to or what 

lesser leader: he likes to say that he thinks he did that to you  
lesser leader: maybe did to you what that man did to him  
lesser leader: but I know he doesn't really think that

the great uwu: what does he think then?

lesser leader: from what I can tell and from what hes told me   
lesser leader: Junhui so desperately doesn't want to be defined by his assault, even though that affects so much  
lesser leader: he tries to ignore it, he tries to say hes coped hes dealt   
lesser leader: but letting his guard down with you triggered something and hes frustrated because of it  
lesser leader: because you didn't rape him, you didn't do anything he was against, so why is he so upset and uncomfortable?   
lesser leader: I think its because the fact is he hasn't fully healed from what happened, he isn't completely over it  
lesser leader: and I don't think that you pushed him, I think he pushed himself   
lesser leader: to like, get over it. be okay again.   
lesser leader: sex, in some sense, is something ruined for him. probably not forever, but for awhile  
lesser leader: and unfortunately youre involved with that now, youre involved with sex for jun. hes uneasy with you right now  
lesser leader: probably not forever, but for awhile  
lesser leader: he cares very deeply for you, so he wants to work out how hes dealing right now and then he can work it all out with you  
lesser leader: and I guess the question is if you'll be willing to wait and eventually work it all out with him

the great uwu: oh  
the great uwu: that makes a lot of sense actually   
the great uwu: and it makes me feel a lot better..  
the great uwu: I'm willing to wait however long for him   
the great uwu: I just wanted to know that I guess  
the great uwu: thank you

lesser leader: anytime  
lesser leader: and seriously... stop indirecting him on twitter ... carats be wildin

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jazzy @caratbabe    
lmfao r ppl fr still talkign abt junhuui ? hes not even friends w svt anymore why does literally anyone care

          anna @taekookie_monster  
          @caratbabe ikr literally he probabyl confessed to hao like lol we know he was into him or r we tht stupid? bet hao rejected hin n now hes salty lol 

          jazzy @caratbabe  
          @taekookie_monster omggg he oroably fuckin did lol haos an angel too he was prbly so nice abt it n now Junhui is like 'die bitch' wtf

         

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
no offense but keep my name out of your fuckign mouth

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist   
hey! if youre seriosuyl gonna take the time out of your fucking day to tweet about me at the very fucking least @ me 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
honestly the amount of people that hate me has grown to the point where its literally ridiculous 

          JUN! @flowersupremacist   
          @flowersupremacist yes I know it all stems back to hao, and I wanted to address that 

          JUN! @flowersupremacist   
          @flowersupremacist we haven't spoken one-on-one in about 3-4 weeks and it is literally no ones fucking business why

          JUN! @flowersupremacist  
          @flowersupremacist stop projecting your slow burn-angst-ao3 fantasies onto our situation 

          JUN! @flowersupremacist   
          @flowersupremacist it is very VERY personal reasons why am not speaking with him. no he didn't do any of the shit you guys like to assume

          JUN! @flowersupremacist   
          @flowersupremacist nor did I do anything like that either. please just leave this to those involved. please don't worry yourself about the two of us. I swear you guys are blowing this up way more than it needs to be 

          JUN! @flowersupremacist  
          @flowersupremacist no I'm not mad at him, and to my knowledge, minghao isn't mad at me either. all I will literally say is I cant speak with him right now, so please respect that 

 

 

**\----------**  

 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
I'm so poor that when customers leave me tips at work I become aroused 

          jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
          @silly_seungkwan 'he left me a hundred won and my dick twitched'

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonyoung hyung: thanks to the bitch that left me hanging  
soonyoung hyung: vernon its been four hours  
soonyoung hyung: whole done w my shift at work n everything  
soonyoung hyung: .  
soonyoung hyung: YOU BETTER BE ASLEEP AND NOT STILL FUCKIGN I SWEAR TO LITERAL FUCK

biological son: FUSDLJSK  
biological son: CHAN IS TAKING A NAP  
biological son: HE  
biological son: ONE he said i can tell u this stuff bc he likes u

soonyoung hyung: uwu

biological son: TWO hoyl FUKC  
biological son: aight so chan comes in, im sitting on my bed ready to be Dom'd and he literally goes 'you look cute' likr chan im in boxers n I'm hard please just whip it out

soonyoung hyung: u whole pull out the 'face down ass up card' didnt you

biological son: NO SHTUUP  
biological son: like  
biological son: hyung

soonyoung hyung: oh boy

biological son: then he takes a seat next to me and like  
biological son: he just asks 'can we. do  this now?' like gettin RIOGHT to it

soonyoung hyung: you literally said less than a minute ago 'just whip it out'

biological son: shut up  
biological son: we start making out and he bites my lower lip and immediately starts rubbing my dick i slkjldk  
biological son: his hands r so nice im loosing my mind  
biological son: andthen he uses his other hand to push the back of my head closer to him and im kust like where tf has THIS chan been  
biological son: i finally say like 'hey. can i suck u off.'  
biological son: bc. u kno.

soonyoung hyung: yeah

biological son: and he whimpers and like hwo tf does he sound dom while whimpering i cant  
biological son: highkey chan is a verse but  
biological son: and then im on my knees and hes sitting on the edge of my bed  
biological son: and ... hyung i

soonyoung hyung: OHYMFOD

biological son: I WENT TO TOWNhis moans r the nicest thing ever like svt just use those as bgm for the next title track

soonyoung hyung: SHUT UP

biological son: he sounded so cute n a lil subby but i dditn mind he was bucking his hips real hard and telling me that he felt so good and that my mouth felt nice  
biological son: i swear to god i was fucking deep throating him and he just goes. he goes. "nonnie you feel so fucking nice" he groaned it. and like. like that. is the lewdest most fucikgn erotic shit i ever. fuckign. heard. his voice. pelase fuck me against a wall goodbye.  
biological son: and eventuallyh e came n was like "u still need to get off baby' i swear to god my dick was crying he called me. baby.  
biological son: fuck everything i ever said to seungkwna and jihoon hyung bc - being ccalled baby >>> everything  
biological son: but then hes full dom again so he asks me what i want and i grip his thighs and im like "let me ride them channie theyre so nice i want to so badly" bc u know i been thirsting after his thighs for months now my mouth watering again

soonyoung hyung:  IHATE THAT YOU KEEP SAYING THAT BUT LIKE HIGHKEY MOOD WITH FUCKSLK MINGYU sometimes that man just  
soonyoung hyung: seokmin both agreed that if mingyu ever came onto either of us (which isnt likely) then its a threesome

biological son: n he PULLs me onto his lap and makes me start grinding down on his thighs and and im LIVING for it  
biological son: it felt so fucking good and hes sucking on my neck and then h e  
biological son: he shoves his hand in my boxers n starts jacking me off and kstuskdljsd  
biological son: over stimulation? in my kinks? more likely than you think  
biological son: i rly didnt even know that was one of my kinks but sdjkskjs

soonyoung hyung: thats how i felt abt choking  
soonyoung hyung: one night seokmin grabbed my neck and like i was Gone

biological son: i love choking :((  
biological son: my ex bf had the nicest hands  
biological son: tangent he texted me the other day and went ' youre dating a fucking idol thats my bias wrecker what the fuck hansol' and i coulnt stop laughing

soonyoung hyung: OHYMGOFKDKL  
soonyoung hyung: u tell chan?

biological son: planning to  
biological son: RIGHT SO i have a lot of pretty hickies and i finally sucked lee chans dick  
biological son: dont listen to chan im pretty sure he has like  a thing for hickies i counted them theres at least 2 dozen  
biological son: bc I joked to him abt how he had a kink n he was like "..n. o..." bih...  
biological son: we took naps and now hes spooning me but he s fuckign hard i cant  
biological son: i think im bout to suck more dick

soonyoung hyung: i hope u do

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
vernon out here living his best life

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernon: hey  
vernon: I just like  
vernon: wanted to apologize for everything  
vernon: and you have every right to ignore us and be mad  
vernon: and I'm sorry for what I said when the article came out  
vernon: I was confused and angry and I'm sorry  
vernon: if you ever want to talk, come by my place whenever just give me a heads up  
vernon: youre still one of my best friends jun that hasn't changed

 

 

\----------

 

 

seungkwannie: oh fucking boy

jihoon baby: what?

seungkwannie: management called Minghao into a private meeting  
seungkwannie: we usually have them all together..  
seungkwannie: last private meeting was with chan abt vernonand the article

jihoon baby: oh no  
jihoon baby: they probably saw what the carats are saying about him and jun

seungkwannie: oh no

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihooe: junnie?

jun: hey

jihoon: I just uh  
jihoon: I think you should delete your tweets  
jihoon: the ones about Minghao  
jihoon: from yesterday

jun: why?

jihoon: hes in a private meeting w management  
jihoon: and I think deleting them will help the whole situation

jun: is he okay?

jihoon: I don't know  
jihoon: if theyre basing what its about from just the twitter stuff, then they just want to know what happened  
jihoon: but your tweets will raise more questions  
jihoon: and they'll want Minghao to be totally honest  
jihoon: and honestly I don't think you want random managers at pledis to know all that

jun: okay  
jun: thank you

jihoon: no problem  
jihoon: and junnie?

jun: yeah?

jihoon: the others, they miss you  
jihoon: whenever youre ready but  
jihoon: youll be welcomed back with open arms

jun: thank you  
jun: I love you

jihoon: i love you too

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
yall ever just be sitting arnd n u start crying? not even crying ur eyes just leaking? cause yeah

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @leechanluv Nonnie, are you okay?

          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
          @leechan99 I don't know.

 

 

**\-----------**

 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o

 

I heard about the meeting  
just tell me what happened and if I need to talk with your management at all 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **mentions of sexual assault** 
> 
>  
> 
> so much fucking happens sorry I didn't update I like graduated highschool or whatever 
> 
> but heres the kicker
> 
> I graduated on fucking junhao day bye
> 
> also literally @ anyone that writes fics please write chansol fics and please link me i spent the day crying and spamming on my insta abotu chansol i cant supply an entire fandom pls ily guys sm I updated at 5am for yall

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o

they asked about why we werent speaking  
since it made carats so upset  
i said we had a disagreement and that you were dealing with something personal  
thank you for deleting the tweets btw  
it helped a lot  
for now, no you dont need to talk with them  
it all seems settled  
it was nice hearing from you

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
soonie: I'm sorry we pushed you  
soonie: I wasn't thinking clearly, I just wanted things okay again  
soonie: and I disregarded how you felt  
soonie: I'm honestly so sorry I made you feel that way

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
we've made it boys https://www.koreaboo.com/buzz/10-reasons-to-love-seventeens-dinos-relationship/

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

**10 Reasons To Love Seventeen's Dino's relationship**

 

We were totally blown away when Dino, the Maknae of Seventeen, dropped a bomb by announcing on Vlive he was in a two (now three!) month relationship with Vernon Chwe, a fan translator for Seventeen! Talk about lucky! Following their cute relationship along on social media and in their little updates makes us nothing but happy. Vernon is def #boyfriendmaterial and Dino is obviously super happy! If that isn't enough for you, here's ten other reasons why they're total relationship goals!

 

     **1.** Nonnie: Seventeen's fandom, or Carats, lost it over Dino's sweet nickname for Vernon - Nonnie. In fact, when a Carat used said nickname Vernon had this to say: 

 

              _You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv_  
_ @shiningminghao u better take that mf name out ur mouth 1 person on this earth is  allwoed to clal me nonnie & u r not lee chan. u fool. ur a fool.  i Willl sue you and  most definetly will win the jury will laugh at __you they will call you a fool a coward make a Mockery of your f_

_You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv_  
_@shiningminghao ailure broadcast it to all of kroea and the americas Every last americas send tweet_

 

     **2.** Vlives: For our favorite Seventeen ship - chanon? verchan? chansol? - vlive has played a decent part. Used to not only publically come out, but also pleasant updates on the two lovebirds. Studies say no one can resist that push notification when they go live!

 

     **3.** Origin: Image your favorite Kpop group... Now imagine becoming their best friends - okay now imagine dating one of your biases! Vernon can definitely say he's lived the dream when it comes to that. He worked as a   fan translator (with his close friend, Yuseul!) and then nearly overnight, won the heart of our dear Dino here ~ <3

 

     **4.** That One Thread: Shortly after coming out, Dino had tweeted out a list of things he loves about his Nonnie (including his kisses 0//0) it sparked a fire in the Seventeen fan base! Support coming in giant waves like you would never believe! We love it!

 

     **5.** Replies: Vernon, the regular Twitter boy, uses the social platform almost daily. But that doesn't stop his boyfriend from sliding into his mentions with replies that range from random 'I love you's to calling him a   headass. Their friends join in, too, giving us quick updates on the behind the scenes of the relationship with anecdotes of conversations and catching the two being sweet. 

       
      **6.** Appreciation Tweets: The retweet button never looked so good when you come across one of Vernon's love-tweets for Dino. Honestly the boy could be a poet with the beautifully sweet things he has to say about his lover. Dino, too, with his occasional replies that make you all warm and soft. 

 

     **7.** Dates: Fansites have field days when Vernon and Dino head out. One quick Google search and you can be met with at least fifty different shots of Chansol holding hands, eating out, kissing cheeks, or on double dates with friends of theirs. 

 

     **8.** Endless Support: There isn't a single doubt Vernon pours as much dedication as possible into not only his ult group, but also his partner. Of course, it goes without saying, it's returned. In regards to his boyfriend's career aspirations or mental health, Dino never fails to satisfy with being there for him constantly. 

 

     **9.** Selcas: We love! Photogenic boyfriends! Maybe Vernon is a little too obsessed with snapping the perfect shot of Dino while they share brunch, but we won't start complaining anytime soon!

 

     **10.** Being Out: While it is, by no means, a requirement, Dino and Vernon have taken a huge step for so many lgbt people in not only Korea, but around the world as well - even if the change is slight in some places. It can open the eyes of so many individuals and start hopefully opening doors, too. 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihoon: hey  
jihoon: youre totally sure u want to do this?

jun: I mean its not that serious  
jun: I miss them 

jihoon: idk it just  
jihoon: feels like a lot?

jun: eh its our friends ill adjust quickly

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihoon has added jun to chansol gay yeah 

 

jun: I wanted to be serious when he added me back but can someone please explain the fucking name of the chat first 

vernon: right so that one kpop site w the stupid fucking name made an article abt chan n I being like relationship goals and I called soonie hyung to tell him bc I was like proud or whatever n idfk seokie hyung was either riding him or he just woke up from a nap bc he sounded so fucking out of it and he just responded with 'chansol... gay.... yeah'

soonyoung: I  
soonyoung: seokmin and I were Not having sex thanks  
soonyoung: I worked a double shift and I was like in a new state of mind   
soonyoung: my third eye opened and I met god 

jun: wow cant believe you met lee chan

vernon: ...am I dating god?

jihoon: yeah

vernon: radical 

jun: yeah but like  
jun: back to beign serious  
jun: I guess I just want to apologize

seokie: you really have nothing to apologize for?  
seokie: like. we were inconsiderate assholes   
seokie: you were right  
seokie: we totally didn't see things from your perspective   
seokie: it was just 'Minghao is upset so you have to talk to him'  
seokie: and we didn't think about your feelings  
seokie: and we're suppose to be your best friends 

jun: I guess  
jun: I mean about not needing to apologize  
jun: not the best friends thing  
jun: you guys are   
jun: I was just  
jun: frustrated

vernon: I'm sorry hyung

jun: honestly if I have anyone I still need to apologize its you  
jun: everything with chan and the article and allkp*p   
jun: I'm sorry Vernon I'm so fucking sorry  
jun: I just  
jun: I was so angry and I didn't think about it  
jun: its so easy to forget what the situation is like.   
jun: that this isn't just between like a dozen people this is a dozen people with millions of people standing by to eat up whatever drama spills out  
jun: I didn't think about how minghao is an idol, I didn't think about how chan is an idol, I didn't think about how there was easily five thousand people that have me on tweet notifications and would see that in seconds  
jun: all I thought about was what you said and that it pissed me off  
Jun: and I should have been more mature about it, I should have been smarter

vernon: thank you  
vernon: really  
vernon: I accept the apology   
vernon: and besides, now that chan and I are out it doesn't... seem like such a big deal?   
vernon: like clearly I know at the time it was a huge deal like   
vernon:  thinking about chan and how he reacted just  
vernon: if anything that's what got me so upset?  
vernon: like if it had just been management wants to talk to him about some dating rumor we had, that allkpop was writing dumb shit, that some carats were more convinced we were dating I would have acknowledged it as just another day ? something is always starting up in the fandom  
vernon: but he cried so hard, he was shaking and just  
vernon: he was hanging off me and he couldn't even stand up on his own and he just kept saying 'nonnie what do we do what do I do what are we suppose to do' and it broke my fuckign heart   
vernon: I just got so protective 

seokie: ugh when will my bf ever 

soonyoung: ill fight a fucking tree for you

seokie: mwah

vernon: I'm sorry for how I reacted hyung  
vernon: flipping out on you  
vernon: what I said about Minghao...

jun: that I wasn't... happy about hearing, but it was kind of my last priority to process  
jun: you just love him a lot don't you  
jun: its really easy to see, how much you love chan  
jun: and I think its so beautiful

vernon: thank you  
vernon: I don't know... I get overwhelmed by my feelings for him a lot

jihoon: thts so cute

vernon: like! idk past bfs have always either been a hit or miss within like two months  
vernon: and even the 'hits' were always rocky  
vernon: but its so easy to fall into place with chan  
vernon: it scares me a little

seokie: yall r so young  
seokie: and no I don't mean that condescending 'uwu u know nothing abt love or life vernon lee' 

vernon: H

seokie: but I mean I completely and wholeheartedly believe you about the love   
seokie: you guys made a huge step by coming out   
seokie: joshua hyung and jeonghan hyung have been together for years and theyre still in the closet   
seokie: its a huge deal you guys did this  
seokie: yknow the public will view chan differently forever, they'll see you differently forever. you both knew that and still took that leap because of your feelings for one another  
seokie: what I'm saying is  
seokie: I'm glad you found each other now, as young as you are, and I hope that the love only grows stronger

soonyoung: a lifetime of happiness 

jihoon: yall acting like they fuckin married 

vernon: I'm.... crying........  
vernon: u ever think abt ur boyfs n just sob bc of how much you love them  
vernon: I want to marry him one day ohymgofd  
vernon: Hyungs please I want to marry him  
vernon: like seriously   
vernon: what the fuck we started dating in fucking march can my emotions chill

jihoon: I totally see marriage 

jun: omg and Vernon gets the flowers from work 

vernon: my discount :(   
vernon: I bring chan flowers a lot he loves the mso much he saysh e like s l i l a c s 

jun: are you still crying

vernon: oh u betcha

   
  


**\----------**

 

 

channie: mwah

nonnie: :(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((iloveyousomuch

channie: bitch I said Mwah what the ufck

nonnie: shush

channie: but I love you too  
channie: like ridiculously  
channie: like I love holding your hand so fucking much  
channie: I want to hold your hand right now fuckin heck

nonnie: :((((((((((((I'm at work rn((((((((((((((

channie: :((((((((((((((( guess I'm gonna visit u

nonnie: WHAT  
nonnie: CHAN I WORK WITH CARATS

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jaewoo @minjaewooohoooooo  
so fun fuckign fact about me I work with Vernon chew (seventeens dinos boyfriend) and hes a cool guy, super nice. yeah his fucking boyfriend (seventeens dino) just walked into the nursery and I cant breathe 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
chan visited me at work just to hold my god damn hand and now we pruning flowers uwu also @ the 49 people that just showed up: buy something or leave 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernon: hiii

jihoon: hiii

seokie: hiii

soonyoung: hiii

jun: hiii

vernon: junnie!! omg youre in the chat again?? 

jun: ... vern u were here for this

vernon: oh Fuck right hi its chan  
vernon: I took nonnies phone lmfao 

jun: oh hey whats up 

vernon: my mood bc ur talking w nonnie again :))) 

jun: AWE 

soonyoung: I love my son in law 

vernon: MWAH   
vernon: what were yall talking abt 

jihoon: nothing much

seokie: don't scroll up

soonyoung: babe you fucking moron

seokie: yeah I realized as I sent it..

vernon: ima scroll up 

jun: as a child I went thru a phase where i rly wanted to plan weddings, and likei just fuckign might 

soonyoung: gl junnie 

vernon: omg   
Vernon: OMG!!  
vernon: I love him :(  
vernon: I love him!  
vernon: I love him I love him I love him I lover him I'm gonna go KISS HIM!

jun: GO CHAN!

jihoon: kiss ur mans!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

ALL MY LOVE @ALLMYLOVE_DINO  
By actual coincidence, I was in Vernonnie's nursery - Chan arrived and I was too shocked kekeke. I asked him with a scared voice if I might take pictures, he was too kind ^.^ Sweet boy told me he would be flattered

           ALL MY LOVE @ALLMYLOVE_DINO  
           @ALLMYLOVE_DINO And I saw such a beautiful moment shared between Chan and his love <3 While I was taking my pictures and I snapped one of a kiss on the mouth, but quickly deleted it. Their affection is a precious thing that should be respected. Chan is so brave already for telling the world who he is

           ALL MY LOVE @ALLMYLOVE_DINO  
           @ALLMYLOVE_DINO Love my Chan and love his nonnie for what they choose to show us - don't force the steps of their relationship. I wish them nothing but happiness <333

 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
@ALLMYLOVE_DINO is a good example of how u be a good stan js

 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
Ahh! <3 I remember you from the flower shop @ALLMYLOVE_DINO You were so sweet~ Thank you for your kind words

          ALL MY LOVE @ALLMYLOVE_DINO  
          @leechan99 Oh thank you~ You make me so happy! And I'm so glad to make you feel the same, even if for just a moment!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yusoup: vern hey so like I  might start sobbing whats up

vernom: oh god are you okay?

yusoup: fufkfdkkldk tetsou came home today n I was like half asleep on the couch and he sat on the arm of the couch n he like  
yusoup: fuck  
yusoup: he started talkignt to me about dinner and cause I was so tired it took me a second but he was speaking Korean  
yusoup: n I ws like 'what the heckfuck?'  
yusoup: GOD he said hes been fucking learning for me

vernom: si that why hes been gone so often?

yusoup: no apparently he said he only studied while I'm at work/while I was in sk/during his breaks bc he wanted to be sneaky about it  
yusoup: so like on and off for the rest of the night we were speak a little Korean so he could practice    
yusoup: and we were talking in Japanese about my trip to sk n I was like talkinh about meeting svt  
yusoup: n I was telling him abt how like mingyu called me out for dating tetsou just for looking kinda like chan 

vernom: oh no

yusoup: and like   
yusoup: fuck it wasn't like he legit thought that or anything  
yusoup: bc fuck mingyu tetsou only has the same big ass head as chan nothing more 

vernom: that's my boyfriend-

yusoup: then he started asking me why I was dating him  
yusoup: like stuff I love about him

vernom: oh no

yusoup: and I was listing all these htings and I like started tearing up  
yusoup: and he was like 'awww' bc he thought it was me being emotional but I fucking realized we don't do any thing like that anymore  
yusoup: like I said I love when we go on spur of the moment dates and we haven't been on a date in five months  
yusoup: and then like  
yusoup: I sometimes have this habit of saying things in English/French/Korean when I want to say smth to him but I know might hurt him  
yusoup: which I know is shitty but like I hate bottling it up and I hate hurting him  
yusoup: and I go 'sometimes I think you don't love me anymore' in krn

vernom: seul..

yusoup: I didn't think he would understand me   
yusoup: and he starts insisting he does and all this  
yusoup: and I couldn't stop crying I'm so frustrated with the whole relationship  
yusoup: two fucking hours of just talking to cheol and I felt more cared for than entire evenings with tetsou   
yusoup: and I voiced the frustrations and I told him literally everything even abt oppa   
yusoup: just like 'I feel like suengcheol oppa seems to like me and it made me rethink this and how he makes me feel vs hwo you do'  
yusoup: and tetsou started crying and saying he didn't mean to take me for granted and stuff  
yusoup: and my chest hurts so much I'm in the guest room n hes in the bedroom and I only stopped crying now and idk how long that will fucking last  
yusoup: I'm not even sure if we're broken up or what but just  
yusoup: it couldn't continue like that at least not like that

vernom: I'm not gonna say you need to talk to him right now  
vernom: like by no means, don't get up and demand you define your relationship okay you need time to calm down  
vernom: but organize what you're gonna say  
vernom: I feel like he said something about hyung 

yusoup: of course he did  
yusoup: he started saying he knew that the minute I spend the weekend with idols I would fall for one  
yusoup: not in like a 'ur such a fucking hoe' way but in a 'I'm insecure about who I am and idols are like Peak human so why wouldn't you'   
yusoup: and I cried harder cause god its lietrally what ufjkcing happened and can we ppelase call o cnat see mu keybaordd

vernom: of course  
vernom: English? cause he might hear us and well...

yusoup: yrah

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
Seokmin just came home from grocery shopping. all he bought were two cans of black beans and a leak. I love him.

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
(sighing dreamily) vernon is peak best friend material hes so good at advice. I say this, of course, with a hypothetical scenario playing out in my head. we can only hope his advice is gonna work.

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: :(

nonnie: what

channie: can we talk  
channie: abt things?

nonnie: like?

channie: things..

nonnie: seul kept me up til four fucking am last night cryin abt tetsou and I love her to death and I'm willing to do anything for her but I'm so tired please be fucking blunt right now my brain cant function

channie: oh  
channie: nonnie if youre tired then go to sleep  
channie: my stuff can wait okay

nonnie: no its making you sad  
nonnie: I'm sorry for snapping   
nonnie: yuseul means the world to me and seeing seul heartbroken like that took a lot out of me   
nonnie: and I'm just  
nonnie: really sorry   
nonnie: I love you, so much, you know that I love you chan and I don't want you upset

channie: its really okay  
channie: I don't mind waiting  
channie: please, if youre tired Id rather you'd rest  
channie: I'm not upset   
channie: you don't need to worry so much nonnie

nonnie: right shit sorryr   
nonnie: seuls stuff is relationship stuff and that whole shit stemmed from them not spending enough time together and taking people for granted and shit   
nonnie: and youre an idol with a wild schedule and I'm a generally shitty human being who will most likely be a bad boyfriend come see our next few months together

channie: nonnie youre literally the best boyfriend Ive ever had   
channie: granted youre theONLY boyfriend ive ever had  
channie: but youre a wonderful person and I love you to bits  
channie: you could literally never be a bad boyfriend 

nonnie: :(( love u

channie: <333  
channie: I would offer to nap with you but I'm an idol with a wild schedule and I have stuff in like 20

nonnie: but you still wanted to talk

channie: it can wait <333

nonnie: chan please 

channie: I promise please I would rather you be fully rested for this

nonnie: :/ 

channie: I love you <33

nonnie: I love you too

 

 

**\----------**  

 

 

biological son: hyung I got mad at chan and he said its okay cause he knows i was tired but hhhh

soonyoung hyung: did u apologize? 

biological son: yeah

soonyoung hyung: I mean does he know u were up late?

biological son: yeah  
biological son: but he wanted to tlak about things and like  
biological son: ive been thining about what he wanted to tlak about and now I'm scared 

soonyoung hyung: why?

biological son: there was something he recently opened up to me about and like it might have been that again  
biological son: I took a nap cause he made me   
biological son: idk we already get limited time together  
biological son: fuck  
  
soonyoung hyung: go talk to him okay? chan understands the situation u were in  
soonyoung hyung: he puts your health first, despite u not being too happy abt it   
soonyoung hyung: as long as u remember to go back to him, and talk out whatever 

biological son: mm ok hyung

 

 

****----------****

 

 

nonnie: hi baby  
nonnie: do u still have time to talk? u seemed anxious to earlier   
nonnie: if u rather we don't its okay

channie: I mean   
channie: idk anymore  
channie: I think its good we didn't... I was thinking it over n stuff...  
channie: its a bit excessive 

nonnie: nononono baby whatever you want to talk about I'm right here  
nonnie: whatever is bothering you please talk to me about it   
nonnie: I'm sorry I pushed you away before

channie: you didn't push me away nonnie please you were fine  
channie: I just   
channie: wanted to talk about   
channie: when I was a kid?

nonnie: okay?  
nonnie: oh  
nonnie: yes go ahead I'm right here, I can come to you, we can call right now, we can just text  
nonnie: just talk to me

channie: I don't want to talk about it aloud, managers are nearby  
channie: but I mean I kind of   
channie: view it as not a big deal at times  
channie: just as what happened. I was molested its what happened and   
channie: I don't remember it happening I remember   
channie: someone holding me down, nto letting me move and hands on my hips I remember the hands on my hips and if I think too hard Its like theyre still there  
channie: I remember after a lot 

nonnie: like?  
nonnie: you don't have to answer 

channie: there were countless times I would wake up naked   
channie: with no memory of taking off my clothes  
channie: theyre so vague sometimes I think I made them up

nonnie: people block out traumatic events a lot

channie: its so easy to ignore it at times but other times I feel like I cant think about anything else   
channie: and it makes me sick and it makes me want to cry  
channie: there was a time I remember   
channie: the summer, and I remember someone following so closely behind me and I remember feeling so scared  
channie: I knew that man

nonnie: chan, its okay

channie: I knew him. I knew him. I trusted him and everytime I think about it I feel so sick I feel like screaming and I want to do irrational things, I want to punch things and hurt someone, I want to hurt myself and I want to kill myself and I get so fucking angry so so fucking angry why would he do that   
channie: its not okay he ruined everything   
channie: I love you and I love being with you I love touching you and making you feel good but he ruined that for so long  
channie: I just want to be with you and only you

nonnie: I love you too channie 

channie: can I say some stuff that probably sound weird

nonnie: probably not weird if it makes you feel better  
nonnie: but go ahead love

channie: I masturbate a lot

nonnie: honey.. I know that

channie: but I think I like  
channie: used that to give myself some sort of weird power over   
channie: the assault because I was completely in control, its me with every say in the situation and I wanted to stop I could stop

nonnie: and when you were with me..?

channie: I trust you  
channie: I just completely and fully trust you and you've never done anything I wasn't completely okay with   
channie: and well... I was kind of ... in charge when we were together

nonnie: youre dating the worlds biggest sub

channie: I choose my boyfriends well

nonnie: I love you  
nonnie: I'm so sorry you had to experience anything like that  
nonnie: I'm so sorry about what happened  
nonnie: chan, everything you feel about it is justified and I'm right here next to you. you want to be angry? be angry and Ill be angry with you. you want to cry? cry and ill cry with you  
nonnie: I don't know what its like  
nonnie: and, honestly, I don't know if anyone will ever fully reach a point where all that ugliness is out of them  
nonnie: but I will do every fucking thing possible to help you get as far as you can, ill be there by your side 

channie: I love you so much god I love you I love you  so so much

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
yo I fuck with exo lowkey like, what music do I have sex to? exo. always exo.

          soonie @silly_seungkwan  
          @silly_seungkwan actually. sex music - pentagon/mx, fuckin music - exo, making luv music - day6 :(

 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan   
why is everyone dming me playlists on spotify 

          seokie @boobseungkwan  
          @boobseungkwan why is there so much fucking exo 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernon: GOD I luv chan

jun: thts gay

vernon: I appreciate him sm

jun: so sweet tho

jihoon: hey gusy guess what I got fuckin approval for

seokie: what btich

jihoon: movin in the dorms w kwan

seokie: ohmy fucking god

vernon: I was so happy cause I had this nice heart to heart w chan n now I'm jealous god fuckin

jihoon: youd think the couple that's literally out in the public would move in together before kwan n I did go fuckin figure

soonyoung: congrates omg!!!!!!!!!! 

jun: no offense but I cant pay full rent on my own and I don't trust strangers lmfao 

jihoon: I  
jihoon: I didn't think this through  
jihoon: I could just stay w you until you find a new place

vernon: what abt the lease?

jihoon: I only got a six month one its up in like three weeks  
jihoon: I was planning on staying anyways 

vernon: ayo hyung my lease up arnd then  
vernon: u wanna move in w me

jun: aight

jihoon: glad that was solved

jun: hell yeah no discourse 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Yeoun Hyung-Nim: Contacted about another queer interview, any objections?

Lee Chan: no.. what magazine is it for?

Yeoun Hyung-Nim: Called 'Out Magazine' it's American. They offered a translator, but want to know if you'd like your friend to translate.

Lee Chan: yes, I can talk with my boyfriend, hyung-nim  
Lee Chan: may I ask you a question?

Yeoun Hyung-Nim: I don't see why not

Lee Chan: do you have a problem with me and vernon?

Yeoun Hyung-Nim: Have I done something to make you think that?

Lee Chan: you seem uncomfortable when you mention him, hyung-nim, and.. a few of you - the other managers - almost refuse to call him my boyfriend..

Yeoun Hyung-Nim: I don't care who you decide to date  
Yeoun Hyung-Nim: But I think it was a mistake to tell the public  
Yeoun Hyung-Nim: Seventeen and Pledis both are getting the wrong kind of reputation. 

Lee Chan: what kind of reputation do you mean?

Yeoun Hyung-Nim: Seventeen and Pledis are being recognized as some kind of gay idol group and entertainment company. You disregarded how it effects the rest of us when you decided to do this

Lee Chan: but you know that I'm not the only lgbt member of seventeen  
Lee Chan: carats pretty much know jihoon hyung and seungkwan hyung are together, you all even allowed him to move into the dorms!

Yeoun Hyung-Nim: Are you speaking informal to me?

Lee Chan: yes, I'm sorry hyung-nim  
Lee Chan: the situation is just upsetting me

Yeoun Hyung-Nim: I don't like to tell people where I work anymore because the moment I do, they've all decided to make comments about you

Lee Chan: i'm sorry

Yeoun Hyung-Nim: And With Seungkwan and his friend, they've never confirmed anything, unlike you and your friend  
Yeoun Hyung-Nim: Seventeen could have done without dating scandals, it only caused complications 

Lee Chan: people already knew without vernon's or my consent  
Lee Chan: other managers agreed it would just be best to officially come out 

Yeoun Hyung-Nim: Because you blackmailed us with Jisoo and Jeonghan, along with Seungkwan  
Yeoun Hyung-Nim: Should have been happy with dating regardless of the public knowing or not

Lee Chan: its made a lot of people happy to see lgbt representation in kpop 

Yeoun Hyung-Nim: Your group was already attracting the wrong type of people and now there's only more

Lee Chan: again, I'm sorry, hyung-nim

Yeoun Hyung-Nim: No point in apologizes now.    
Yeoun Hyung-Nim: You have a break coming up, two hours  
Yeoun Hyung-Nim: But I expect you'll go running off to your friend anyways?

Lee Chan: I was planning on seeing him, yes 

Yeoun Hyung-Nim: Expected. 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: hey I have like two hours  
channie: also shitty management 

nonnie: ..yknow I have to ask at this point  
nonnie: is this a 'uwu lets cuddle and get lunch' two hours or a 'come suck my dick' two hours

channie: what do you want it to be 

nonnie: ..  
nonnie: the fuck you think it is 

channie: mwah  
channie: sucj my dick and send pictures to yeoun fuckin seunghyun

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

may @sythnm  
lmao ... imagine chan using vernons account to tweet random stuff like "damn i wish chan got more recongintion" or "in the mood to ride chan" TO LIEK HINT THAT HE WANTS TO FUCK IM LITERALY SRYING

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
in the mood to suck chans dick  
  
          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
          @leechanluv OHYNJSH I IDNDT FUCK IGN TWEET HTIS  
  
           may @sythnm  
           @leechanluv OHYM IFJID

 

may @sythnm  
I SHOUDL START ONE OF THOSE KPOP PREDICTIONS ACCOUNTS AT THISP OINT JSHSJ

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

nonnie: im not sucking ur dick again

channie: yeah but that was from the other night  
channie: u still did  
  
nonnie: THE THING IS THO  
nonnie: YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED IM JSUT SAYING  
nonnie: I MEAN U DID YSTRDAY BUT LIKE TIDAY  
  
channie: :)  
channie: wanna suck my dick  
  
nonnie: ok  
nonnie: and channie  
  
channie: yeah?  
  
nonnie: please fuck my mouth

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

chanathan: hyung this boy is ltierally going to be the death of me

jihoon hyung: ?

chanathan: 'and channie' 'yeah?' 'please fuck my mouth'

jihoon hyung: vern out here wildin

chanathan: my soul ejected itself from my body to spare it the dickache

jihoon hyung: ig hes meeting u at urs  
jihoon hyung: i rec playing some music svt dont need to hear none of that

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
anyways IM horny

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: was that an indirect  
  
nonnie: yes  
  
channie: well i cant move so  
  
nonnie: omw for u to fuck my mouht  
  
channie: WOULD YOU STOP

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
I deadass feel like chan tryna start a scandal 

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
chanathan: not to be nsfw but hyung  
chanathan: h y u ng  
  
jihoon hyung: what did u do  
  
chanathan: i fucked his mouth  
chanathan: he  
chanathan: HYUNG  
chanathan: nonnie has a whole degradation kink i didnt know about and now i have one too thats all ima say

jihoon hyung: KSJLDK  
jihoon hyung:  WHAT THE FUCK

chanathan: HES LIKE  
chanathan: ON HIS KNEES IN FRONT OF MY BED AND IM  
chanathan: YKNWO

jihoon hyung: fuckin his mouth

chanathan: RIGHT ANWYAYS  
chanathan: SO  
chanathan: he suddenly pulls back adngoes 'harder channie' like jesus fchrist fj ckkign  
chanathan: and then at one point he starts choking a bit  
chanathan: so im like 'u ok boo' and hes like 'i said harder' 'ok yeah but you were choking' 'i. liked it.'

jihoon hyung: YALL OUT HERE WILDIN

chanathan: ABD TGEN.  
chanathan: he says somethign allogn the lines of  
chanathan: 'call me a slut'  
chanathan: i was fr about to cry hyung  
chanathan: god i fuckignfn jf  
chanathan: hes so hot bye

jihoon hyung: vern is highkey fucking hot yeah  
jihoon hyung: u love that boy

chanathan: yeah :(

jihoon hyung: oh wait  
jihoon hyung: oh m y fciugin god  
jihoon hyung: twitter. now. go.

chanathan: wgat

jihoon hyung: u sucked his dick too?

chanathan: how tf u know that

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

You fcking bitches you yes I hugged and kissed your oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
m listenign g to boomboom n chans part jusf came on mg hesrt was flhnd full of love  
  
           yuseul @channiebaby  
           @leechanluv ur typing is awful  
  
           You fckin bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
           @channiebaby t'was distracted by mg balls in chans mouth mwah

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
channie: DELETE THAT YPU THOT  
channie: WHY THE UFKC DID JIHO ONHY UNG HAVE TO TELL ME  
channie: I JSUT WAS ONY HE PHONE WITH MY MANAGER SHE LAUGHED AT ME FOR THIRTEEN MNUTES  
channie: SHE DOESNT EVEN CARE IT WAS JUST TONMAKE FUNNOF ME  
channie: thank god it wasn't yeoun hyung luv u cheong noona  
  
nonnie: uwu  
  
channie: PLEASE JSOHAIA HYUNF WANTS TONGIVE NE THE TSLK INCSNG STOP SC R E A MING  
channie: WE CANT HAVE A SCANDAL SEVENTENE REMAINS JNPROBLEMATIC KINGS

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
eheHEHEHEEHEH

 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
It was nice <3 but Vernon's and my relationship has ended

 

Seventeen Updates @svt_updates  
Update: Lee Chan is a PETTY BITCH KAHSKSJN

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
why listen to boomboom why he gives you HEAD ... WHY TWEET WHILE H E GIVES YOU HEAD JSHKksj  
  
           You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
           @channiebaby i think i got a kink or whatever

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
I WANT TO CLARIFY HE PUYT ON MY PLAYLIST LIKE.

 

may @sythnm  
i feel like thats the closest we may ever get to chan acknowledging his boyfriend exposed him on twitter dot com for giving him head WHILE his fucking groups music played  
  
           may @sythnm    
           @sythnm ITS FUNNYSNJN like u look at vernons twt and its all him talking about  literally whatever and chan is under contracts and cant say stuff a lot

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
to be fair i could have exposed SO much worse  
   
            Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
            @leechanluv You're doing nothing to help the situation.

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
24k rts and ill tell yall abt last night xP  
  
            Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
            @leechanluv Nonnie, I'll take you to court. I will sue you, and win.

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
WAIT I FORGOT I HAD SO MANY FOLLOWERS  
  
           Lee Chan!  ✓@leechan99  
           @leechanluv You headass

 

may @sythnm  
did chan rly just call his bf a headass

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

may @sythnm  
@leechanluv anyways ur at 53k rts now u gon tell us  
  
           You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
           @sythnm chan whole ognna break up with me i cant

 

  
seokie @boobseungkwan  
hey God its me again tell me why you let chan and vernon publicly come out. follow up question why give vernon a twitter

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
stop asking me about how chan gives head I WAS TRYING TO BE FUNNY YOU'RE OVER STEPPING BOUNDARIES

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
vernon aint lying it could have been a lot worse i #beenthrough soemthing  
  
           You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
           @lovinjoshua WHAT DO YOU KNOW

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihoon: 'call me a slut' 'fuck my mouth' 'harder channie' 'i like it'  
  
vern: i-  
vern: i expected this tbh  
vern: my mouth whole bruised tf up i cant wait until we actually fuck

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
my resignation will be on soonyoungs desk in the morning. im sorry.

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
why is my tl all memes about lee 'dino' chan suckinf dick

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
VERNON OHYMGOF NO

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
I LEAVE FOR ONE DAY

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
jihoons and seungkwans sex tape gon leak next rip  
  
           allkpop ✓ @allkpop  
           @flowersupremacist Hey! Can we get a statement?  
  
            JUN! @flowersupremacist  
            @allkpop not today satan

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
i blocked allkpop finally praise it be 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clarification; no I don't think Cheol stans all hate chan but I realized anytime someone sent chan hate in this fic they were like ALWAYS a Cheol stan lmfao
> 
>  
> 
> also the discourse is a joke in case anyone worries no body is mad seventeen is full of a bunch of losers chansol is pure and good
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO i went on a fuckign date and we went to the zoo and went zip lining we would be such COOL GIRLFRIENDSpleasedateme  
> actuallyi m not sure if we're dating I should probably fucking ask her that

junnie: chan what the fuck is wrong with me

lee 'dino' chan: nothing hyung 

junnie: :(  
junnie: I'm gonna ignore minghao for literally a month and a half and now   
junnie: I want to talk with him I think

lee 'dino' chan: that's good then right? 

junnie: I was terrible to him  
junnie: I shouldn't be allowed to talk to him again

lee 'dino' chan: it would be what he wants, he would love to hear from you

junnie: I did text him  
junnie: the other day  
junnie: about his meeting with management 

lee 'dino' chan: what did you say?? 

junnie: I just asked what they talked to him about and if I needed to talk to them at all  
junnie: it was comforting, talking to him 

lee 'dino' chan: but youre still hesitant to see him in person?

junnie: a little? I think  
junnie: I feel like if I do I might  
junnie: do something stupid

lee 'dino' chan: like?

junnie: say something ill regret. like, shout at him or something 

lee 'dino' chan: I could go with you

junnie: idk 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernom: when does your plane land? 

yusoup: should arrive arnd three in the morning :') 

vernom: and I still come get you uwu 

yusoup: ugh my boyfriend <3 

vernom: my goth gf 

yusoup: can I talk abt tetsou for a sec

vernom: yeah of course 

yusoup: I was grabbing like my backpack from the apartment n he said it felt empty w/o all my stuff  
yusoup: and I was like 'regardless of the breakup I would have left anyways. I got my job rmbr.'  
yusoup: and he was just like 'some part of me never understoof tht.. I always figured u would stay'  
yusoup: and then he cried  
yusoup: and apologized for seeing me as something that would always be there   
yusoup: and for taking me for granted  
yusoup: n like..

vernom: what?

yusoup: we kind of had breakup sex

vernom: omg 

yusoup: but it was good

vernom: ew 

yusoup: no like   
yusoup: I gave him a hug goodbye and then a kiss and then another kiss and we were making out   
yusoup: and then we had sex  
yusoup: and it felt more like a goodbye than anything  
yusoup: just getting it out and being okay with that this is over  
yusoup: it felt like an end 

vernom: u completely good? 

yusoup: it was a long relationship  
yusoup: three fucking years vern  
yusoup: idk how okay I am rn  
yusoup: god I thought I would marry him one day

vernom: I get that  
vernom: my ex and I   
vernom: I never saw marriage, but I saw more time together  
vernom: and when we broke up I was just  
vernom: unhappy for so long but   
vernom: about six months later I met chan and then we started dating another six months after that  
vernom: and I'm happy

yusoup: but u dating my ult who the fuck am I suppose to date   
  
vernom: ur other fuckin ult 

yusoup good point

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: n-nonnie...

nonnie: oh? 

channie: I love junnie   
channie: and I'm so glad hes living with u   
channie: but if he throws the lube at me one more time I'm breaking up with you

nonnie: YOU LEFT IT. ON HIS BED.

channie: IGOT TURNED AROUND 

nonnie: YOU CANT JUST LEAVE FUCKING LUBE ON ANOTHER MANS BED  
nonnie: the lack of mansae dino poster in that bedroom should have clued u in 

channie: GOD FUCK YOU  
channie: I JSUT WANTED TO FINGER YOU

nonnie: KSDKLSD  
nonnie: N FUCK IGN CANT BREAHTEE  
nonnie: I JUST WANTED YOU TO FINGER ME TOO

channie: BUT JUN IS LA UHGIN GAT ME I DONT WANT TO I M GOING HOEM

nonnie: BBY NO

channie: by going home I mean I'm putting on a mask and buying froyo and then coming back and cuddling u 

nonnie: the last time u did that you dry humped me

channie: .  
channie: I'm gonna go get my froyo

nonnie: have fun w that horny teen boy

channie: better than virgin loser kid

nonnie: oh wait ur still a virgin-

channie: nonnie-

nonnie:  OH FUCK SEUL JUST LANDED

channie: WAIT NOW I WANT TO HAVE SEX

nonnie:  IDONT HAVE CONDOMS ANYWAYS

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul @channiebaby   
ya wanna fuckin tell me why Junhui is sleeping in the bed that I'm suppose to be fuckin sleeping in

          yuseul @channiebaby  
          @channiebaby update I laid down next to him, said I was sleeping here, he went 'yuseul? the fuck?' but idk we're spooning 

          yuseul @channiebaby   
          @channiebaby gonna have some mf words w Vernon tmrw

          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv   
          @channiebaby seul I have three bedrooms

          yuseul @channiebaby  
          @leechanluv how the fuck did you afford this place on your own

          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv   
          @channiebaby the last tenant died in this apartment 

          yuseul @channiebaby  
          @leechanluv Vernon what the fuck

 

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
yet another update: I'm in my own room

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul: Junhui?

Junhui: yeah?

yuseul: u ok?  
yuseul: I just um..  
yuseul: our rooms r next to each other..

Junhui: ive had a weird past couple of days   
Junhui: sorry if I woke u

yuseul: no its fine!! dw I don't mind  
yuseul: u wanna talk abt it?

Junhui: idk  
Junhui: its Minghao  
Junhui: I want to talk with him again  
Junhui: but im so so scared

yuseul: awe :( no I totally get it  
yuseul: slight different situation   
yuseul: cause ik yall weren't dating..  
yuseul: but I recently broke up with my boyfriend of three years  
yuseul: and just. seeing him, talking to him, talking about him  
yuseul: it feels like I shouldn't, it feels like its wrong  
yuseul: I had to see him just before I left japan and I had to go see him  
yuseul: and nothing is fuckign scarier than seeing someone you love or loved or whatever

Junhui: yeah its like  
Junhui: I know I love him  
Junhui: loved him?  
Junhui: which is weird cause like u said we never dated  
Junhui: but god its like  
Junhui: it feels like im in an inferno when I think of that night   
Junhui: so much kissing, so much touching, and I cant breathe because I just  
Junhui: didn't want to be touched like that again  
Junhui: but I wanted to give that part of myself to Minghao because I care about him, I wanted to let him in and I thought it would be okay

yuseul: and it just wasn't 

Junhui: and I hate it   
Junhui: because of one fucking person

yuseul: if you explain this to him, even that you need longer  
yuseul: Minghao would completely understand   
yuseul: theres no need to cry junhui

Junhui: thank u   
Junhui: rly thank u for listening 

yuseul: np ilysm   
yuseul: when in doubt lets just date each other 

Junhui: deal but gl with cheol

ysueul: SHUT UO

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa✓ @leechanluv  
cheol hyung to me, quietly: why are u the only cheol stan tht doesn't hate chan

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
deadass tho some of yall fellow cheol hyung stans r vicious to chan idk why 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
pull up on u wacks with my love for mf lee chan FULLY LOADED

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist   
vernon, otherwise known as the self proclaimed Biggest cheol stan, is also dating lee chan... intewesting…

yuseul @channiebaby  
but everyone refuses to acknowledge all of gay5 and svt ship cheol oppa and me, guys my ult is chan ... aight then

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: I love my number one stan <3

nonnie: omg babe :(   
nonnie: ok but no one is talking abt how seul refered to me, jun, soonie hyung, seokie hyung, n jihoonie hyung as 'gay5'

channie: my fave idol group gay5 #gay5firstwin 

nonnie: what the fuck would our lightstick look like  
nonnie: wait if juns stage name is jub wahts mine 

channie: fuckass  
channie: also like. a rainbow probably. 

nonnie: nice   
nonnie: NICE  
nonnie: fuck MY ass

channie: one of these days

nonnie: mwah whenever ur ready  
nonnie: no pressure babe 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
chan, loudly from the otherside of my apartment: HE CALLED ME BABE NOONA

 

 

lgbt icon choi seungchol @jeonghanssmile  
what the FUCK is chan so cute for I cant breathe 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernom: I love chan

yusoup: thats gay

vernom: yuseul I cant believe youre homophobic

yusoup: vernon im bisexual 

vernom: yum   
vernom: cant relate but yum 

yusoup: anyways yknow what I was thinking abt   
yusoup: how I MADE YOU  A CHAN STAN BUT UR THE ONE THAT GETS TO DATE HIM NDKDNKJ

vernom: DONT TELL HIM

yusoup: does he not know 

vernom: he thinks I stanned him n cheol... since debut 

yusoup: U STANNED SEUNGKWAN KDSJNDFKJ

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
vernon culture is that hes out to the literal entire world as lee chans boyfriend but, despite being a fan since svts debut, only started to bias lee chan the year they met

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @channiebaby what

 

may @sythnm  
maybe ive just been a gay5 stan longer than the rest of yall but if u didn't know vern was fr a Cheol-Seungkwan stan up til like a month before he met svt…

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: SEUNGKWAN? 

nonnie: well.  
nonnie: u had that hair in mansae… n it was hard...

channie: guess who I bias in gay5

nonnie: ..who

channie: jub

nonnie: bitch.

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
our first argument was about if I still bias Seungkwan

          Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pledis_boos  
          @leechanluv do u?

          You fcking bitches y... ✓ @leechanluv  
          @pledis_boos maybe.

 

 

jihooooon Retweeted: i SEE vernon

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
heres a list of reasons why I LOVE boo seungkwan if u didn't know ehehehehehe

          [Click to view 32 replies]

 

You fucking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv   
HYUNG THAT WAS FROM LIKE A YEAR AGO

 

  
seokie @boobseungkwan   
I rmbr when vern was mid like,, switch from seungkwan to chan and he got those two seungkwan photocards frm ggoing svt n teen,age... I never seen that man cry before then...

 

You fcking bitches yes I hugged and kissed your Oppa ✓ @leechanluv  
YOU GUSY ARE ENDING MY RELATIONSHIP STOP IDFJKLDFKJDSF

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: YOU TOLD ME YOU BIASED ME SINCE DEBUT 

nonnie: YOU WERE ALWAYS A BIAS WRECKER

channie: NONNIE THATS NTO THE SAME 

nonnie: CHAN IM LITERALLY DATING YOU I THINK YOU SHOULD KNOW WHO I LIKE MORE   
nonnie:  ILVOE OYU 

channie: I mean u clearly love cheol hyung and kwan hyung more 

nonnie: chan-

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seungkwan stan vernon chwe @chansnonnie  
this the most heated drama svt has had since chan and vernon literally fucking came out 

 

  
Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
This why you don't date Carats...

 

alyssa @pledistan  
DID CHAN RLY JUST-

  
  
PLEASE I LOVE LEE CHAN ONLY ✓ @leechanluv   
see what yall made me do

          yuseul @channiebaby   
          @leechanluv the fact that u didn't bias oppa or kwan at first EITHER is making my sides hurt

          PLEASE I LOVE LEE C... ✓ @leechanluv   
          @leechanluv seul PLEASE 

 

save the bees @rainychoi   
THEN WHO DID VERNON BIAS KJSDKJDSDSFKJ

 

PLEASE I LOVE LEE CHAN ONLY ✓ @leechanluv   
I WAS A FUCKIGN MINGYU STAN OKAY SJDKJDSFKJ SHTU UP 

 

Kim Mingyu ✓ @min9yu_k   
One of those five biased me. Finally. 

 

alyssa @pledistan   
im fucking unstanning seventeen 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
Chan and Vernon are live! m.vlive.tv/please-chan-I-love-you/

 

yuseul @channiebaby  
I heard vern starting to like.. plead to chan n telling him he loved him. I didn't even question it I didn't knowthey were live dsfskjdjskd

  
yuseul @channiebaby   
'chan please I only have eyes for you. you outshine them all.' 'even Cheol hyung?' '...' 'NONNIE'

  
yuseul @channiebaby   
THIS IS ACTUALLY KINDA FUNNY KSDJD

 

lgbt icon choi seungcheol @jeonghanssmile  
im slightly disappointed in Vernon for going live just to talk abt how much he loves lee chan but u gotta think abt all the times im done ig lives where I cry over Jeonghan so

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
just saw a mom reprimanding her son. vaguely resembled those few times ive witnessed mingyu yelling at chan n vern… intewesting 

          jihooooon @lovinjoshua   
          @flowersupremacist say intewesing one more fuckign time I dare u

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
Seokmin comes in, sits in my section, orders lunch, and when he left he gave me a tip that was the same amount as his bill. im like "the fuck" and hes like "I thought when u get tips u get aroused" yhis my fuckign boyfriend yall

          PLEASE I LOVE LEE C... ✓ @leechanluv  
          @silly_seungkwan but yall fucked anyways 

          soonie @silly_seungkwan  
          @leechanluv in seokmins car, yes

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonyoung hyung: ok so ur always talking abt fuckig nchan LET ME TALK ABOUT FUCKING SEOKMIN

biological son: ong 

soonyoung hyung: omg we fucked in his car after my shift and he was riding me and he was MOANING SO PRETYT :(  
soonyoung hyung: he literally visited me at work just to fuck in his car thank u god   
soonyoung hyung: like we literally . get in his car, im telling him abt work n hes like "god soonyoung can you fuck my mouth rq" like jesus fuckign Christ yes

biological son: I WAS KIDDING ON TWITTER I DIDNT KNOW YOU GUYS FUCKED AND NOW IM KIDN OF LAUGHING but I also have a boner 

soonyoung hyung: SHUT U ODJKJ

biological son: I WENT FROM FREE CHAN FUCKING HOURS (before u ask no we haven't actually had sex yet but its Still Good trust me) TO HAVING TWO ROOMMATES WHO THROW LUBE AND CONDOMS AT US AND WHAT THE UFCK IS UP WITH OUR FRIEND GROUP THROWING PROFALACTICS AT US continue tho 

soonyoung hyung: RIGHT SO LIKE one of my legs was up on the dash and the other was like.. on his shoulder   
soonyoung hyung: and oh my god Vernon im hard again bye I gotta fuck my boyfriend by e 

biological son: BYE HSDJF ? 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: so  
jun: highly considering talking to minghao

soonyoung: holy shit   
soonyoung: really?

jun: kind of   
jun: I miss him and   
jun: im scared but .. its ok ig?

seokie: are you totally sure? 

jun: yea I think

vernon: chan told me abt it..  
vernon: he said u were scared u'd do something u'd regret ..

jun: im worried like  
jun: if I see him  
jun: I might try talking to him and things wont come out right and I wont explain myself right and   
jun: accuse him of something he didn't fuckign do 

jihoon: because you might get overwhelmed?

jun: maybe?? like. I think he already blames himself and thinks that 

vernon: he did   
vernon: but he talks to Cheol hyung idk he   
vernon: he feels different, he understands more  
vernon: he just wants to wait until ur comfortable 

jun: fkdjf fuck  
jun: I hate that im building this up so much  
jun: he did nt DO anything I was against I knew what we were doing but   
jun: I pushed myself when I shouldn't of 

jihoon: and that's okay  
jihoon: Minghao wouldn't ask for anything besides to know youre okay  
jihoon: he just wants you happy

jun: hes too good for me 

soonyoung: nah  
soonyoung: youre a good person who had something really fucking awful happen to him and never deserved it   
soonyoung: and then you had shitty friends 

jun: you guys aren't shitty  
jun: you just didn't want … discourse   
jun: and you didn t understand what I was going through   
jun: and its okay, because now you've listened and now you understand 

seokie: jun youre like   
seokie: my best friend  
seokie: you mean a lot to me like . so so much to me you've been a very important person to me for a very long time now   
seokie: and it killed me when you were gone but I was scared to talk to you  
seokie: but I love you so so much and I think youre so strong and just   
seokie: ive seen twitter and tumblr and Instagram and shit people aren't being good to you  
seokie: and just  
seokie: I love you so much

soonyoung: I love you Junhui, I feel like I don't tell you that enough  
soonyoung: but I really really do

vernon: yes!!!! hyung youre so important to me!!! you've been one of my best friends for years and idk what I would do without you!!!!

jihoon: you were my roommate for several years, we've been through a lot together   
jihoon: and I want nothing more than to see you grow and blossom  
jihoon: youre honestly such a good person

jun: I love u guys so much

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

PLEASE I LOVE LEE CHAN ONLY ✓ @leechanluv  
zoos to go to with your idol boyfriend who is mad that you used to bias another member 

PLEASE I LOVE LEE CHAN ONLY ✓ @leechanluv  
wait this isn't google

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @leechanluv You aren't smooth 

          PLEASE I LOVE LEE C... ✓ @leechanluv  
          @leechan99 incorrect

 

 

shay @shiningminghao  
hello pledis entertainment please come collect your idol and his bf 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

PLEASE I LOVE LEE CHAN ONLY✓ @leechanluv  
cuddling is so underrated like he just. here. with his head. in mg lap. fam...

lee chan loves me fuck yall ✓ @leechanluv  
we went to the mf zoo and he bought me cotton candy and we looked at the tiger sharks YALL AINT SHIT

  
lee chan loves me fuck yall ✓ @leechanluv  
we're watching a netflix horror movie and im So Glad to be gay this girl has teeth in her fucking vagina 

          yuseul @channiebaby   
          @leechanluv *sweats in bisexual*

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o

 

I wont text you anymore  
just feel better  
I love you 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: hes honsetly too good for me  
jun: he said hes not gonna text me anymore  
jun: that he just wants me happy  
jun: guys I hvae to see him

seokie: not right now   
seokie: that's risky 

jun: he said he loves me   
jun: and I know hes said it before  
jun: but it feels so fucking heavy now   
jun: cause I love him too I love him so much and it hurts   
jun: if I lvoe him so mfukcing much then why am I fuckign hurting him like this

  
jun has sent an image 

jun: I want to cry 

soonyoung: I mean  
soonyoung: I think its suppose to just be as it is  
soonyoung: he wants to you heal first, hao just doesn't want something like this again  
soonyoung: hes willing to wait for you

jun: he shouldn't have to  
jun: guys I just want to see him  
jun: I really do want to  
jun: obligations and loyalties aside, I want to see him

seokie: are you positive you want this?   
seokie: jun are you crying?

jihoon: no one will judge you otherwise   
jihoon: this is seriously up to you 

jun: ues I know  
jun: maybe I don't fucking know   
jun: iw ant to see him  
jun: please please let me see him   
jun: I cant keep doing this to him pleasse hes going to hate me eevn more 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seokseok: all week hes only talked about how scared he is that he'll ruin things even more if he sees minghao

soonie: are you saying we shouldn't let him?

seokseok: all im doing rn is texting him and I can see he isn't in the state to see him  
seokseok: and he wants to see him literally now   
seokseok: and oyu know if he goes and texts minghao 'lol come over' u know minghao will and you know itll fuck things up more

soonie: we cant make these decisions for him 

seokseok: soon, we also know he isn't okay right now  
seokseok: and seeing, even just speaking to, minghao will fuck that up even more

soonie: ill text vernon and yuseul

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonyoung: hey guys are either of you at home rn? 

biological daughter: I am? why

biological son: im with chan   
biological son: we left the apartment like ten minutes ago, almost at svts dorms  
biological son: we stopped to … kiss … 

biological daughter: fellas is it gay 

biological son: shut up and go hold seungcheol hyungs hand  
biological son: 'ChEoL OPpA' headass 

biological daughter: SHUT UP 

soonyoung: seul can you go find Junhui  
soonyoung: hes home right?

biological daughter: yeah? 

soonyoung: I think hes been crying, can you just take his phone for now and wait til seok and I or jihoon gets there 

biological son: what happened??

soonyoung: minghao 

biological son: what did he do? 

soonyoung: he just texted him, telling him that he could wait as long as he needs until he's ready   
soonyoung: and jun started freaking out and saying he couldn't keep minghao waiting and he feels terrible  
soonyoung: we can all agree he isn't in the right state, at the present moment, to talk to minghao 

biological son: no especially not about this 

biological daughter: found Junhui, I have his phone   
biological daughter: he was crying u were right  
biological daughter: he keeps saying sorry  
biological daughter: and some stuff in mandarin … but … I don't speak mandarin … 

soonyoung: did he msg Minghao?

biological daughter: no   
biological daughter: hes crying a lot 

biological son: omw back   
biological son: chan went home 

soonyoung: im omw over, about to get in the car text you when I get here

biological son: aint no text worth a life #donttextanddrive 

biological daughter: . 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

lee 'dino' chan: hyungie  ?

junnie: do u jus gon call jun hyung but not me okay I see  
junnie: anyways  
junnie: hi babe 

lee 'dino' chan: nonnie?

junnie: yup   
junnie: juns phone is confiscated and like   
junnie: he doesn't have a fucking passcode   
junnie: so hi love 

lee 'dino' chan: pft nerd   
lee 'dino' chan: is he okay?

junnie: hes,,,,, okay   
junnie: hes resting now   
junnie: still wants to talk to Minghao  
junnie: and overall feels rly fucking embarrassed rn 

lee 'dino' chan: he wasn't okay, so his friends were there for him  
lee 'dino' chan: he shouldn't be embarrassed   
lee 'dino' chan: jun went through something terrible, hes still recovering   
lee 'dino' chan: and he shouldn't have to push himself, especially if it brings him to this point 

junnie: exactly  
junnie: he keeps insisting hes okay, but hes not..

lee 'dino' chan: yeah..

junnie: anyways..  
junnie: I have to go get stuff from the store bc yuseul n soonyoung hyung want to make him taiye chicken  
junnie: gotta get sum Fuckin black tea leaves

lee 'dino' chan: fuck now im hungry

junnie: also I think if jun sees we were … discussing …

lee 'dino' chan: do u want to delete the texts?

junnie: yea

lee 'dino' chan: okay nonnie   
lee 'dino' chan: ttyl <3

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

lee chan loves me fuck yall ✓ @leechanluv  
@ the kid that offered to pay for my tea leaves: ur so kind. 

  
lee chan loves me fuck yall ✓ @leechanluv  
story time of that: I was at the store n this kid screeches "LEE CHAN LOVE" andi was like "oh fuckign kdk" and he was like "YOURE LEE CHANS BF" n ppl were looking at me n im just like "jesus Christ we still live in a homophobic country... but whats up" but he was rly sweet n a nice kid n tried to pay for my stuff but I ended up buying him jelly candy so Yeah 

lee chan loves me fuck yall ✓ @leechanluv  
I was fine with just dating lee chan and being his bf and getting blowjobs but now I get sweet people coming up to me in public and theyre always so kind honestly living my best life 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay okay yeah anyways back to my date she was so cute my heart is combusting she calls everything puppies like fishes are water puppies and komodo dragons are scaly puppies oh my god yall know how many soft chansol conversations in this have been inspired by her? literally most of them
> 
> like we have an ongoing joke abt her being a shark n my last name sounds like turtle so we got a stuffed shark and a stuffed turtle and djkhjfhkjd


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **graphics mentions of sexual assault**  
> please do heed the warnings for this chapter in particular, jun & chan get a bit graphic 
> 
> wonwoos part in trauma is slightly altered from his original verse, this version hints at his asexuality 
> 
> as for chan's version of trauma, thats obviously made up. some of those lyrics are taken from vernons actual verse in trauma. its suppose to be basically a remix of the og version (albeit, vernon obviously wouldnt have his part) that includes chans part which vaguely allures to the assault 
> 
>  
> 
> and for anyone wondering - everything EVERYTHING in this fic is fictitious, wonwoos asexuality is fictitious, chan and juns assaults are fictitious, everything is fictitious! i included the assaults to spread some awareness on male victims of sexual assault and i often see in fanfiction assault to be very glamorized. rape and non-con warnings arent something light, and theyre often included without really focusing on the survivor themself. sexual assault isnt something fun.

yuseul @channiebaby   
my apartment was totally silent and then I hear chan SCREECH in english "YOU YOUR DADDYS SON" to vernon and vern SCREAMED 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

biological daughter: jun playing falling for u ninth time in a row, but so long as he feels better

biological son: why do you hate that song so much djjs

biological daughter:  ID ONT KNOW youd think once I found out shua oppa and hannie oppa were legitimately fucking dating and that was their fucking anniversary song I would actually like it but NOPE!

soonyoung: angroy yuseoul 

biological son: angroy 

soonyoung: shut up you bilingual fuck

biological daughter: anyways. have a date with cheol oppa today. but I feel like I should cancel.  
biological daughter: bc of jun 

soonyoung: he would hate himself if you cancelled your date w hyung bc of him 

biological daughter: dsjjks I cant just abandon him rn   
biological daughter: hes had such a bad night 

biological son: i have work..

soonyoung: ill stay with him 

biological daughter: u sure?

soonyoung: yea dw 

biological son: seul pls have fun on ur date and don't worry abt jun okay? 

biological daughter: mm aight bub...

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul @channiebaby   
vernon is claimed as My Bub fucking fight me about it

          lee chan lov… ✓ @leechanluv   
          @channiebaby this is so intimidating god damn 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
this was decided against my will 

 

 

****----------****

 

 

jun: vern 

vern: ye? 

jun: can I like  
jun: talk abt stuff?

vern: stuff as in  
vern: stuff stuff? 

jun: yeah

vern: yeah of course 

jun: hng okay so like  
jun: why the fuck do I constantly sit up at night going through story after story about rape and sexual assault and think 'god if that had happen to me'  
jun: and then I get like  
jun: jealous? 

vern: .. jealous? 

jun: yes. because fucking. they have more. they have more to the story and all I have is some drunk asshole who pushed me down and told me what to do and how to move and where to touch him  
jun: but then theres people talking about violent shit  
jun: clothes being ripped off, knives pressed to their throats, harassment that continues on for months and years  
jun: and I have a fucking night with bruises that were so faint I could cover them with drug store makeup, and I have someone I was able to avoid until I literally left the fucking country  
jun: but im still not over but plenty of people are over it plenty of people are okay now and they went through so much worse 

vern: trauma is dealt with differently   
vern: it depends on the person

jun: I cant even think about speaking to him without having a literal mental breakdown  
jun: but chan is fine

vern: what about chan

jun: hes told you right?

vern: yeah? he was molested 

jun: has he not like   
jun: told you what it was like  
jun: dude chan went through literal hell 

vern: he said he doesn't remember a lot 

jun: don't push him to talk about it okay

vern: I would never 

jun: his verse in trauma talks about it if ur ever curious   
jun: wonu changed his a lil too, he talks a bit abt being ace

vern: okay

jun: but just   
jun: about.. what I was saying before  
jun: I hate myself because I sometimes wish what happened to me was worse   
jun: just so when I tell people I would know they could get it  
jun: I tell people 'well he made me have sex with him' and its like 'um okay'  
jun: but if I said that he held me down and fucked me bloody and left me covered in bruises   
jun: then I would know that people wouldn't question me   
jun: my fear my hesitation   
jun: and I hate it   
jun: I hate that im stuck in this cycle of invalidating myself   
jun: why do I want it to be worse, why do I wish I was still waking up and crying, why do I wish I remembered it more  
jun: I always want it worse   
jun: and maybe its because then I could justify how I feel more 

vern: jun  
vern: this might sound forceful but  
vern: you were raped.  
vern: you were raped and fuck anyone that tries to dress up or twist it to making it look like you weren't   
vern: because people are ALWAYS going to say something about it   
vern: regardless of what happened  
vern: but you were raped, what youre feeling is totally and completely valid   
vern: there is nothing wrong with dealing 

jun: I still want to see minghao  
jun: not right now  
jun: I know that  
jun: but  I want to 

vern: okay, so long as youre okay <3 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

TRAUMA remix. (트라우마) SEVENTEEN  
  


**Featuring** SEVENTEEN'S S.COUPS, WONWOO, MINGYU, and DINO

**Produced by** DINO (디노)  & S.COUPS (에스.쿱스) & BUMZU

**Album** TEEN, AGE Vol 2.

 

 

**[Chorus: MINGYU]**

I’m in trauma it’s got me singing

Stuck in trauma I just wanna sing

Blah blah blah blah why can’t I forget  
  
That’s my trauma my trauma yeah

  
 

**[Verse 1: DINO]**

Trauma got me bad bad  
  
You've followed me since then  
  
But the before doesn't feel real  
  
Marks left on me that won't quite ever heal  
  
Or will they?  
  
Boxed in boxed in my own world  
  
Stuck in my fantasy like dreaming for it to leave this life  
  
Purple and yellow never matched  
  
But they lined so much  
  
And that maroon skin

(But where did you go?)  
  
Did you even exist?  
  
I say I just want to forget  
  
Truly, I just want it out  
  
So let me do that now  
  
I'll sing this song, but is anyone listening?  
  
Are you?

 

  
**[Pre-Chorus: S.COUPS]**  
  
I’m barely breathing  
  
Like I forgot how  
  
It’s too hard for me  
  
To be lenient with myself  
  
Feels like debt  
  
All the light on me  
  
The stage is getting bigger

But the place in my heart  
  
Is so small

 

  
**[Chorus: MINGYU]**  
  
I'm in trauma it's got me singing  
  
Stuck in trauma I just wanna sing  
  
Blah blah blah blah why can't I forget  
  
That's my trauma my trauma yeah  
  
Now it's got me singing, singing, singing  
  
Stuck in trauma I just wanna sing  
  
That's my trauma my trauma yeah

 

  
**[Verse 2: WONWOO]**

Brrrr brrrr

Accustomed to being forgotten

That's my immaturity

And my hidden half

Trauma arising

From my doubts

What is the reason I'm alive?

I try to force myself

To make you let me alone

Unfortunately make me miserable

Do you think I'm damaged? 

I just wanna sing

Or else I'll be more trapped in my trauma

My mind

Has become impoverished

With the broken ideals

Of who you wish I was

Can I not have love alone?

Where is the end to this trauma?

I ask for nothing, but to allow me a hand to hold

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

nonnie: hey I love u 

channie: omg I love you too 

nonnie: and youre really really amazing   
nonnie: and youre the strongest person I know   
nonnie: I just love you so god damn much 

channie: babe ur sweet  
channie: but ,,, is everything okay?

nonnie: hng   
nonnie: listening to a song

channie: is it a sad song?

nonnie: trauma remix 

channie: oh   
channie: o h,,

nonnie: sorry

channie: no its okay

nonnie: jun mentioned you talk about stuff in your verse, so I gave it a listen  
nonnie: and I feel dumb for not realizing before   
nonnie: he also said you've talk to him about it  
nonnie: you told me... you don't remember that stuff...

channie: yeah I did and   
channie: Im sorry I shouldn't of lied

nonnie: no chan please  
nonnie: its up to you  
nonnie: 100% up to you if you want to talk about this stuff   
nonnie: don't feel guilty for not talking about it with me  
nonnie: jun understands it differently than I do  
nonnie: and if its easier to talk to him about it, then that's okay

channie: I mean  
channie: I want to talk to you about it  
channie: I want you to know what I went through   
channie: because its obviously important to you, but its also important to me that youre not so completely in the dark about it 

nonnie: and if you need more time that's okay

channie: it scares me to talk about it out loud sometimes   
channie: and when I do, I always cry  
channie: because it feels so real when I say it   
channie: like . saying the words hurts

nonnie: im sorry that I don't know what to say

channie: its alright 

nonnie: do you want to talk about it?

channie: yeah

nonnie: whenever youre ready

channie: I remember when I was seven I tried telling my mom that my crotch hurt  
channie: it burned from being rubbed and touched too much  
channie: but she just gave me medicine to rub into my skin so it wouldn't hurt, and I went to her so much I just took the medicine so she wouldn't be bothered anymore  
channie: and I don't know if she ever knew, but ive never tried to talk to her about it since

nonnie: ive read things about kids being molested and then their parents never tell them so they can just block it out 

channie: I don't know what I hope - for them to know or for it to stay a secret  
channie: but I know something happened  
channie: he would make me wear his clothes  
channie: he would pass on his shirts to me and even though they were too big on me I was forced to wear them  
channie: I stunk like him  
channie: he was always around me  
channie: I couldn't escape him, it felt like a chain wrapped around me  
channie: and I cried so much as a kid, over such small things, and my parents would always send me to him   
channie: cause he said he knew how to make me feel better  
channie: and then after that  
channie: id cry more  
channie: and it just kept fuckign happening 

nonnie: oh chan..

channie: nonnie please believe me when I say I don't remember who he is   
channie: but I just  
channie: I remember strange times

nonnie: like? 

channie: three months after I became a trainee, I went back home for holiday   
channie: at the time an actress in the west came out about being sexually assaulted as a kid and they were talking about it   
channie: and he said 'I don't understand how anyone could do that to a kid'  
channie: and I remember feeling so angry and disgusted, I remember I wanted to scream at him  
channie: and then he looked up at me and said "don't you agree chan? isn't it disgusting how someone could rape a kid?'  
channie: but I knew it was him then, I knew it was him but now when I try to wrack my brain I cant   
channie: see his face

nonnie: was he trying to throw you off with that comment? about assault?   
nonnie: like if he drops comments like that then you'd rule him out in your head

channie: yeah, I think so  
channie: its been ages since ive been home   
channie: ive seen my parents, but not the family friends, not extended family  
channie: because im so scared that if he  
channie: shows up ill remember and   
channie: I don't know if I can say it  
channie: and I wouldn't even consider it if I knew it stopped at me, if I could 100% say that I was the only one   
channie: but I know it'll never just be me

nonnie: its okay chan

channie: no its not fucking okay Vernon   
channie: I have a younger brother, I have cousins, my neighbors kids   
channie: if I knew they were safe I would never say anything, but the idea I could prevent them from being hurt  
channie: but I don't know who to accuse and its such a serious thing ot accuse 

nonnie: are you alright?

channie: he held me down so hard my hips were bruised   
channie: the nights I would wake up sweaty and naked, I looked for more bruises   
channie: and sometimes I look for them now   
channie: I hate him I fucking hate him I hate him so fucking much 

nonnie: I hate him too  
nonnie: I hate him so much it fucking boils my blood   
nonnie: you never deserved that chan, I don't know why it happened, but you never fucking deserved that 

channie: I hate myself for not saying anything 

nonnie: chan, please don't  
nonnie: youre putting too much on yourself 

channie: im going to go to sleep for a while  
channie: I love you

nonnie: love you too

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul @channiebaby

 

hi hao 

 

hi? whats up 

 

can I ask a question 

 

sure

 

u hate jun? 

 

what? no?   
I just  
I want him to heal   
I want him to be better I want him to understand himself and what hes going through  
and if he allows me, I want to be his friend once he can 

 

ok ty  
<3 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

nonnie: hi  
nonnie: youre still asleep  
nonnie: but I love you  
nonnie: so, so much   
nonnie: youre got such a beautiful soul chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long break + the short chapter 
> 
> i heard some news recently, about a boy i went to highschool with, and it was very overwhelming to be online a lot and difficult to find the energy to update 
> 
> i knew him since middle school and about a week ago he was shot and killed by police, it just started making national news and i just didnt find any real motivation. we knew each other, but not all too well, so i think i'll be okay for the most part.
> 
> his name was antwon rose, please remember that name, dont let him be forgotten as another victim of police brutality. say his name.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **mentions of sexual assault**
> 
> for anyone thats wondering what yuseul looks like, i always think of taeyeon from girls generation mmm
> 
> I link pictures of her when vern is texting cheol btw 
> 
>  
> 
> also for anyone that's curious, im very active on stan ig u can follow me @antifckboi where I talk abt seventeen and bts and my life and shit (its a spam account im so sorry) yall can see updates on my gf n schtuff

biological daughter: did u know jun is still working on svt choreo   
biological daughter: he was showing me it today its rly good  
biological daughter: he said that he was told he basically isn't suppose to start working with svt until he has a good foundation for the routine 

biological son: how is it coming? 

biological daughter: honestly, I think hes just been holding off on working on it fully  
biological daughter: he has to show it to pledis today tho   
biological daughter: so whatever they say  
biological daughter: he mostly did work on it when he had that hiatus tho

biological son: im just   
biological son: kinda worried for when he started working with svt   
biological son: do you think minghao will work with him? 

biological daughter: hard to say

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
well aint that just mf p e a c h y 

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
tip: don't ever get involved with people it only causes problems 

 

 

kristie @kwancheolie  
oh my god what the fuck did seungkwan do kwan come collect ur boyfriend 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: is everything okay? 

jihoon: eh

jun: you and seungkwan had a fight?

jihoon: he thinks I don't love him.   
jihoon: we had our argument and he ended it with 'why did I ever fucking think you actually loved me'  
jihoon: and im just so fucking frustrated because I very fucking obviously would move mountains for him, I would give him the world  
jihoon: but no because I told him I used to like someone im still close with, he's convinced that im still into them  
jihoon: and like.. I see the logic in that but why the fuck doesn't he trust me?   
jihoon: if I thought even slightly I still had feelings for them, why would I tell him 

jun: wait who did you like?

jihoon: .

jun: cmon tell mee

jihoon: jesus christ  
jihoon: you breathe a word of this to anyone.

jun: you'll cut my balls off, got it

jihoon: when we first met, and then for about the next fucking year I was like  
jihoon: really fucking into seokmin 

jun: seokie? seriously? 

jihoon: yeah okay, I really really liked him and I never had a lot of crushes before then so  
jihoon: I got overwhelmed when I started to like him, and it spiraled into something big

jun: when did you get over him?

jihoon: when soonyoung started looking at him the way I did  
jihoon: I always knew he loves soonyoung, so I came to terms with the fact I would never be with seokmin  
jihoon: and then after I saw soonyoung felt the same, I started to move on  
jihoon: took awhile but I did it  
jihoon: this morning seungkwan was joking to me about how he used to like cheol hyung for a hot minute  
jihoon: so I admitted I had a crush on seokmin  
jihoon: and … he asked if I still liked him

jun: im pretty sure u dont

jihoon: I don't  
jihoon: but kwan,, he's insecure   
jihoon: aand I used the word love

jun: jihoon..

jihoon: I said 'I used to be in love with seokmin - obviously not anymore'  
jihoon: and then he was quizzing me  
jihoon: asked me all the generic question like when, how long, were we ever together  
jihoon: and then he said 'youre still so fond of him, more than me'  
jihoon: and we bickered about how I definitely DO like kwan more than seokmin

jun: what made you leave?

jihoon: seungkwan called himself a cheap replacement, said the shit about me never loving him, and then cheol hyung comes in and says that I should probably go  
jihoon: omw to yours, if that's okay

jun: totally fine  
jun: I can talk to seungkwan

jihoon: just see if hes okay

 

 

****----------****

 

 

hao: can I ask a question?

jihoon: mhmm

hao: when did juns attack happen

jihoon: oh  
jihoon: well  
jihoon: he reenrolled for the summer semester for uni in china  
jihoon: that was maybe a month after

hao: I met him literally just after that  
hao: in my head I always thought of it as a long time ago  
hao: years

jihoon: I met the guy  
jihoon: the one who raped jun  
jihoon: that night was their first official date, but he would hang around the studio, or with jun at my old job  
jihoon: he was always kind of gross  
jihoon: jun was totally convinced this guy was a sweetheart, but everytime I talked to him, he was just gross

hao: how?

jihoon: one time they both ordered something to eat, jun left for a sec to use the bathroom, and the guy leaned over to me and nodded at jun and said 'you think he'd ever let me fuck him?'  
jihoon: it was like a HUGE topic jump so i literally choke and he says 'he's got that nice little ass, I think he would. you should see the way he shows himself off to me, like a slut.'

hao: oh my fucking god.  
hao: just   
hao: thats revolting 

jihoon: he'd say shit like that to me a lot  
jihoon: the day jun left for china I found the guy

hao: what did you do?

jihoon: I beat the shit out of him  
jihoon: like, no lie  
jihoon: he was in the studio, bothering someone else, so I went in and punch him across the face  
jihoon: I head back outside, he follows after me, and pushes me to the ground  
jihoon: we started fighting, idk how but I was back on my feet and kicking him  
jihoon: which is pathetic ik its cowardly  
jihoon: but I started shouting at him 'you hurt jun, you hurt my best friend, hes fucking gone now because you wanted something so god damn badly'  
jihoon: and he laughed and said jun wanted it   
jihoon: I kicked him in the mouht

hao: jesus

jihoon: I hate that jun never pressed charges  
jihoon: I know I cant make him and I know its his choice  
jihoon: but jun is back in korea what if he sees that guy again

hao: its been bothering me a bit  
hao: his reaction to seeing him  
hao: his rapist's reaction as well

jihoon: I know jun is older than me  
jihoon: but he means a lot to me  
jihoon: and I just want to protect him  
jihoon: hes had a really really shit year and a half, or so  
jihoon: and I want it just to stop  
jihoon: I just wish I knew how to help him

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vern: :)

Cheol: what?

vern: :)

Cheol: are you okay?

vern: seul dyed her hair   
vern: ngl.. hyung...

Cheol: aren't you gay?

vern: I Will Hype My Best Friend 

Cheol: I see

vern: aren't yall kinda dating?

Cheol: I think so? 

vern: jesus fucking christ  
vern: anyways  
vern: jun and I helped her with it

 

  
vern has sent an [image](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwii1N3Pl_3bAhUFGewKHetqA3AQjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fsonevietnams%2Fstatus%2F873184167302791168&psig=AOvVaw0RmVJJmf0Avjh-PZUL5KAQ&ust=1530509811413733)

vern: yw

Cheol: oh   
Cheol: oh my  
Cheol: oh m y

vern: she lookin a whole mess  
vern: jun wanted bubble tea so we went out n well  
vern: I go 'im sending this to hyung'  
vern: n she screams 'CHEOL OPPA' 

Cheol: fuckin..

vern: im gonna take a good pic

Cheol: vern-

 

vern has sent an [image](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwi8hqiWmP3bAhWGC-wKHeH4Au8QjRx6BAgBEAU&url=https%3A%2F%2Fweheartit.com%2Fentry%2F289103008&psig=AOvVaw0RmVJJmf0Avjh-PZUL5KAQ&ust=1530509811413733)

 

vern: there it is

Cheol: god shes so pretty..  
Cheol: like literally shes so beautiful 

vern: ik im bestie is a whole cutie

Cheol: I hope we go out again sometime shes so sweet n stuff

vern: OPPA IM SORYS ABTOU VERNON HES A HEADASS I WAS JST TRYNA GET SOME MF NUBBLE SEA  
vern: oh what timing  
vern: uwu im sweet n stuff

Cheol: yuseul!  
Cheol: hi!  
Cheol: yes youre very sweet!

vern: o HMYGOD O P P A STUOFID  
vern: but yea I wanna go out again sometime  
vern: omg lets go go kart racing

Cheol: pledis whole gonna make that some ggoing svt video 

vern: LET THEM  
vern: LET THE CARATS KNOW  
vern: MY MANS IS  C L A I M E D

Cheol: <3

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
seul took my phone n flirted w cheol hyung via text. theyre so cute. 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
hacking seuls phone. will be back shortly.

 

 

Cheol Oppa Headass @channiebaby  
vernon, ur local cheolseul shipper, at ur service

 

Cheol Oppa Headass @channiebaby  
vernon what have u done

          bub ✓ @leechanluv  
          @channiebaby keep it as ur display. do it no balls.

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: yeetin Christ  
channie: management called a meeting  
channie: comeback in july. 

nonnie: doesn't that mean... jun...

channie: yeah.  
channie: he and I talked a bit before he left, he said hes feeling confident about everything 

nonnie: hold up  
nonnie: kind of unrelated  
nonnie: how did jun make choreo for u guys without music?

channie: title track is already done, he got to listen to it ahead of time

nonnie: .

channie: NO NONNIE I CANT LET YOU LISTEN TO THE TITLE TRACK 

nonnie: IM UR BF

channie: ITS THE RULES

nonnie: IM YOUR B O Y F R I E N D

channie: R U L E S

nonnie: C H  A N

channie: a nyways seungkwan hyung cried today 

nonnie: topic jump fuckin hel  
nonnie: why do you call everyone hyugn but me

channie: you make fun of me why I do it

nonnie: uwu

channie: anyways he n hoonie hyung fought today bc kwan hyung thinks hoonie hyung doesn't love him  
channie: he think hyung loves seokie hyung 

nonnie: ..  
nonnie: seokmin hyung?  
nonnie: well damn  
nonnie: hmm

channie: gay5 hyungs told me I could never tell you things without immediate repercussions   
  
nonnie: im gonna go meddle

channie: no nonnie no  
channie:  nooo

nonnie: u rly do not care do u

channie: they throw condoms at us and we've never even had sex I rly hope they all fucking perish

nonnie: KJDSH

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seok: kwan?

boo: hi

seok: aight ill just cut to the chase  
seok: jun and vernon explained it to me  
seok: but jihoon hasn't said anything  
seok: look I never knew he had any feelings for me, trust me it was a shock when they told me

boo: its not like im upset with you  
boo: that would be dumb  
boo: im upset that  
boo: I would never match up to you, im nothing next to you  
boo: and like with jihoon hyung? what a fucking downgrade  
boo: going from lee seokmin to me  
boo: I wouldn't blame him

seok: why don't you trust him?

boo: I didn't say I don't trust him

seok: it sounds like it.

boo: I  
boo: I don't know  
boo: maybe its this fucked up idea that  
boo: hes using me to. get to you and soonyoung hyung  
boo: like he knows you guys,.. idolized me, and maybe it was like   
boo: a fuck you. a 'I cant have seokmin, but I got seungkwan. fuck you for not loving me - oh but your idol does'  
boo: because I do. I love jihoon hyung.

seok: in complete honesty, despite my jokes about it  
seok: im not,,,, attracted to you in that sense  
seok: like don't get me wrong im dtf you but   
seok: for the entirety of the time ive known soonyoung, ive loved him  
seok: even if I didn't realize it at first  
seok: he was always what I compared people to, he was who people needed to match up to  
seok: you and jihoon? yall have know each other six months-ish  
seok: I wont lie, yall rushed into this  
seok: but jihoon isn't the type to waste that  
seok: hes never been in a relationship before, and now that is   
seok: hes going to fucking cherish you  
seok: jihoon and I? we never dated, never kissed, never fucked, nothing  
seok: hes not gonna throw away what you two have because of a what if with me, that he doesn't even think about anymore  
seok: he loves you, I know it feels like it isn't true, cause trust me I get insecurity... but, he does  
seok: with every ounce of himself

boo: not a lot of ounces

seok: …  
seok: just go call him doofus 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
highschool Vernon culture is getting confessions from girls n not knowing how to react so u just say 'i don't know you' in englsih and run away  
   
          bub ✓ @leechanluv   
          @leechanluv this happened at least four times

          bub ✓ @leechanluv  
          @leechanluv I used to get called gay bc of that hah jokes on you I actually am gay and now im dating a fucking IDOL

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
SOMEONE I WENT TO HGIHSCHOOL WITH JUST MSGD ME ON FACEBOOK DELETE.

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Hae Yeongjin: wait what the fuck youre the guy that's dating that idol? dino? 

Hansol Vernon Chwe: yes,,

Hae Yeongjin: your boyfriend is literally my girlfriends bias I cant believe this  
Hae Yeongjin: can you get her to meet dino? her name is noe yeojung  
Hae Yeongjin: if he couldjust like shout her out that would be amazing 

Hansol Vernon Chwe: tell your gf you used to call lee chan's boyfriend a faggot everyday in highschool and then we'll talk  
Hansol Vernon Chwe: lmfao bye 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

nonnie has sent an image

nonnie: CHAN LOOK AT THIS TOM FUCKERY  
nonnie: EVERYDAY . EVERY FUCKIN DAY  
nonnie: and now hes like 'let me gf meet ur bf' no die

channie: wow  
channie: I just

nonnie: YEAH  
nonnie: ppl using me for the perks :(  
nonnie: ngl he actually made my life fucking hell   
nonnie: he n his fuckboy friends jfc  
nonnie: I very much did #want2die because of them lmao

channie: hm

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
I realize, as an openly lgbt idol with a same-sex partner, that not all our Carats still completely support the community. And even if they themselves do, many in their lives don't... Understanding the situations many of you are in, don't speak out against it if it's dangerous or the uncertainty is too great, but don't let the hate consume people if you can <3 

          save the bees @rainychoi  
          @leechan99 yall I truly feel like vern said smth to chan bc hes saying shit abt homophobia on his twt

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @rainychoi This, in all honesty, is directed to the girlfriend of the boy Nonnie went to school with treated him poorly. Noe Yeojung? 

          lil yeo~ @luvluvdino  
          @leechan99 @rainychoi ...yeongjin did what

 

LIZard @jeonghanshair  
CHAN OUT HERE ENDING RELATIONSHIPS JKDSF

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

nonnie: I cnat beleve u did that

channie: mwah

nonnie: im laughing  
nonnie: chan u gon loose ur job

channie: shut up faggot

nonnie: NJKFDSHJ SHCTU P  
nonnie: #itsonlyfunnywhenlgbtsayit

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
chan just called me a faggot

 

Emily ~hiatus @blueberryjoshua  
gusy im so ps fuckign sad I actually am going to cry . I just came back from my break and.. ive heard homophobic rumors w idols but ive never seen it so point blank … lee chan called one of his gay friends a f*g and im just so... disappointed? literally im surprised he hasn't posted receipts or anything. im just disappointed chan always seemed so kind and sweet but then he goes and does this?

          Emily ~hiatus @blueberryshua  
          @blueberryshua his friend was @/leechanluv pls don't flood his notifications 

          Cheol Oppa Headass @channiebaby  
          @blueberryshua em ik you've been out of the loop n this prolly isn't making its way to canada but chan is pan n @leechanluv is his bf theyre out as a couple

          Emily ~hiatus @blueberryshua   
          @channiebaby WAIT I HAVENT BEEN ONLINE FOR LIKE FOUR MONTHS WHAT DID I MISSDSJKDS SEUL PLS

          Cheol Oppa Headass @channiebaby   
          @blueberryshua chan started dating my bestie vern, thye came out, im half dating cheol oppa, I met all of svt… girl take a break for a damn minute n check ur phone

 

 

Cheol Oppa Headass @channiebaby  
LMFAO GO LOOK AT EMILYS  RECENT DKJSH

         Emily ~hiatus @blueberryshua  
         @channiebaby SEUL SOTPJDF

 

homophobe lee chan @chansnonnie  
why is no one talking abt how yuseul admitted shes 'half dating cheol' … yall where tf my cheolseul fics at 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: hm  
channie: h m

nonnie: hm? 

channie: kinda want to fuck you

nonnie: H  
nonnie: is this you trying to dirty talk?

channie: maybe 

nonnie: I would be. so aggressively into that rn. but im literally having lunch with my sister

channie: I still wanna meet her :(

nonnie: we're across the street from the florist u can just come on down

channie: rly? but wouldn't that be like getting in the way of ur sibling time?  
channie: ik u dotn get to see her a lot.. n ik u value that

nonnie: shes reading over my shoulder  
nonnie: n she said 'if I leave this café w/o a picture with lee fucking chan to show to my friends im disowning u'  
nonnie: h u r r y

channie: JKDJF On My Way!

nonnie: nvm die

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jinnie @winterheat_xo  
ok so my one friends brother is lee chans bfs  n like... I didn't … make that connection 

          jinnie @winterheat_xo  
          @winterheat_xo she whole ft'd me n taeyeon today n was like 'guess who im with rn' n she shows us fucking chan and vernon (her brother)

          jinnie @winterheat_xo   
          @winterheat_xo BITCH TAEYEON SCREAMED SO LOUD I just go 'IS THAT FUCKIGN VERNON CHWE' n like immediately . we realized. 'oh theyre related aren't they'

          jinnie @winterheat_xo  
          @winterheat_xo DJKDL chan went 'why did u get more excited over nonnie than over me?" N I WASL IEK FUCKbut also uwu bc HE RLY DOES CALL HIM NONNIE ITS SO CUTE I 

          jinnie @winterheat_xo   
          @winterheat_xo SOPHIA GOES 'u know vern is my brother right' NO BITCH ID DINTN KJFKJF WE NEVER M E T HIM

          jinnie @winterheat_xo  
          @winterheat_xo taeyeon… says w her whole chest 'can u get me to meet seungkwan' im like. bitch be glad u even met one member uh don't get picky. n chan honest to god responds with 'ok whats your twt' IMDJSK

 

taeng @smilingnamu  
BITCH BOO SEUNGKWAN JUST DM'D ME I KNEW I WAS RIGHT TO ANSWER SOPHIAS CALL

 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv   
my sis called me: oppa all my friends keep asking to meet seventeen im so overwhelmed make it stop  n iwas rly concerned n iw aslike 'what do I dojfidskl' n shes like 'oh I actually don't care thyere buying me shit its lit'

  
bub ✓ @leechanluv   
chan followed my sister just waiting for her acc to get verified 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

junnie: I start working with seventeen in three days  
junnie: idk whats gonna happen

lee 'dino' chan: it will be fine hyung

junnie: I hope youre right


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **nsfw topics**
> 
> **chansol bouta FUCK**
> 
> I wrote a short junhao in the spam of one hour and posted it w/o proofing it at all  
> but go read it anyways its called "it's okay, 'cause youre kind of cute"

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
who the fuck goes 'uhhh huhhhhh you know what' at the beginning of adore u

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @leechanluv None of us know 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
@leechan99 pls text me :(((((( I miss u

 

homophobe lee chan @chansnonnie  
CAN YALL QUIT

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: sweetie whats wrong?

nonnie: nothin  
nonnie: just wanted to talk to u

channie: awee

nonnie: not awe I miss u

channie: :(

nonnie: :( 

channie: :( ok but u live ten minutes away from me 

nonnie: ok but you have seven roommates

channie: u have two

nonnie: theyre less likely to make fun of us having sex

channie: .  
channie: ok one  
channie: I didn't know that's what you meant by u miss me but like im not mad at it  
channie: two  
channie: do u rly think that

nonnie: no but your managers pop in and out of your dorms so

channie: good point  
channie: do u actually want to have sex?

nonnie:  um  
nonnie: WELL WHEN YOU HAD LUNCH WITH ME N MY SIS YOU 

channie: SH  
channie: does she know abt... the thing

nonnie: I DONT THINK SO  
nonnie: .

channie: are you actually upset with me?

nonnie: no  
nonnie: im just  
nonnie: THINKIN ABT IT AND 

channie: vernon, are you hard?

nonnie: .

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernom: you and jun should go out n do smth  
vernom: you guys never spend any time together 

yusoup: ??? we spend a lot of time together wdym ???   
yusoup: we just went to the zoo yesterday  
yusoup: is something wrong?

vernom: yall bouta make me loose my mind  
vernom: chan and I  
vernom: are gonna fuck  
vernom: SKITTDATTLE 

yusoup: OH  
yusoup: KJSJSK  
yusoup: SKITTDATTLE  
yusoup: WAIT this is ur first time <3 awe <3 

vernom: chans firstie first time

yusoup: OOF  
yusoup: be safe lmfao

vernom: shut the fuck up

yusoup: listen to ur noona 

vernom: youre literally older than me by 9 months

yusoup: 97 LINE BITCH

vernom: .  
vernom: was gonna tell u the hot gos but nah

yusoup: TELL ME DICKBRAIN

vernom: .  
vernom: aight so  
vernom: the otherday chan met me n sophia for lunch shit was fun right? enjoying ourselves, having a laugh  
vernom: and he fucking

yusoup: oh shit

vernom: earlier. chan was like 'in the mood to fuck u' n iwasl ike 'soz my sis'  
vernom: so hes sitting next to me while we're in this PUBLIC CAFE. OUTSIDE.  
vernom: and chan. was like. stroking my thigh.  
vernom: n I was like "hello" but ignoring it bc sister  
vernom: ..  
vernom: he lowkey gave me a handjob at the table

yusoup: .  
yusoup: im gonna ufkcing SCREMA  
yusoup: VERNON

vernom: LIKE  
vernom; SEUL IT WASSO HOT I WSA LIKE  
vernom: COVERING MY MOUTH W A NAPKIN/MY HAND NJSUUTJDK  
vernom: IDK IF SOPHIA COUDL TELL OR NOT BUT I DONT EVEBN CARE HHHHHHHH

yusoup: ur exhibitionist kink rly out there

vernom: honestly  
vernom: being fucked in front of a window is the hottest thing in the entire world I want Chan To Do That but hes also an idol u kno

yusoup: chan: wears a ski mask while fucking u 

vernom: yknow what  
vernom: blocked

yusoup: pay for jun n I to see a movie n we'll leave the apartment for two hours

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

nonnie: .. yes

channie: do you want me to help with that?

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernom: my wallet is in the living room get the fuck out of the apartment 

yusoup: LMFAOOOOOO

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul: Junhui? 

Junhui: ye?

yuseul: chansol bouta screw we needa beat feet 

Junhui: aw shit   
Junhui: steal vernons wallet

yuseul: WAY AHEAD OF U

Junhui: if he gives u updates pls fill me in im writing a slowburn chansol fic idk who tops 

yusuel: one) idk if ur joking  
yuseul: two) … bitch its obvious 

Junhui: one) idk if I am either  
Junhui: two) ok true lets go get dinner

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist   
kicked out my own apartment... I hope the chansol shippers r happy

 

homophobe lee chan @chansnonnie  
DID JUN JUST-

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: lmfao guys chansol is fucking 

soonyoung: i

jun: he kicked yuseul n I out of the apartment but its cool we stole his wallet

seokie: IM

jun: HE SAID WE COULD KDSJ but like bro   
jun: why do I find it so funny that theyre having sex

jihoon: isn't this their first time?

jun: yeth

jihoon: theyre like horny teenagers its hilarious   
jihoon: bro one time I was looking for mf wonwoo and someone said they thought he was in the practice room  
jihoon: I get in there and the first thing I see is Vernon on chans lap  
jihoon: COMPLETELY NAKED   
jihoon: IDK ACTUALLY HE MIGHT OF BEEN IN LIKE BRIEFS I DIDNT RLY LOOK

seokie: JKSDFSJ NOOOO

jihoon: HE WAS LIKE RIDING HIS THIGHS OR SOMETHING   
jihoon: and chan was shirtless  
jihoon: I think he was abt to suck his dick or smth all I know is chan saw me but Vernon didn't 

jun: this is going somewhere

jihoon: and chan just didn't say anything  
jihoon: I ran the FUCK out of there 

seokie: the exhibition ...

jihoon: tbfh   
  
seokie: also hi haave oyu spoke to kwan?

jihoon: yeah,

jun: do u wanna tlak about it?

jihoon: sure  
jihoon: he called me and said he was sorry about what he said  
jihoon: and that he overreacted to something stupid  
jihoon: and I said it wasn't stupid and he said 'I obviously made you feel like I don't trust you'  
jihoon: and idk I obviously sounded a little uncomfortable  
jihoon: and then kwan says 'we can pretend like nothing happened'  
jihoon: and honestly I feel like that would make things worse

soonyoung: it wasn't right of him to accuse you of still liking seokmin  
soonyoung: but like you understand it was insecurity rather than not trusting you

jihoon: I don't think he thought I would like leave him or cheat on him  
jihoon: I think what scared him was  
jihoon: lingering feelings?  
jihoon: a constant in the back of my head, a whisper of comparison  
jihoon: that I could never give all of myself over to him

soonyoung: but you don't have literally any feelings for seokmin anymore right?  
soonyoung: you're completely over it right?

jihoon: yes, completely  
jihoon: ik it sounds like bullshit but I swear I really really don't  
jihoon: no offense seok

seokie: its cool hyung

soonyoung: I think you just need to really open up with kwan about everything? even if youre repeating things you've said a dozen times before  
soonyoung: just let him know how you feel

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonie: are you okay?

seokie: yeah of course 

soonie: are you sure?

seokie: yeah

soonie: babe,.

seokie: o hell  
seokie: I don't know  
seokie: I feel like ive   
seokie: ruined a relationship 

soonie: none of this is your fault

seokie: I know I didn't inherently do anything but I still feel like shit 

soonie: why? 

seokie: okay so   
seokie: I love you  
seokie: I love you so much my heart will literally explode   
seokie: and I always had feelings for you, but for a period of time   
seokie: I liked hyung for a bit   
seokie: I think maybe on some level I could tell he had those feelings for me   
seokie: but my heart would race so hard when I saw him  
seokie: and just  
seokie: everything happening with seungkwan   
seokie: I feel like crap  
seokie: I felt like crap then, too, because I  
seokie; liked hyung but I liked you and I just feel like I was betraying you because of that

soonie: you didn't do anything wrong  
soonie: liking people isn't wrong  
soonie: love is never something to apologize for 

seokie: it scares me so much   
seokie: because if we found out before, hyung and I, if we found out about each others feelings  
seokie: things would be so different 

soonie: I get that   
soonie: I really really do   
soonie: but that didn't happen  
soonie: and now we just have to help jihoon and kwan, okay?

seokei: okay

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Cheol Oppa Headass @channiebaby  
I just want to go home for why chansol

 

shay @shiningminghao  
I fuckign hate seventeen jesus Christ 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yusoup: can I come home yet

vernom: yeth  
vernom: chan left dsjfsd

yusoup: yall fuck? 

vernom: : )

yusoup: ill take that as a yes   
yusoup: lmfao how was it 

vernom: oh . my god  
vernom: he came in and we started kissing, like right off the bat  
vernom: n then chan was like "I... took shua hyungs condoms"   
vernom: so, of course, I laugh at him for about three minutes because he said it so QUIETLY bih we home alone

yusoup: oh christjksd

vernom: he practically ripped my clothes off I am going to get another boner jsdjkdsl

yusoup; SHUTHUPFDJDJ

vernom: idk I don't want to get in all the details but we Went At It  
vernom: for his first time he was fuckign amazing I cantnn   
vernom: I will say this tho

yusoup: oh boy

vernom: he was like . hitting it from the back

yusoup: NSDJKNDSJK

vernom: AND HE FUCKING  
vernom: PULLED MY HAIR   
vernom: AND GOES 'fuck yourself onto my cock' Im rly not kidding 

yusoup: SKLDDNNSDJDJ  
yusoup: IM UNSTANNIGNGINGN  
yusoup: LEE CHAN PHOTOCARDS  O U T  T H E  W I N D O W  
yusoup: I CNA T JKSJ

vernom: GODH ES SO HOT

yusoup: VERNON LITERALLY ALL I CAN THINK OF RIGHT NOW IS MY DMS WITH THIS ONE FAN FROM IRELAND AND SHE WAS SAYING IWAS SUCH A SOFT STAN BC I BASICALLY DIDNT WANT TO FUCK CHAN AND I WAS LIKE 'NO ITS BECAUSE HES TOO SOFT THAT BOY IS A FUCKING MARSHMELLOW HOW COULD YOU EVER SEE HIM AS ANYTHING BESIDES A SWEET LITTLE BUB' AND I AM R E A L L  Y CRYING   
yusoup: I HATE YOU BOTH SO MCUHJJKDJK  
yusoup: IM BLOCKING OYU AND UNSTANNING SEVENTEEN IM A WHOLE ORBIT NOW   
yusoup: GOODBYE IT WASNT FUN KNOWING YOU

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

orbit @channiebaby  
anyways chuu is my one true love thanks 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seventeen outsold @haechanvocallegend  
lee chan's boyfriend's roommates are tweeting about CHAN AND HIS BF FUCKING I REALLY CANT STAND SEVENTEEN WHY ARE THYE LIKE TIHSSDJS

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist   
mistakes… were made today…

           seventeen outsold @haechanvocallegend   
           @flowersupremacist ya don't fuckin say junhui

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan   
teenagers………………………

 

save the bees @rainychoi  
the best thing about this entire situation is the fact that all of their friends are so fucking done

 

save the bees @rainychoi  
I wonder how yuseul is doing

          orbit @channiebaby  
          @rainychoi considering bleaching my eyes 

 

save the bees @rainychoi  
im a whole yuseul stan bc shes living the life I wish I was - friends with seventeen, dating cheol, also rly pretty and multilingual 

          orbit @channiebaby  
          @rainychoi im flattered. u can have everything. I wish for it all to END.

  
  
alyssa @pledistan  
yuseul: everyone in svt and gay5 is a headass I wish to die  
carats: IM GON GET U OUT OF THERE! U DONT BELONG IN THERE!

 

may @sythnm  
I love that we all just band together to protect yuseul

          Emily @blueberryshua  
          @sythnm this is exactly what feminism is 

 

orbit @channiebaby  
im loved by all 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: hyungs!! jun just texted me, he said he's gonna start working with us in five days

mingyu: oof   
mingyu: YALL READY

seungcheol: yall...

Seungkwan: YAINT

channie: nonnie says yall

Seungcheol: according to yuseul, he also fucks himself on your cock

Jeonghan: OH  
Jeonghan: HSDNKSJSDK

Joshua: I T  B E  L I K E  T H A T 

Seungcheol: SHE SENT ME A SS OF VERNON TEXTING HER  
Seungcheol: THESE TEENAGERS I CANT BELIEVE IT

Seungkwan: WHAT THYE DO

Seungcheol: CHAN TOOK CONDOMS FOR JOSHUAS ROOM

Joshua:  I KNWW IT

channie: ICANT DO ANYTHING ANYMORE

Seungcheol: s'what u get for telling the world abt ur bf

Jeonghan: HAVE YALL SEEN STAN TWT 

Seungcheol: NO?

Jeonghan: BRO

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Choi Seungcheol ✓ @choicheol95   
I feel like, as the leader, I should be more involved with these two and their lives…

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @choicheol95 Hyung please never speak to me again 

 

homophobe lee chan @chansnonnie   
CHAN PLEASE 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

mingyu: OH hey btw  
mingyu: abt choreo  
mingyu: minghao ik youre lurking

hao: oh hi  
hao: ill be fine

Jeonghan: are you sure?

hao: ill just work with another choreographer for awhile its not that big of a deal 

jeonghan: minghao..

mingyu: youre so desperate to see him again but we finally get to work with him wnd you chicken out

hao: you just  
hao: dont get it  
hao: the first thing im doing is my fucking solo  
hao: him and i working one on fuckign one  
hao: the song i wrote about jun  
hao: i can barely look at the lyrics anymore i still only have the demo done  
hao: it hurts so much guys  
hao: he says hes not mad at me and he's just working through things right now  
hao: but he just cant to see me  
hao: and even if its just work, even if we stay professional  
hao: its still jun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I need opinions!!
> 
> I have an idea to write a music school au for ~most likely~ chansol. idea is that they would be roommates and one would be super skilled with the piano while the other a whole prodigy and can play most any instrument he attempts. its like a friends to lovers sort of thing but they are constantly at each others throats, and I think chan would be the pianist and vernon would be the prodify, but does this at all sound interesting?? I would include the other members + a few different idols in minor roles, but I just want to know if anyone would want to read it?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys I just pre ordered ymmd be jealosu I got set the sun version pray I get hao/chan/vernon/seok photocards
> 
> tbh I would be happy w anything but I like,,, have two seungkwans one Joshua n a Jeonghan-wonwoo one. I just,,, want to branch out
> 
> ᵘ ᶠᵘᶜᵏᶦⁿ ᵇᶦᵗᶜʰᵉˢ ʸᵉˢ ᴵ ᵒʳᵈᵉʳᵉᵈ ᵃⁿᵈ ᵇᵒᵘᵍʰᵗ ᵘʳ ᵒᵖᵖᵃˢ ᵃˡᵇᵘᵐ

**svt_transs - > bookfuckerwonu**

 

 

 **jusst-peachy Asked:** hey I saw on ur twt (plsu like everywhere) ur display is that 'homophobe lee chan' joke can u explain that bc its honestly confusing me ?? is he actually homophobic?? I only just recently got into svt tho, like a week or two ago

 

     **17eventeen Answered:** ok so rn svt is getting a lot of recognition bc one they befriended a few lowkey ~fandom famous~ carats (someone called them gay5 as a joke n like Well) n what ppl r loosing it for is that chan and one of the carats, vernon, are publicly in a relationship. which is huge obviously. anyways vern is still a fanboy n everything so he still tweets abt whatever n he was talking abt facing homophobia in hs n idrk ? what happened from there but I guess chan jokingly called him a fag and this girl lost her fucking mind bc she didn't know chan was his bf and thought chan was legit trying to be hateful honestly it was kind of funny

 

#im sorry for reblogging this #ITS JUST SO FUNNY #chan: is openly lgbt #carats: HOMOPHOBIA #CHAN GOT SO CONFUSED LIKE #he texted me n he was like 'nonnie wtf do I do how do I just explain im fuckin gay bro' #n I was like … just do it like that babe … tf #still waiting for chan's casual 'im gay' tweet #or maybe just 'im pan' #either way. new fandom joke. #still better than kimbap kidding

 

**293 Notes**

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
I'm gay.

          jinnie @winterheat_xo  
          @leechan99 honey,, we know

 

seokmin solo stan @fuck_U  
I feel like it rly was necessary for chan to tweet that bc the next gen of carats will HIGHKEY probably be out of the loop

          alyssa @pledistan   
          @fuck_U WE JUST SEE TWEETS LIKE 'omg 0//0 idk who nonnie is but chan always hangs out with him!! I ship it!!' n we just.... takes a long drag from cigarette 

 

alyssa @pledistan  
I was out here in the war trenches fighting for my right to ship chansol… ppl dm'ing me constantly 'LET CHAN HAVE FRIENDS WHY MUST YOU RUIN EVERYTHING' BYT I WSA RIGHT THEYRE BO Y FIRNED S

          alyssa @pledistan  
          @pledistan I FOUGHT FOR MY RIGHT and by the time next gen comes along they will take it all for GRANTED

 

lgbt icon choi seungchol @jeonghanssmile  
I wonder if pledis is gonna turn chansol into a marketing strategy

          homophobe lee chan @chansnonnie  
          @jeonghanssmile WHOLE MAKE A SUMMER PACKAGE OF JUST THEM ON DATES  
  
          homophobe lee chan @chansnonnie  
          @jeonghanssmile fancafe for chansol shippers  

 

lgbt icon choi Seungcheol @jeonghanssmile   
pledis makes chansol themed condoms 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: why does allkpop not care about us anymore  
channie: i've been waiting

nonnie: we came out so we bore them

channie: I WANT A SCANDLE

nonnie: CHAN NO

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
chan tryna start a scandle Im rly not lying

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @leechanluv Allkpop never loved me 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan   
I bet allkpop has jun on tweet notifications still

          JUN! @flowersupremacist   
          @boobseungkwan no I blocked them tf 

          allkpop ✓ @allkpop   
          @boobseungkwan @flowersupremacist No you didn't, Junhui

 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist   
story time: im being stalked by allkpop

 

 

allkpop ✓ @allkpop  
In response to the question of why we haven't covered Seventeen's Dino's tweet - He's... Already out what are we suppose to do with that 

 

 

may @sythnm   
I truly cant stand this life anymore why DO I STAN

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist   
"hello mr 8" "please, call me The" 

 

shay @shiningminghao  
jun rly just killed every last carat on stan twt bc he tweeted something minghao related 

 

homophobe lee chan @chansnonnie  
I WANT TO BE HAPPY BECAUSE JUN LIKE... ACKNOWLEDGED MINGHAOS EXISTENCE BUT WHY LIKE THAT WHY WOULD U DO THIS TO MR 8

          Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o   
          @chansnonnie Please, call me The 

          homophobe lee chan @chansnonnie   
          @xuminghao_o WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON 

          homophobe lee chan @chansnonnie  
          @xuminghao_o HOW DID YOU FIND ME 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seok: I have so many questions  
seok: what goes on stan twt 

hannie: jun told a shitty joke that made fun of haos stagename n now people think theyre cool again  
hannie: but they aren't  
hannie: I mean they are they don't hate each other thyere just

jihoonie: not talking

hannie: yeth

shua: Im pretty sure jun is planning on talking to him before we start working on the cb  
shua: it makes sense

jihoonie: yeah, but … idk they shouldn't rush this?  
jihoonie: jun has been elusive with just us anyways, yeah he and I talked during his … thing but that was literally because we were roommates and whatever went down was resolved quickly between us  
jihoonie: I waslike 'hey I was fuckin my baby boo so idfk what happened' nad he just accepted it

kwan: baby boo... that's so cute.... fuck...

jihoonie: <3

hannie: BRO omg I love going thru seoks tl "mr 8 call me the" has been meme'd  
hannie: yes I hacked seoks twt btw

seok: im cool w it  
seok: did yall see Minghao replying to that fan?

kwan: what,,, a headass

shua: respect your elders

kwan: fuck u

shua: .

kwan: fuck u, hyung

shua: thank you

hannie: the joke was funny but highkey they'll take it too far  
hannie: its happened before

jihoonie: sVt ENerGy SKin cArE

shua: SHUTU P

jihoonie: I love seventeen n I love being a carat but holy shit sometime,,,,  
jihoonie: DRINK WATER NOT ALCOHOL

shua: STOP  
shua: why ppl always gotta bring my religion into everything I do

hannie: idk but it pisses me off

seok: carats out here crying

hannie: fuck carat lives

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
yoon Jeonghan rly said 'fuck carat lives'

           mr 8 @shiningminghao  
           @boobseungkwan wait what did he do?

           seokie @boobseungkwan  
           @shiningminghao no he just literally texted me 'fuck carat lives'

 

mr 8 @shiningminghao  
im actually becoming a fucking igot7 now bye  

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

ig: Bangtan.Boyes @bngtnbys  
sometimes I feel bad for carats bc their whole fandom is a mess rn and I feel like I would die if bts did that to me

          soonyoung @silly_seungkwan  
          @bngtnbys yes . please feel bad for us. we're suffering 

 

stream fake love @lovelyhoseok4ever100  
I rly don't know how to put this into words but seventeen n their carats r all kinds of messy rn they have canon ships, shitposting idols, gay crisis, someone desperately wants to start a scandal . anyways stream fake love 

 

bub @leechanluv  
interesting that everyone has taken to calling chan and I 'chansol' even tho only seok hyung has announced my real name, but chanon was fucking stupid so yes for the sake of ship use hansol

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

wonu <3 gyu @meaniearchives   
<3333 meanie spotted out with chansol omg double date ?? yes PLEASE !!!!!!!! @leechanluv confirm it ?? 

          bub ✓ @leechanluv   
          @meaniearchives wasn't a double date sorry lmfao we all were meeting up with jihoon hyung and seok hyung

          bub ✓ @leechanluv  
          @meaniearchives and !! just to be clear wonu hyung is really really uncomfortable with shipping, he doesn't mind it w others but when its w him he gets :// so take that into consideration !

 

wonu <3 gyu @meaniearchives   
wtf is wonwoo homophobic 

 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
quietly, I now wait for the 'homophobe jeon wonwoo' jokes to roll in

 

homophobe lee chan @chansnonnie  
there goes my branding  

 

wonu <3 gyu @meaniearchives  
no guys fr ?? why doesn't wonwoo like shipping w his members? its as a joke I don't legit think he n gyu are dating.. is he homophobic? 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

wonu hyung: VERNON

vern: IM SORRY

wonu hyung: OYU FUCKING BAFOON 

vern: I SAID IM SORRY

wonu hyung: SEVENTEEN  
wonu hyung: REMAINS  
wonu hyung: UNPROBLEMATIC   
wonu hyung: KINGS

vern: CHAN L I T E R A L L Y IS TRYING TO START A SCANDLE

wonu hyung: AND YOU LOVE THAT GAY BOBBLE HEAD SO FUCKIGN MUCH THAT YOU DID IT FOR HIM

vern: hey-

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
lets just make something clear - wonwoo not liking shipping =/= wonwoo being homophobic. hes expressed the same distain for it even when he was paired off with women. on top of that, meanie literally almost completely ruined his friendship with mingyu so ESP that dislike is excused because its somewhat a sensitive topic

  
JUN! @flowersupremacist  
vernon did nothing wrong by pointing out that wonwoo is uncomfortable when he's shipped with people, just especially his members because of the relationship he has with them 

 

  
bub ✓ @leechanluv  
well christ sorry I WOKE UP THIS MORNING

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
anwyas @ my friends stop calling my boyfriend a gay bobble head

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @leechanluv They said what about me

 

mr 8 @shiningminghao   
will seventeen ever let me be

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
Addressing the homophobia rumors - Wonwoo Hyung has been one of the biggest supporters of my relationship with Nonnie… And in all honestly, aside from with Nonnie, being paired off with my Hyungs (Seventeen Hyungs or otherwise) makes me uncomfortable as well. Please just respect both of our wishes.

 

Jeon Wonwoo ✓ @jww96  
#LoveIsLove ☆.｡.:*.｡.:*☆

 

soonyoung @silly_seungkwan  
it's the best ur gonna get boys 

          soonyoung @silly_seungkwan   
          @silly_seungkwan but trust me when I say if wonu was a homophobe we would have BEEN exposed him lmfao #equality 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: nonnie

channie: wonu hyung ☆.｡.:*

nonnie: channie

nonnie: Jeon Wonwoo Hyung-Nim, Hello Sir

wonu hyung: chan <3 

wonu hyung: snake,

nonnie: .

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
Ƒ ư ɕ ƙ (╬ﾟ◥益◤ﾟ) ╬ﾟ

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

wonu hyung: I saw that

nonnie: choke and die 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
anyways . chansol stays my favorite couple

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:*(*❦ω❦)*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ me when chan n vern 

 

  
JUN! retweeted with: still a question on my mind everyday

     JUN! @flowersupremacist   
     I think minghao smokes weed but im not sure . spam tweet time

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vernon: hyung?  
vernon: junnie

jun: ye

Vernon: u good in the hood?

jun: ye

seokie: u been talking abt hao a lot lately  
seokie: publicly too 

jun: bc I called him mr 8..

soonyoung: pls mr 8 is his father call him The 

jihoon: I luv the 

jun: the is my ult 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
a good day to love the 

         save the bees @rainychoi  
         @flowersupremacist the what 

          JUN! @flowersupremacist  
          @rainychoi look at my pinned 

          save the bees @rainychoi   
          @flowersupremacist OH ITS LIKE THAT 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

hao: have you guys seen twt

mingyu: you should really be staying off it 

jeonghan: its only upsetting you Minghao 

hao: I cant help it  
hao: im trying to give him his space  
hao: but he does this stuff and   
hao: it makes me want to talk to him, reach out to him, do something 

seungcheol: he still needs time, if anything, this is a good thing. hes working on it

hao: constantly tweeting about me just makes me miss him more  
hao: I want to see him

seungkwan: I know hyung, and I know it hurts, but for now you just need to be patient and wait till he comes to you

hao: youre right..  
hao: how is jihoon hyugn?

seungkwan: we've been talking   
seungkwan: we're good again, nothing to worry about  
seungkwan: that initial fight was just . stupid shit and insecurities 

hao: im glad things worked out

seungkwan: and things are going to work out for you too

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
How many more nights.. ? 

 

 

**\----------**

 

JUN! @flowersupremacist  
its getting easier. soon, i promise. 

 

**\----------**

 

  
save the bees @rainychoi  
DO THEY THINK THEYRE SLICK 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seokie: wait. junhui  
seokie: please wait

jun: I don't know if I should  
jun: I know that I can...  
jun: but I think, it would be better  
jun: if we just fucking talked

soonyoung: are you sure you're gonna be okay?  
soonyoung: two weeks ago you could say his name without crying

jihoon: how would you even react to actually seeing him?

jun: I don't know  
jun: its been keeping me up  
jun: night after night  
jun: thinking about all the ways I could fuck it up if I go to see Minghao  
jun: but yknow its like   
jun: you miss 100% of the shots you don't take   
jun: nothing will change if someone doesn't take the first step, and everyones basically told him to let me do that

seokie: just a few more days  
seokie: im just... worried for you   
seokie: jun youre my best friend and ive seen you go through hell and back this fucking month alone  
seokie: im scared for you  
seokie: and im scared what this might do to you

jun: I guess  
jun: okay

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

kwan: hyung? 

juuuuun: heyo

kwan: um  
kwan: Minghao loves you  
kwan: sorry I just  
kwan: rly need u to know that

juuuuun: I know..  
juuuuun: ppl r saying I should wait a bit 

kwan: n if ur not ready that's fine!! please take all the time you need rly!!  
kwan: I just wanted u to know where he stands ig..

juuuuun: I want to talk to him  
juuuuun: but idk

kwan: u guys are gonna be working on his solo together  
kwan: u wanna know smth

juuuuun: what?

kwan: he told me that he always pictured the solo as a duet   
kwan: the song has a mandarin translation, he wrote it originally in mandarin and then shua hyung helped him translate it 

juuuuun: duet?  
juuuuun: with who?

kwan: its kidn of obvious

juuuuun: yeah..  
juuuuun: I don't sing 

kwan: he said you have a beautiful voice

juuuuun: ig 

kwan: the song is about you  
kwan: hes scared for you to hear it 

juuuuun: what are the lyrics?

kwan: I think he emailed them to jihoon  
kwan: ˡᵉᵐᵐᵉ ʲᵘˢᵗ ʰᵃᶜᵏ ᵐʸ ᵇᵒʸˢ ᵐᶠ ᵍᵐᵃᶦˡ

juuuuun: KJSD  FUCK  
juuuuun: ʰᵉᶜᵏᶦⁿ ʰᵉᶜᵏ ᵏʷᵃⁿ ᵗʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ᶦˡˡᵉᵍᵃˡ

kwan: heres the lyrics  
kwan: reach out your hands, i will be there for you/we will meet each other, dont miss me/this is your future/this is my past/we will meet and forget about missing me/i'll always be here to protect you/i’m never letting it go/MY l

juuuuun: shit  
juuuuun: thanks   
juuuuun: I have to go talk to gay5

kwan: idk what my opinion is of you guys referring to yourself as that 

juuuuun: idk what mine is either

kwan: anyways  
kwan: I really really hope things work out

juuuuun: <3

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: hey  
jun: i know you guys want me to wait  
jun: but i have to see him  
jun: wish me luck <3 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fic is ending soon but its not gonna end like immediately after junhao is resolved we still got some **B** ullshit
> 
> ALSO OH MY! AMAZING 10/10 WOULD RECOMMEND I WILL COME HOME ONE DAY AND KWON SOONYOUNG WILL BE FUCKING MY WIFE
> 
> also lmfao I saw on twt someones display was mr 8 n it made me think of this

seokie: FUCK  
seokie: JUN NO

soonyoung: i think u missed him babe  
  
seokie: IMEAN  
seokie: GOODLUCK BUT NO  
  
jihoon: we bouta warn svt  
  
vernon: highkey,,, im making a gc  
  
jihoon: I WAS KIDDING BUT OK  
  
soonyoung: WHY WOULD YOU BE KIDDING?  
  
jihoon: IDK I REALIZE NOW IT WOULD PROBABLY BE THE SMART CHOICE  
  
vernon: just shut up and go to the gc hyungs

 

 

 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seungcheol: so  
seungcheol: i think i just saw jun  
seungcheol: ???????????????????

joshua: ok

seungcheol: u dont get it im at the dorms  
seungcheol: I DIDNT EVEN KNOW HE REMEMBERED THE PASSCODE

joshua: OH  
joshua: tbh I thought we changed that

seungcheol: YEAH  
seungcheol: who the fuck knows anymore

joshua:  IDDITN SEE HIM WHERE IS HE

jeonghan: *joshua voice* wjere is he where is my son

joshua: hannie SHUTU P  
joshua: highkey feels like we're in a horror movie and jun is the killer n like  
joshua: hes in the house  
  
jeonghan: babe what the fuck  
jeonghan: oh SHIT H E JUST WALKED PAST MY ROOM  
jeonghan: IS HE GOIGN TO MINGHAOS ROOM

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seungcheol: oh  
seungcheol: hello everyone

yuseul: im here too hi

seungcheol: hi <3

yuseul: !!! <3

jeonghan: straightttttt

vernon: anyways  
vernon: jun is gonna talk to minghao

seungcheol: I KNEW I SAW HIM

joshua: OH FUCK

jeonghan: YEA CHEOL I UFCKING SAW HIM GO TO HASO ROOM

wonwoo: juns going to talk to minghao?

seungcheol: I GUESS

mingyu: oh fucking boy

seungcheol: I ?  
seungcheol: HE WNET INT OMINGHAOS ROOM OH GOD

jeonghan: I JSUT FUCKING SAID THAT

jihoon: WH  
jihoon: WHATS HAPPENING JSH

seungcheol: theyre talking  
seungcheol: it sounds like small talk  
seungcheol: i know five (5) phrases in mandarin and one is abt hte weather hao deadass just asked hows the weather

yuseul: disappointed but not surprised

seungcheol: THEYRE YELLING

jihoon: WHAT ARE THEY SAYNNG

seungcheol: THEYRE YELLING IN MANDARAIN I DONT KNOW  
seungkwan: hyung its ur time to shine

yuseul: go oppa

joshua: oh hell  
joshua: okay uh  
joshua: gotta go to the mcfucking hallway jessu christ  
joshua: cheol is hiding in the bathroom ok

seungcheol: leave me alone

jeonghan: kick his ass shua  
  
joshua: jun said 'after what i did to you how can you even look at me'  
joshua: minghao said 'you didnt do anything i wasnt okay with'  
joshua: jun 'but you were drunk'  
joshua: hao 'i still dont give a shit im okay'  
joshua: theyre soeaking so fast this is why i didnt become a court stenographer  
joshua: jun 'i betrayed your fucking trust, hao' but he said hao like condesendingly  
joshua: oops idk what they said there  
joshua: they speaking FAST oh hell  
joshua: hao said smth n all i gathered was that jun still has and will never loose his trust  
joshua: there was other stuff tho idk what  
joshua: i think he brought up something that happened to jun which im not gonna repeat uhh

vernon: was it smth bad

joshua: ye im ,,, assuming u know

chan: yeah,,

joshua: hao 'you keep asking if im okay but were you okay?' oh boy  
joshua: jun 'i told you all i wanted to do was forget. forget what we did, forget what happened, i dont want to fucking think about it anymore'  
joshua: hah wait idk what hes sayign he speak so fast  
joshua: okay i think jun just said 'im not good for you, i ignored you because im not good for you'  
joshua: 'we knwo that isnt true' hao  
joshua: 'well its the only excuse i have that wont piss you off'  
joshua: OH  
joshua: OH OH OHHH

seungkwan: sir

joshua: MIGNHAO JUST WENT 'USE UP EVERY EXCUSE IN THE BOOK IM STILL IN LOVE WITH YOU JUNHUI' IM YELLING

yuseul: WHEN WILL MY BF  E V E R

jeonghan: omg  
jeonghan: OMG  
jeonghan:  OHYMGODODJK

seokie: SIS WE BEEN KNEW

seungcheol: seul that kinda hurt

chan: THEY  
chan: HE

joshua: TJEY ARENT SAYING ANYTHIGN IM@SCARED

vernon: i bet theyre making out

chan: nonnie SHUT UP

joshua: THAT WOULD BE WAY TOO INNAPPROPRIATE CONSIDERING

vernon: good point

yuseul: vernon im rly gonna kick your fucking ass

vernon: hm

chan: no hes into that

vernon: CHAN

yuseul: sry cheolie ilu

joshua: ok so jun like was taking a second to collect himself bc hao jusgt went 'did you hear me? i said im in love  with you'  
joshua: hao is actually really good with words he should write more songs my uwus r busted  
joshua: JSHS

seungcheol: WH

joshua: MINGHAO FUCKKGN  
joshua: 'the moment we met in the airport i /knew/ i loved you. jun i couldnt think straight because you were alive, you were a living person, you were a real person and i was overwhelmed by how much i realized i loved you. loved you? fuck i still do love you'  
joshua: hes writing the next album i swear to god

seungcheol: well fuck you too

joshua: uwu

wonwoo: angery

joshua: 'how do you expect me to say ut wasnt okay, when the idea of kissing you kept me up for nights on end already' hao

seungkwan: when would my boyfriend ever

jihoon: u havea nice butt

seungkwan: <333

joshua: yall :((  
joshua: 'jun, please stop crying'  
joshua: mkay jun just called hao 'real fucking stupid'  
joshua: 'this entire situation was so fuckign stupid how could i let this happen'  
joshua: 'how can you put up with me jesus christ'  
joshua: hao goes 'you make exceptions when youre in love' MG HEART  
joshua: hannie im love u

jeonghan: my BOYFRIEND <3

joshua: ok hao says 'how you dealt with this isnt stupid, its okay. i just wish i could have helped you'  
joshua: jun said 'our friends probably hate us'

vernon: yeah no shit jun you outted chan and i for like 5 hrs  
vernon: im Kidding jun is my hyung and I love him ur valid 

chan: sometimes managers ask me why i cried uHHHhhhHHHh we live in a homophobic country HYUNG NIM

vernon: kjsk  
vernon: my aesthetic is chan (<3) sassing the fuck out of people and then calling them hyung nim or smth

chan: i luv nonnie <3

yuseul: for five minutes, all im asking

joshua: they arent saying anything im worried  
joshua: i should check on them  
joshua: brb

mingyu: he bout to see some butt sex

soonyoung: literally pee yourself  
soonyoung: that rly aint what this abt u straight boy

wonuwu: delete

mingyu: uwu

soonyoung: U FUCKING CISHET

yuseul: die u cis white scum

mingyu: im literally korean

vernon: is it cause im korean

soonyoung: jun isn't here we cant do the joke

yuseul: im japanese   
yuseul: I just grew up in korea  
yuseul: hence thekoreanname

Vernon: will od the joke later

joshua: FUCK  
joshua: thyere HUGGING AND JUN IS CRYIGN my heart found dead in a ditch  
joshua: theyre sitting in the middle of the room and haos chin is restign on juns head and hes hugging him and jun is :"(  
joshua: mg uwus...  
joshua: THEU SAW ME

seungcheol: all in favor of throwing joshua under the bus for this say i

wonuwu: nah thats mean

vernon: im w wonu hyung

seungcheol: yeah you guys are right

yuseul: word

jeonghan: i  
jeonghan: YKNOW WHAT GUYS

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: even tho shua hyung told us what happened abt ur gc (no we don't rly care) im kind of offended that you guys didn't add me n hao

soonyoung: what would that have accomplished

jun: well I didn't know seul was japanese

vernon: I didn't either whoops 

seokie: we are all such bad friends 

vernon: yeah

soonyoung: anyways  
soonyoung: im really glad things are starting to work out with you and Minghao 

jun: me too..  
jun: after hyung left tho, hao and I just kinda   
jun: talked about stuff, like the comeback, shit with our lives  
jun: not even about the fight or anything just  
jun: stuff

vernon: that's sweet :(   
vernon: I really want you guys to just   
vernon: be happy 

jihoon: why the fuck is seokmins contact 'seokie' and soonyoungs isn't 'soonie' like soonyoung is the longer name so if we did have to choose one shouldn't it seokmin and 'soonie' I hate this it annoys me so much fuck seoksoon lives  
  
vernon: wh at

jun: topic: jumped

jihoon: I sent this,,,, so long ago  
jihoon: im on the transit my data is s l o w

seokie: 'fuck seoksoon lives' wow

soonyoung: seok recently started calling me soonie when he rides my dick I would seriously prefer you guys didn't call me that

jihoon: .  
jihoon: its ur display on twt..

soonyoung: uwu

seokie: I breathe and soonyoung advertises that im a bottom

soonyoung: I mean  
soonyoung: only cause everyone thinks you dom me FOR SOME MF REASON

seokie: IM A VERSE SWITCH  
seokie: BUT  G O  O F F

vernon: please

seokie: shut up and go fuck urself onto chans dick

vernon: uncalled for and unnecessary    
vernon: and yknow what maybe I WILL

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

bub ✓ retweeted with: this week on: my friends exposing my sex life with my boyfriend, all completely forgetting hes a kpop idol that could get fired for this

seokie @boobseungkwan  
"uncalled for and unnecessary" and "yknow what maybe I WILL" are vernons two reactions to me telling him to shut up and get fucked by chan

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
I wonder how @svt_updates is doing 

 

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates   
Thanks for remembering I exist @boobseungkwan, I'm scared to tweet anymore because allkpop is putting people on tweet notifications 

         Emily!! @blueberryshua  
         @svt_updates BITCH U BEEN DEAD

         JUN! @minghaobb   
         @svt_updates im the only one they bother with 

         Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
         @minghaobb BITCH UR @

 

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates   
Back from the dead, Seventeen is having a comeback, no one is ready

          bub ✓ @leechanluv  
          @svt_updates im not even ready, and im lee chans boyfriend 

 

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
@leechanluv is also not ready, and he's Lee Chan's boyfriend

          bub @leechanluv  
          @svt_updates thanks

 

nina @cxllme_lotto  
didn't know lee chan had a boyfriend! thanks @svt_updates !

          bub ✓ @leechanluv  
          @cxllme_lotto there was a whole buzzfeed article abt it :(

          nina @cxllme_lotto  
          @leechanluv IM SORRY

          nina @cxllme_lotto  
          @leechanluv WATI YOURE THE FUCKING BOYFRIEND

 

 

**\-----------**

 

 

hao: hey

jub: hi

hao: so uh  
hao: how are things

jub: good

hao: ..

jub: ..

hao: I missed you

jub: I missed you too :0

hao: im sorry for just  
hao: everything?  
hao: how I reacted at first  
hao: I was terrible

jub: you were confused  
jub: and that's okay  
jub: you had an idea of what I went through, and I always dismissed it  
jub: I never let you in enough to understand how much it really did effect me  
jub: I must of looked like an asshole

hao: it wasn't really that  
hao: I was frustrated  
hao: I just wanted to help you and you wouldn't let me  
hao: and I just thought  
hao: selfishly, I thought  
hao: maybe I just wasn't worth it to you

jub: im sorry

hao: no, its alright  
hao: I shouldn't have treated you that way

jub: I love you a lot

hao: I love you too

jub: I want to take things slowly though  
jub: just little by little

hao: that's okay  
hao: that's perfect

jub: and about what you said last night  
jub: it sounds perfect  
jub: like really perfect and ive talked to management about it   
jub: they think it'll make carats really happy 

hao: that's amazing  
hao: fantastic 

jub: we should meet up and talk about it

hao: yes!!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
me: off hiatus  
bullshit: back on  
tweets: still awful  
@: stuckt to branding

I AM FORCEABLLY REMOVED FROM TWITTER DOT COM!

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
s-stop trending my @ guys... it aint that deep

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
we jus some dancy mans

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
so yeah leave me alone for a month hao n i r doign smth

           jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
           @minghaobb yall getting married

           may @sythnm  
           @lovinjoshua on god?

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

homophobe lee chan @chansnonnie  
the amount of people that don't know chan is in a lgbt relationship,,, with a fan,,, is,,, astonishing 

          Emily!! @blueberryshua  
          @chansnonnie I WAS ON HIATUS N TAKIGN EXAMS I DIDNT HAVE MY P H ONE EJKSFJKSD

          homophobe lee chan @chansnonnie  
          @blueberryshua BITHC THIS ISNT EVEN ABOUT YOU JSDJKS

 

 

(｡-_-｡)ﾉ☆･ﾟ:*:ﾟchansol @sundropchan  
who yall think top in chansol

     chan **27%**

     vernon **39%**

     they switch **34%**

OUT OF: 4,536 VOTES

 

(｡-_-｡)ﾉ☆･ﾟ:*:ﾟchansol @sundropchan  
aight... disregard that all of gay5 have pretty much confirmed that vernons bottoms... go off I guess

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
@sundropchan: making that JOBLESS poll  
chansol shippers: vernon tops  
chan, balls deep in vernon: u hear sumn baby boy

          (｡-_-｡)ﾉ☆･ﾟ:*:ﾟchansol @sundropchan  
          @silly_seungkwan don't call me jobless when you work at hot topic 

          soonie @silly_seungkwan  
          @sundropchan at least I get 50% off (｡・ˇдˇ・｡) 

          bub ✓ @leechanluv   
          @silly_seungkwan delete this 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv   
jokes on u! chan doesn't even call me baby boy!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie maybe ill start calling you baby boy 

nonnie: chan I will get hard stop it 

channie: sub culture   
channie: but fine  
channie: ..

nonnie: don't 

channie: baby boy,

nonnie: come over 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

orbit @channiebaby  
thanks seventeen fandom 'carats' and @sundropchan … ive been kicked from my apartment again

          (｡-_-｡)ﾉ☆･ﾟ:*:ﾟchansol @sundropchan  
          @channiebaby what abt jun?

          orbit @channiebaby  
          @sundropchan hes out w hao n gyu

 

 

Emily!! @blueberryshua   
JUN AND HAO ARE TALKING AGAIN

 

 

orbit @channiebaby  
chan n vern are doing great, jun&hao are talking again, my skin is clear... perhaps its time

 

alyssa @pledistan   
ngl yuseul scares the shit out of me sometimes what is It Time For 

          orbit @channiebaby  
          @pledistan its time for It 

          alyssa @pledistan  
          @channiebaby please im such a dumbass what are u on abt

 

orbit @channiebaby  
we talked abt this awhile ago lmfao im dating seungcheol oppa . like legit hes my boyfriend 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

cheolie: I kinda wanted to do a vlive like chan and vernon did

seul <3: well ,,, idk  
seul <3: I alrdy feel like people would have been mad at me bc im 'dating oppa' n im not even one of their ships 

cheolie: so you just wanted it to be casual and to not make a big deal? 

seul <3: yeah,,, are you mad?

cheolie: no!! its fine I promise!   
cheolie: babe youre entitled to making that decision   
cheolie: youre not an idol, you didn't ask for any kind of spotlight   
cheolie: if you want to be more lowkey with our relationship that's fine  
cheolie: not hiding it but not making it a big deal! no problem!

seul <3: ilysmmmmmmm

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

orbit @channiebaby  
and now, we wait for allkpop

orbit @channiebaby  
still waitin

orbit @channiebaby  
stiiiiillllll waitin

orbit @channiebaby  
I am literally so offended right now

orbit @channiebaby  
this is just proof no one stans cheolie or likes het ships

im dating choi seungcheol @channiebaby  
try and ignore me now fuckers

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
is yuseul ok?

          orbit @channiebaby  
          @leechanluv not even a little

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

alicia @wonderingjeonghan  
man im just so happy that junhao are talking again its just so nice to know that they've solved whatever issues they had

          im dating choi seungcheol @channiebaby  
          @wonderingjeonghan me too :( they honestly mean so much to each other all this did was hurt them both n now its finally going good again

          alicia @wonderingjeonghan  
          @channiebaby I wanted to reply w junhao stuff but I saw ur display n looked @ ur acc n I saw that seungcheol actually fucking follows you are you literally dating him

          im dating choi seungcheol @channiebaby  
          @wonderingjeonghan U BET UR ASS I AM!

 

 

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
twt user @channiebaby announced relationship with @choicheol95 ! (yeah... I know it sounds like a lie but svt literally ships them so)

          im dating choi seungcheol @channiebaby    
          @svt_updates but im still not gonna get mf verified bc fans always hate girls that hang w oppa 

 

im dating choi seungcheol ✓ @channiebaby  
I stand corrected.

 

(｡-_-｡)ﾉ☆･ﾟ:*:ﾟchansol @sundropchan  
idk how we tell yuseul we just rly like her bitch like u funny 

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf   
changed my @ may the gods be in my favor n ppl don't think im just a cringy fan 

          maria @joshuasblackgf  
          @seungcheolsgf I see

          yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
          @joshuasblackgf OKAY BUT YOU HAVE TO ADMIT

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Choi Seungcheol ✓ @choicheol95  
Spending my days loving @seungcheolsgf <3 Can't get better than this 

          kristie @kwancheolie   
          @choicheol95 your gfs @ is gonnamake me pee sjkfjfd same yuseul

          yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
          @kwancheolie all idols should just date chill fans of theirs bc we trulylove them sm 

 

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
we gotta be a cuter couple than chansol @choicheol95

          Choi Seungcheol ✓ @choicheol95   
          @seungcheolsgf Sounds easy to me <3333

           bub ✓ @leechanluv  
           @seungcheolsgf @choicheol95 yall wanna fuckin fight

           Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99   
           @seungcheolsgf @choicheol95 @leehchanluv kick their butts babe!

 

(｡-_-｡)ﾉ☆･ﾟ:*:ﾟchansol @sundropchan  
me, an aggressive chansol lover: cutest couple is chansol  
yuseul & cheol: are dating  
me: oh Fuck you 

 

 

sevwinteen @drilventeen  
have heard many thing"s in the regards to those two seventeen fellos . hopeing for their eternal happiness.those carrots they are dating.  you treat them: well. 

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
drilventeen indirectly mentioned me in a tweet ive fucking MADE IT

          bub ✓ @leechanluv  
          @seungcheolsgf he randomly mentions gay5 a lot in tweets

          bub ✓ @leechanluv   
          @seungcheolsgf u still aint shit 

          yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf   
          @leechanluv sexism... in 2018....

 

 

bub ✓ retweeted: yuseul u aint shit 

sevwinteen @drilventeen  
i'm in the war trenches fighting for my right to love hansol vernon chwe with my whole heart soul and ass

           yuseul @seungcheolsgf  
           @leechanluv SEXISM.... IN 2018...

 

bub ✓ retweeted: yeah

sevwinteen @driltventeen  
"Papa, i want to be a Good fellow, i want to be a respectful and Brave chap, Oh i do, yes i do" how do i tell him he will never be Lee. Chan  

 

 bub ✓ retweeted: I honestly haven't looked through this account in so long and like

sevwinteen @drilventeen  
for Lee Chan i will destroy the universe with my bare hands and craft him all the things he loves using the debris

 

 

sevwinteen @drilventeen  
I LOG ONTO TWITTER TO SEE THAT VERNON FELLOW IS RETWEETING MANY OF MY TWEET: what in Jeonghan"s name is going on here   
THE REST OF YOU: be flatterered   
I BACK AWAY, SCARED: No

          bub ✓ @leechanluv  
          @drilventeen this is honestly the weirdest day of my fucking life

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonyoung: ARE YALL RLY GONNA 

jun: w

soonyoung: WONU TOLD ME ABT THE DUET

jun: OOF EYAH  
jun: we talked abt it n he was like "I wrote it thinking of u n always thought it would work better as a duet so"   
jun: aaaand management thinks it would be rly popular w carats

soonyoung: jun rly is becoming an idol yall

seokie: still his top fansights (｡-_-｡)ﾉ☆･ﾟ:*:ﾟ

vernon: u steal tht frm a chansol stan?

seokie: why Yes I Did 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also another chansol idea which im hesitant abt N LIKE BAD THINGS HPAPEN
> 
> chan been inlove w **B** ernon since college, but he never said anything. they graduate and like within a year they both meet seungkwan, immediately become very close friends, and then kwan n vern start dating 
> 
> heres the kicker:
> 
> verkwan gets mf married like suuuper soon, like barely a year into their actual relationship bc theyre just so ~in love~
> 
> n chan is hurting bc hes still in love with vern but he says nothing BUT shit starts going down issa bad time dont do anything theyre doing kids


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, a tax payer: I require Chansol  
> svt's fandom 'carats': no  
> svt: have a back to back chansol rap about love
> 
> WHEN THE FANDOM WONT SUPPLY YOU THE BAND DOES THIS IS WHY WE STAN.
> 
> yall sleeping on chansol and had the audacity to commetn abt it being ur new fave ship WRITE ME A FIC I CANNOT SUPPLY AN ENTIRE FANDOM

channie: nonnie~ 

nonnie: no im not talking to you

channie: youre still mad :(

nonnie: yes.

channie: ill buy you another pair

nonnie: i bought them in america you'll have to order them online and i dont want to wait so long  
nonnie: why would you throw them out

channie: nonnie.. theyre stupid

nonnie: THEY WERE NOT

channie: WEED SOCKS  
channie: WHERE THE FUCKWOULD YOU WEAR WEED SOCKS

nonnie: IDONT KNOW  
nonnie: NEXT TIME SVT HAS AN AWARD SHOW UR TAKING ME AS UR DATE AND ILL WEAR THEM THEN  
nonnie: OH WAIT I CANT BECAUSE YOU TH RE W THE M OUT

channie: YOU FLASH UR LIL MARIJUIANA SOCKS TO THE PAPRAZZI AND SEVENTEEN WILL BECOME PROBLEMATIC  
channie: SEVENTEEN REMAINS UNPROBLEMATIC KINGS

nonnie: YOU WERE LITERALLY TRYING TO START A SCANDLE

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
bub ✓ @leechanluv  
fuck lee chan. im done with him. fuck all of this.

           Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
           @leechanluv ill buy you more weed socks

 

homophobe lee chan @chansnonnie  
the weirdest exchange in all of seventeens history was That

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihoon baby: hey 

seungkwanniw: hii

jihoon baby: so like..  
jihoon baby: H  
jihoon baby: everything is okay right?

seungkwannie: yeah?

jihoon baby: idk I just  
jihoon baby: since our argument ive worried about how youre feeling I guess 

seungkwannie: ah  
seungkwannie: for the most part that was just my own shit insecurities and it coming out in toxic ways  
seungkwannie: I think its partially this   
seungkwannie: idea that someone like you  
seungkwannie: loves someone like me?

jihoon baby: what?

seungkwannie: youre… really amazing and I love you just  
seungkwannie: god so much  
seungkwannie: and you loving me alone? impossible. you loving me as a substitute for someone better? tangible.

jihoon baby: ah  
jihoon baby: well,  
jihoon baby: I thought I loved seok   
jihoon baby: I really did think I did  
jihoon baby: for a long time  
jihoon baby: and it was just. feelings I had literally never really experiencedand they were spiraling out of control   
jihoon baby: but can I tell you something?

seungkwannie: yes 

jihoon baby: what I even thought I felt for seok   
jihoon baby: it doesn't even compare to what I know I feel for you 

seungkwannie: youre so absolutely amazing I adore you so much 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
im at the dorms w jun and hao just leaned over and said to me 'im gay for juns eyes' what the fcuking fuck

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
I should delete that tweet..

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
nah

 

JUN! @minghaobb   
vernon out here tryna start a scandal

 

bluebell @lcvelies  
junhao is so ridiculous I love them mans

 

 

**\----------**  

 

 

soon: yo jun  
soon: aight so I need receipts 

jun: ?

soon: ok so seok told vern he was out with wonu the other day and he DEADASS WASNT he was planning smth for me and IDK WHAT but im confronting him abt it and I need proof he told vern tht   
soon: so get the ss off his phone and text it to me  
soon: and then I gotta get the ss from wonu abt seok CANCELLING THEIR PLANS

jun: seok bouta propose 

soon: if he does im moving to japan  
soon: I love him but I aint ready for tht  
soon: n we've talked abt that so idfk 

jun: don't you guys want to find a new apartment?  
jun: amybe he went hunting w/o u

soon: Mayhaps   
soon: hes better at this shit than me anyways idrc if he does the work for me   
soon: anyways ss

jun: I have verns phone an d like  
jun: I odnt have a passcode... so I forgot abt that... what... is his passcode

soon: 0211

jun: is... .that chans birthdya

soon: yes I fuckign hate them  
soon: mine... is 0218  
soon: and vern and his dumbass  
soon: was like 'aw hyung uwu thts my bday'  
soon: ND SEOK GOES 'no its... suppose to be mine...'  
soon: and im crying cause it was suppose to be jung hoseoks 

jun: SJSJKSKS  
jun: my dance oppar 

soon: shut up I am actually korean and IM A BOY HES MY hyungar 

jun: HYUGNARSKJFJSK  
jun: SOONYN FUM PEEING MYSLEKFKD

soon: get me my screenshot so I can kick my boyfriends ass >:(

jun: u would think I would be more concerned but he probably bought a mf promise ring and he is Safe 

soon: lets hope mmMMm

jun: owo chan texted vern my softest couple   
jun: I hear vern outside asking wehre he phone 

soon: outside?

jun: im Hiding In The Bathroom  
jun: OH NYOS  
jun: O H MYNODJIK  
jun: SOSONY  
jun: VERNON IS SCREAMIGN 'where the FUCK IS MY PHONE'  
jun: AND I HTOUGHT HE WAS JUST BEING A DUMBASS GEN Z WHO u kno THEY ALWAYS BE ON THEIR PHONES  
jun: IOPENEDCHANSTEXT

soon: ...oh?  
soon: what happened?

jun: BITCH I SAW LEE CHANS DICK WHERES MY BLEACH

soon: HAJHJSJHS  
soon: 'my softest couple' was it soft

jun; FAR FROM IT

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: nonnieee  
channie: seul noona is out with cheol hyung  
channie: junnie hyugn is here with minghao hyung  
channie: lets go back to yours :(((((((  
channie: or at least come to my room plsss  
channie: nonnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
channie: I miss you  
channie: ur hands and ur lips  
channie: ur mouth is so nice   
channie: you make the prettiest noises :(( baby 

channie has sent an image 

channie: :((((( pls   
channie: why are you shouting   
channie: nonnie?  
channie: vernon?  
channie: O HUFKCK

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

junnie: so um

lee 'dino' chan: don't 

junnie: I mean I feel like we need to address that

lee 'dino' chan: d o n t 

junnie: I MEAN   
junnie: IM JSUT  
junnie: im like the second person ever to see ur dick :0

lee 'dino' chan: not really 

junnie: wasn't vernon ur first boyfriend and shit like u were a whole virgin-

lee 'dino' chan: there was an … incident 

junnie: please tell me   
junnie: chan please 

lee 'dino' chan: I was … fifteen   
lee 'dino' chan: AND LIKE  
lee 'dino' chan: I THOGUTH THERE WAS SOMETHING WRONG  
lee 'dino' chan: and hannie hyung was texting me and he was like 'in a totally non creepy pedophile way show me? bc its probably nothing but like'

junnie: jksKSDJK  
junnie: WHY A PIC THO...  
junnie: why not just whip it out when he was like... with u...

lee 'dino' chan: I get NERVOUS OK

junnie: anxiety boner 

lee 'dino' chan: stip  
lee 'dino' chan: so like. I send it to him. he tells me what dick cheese is. we gucci.

junnie: .  
junnie: ok 1  
junnie: WAS IT RLY DICK CHEESE

lee 'dino' chan: I WAS   
lee 'dino' chan:  F I F T E E N 

junnie: MY SIDESKSDK  
junnie: and 2 don't say we gucci tahts so fucking stuoud 

lee 'dino' chan: seok hyung says it 

junnie: yeah and 

lee 'dino' chan: sdkj

junnie: ok so hannie hyung saw ur dick cheesy dick ? 

lee 'dino' chan: there is More  
lee 'dino' chan: sigh  
lee 'dino' chan: abt ten minutes later we're in the gc and we were sending roblox memes 

junnie: .

lee 'dino' chan: im sorry,  
lee 'dino' chan: it was ironic 

junnie: svt is rly on some thin fucking ice 

lee 'dino' chan: and I was just . mass spamming my roblox memes   
lee 'dino' chan: and I hadn't. deleted the dick pic yet.

junnie: chan..

lee 'dino' chan: IT WAS JUST IN ATHE MIDST OF ROBLOX MEMES 

junnie: IMSOYR THATS JSUT SO   
junnie: IMAGINE LIKE  
junnie: 'haha oof' 'dead urself'  
junnie: LEE CHAN'S DICK CHEESY DICK  
junnie: 'when u come home and ur roblox gf is cheating on u Dx'

lee 'dino' chan: I LEFTTHE CHAT   
lee 'dino' chan: hyung I cried 

junnie: STIP I FEEL BAD

lee 'dino' chan: I WAS SO EMBARRASSED   
lee 'dino' chan: and my hyugns ALL COME TO MY ROOMand theyre like 'hey :// channie :// look sometimes young men experience changes in their bodies'

junnie: KJSDKSD

lee 'dino' chan: LIKE IT WAS ALL OF THEM   
lee 'dino' chan: AND MINGHAO HYUNG WAS RLY TRYING BUT HE DIDNT KNOW THE KOREAN WORD FOR PENIS SO HE JUST KEPT SAYING CUCUMBER 

junnie: SOTOTPSKFJKSJKDSJK  
Junnie: IMGONAN PEE

lee 'dino' chan: kwan hyung sat down on my bed and I was hiding under the blankets SCREAMING 'GO AWAY' and kwan goes 'is it safe to sit down or like have u washed ur sheets' I was rly Bouta 

junnie: LORD

lee 'dino' chan: they all took fuckign turns talkingto me BUT THEY ALL WERE IN THE ROOM and im not kidding it was like an after school special episode of full fuckign house 

junnie: FUCKLKD

lee 'dino' chan: nonnie knows abt this bc one time he was sucking my dick and he was like  
lee 'dino' chan: tryna be hot or smth and dirty talk and  
lee 'dino' chan: don't tell him I said this but hes awful at dirty talj  
lee 'dino' chan: "your dick is so hot"  
lee 'dino' chan: who the fuck says that like no literally penises are ugly 

junnie: kjsdfh

lee 'dino' chan: and then he was like 'and its all for me' like ohmygod its my cock not … idk a cake

junnie: cake cock..

lee 'dino' chan: die  
lee 'dino' chan: but then hes like 'no one else gets to see' and I was like 'actually literally ALL of seventeen has... seen my penis..." 

junnie: im crying 

junnie has sent an image 

  
junnie: looka twhat u did   
junnie: tears in my perfect eyes 

lee 'dino' chan: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jub: hi

hao: please   
hao: I hate speaking korean why are you speaking korean   
hao: don't do this pls 

jub: too bad uwu

hao: fine   
hao: do I have to speak korean too 

jub: idc  
jub: I just wanted to know 

hao: what? 

jub: w-wanna see my cucumber

hao: fuck you   
hao: HALF THE TIME I WAS LEARNING KOREAN IT WAS LIKE  
hao: BECAUSEI WAS PICKING UP WORDS IN CASUAL SETTINGS   
hao: WHY WOULD SOMEONEJUS TBRING UP PENIS

jub: but why cucumber 

hao: the fuck should I of done   
hao: 'ok chan... so like... ur gonna be experiencing changes w ur…… uh...…"

jub: "...cucumber"

hao: OR WHAT SHOULD I OF JUST PULLED OUT MY DICK AND GUESTURED 

jub: well it'd get the point across 

hao: u make a good point   
hao: damn I hate korean why cant cpop be more popular 

jub: I got u babe ill translate for u 

hao: <3 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soon: u never got me that screenshot

jun: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

soon: jun-

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
why I gotta be living like this why I gotta know lee chan that well

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @minghaobb hyung please 

 

 

JUN! retweeted with: the mood rn 

JUN! @minghaobb  
i never  EVER a day in my life asked god to let me suffer and YET I STILL DO

  
 

bub ✓ retweeted with: YOU THINK THIS IS Y O U R MOOD imagine being in my position 

JUN! @minghaobb  
i never  EVER a day in my life asked god to let me suffer and YET I STILL DO

   


Lee Chan! ✓ retweeted with: I am so tired.

JUN! @minghaobb  
i never  EVER a day in my life asked god to let me suffer and YET I STILL DO

           JUN! @minghaobb  
          @leechan99 chan Please delete this 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

nonnie: what u get for being a sinner 

channie: just come over and ride my dick

nonnie: u mean ur cucumber

channie: Please 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soon: where tf u at   
soon: pls   
soon: I gto my screenshot but im just curious  
soon: iwanna get SUSHI

jun: im with minghao

soon: oooo rehearsal? 

jun: yea  
jun: this is actually kinda hard oof  
jun: I think we'll need at least a month so just to get this down  
jun: learning the song isn't that hard  
jun: and then I think another month to film the mv

soon: its Wild youre getting a whole mv  
soon: jub the idol >.>

jun: delete

soon: anyways im proud  
soon: really really proud

jun: tysm <3 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall im writing the angsty chansol-married verkwan thing bro its such a mess wish me fuckin luck


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there aiden i updated stop bullying me

JUN! @minghaobb   
ya bitch tired i rly just want noodles rn omg 

          seokie @boobseungkwan   
          @minghaobb coincidentaly,, soonyoung and i,,, are ordering fried noodles,,, w the gang

          JUN! @minghaobb   
          @boobseungkwan and im last to know? blocked

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jub: hey!! seok and everyone are getting food (he keeps calling it a noodle party i dont. know how i feel) and i was wondering if u wanted to join?  
jub: if im annyoing u just lmk kdlds

hao: ?? youre not annyoing me ??  
hao: regardless, idk if ill be able to make it djkfs

jub: hm why?

hao: uhh schtuff

jub: like?

hao: it sounds dorky   
hao: so i get? embarrassed when i speak mandarin soemtimes arnd svt... its not like they make me feel weird about it its just like  
hao: they sometimes all get like 'wow!!!!! minghao!!!!! u go!!!!' when i speak mandarin so thats a little overwhelming bc theyre making this big deal out of it whihc  
hao: i mean i get?? im like that with them when joshua hyung speaks english n all that   
hao: but he gets embarrassed too but to not the same extent?  
hao: bc he did grow up speaking a fair bit of korean so its not so foreign to him. but i never spoke anything besides mandarin until i came to korea so its so ??  
hao: especially alien to me cause they treat my speaking mandarin like this big feat when itslike. my first language ive spoke this my whole life its what i know and what im comfortable with   
hao: its just embrassment really   
hao: and sometimes theyll come into my room and try to be like "omg what r u saying" and its like. pelase.   
hao: i try to video call my parents when i can, but i rarely have enough time to dedicate to just them/time alone to do it/when it correlates with their schedule   
hao: cheol hyung, chan, seungkwan, wonwoo hyung, and mingyu are all going to be at yours, jeonghan hyung and shua hyung are going on a date? idrk but.. idk im alone for once..  
hao: and idk if ill be able to cut that short bc its alrdy limited as is yknow?  
hao: im sorry

jub: hey!! no worries, it is totally fine!!  
jub: family is important to you and i totally get that!!  
jub: up until i came back to korea i would still regulary see my family, so right its kind of like 'ah yeah finally an adult im doing stuff' and   
jub: its only hitting me now that ?? u left all that super young and you were kind of seperated from that early on so u probably value ur time w them more than ig i do w mine?  
jub: i mean i do miss them all the time i miss my brother a ton

hao: i want to meet him one day..

jub: i wantyou to meet them too  
jub: u come home w me one time  
jub: n ill get to tell everyone abt minghao  
jub: tell them abt how wonderful u are and how amazing u are   
jub: and tell them i really like being your boyfriend  
jub: cause i want that

hao: i want that a lot  
hao: i want to give you the world jun

jub: i love you so much  
jub: and right now youre like  
jub: just a good part of my life  
jub: i really want you to be my boyfriend minghao  
jub: like now

hao: oh  
hao: oh god  
hao: is this serious?

jub: very super completely serious 

hao: im gonna call you right now  
hao: so we can talk this out  
hao: and then youre gonna get noodels with everyone  
hao: and then im gonna tell my paretns about you 

jub: okay!!

hao: and then tomorrow everyone is gonna come see my i practice and we're gonna get lunch   
hao: and we'll tell them

jub: yes! yes! yes!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o   
As time passes, it became more certain. Just like how my heart beats for you, this became everything to me.

 

homophobe lee chan @chansnonnie   
minghao thats fucking GAYYYYYYYYY

 

save the bees @rainychoi  
i cannto,,, fuckign,,,  STAND mr 8

          yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
          @rainychoi pls call him the

          save the bees @rainychoi   
          @seungcheolsgf ur lucky ur dating my ult i swear to god 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
SEUNGKWAN ASKED EM TO CHANGE MY @ AND I REFUSED AND HE CALLED ME A THOT I CNATN JKDKJSDSKJSDJK

          Boo Seungkwan ✓ @pledis_boos  
          @boobseungkwan Hyung, please 

 

kristie @kwancheolie  
the urge to protect seungkwan: prominate 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
seungkwan said im allowed to keep my @ cause its cute

          seokie @boobseungkwan  
          @silly_seungkwan MINES ICONIC SHTU UP

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonie: i must say youre somewhat more slick than you lead many to believe  
soonie: but i would like to know where tf this cab is taking me bc Boy 

seokie: uwu  
seokie: ask wonu 

soonie:  I STILL FAIL TO SEE HOW HE WAS INVOVLED WITH THIS BECAUSE YOU CANCELLED YOUR PLANS WITH HIM I MEANNN

seokie: perhaps that was all a Ploy 

soonie: i hate u sm 

seokie: <333

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: i had to see LEE CHASN DICK to keep your fucking secret i hope u pay me a large sum of money 

seokie: arent you like an idol now smh stealing from the poor 

jun: IF U SO FUCKING POOR HOW TF U GONNA BUY THAT SHIT FOR SOONYOUNG--

seokie: BECAUSE ALL MY FRIENDS ARE IDOLS 

jun: IM NOT AN IDOLFUCK YOU 

seokie: wonwoo hyung said soonyoung is talented and his dream is admirable and he deservesthis so he HELPED ME  
seokie: JUN YOU ARE LITERALLY RELEASING A SONG WITH A FUCKING IDOL 

jun: IRRELVENT !  
jun: one time minghao told me he uses exclaimation points a lot because he looks like an exclaimation point 

seokie: he really throws himself under the bus for jokes sometimes   
seokie: MAN CALLED HIS OWN ASS FLAT ...

jun: "THERE ISNT ANYTHING TO EAT" sjdkdsjjdks  
jun: YKNOW give or take i would suck minghaos dick 

seokie: owo   
seokie: is this you telling me yall sucked dick last night or?

jun: its more of a 'im startign to feel comfortable with him and i can see that maybe not in the immediate future but in the future us having a healthy sex life together' 

seokie: y-youre seeing it...  
seokie: shud i leave... 

jun: SEOK PLEASE 

seokie: mwah  
seokie: but thats good!! thats really good!! im just  
seokie: really happy youre begining to find rhythm with him and comfort and someday u'll be in a good n healthy relationship 

jun: mm <3   
jun: anyways after u n soon r done yall still coming to see my i?

seokie: yes  
seokie: i would cut my dick off to see my i but u offered for free

jun: actually theres a fee u gotta give me a kiss uwu

seokie: id do that for free ~ <3

jun: ugh my husband <3

seokie: JSDH i just texted soonyoung a screenshot of this and he was like "am i not your boyfriend? or is it like poly?" and i was like "what do u think?" and hes like "as long as minghao is invited uwu my true love" so

jun:  omg finally i can b with my soulmate seokmin 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
seokmin i fuckign LOVE YOU.

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
when I was in college I major in business and dance study, and later got my teaching degree so that i might work at my own studio as an instructor. for about the last month seokmin and wonwoo both have been organizing together my own fucking STUDIO. this is so amazing and utterly unbelieveable, hoshi studio is going to be officially open for business at the end of the month! and my first fucking clients are seventeen! they'll start practicing at hoshi studio!! im so absolutely agasp at the whole fucking situation i cant believe ive been priviledged with knowing such utterly amazing people <333

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
disgusting. awful. disappointing. we arrive at soon's studio and seokmin gave jun kiss on the cheek. i am a homophobic man

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
ppl r in my dms saying im an awful person for being friends w chansol n seoksoon etc bc im homophobic... guys im gay

          sunshine gurl @memewon_sip  
          @lovinjoshua if ur gay why are u homophobic

          jihooooon @lovinjoshua   
          @memewon_sip oh. oh my GOD. 

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua   
unrelated note but i love soonyoung and im so happy for him u fucking GO MAN

 

Hoshi Studios ✓ @hoshi_dance   
Sign-ups for classes are being held the seventh through to the twelveth! Current catagorphies are modern, ballet, hip-hop, and classical! Please contact us at hoshidance@gmail.com or leave us a DM here!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
guys oh my god all the spaces have been filled for all my classes i fuckign love all of you so muhc

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
omg and junhao are gonna dance for us i love him i lvoe today, tdoday is sosso good

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
JUN AND MIGNHAO WHAT--

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
jun is fucking gay 

          JUN! @minghaobb  
         @leechanluv im not gay im chinese 

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
GUYS MINGHAO ASKED SOOO POLIETLY FOR CHEOL OPPA TO TURN ON THE TRACK AND JUN SCREAMED SO LOUDLY 'PLAY THAT FUNKY MUSIC WHITE BOY' IAM PEEINGNGJKDFJKF

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
i mean it was more for a meme than anything but hyung is also very pale so like. also random but i love his eyes.. ?

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
anyways give it like another month n u guys r in for a hell of a time uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL so 
> 
> I might have in the works a lowkey spin-off of this?? but not rly?? 
> 
> basically, i was struck with an idea of what would have happened had jun/seokmin/soonyoung/jihoon/vernon/(and jeonghan whatcanisay) were the idols and seungcheol/wonwoo/mingyu/seungkwan/minghao/chan/joshua were the stans
> 
> its... an au of an au.... yeah..
> 
> so shortly after this, ill begin posting Wen Junhui Liked Your Tweet, itll be way shorter than this and oops im not including kwanhoon we gon get GYUHOON FUCK YALL


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **nsfw topics**
> 
> ive been seeing the mr 8 joke everywhere w/o one ounce of credit yall my twt is @milkywayminghao and my insta is @antifckboi pls this making me real sad 
> 
> also, to clarify, im not making fun of the army in this chapter. im literally... a bts stan... i bias 2seok... ive preordered answer and everything... anyways all i meant in this chapter is that that army is Scary and would probably kill someone if given the chance bc that love for bts is Terrifying 
> 
> ᵒʰ ᵐʸ ᵍᵒᵈ ᵗʰᵉʸ'ʳᵉ ᵃ ˡᵉᵍᶦᵗ ᵃʳᵐʸ
> 
> also my face the whole fuckin time i wrote out the slight sexting i want to die i cant do it marty i cant do it

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
i do truly love my boyfriend yessir yes i do but have u ever seen jeon wonwoo taking a nap on ur couch wearing ur pjs 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
yknow i rly do think soonyoung will leave me one day for wonu hyung and i rly dont blame him

          jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
          @boobseungkwan u wanna just marry me ? 

          seokie @boobseungkwan  
          @lovinjoshua sounds skinny!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv   
lee chan is NOT jobless. STOP calling him jobless. just yesterday i pay him 35 thousand won to give me a forehead kiss and offer me the love and support my past s/o's never did. he is EMPLOYED. 

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @leechanluv Honey, this real sad 

          bub ✓ @leechanluv  
          @leechan99 yeah ive got depression! next!

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
real talk its so nice to date chan... like imagine getting to say 'lee chan is my boyfriend' and its true. like guys i aint even a delulu stan. im just rly out here dating lee chan 

          seokie @boobseungkwan   
          @leechanluv ur kind of a delulu stan cause u wanted highkey to top that once..

 

mr 8 @shiningminghao  
vernon:  
vernon's friends: ok bottom 

          bub ✓ @leechanluv  
          @shiningminghao deadass chan is gonna get fired

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
due to the rather overwhelming amount of dm's ive received i would like to clarify that chan will not get fired we actually had one of pledis noonas come and pull us to the side and was like "hey its fine if you guys wanna make jokes and entertain fans on twt or whatever. all we ask is u dont get arrested or piss off armys"

          jihooooon @lovinjoshua   
          @leechanluv "OR PISS OF ARMYS" jkdsjkds

          bub ✓ @leechanluv   
          @lovinjoshua THEYRE SCARY HYUNG 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv   
all my mentions rn are armys calling me a shit boy and that i shouldnt talk bad abt bts .... PLEASE say sike 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
took a break with minghao and decided to check twt... why is vernons @ trending im scared marty 

          bub ✓ @leechanluv  
          @minghaobb I UPSET THE ARMY TELL CHAN I LOVE HIM

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: it was a simple job nonnie 

nonnie: I BREATHED. CHAN I BREATHED.

channie: YOU PISSED OFF THE ARMY THATS WHAT YOU DID   
channie: ... Much To Think About 

nonnie: chan did you just block me on twitter 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
GUYS PLEASE I WASNT MAKING FUN OF BTS WHAT

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
GUYS ... GUYS JUNG HOSEOK AND I ARE L IT ER AL L Y MUTUALS  WE DM REGULARLY 

          Jung Hoseok ✓ @hobi_hope   
          @leechanluv Are you okay?

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
guys pls jin is my bias

 

bub ✓ @leechanluv  
IDK HOW TO EXPLAIN TO YOU GUYS THAT KIM SEOKJINS FUCKIN DOM ENERGY WAS AND REMAINS TO BE MY SUB AWAKENING OK BOW DOWN BITCHES

          Jung Hoseok ✓ @hobi_hope  
          @leechanluv Vernon, I am so sorry

          bub ✓ @leechanluv    
          @hobi_hope please dont tell jin hyung about this 

          Kim Seokjin ✓ @BTS_JIN   
          @leechanluv @hobi_hope I'm sorry...

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: d-did you really think you were a dom ..

nonnie: i never gave it much thought but i saw him in boy in luv and thought 'yeah i would let him spank me'

channie: ARE YOU INTO THAT-

nonnie: UH  
nonnie: idk guess we're just gonna have to have a threesome with kim seokjin 

channie: no offense to him but i rly only wanna fuck u 

nonnie: im so flattered 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

kim seokjin stan ✓ @leechanluv   
CHAN RLLY JSUT PICKED ME OVER KIM FUCKING SEOKJIN IM SO FLATTERED 

           Kim Seokjin ✓ @BTS_JIN  
          @leechanluv What the fuck

 

homophobe lee chan @chansnonnie   
DFKJSDJ JINS FUCKING REPLY IM CACKLING 

 

kristie @kwanscheolie   
vernon: my boyfriend prefers me over kim seokjin who hes never really spoken to   
seokjin: ʷʰᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ᶠᵘᶜᵏ

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
 WE DONT DISRESPECT GOD LIKE THAT CHAN WE DONT DO THAT SHIT !!!!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Kim Seokjin ✓ @BTS_JIN

 

Honestly... You choose a florist over me? I'm a two times BBMAS winner, I preformed at the AMAs, I preformed in Times Square on New Years Eve... Is it the English? Is that what you want? I can learn English for you.

 

I'm demi My Guy  
I just only like his dick atm 

 

understandable   
actually mood im demi too 

 

omg realyl? 

 

yea and ik i could come out and be That Icon bc bts is so popular now but im lazy also the jokes omfg 

 

MOOD the memes alone abt me toppign nonnie omg 

 

IVE SEEN THOSE THEYRE SO FUNNY THO

 

THEY ARE LIKE DID U SEE THE ONE MY HYUNG MADE  
it was like 'chan balls deep in vernon: u hear sumn babyboy' 

DJSKJDKSL FUCK  
WHICH ONE I GOTTA FOLLWO HIM

@silly_seungkwan  
u should get him a hoseok hyung follow he stans him alot 

 

awe nice thats sweet  
hey does ur bf actually bias me 

 

yes he got a jin pc in young forever, ly her, and d&w and CRIED it was funny

 

thts evil i love it   
ur alright kid 

 

omg thank u 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Kim Seokjin ✓ @BTS_JIN  
Had a lovely conversation with @leechan99 , a great person honestly!

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @BTS_JIN Ah thank you so much Hyung! So kind!

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

deeno: hey hyung

soon: hi chananthan 

deeno: .   
deeno: have fun with ur heart attack 

soon: ?   
soon: i told u to stop watching death note 

 

 

**\-----------**

 

 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
i tell u... idols r weird ... chan is ellusive as heck 

soonie @silly_seungkwan  
why the fuck did jung hoseok just follow me 

 

seokie @booseungkwan  
why is soonyoung crying in the living room guys thts my boyfriend-

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
if we're gonna be honest abt our friendships w other idols... i still dm w yanan i love him sm 

 

JUN! @minghaobb   
yanan my real boyfriend :( 

          Yan An ✓ @ptg_yanan  
          @minghaobb <3

 

**\----------**

 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
junhao is that vine where dr phil is taking off his jacket adn the girl watching is SCREAMING  

          JUN! @minghaobb   
          @boobseungkwan delete this 

 

 

****----------****

 

 

channie: ur thighs are nice 

nonnie: sounds like soumeones horny OWO  
nonnie: to be attracted to my ... chicken legs ... of All things

channie: i like ur thighs  
channie: i like when im giving you head and i get to leave pretty hickies on them and hold onto them really hard and feel them shake in my hands because youre a lil overstimmed and ur making those pretty noises about how good it feels and ur asking for me and crying and saying thank you over and over all while your hands shake and tangle in my hair cause you want me to blow you again and make you cum again cause youre just such a slut

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

kim seokjin stan ✓ @leechanluv  
me, sitting in my bed w a face mask and friends on netflix cue’d up, realizing my night is abt to be very different: ᵒʰ ᵐʸ ᵍᵒᵈ

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

nonnie: please come over  
nonnie: oh my god please please please come over  
nonnie: ill kick everyone out idc i dont even care if they hear

channie: babyboy wants everyone to hear..

nonnie: chan pleaseee come over im going to cry  
nonnie: pleasee  
nonnie: please please please come over

channie: nonnie are you hard?

nonnie: yes  
nonnie: please come over 

channie: oh, baby is so cute and needy  
channie: manager hyung is over, can’t sneak out and he’ll give me a hard time  
channie: maybe you just have to deal with this urself  
channie: i can lock the door maybe, does baby want to get all cute on screen for me?

nonnie: chan :(

channie: does he?

nonnie: yess please

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
i regret moving 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vern: what the fuck was it you said to me  that one time  
vern: LEE CHAN DOES NOT HAVE A DOMINANT BONE IN HIS BODY  
vern: IS THAT S O

jun: F  
jun: what

vern: hyunfbfdjd  
vern: i literally want him to tight me up and fuck me against a window gn streaks

jun: i rly think ur just that submissive

vern: YOU DONT G E T IT  
vern: HE-  
vern: LAST NIGHT... HE LIKE 180’d  
vern: OH GOD AND IM STILL BLVOKED ON TWITTWR

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

bluebell @lcvelies  
i like.. was lurking.. chan doesnt follow vernon anymore..

          kim seokjin stan ✓ @leechanluv  
         @lcvelies sigh

 

 

kim seokjin stan ✓ @leechanluv  
yall go bother chan until he unblocks me

          seokie @boobseungkwan  
          @leechanluv shut up bottom

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

failed Disney star: shut up im still tender

soakmen: yadidnt even fuck-  
soakmen: YOU GUYS WERE FACETIMINF-

failed Disney star: HHH  
failed Disney star: he was .. in command   
failed Disoney star: a lot Happened

soakmen: u give us subs a bad name

failed Disney star: whatever switch

 

 

****----------****

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
putting my phone on airplane mode while at work. soonyoung still tells me of the Fuckery going on. i sigh, deeply.

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

kim seokjin stan ✓ @leechanluv  
good work guys chan unblocked me, his boyfriend

          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @leechanluv im breaking up with you 

 

kim seokjin stan ✓ @leechanluv  
confession: thst was me replying, me taking his phone is the only reason im unblocked

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seokie: how is filming?

jun: H   
jun: the same scene... reshot... tweleve times... bc 'jun u breathed wrong' seok i am So Tired 

vernon: i must say i was telling chan that oh my looks cute so far (nice choreo jun n soon)   
vernon: and he GRABBED me by my shirt collar and says 'we are not CUTE we endure TOUGH AND SHIT CONDITIONS just for you to call us CUTE fuck YOU'  
vernon: n i just softly say 'isnt this a cute concept-'

jihoon: seungkwan is cute as a mother fucker I must say

vernon: that was a topic jump but im not mad at it 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
i feel so bad for seventeen like vernon and jihoon r over there at the dorms rn and i just got a video from chan of vernon holding a fake knife and screaming "I WONT HESITATE BITCH" at jihoon

          JUN! @minghaobb  
          @minghaobb seungcheol hyung, tired: .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on another note i bought myself and my gf ly her bc neither of us had it... i only have 4 bts albums and literally all of the pcs have been jin except for ly tear (i got jk) and like ... bro i love jin but hoseok literally was my fucking ult im sad but hey i got jin 
> 
> pray for answer 
> 
> also opinions on me posting a bts fic on this account ok its a whole mess a select few know what im talking abt... 
> 
> final thing, i promise, i wrote this whole thing to un haeng il chi on repeat and i honestly never noticed wonwoo says fuck ... Oh Boy
> 
> n e ways if u tweet abt this fic @ me i would love to see it


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER BOYS U HEAR ME. one more CHAPTERRR

JUN! @minghaobb  
did not end up taking only a month. i return, two months later

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
I DID AN OFFICIAL PROJECT WITH MINGHAO AND IM !!!!!!!!!!!!!

JUN! @minghaobb  
IT DROPS IN LIKE TWO HOURS YALL IM SHAKIGN

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
Seventeen! ✓ @pledis_17  
[Special Video] SVT THE8 & WEN JUNHUI 'MY I' #SEVENTEEN #JUNHWI #THE8 #MY_I #CHN_ver https;//www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6HEUZW6HTc

 

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
Seventeen releases 'MY I' mv by @xuminghao_o and @minghaobb https;//www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6HEUZW6HTc

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
pls like this i dont sing like ever and like i sang n stuff https;//www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6HEUZW6HTc

          JUN! @minghaobb  
          @minghaobb I just saw that svt updates tagged me oh god I need to change my fucking @

 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
Working on this project with @minghaobb was truly spectacular, given the chance I would do it all again just to spend this time with you once more <3 https;//www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6HEUZW6HTc

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

may @sythnm  
MY I WAS REALLY FUCKING AMAZING AND MY HEART IS BREAKING I LOVE JUN AND I LOVE MINGHAO AND THEYRE TALKING AGAIN AND THEY MADE SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL I AM SO PROUD OF THEM

 

ugly @seungkwanbabyboy  
im actually really in love with my i, lol junhui never would mention singing, only dancing, and im suprised how good he was! he could soooo be an idol

 

we stan junhui in the household @17eventeen  
petition for pledis to snatch ! junhui ! up ! please omg hsi voice is so pretty

 

please debut junhui @pledistan  
owo boys we found svts 9th member

 

MY I @sunrayseungcheol  
my i is gay culture, truly just classy bondage

          may @sythnm  
          @sunrayseungcheol ppl r saying they bout to just come out

          MY I @sunrayseungcheol   
          @sythnm WORD?

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
from an undisclosed source, i will reveal that LITERAL LYRICS from a song MINGHAO WROTE  ABOUT JUN are: Reach out your hands i will be there for you/We will meet each other dont miss me//We will meet and forget about missing me/I'll always be here to protect you/i’m never letting it go

           yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
           @seungcheolsgf WH Y IS NO ONE TALKING ABOUT THIS

  
  
vern ✓ @leechanluv  
im an 'undisclosed source' now lmao cool

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
me n hao: make a cool ass mv for a song that tbh i thought would flop bc im not an idol  
yall: acceptable..  
yall: so when yall gon come out  
me n hao: H

 

SINGER JUNHUI @pledistan  
DID JUN FCUGKI N HINT AT THE M COMING OUT ???

 

junhao !!!! @velvetshua  
seventeen my lgbt kings ! move aside rm and suga !

 

bluebell @lcvelies  
omgomgomgomgo if junhao comes out ill fr start crying :(

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jub: ugh

hao: what?

jub: carats r making me feel bad

hao: about?

jub: they keep asking abt if we're dating and stuff and like  
jub: idk that whole situation is just  
jub: weird rn  
jub: im scared they'll give us shit if we come out cause 

hao: but i understand, and im not gonna ask for you to do something youre not quite comfortable with yet

jub: :(  
jub: youre so sweet and kind and loving and i feel so so fucking bad about before and what i put you through

hao: jun, sweetie?

jub: yeah?

hao: i love you  
hao: a lot  
hao: back during our  
hao: fight? i guess  
hao: our break  
hao: you were hurting tremendously, i didnt get that until towards the end, and im sorry. but you had the right to take that time and understand how you felt and how the situation was  
hao: and you just letting me at all back in is good, us doing my i is good, whatever i get to have with you is good  
hao: and if you don't want other people to get into that then that's okay

jub: i think i want you to come over  
jub: please  
jub: talk about this in person

hao: yes yes yes always

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jun: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

seokie: ?  
  
jun: i cuddled with hao today  
jun: and we talked some  
jun: and i kissed him  
jun: rly softly and he didnt move or touch me or anything  
jun: and it was nice  
jun: his head was on my chest  
jun: and it was just  
jun: nice  
  
seokie: thats so fucking sweet oh my god when will my boyfriend EVER  
  
jun: hes good for me  
jun: just so good for me  
  
seokie: yall really cute asf :(

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! @minghaobb  
me holding up a sign in the middle of seoul chanting: IM NOT BECOMING A TRAINEE IM NOT BECOMING A TRAINEE IM NOT BECOMING A TRAINEE

JUN! @minghaobb  
I amUNWANTED BY ALL

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
.. are you kidding me

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
soonyoung, jihoon, and I sitting arnd waiting for our verifications: .

          soonie ✓ @silly_seungkwan  
          @boobseungkwan I think twitter found out that I work with seventeen for choreo now or smth ..

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
im writing a book called 'petty reasons to not have sex with your boyfriend' chapter one is called 'he got verified on twitter before you did despite neither of you really deserving it'

 

soonie ✓ @silly_seungkwan  
day 295 without sex: I heard seokmins vocal warmups and they sounded like moans. my dick twitched. 

          jihooooon @lovinjoshua   
          @silly_seungkwan its been four hours

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
jun was talking to me and then he needed minghaos attention so he goes "hey boo" and then seungkwan answered him instead kjsdjjkdslskd

 

mr 8 @shiningminghao  
yall we KNOW junhao are together and the fact they don't feel comfortable enough to come out bc ik some of yall still give jun shit abt their fight is making my ASS ITCH

 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jub: I think I want to come out   
jub: to carats to management to everyone 

hao: meet me at the dorms please <3 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jub: haooo

hao: hmm  
  
jub: are u nervous?  
  
hao: hecka  
  
jub: stop :(( ur cute  
jub: i just  
jub: bc of vern and chan ik carats would support us but :( fuck idk  
jub: i just dont want seventeen to get the rep solely as the group with gay members and thats all  
jub: like with holland... idk it bothers me when i see on his insta everyone is always like GAY KING!!!!!!!! like ik his 'brand' is an lgbt singer  
jub: i dont want people reduced to their sexuality. i dont want seventeen to be the gay band  
  
hao: im pan* so shut up  
  
jub: :(  
  
hao: we dont have to do this if you dont want to  
  
jub: i want to  
jub: i dont want bullshit backlash about the break we had  
  
hao: i think at this point, the argument-fight-whatever you want to call it  
hao: thats always going to be apart of our history now  
hao: and though i rather it wasnt, and though i would rather carats didnt know  
hao: its how it is  
hao: and they could possibly use it against just our friendship  anyways  
hao: theres no way to win with it  
hao: so i think we just have to face it head on  
  
jub: u right...  
jub: im outside btw  
jub: you ready?  
  
hao: yeah <3

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
JunHao Vlive !!!!!!  Watch here: m.vlive.tv/opening-up-with-you/

 

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
The8 and Wen Junhui announced their relationship on vlive today! They said thay they have been together for about a month now!!!!  
  
          kristie @kwancheolie  
          @svt_updates u dont seem very surprised  
  
          Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
          @kwancheolie .. is anyone?

 

Seventeen Updates! @svt_updates  
Sooo proud of both of you <3 @xuminghao_o @minghaobb

          Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o   
          @svt_updates <3 

          JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
          @svt_updates <3

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

bluebell @lcvelies  
OHYMGOFDO DJDKS JUN AND MINGHAO ARE FUCKING DATINGKDJFDK

 

jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
hey uh if i see another goddamn tweet about how you 'dont ship junhao :'''(' ill hack seungkwans phone to block you on svts offical account ://  
  
          jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
          @lovinjoshua get OVER yourself because two people that are literally together dont  want to hear about how they should be fucking someone else and get a thread of  reasons why 

 

jae @BangtanSeventeen  
i cant sto pFUCKIGN SCREAMING JUNHAO AND FUCIKGN CHANSOL? LITERALLY. REPRESENTATION IN KPOP OMG

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
half of me is like 'i cant wait to see what jun and hao have to say about this' but then i realized hao is gonna say something vauge as fuck in mandarin and jun is gonna use a meme so like

 

live and love @intrsctnl_fmnsts  
a kpop idol from seventeen, the8, has publically annouced a relationship with a man! hes the second member of their group to come out as lgbt and in a same sex relationship <3 @xuminghao_o  
  
           live and love @intrsctnl_fmnsts  
           @intrsctnl_fmnsts for everyone who's asking! the other member to publically come out as lgbt+in a ss relationship is @leechan99 !!! he and his bf @leechanluv have been together for about 5 months now!  
  
           vern ✓ @leechanluv  
           @intrsctnl_fmnsts it me

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

may @sythnm  
carat culture is jokingly shipping seventeen members with each other and then the minute they get mixed up in the shit that is our fandom two of them come out as lgbt / dating a fucking carat, and not even questioning it

 

soonie ✓ @silly_seungkwan  
sitting here thinkin bout how none of svt or gay5 was consulted on them coming out they just dropped a dime to management and Did It jesus fucking christ

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

allkpop ✓ @allkpop  
Wen Junhui and Seventeen's 'The8' confirmed dating? An impromt Vlive by the two did just that! http;//www.allkpop.com/article/2018/04/seventeens-the8-dating-twitter-famous-openly-queer-fan

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

**Seventeen's 'The8' Dating Twitter Famous And Openly Queer Fan**  
  
By: Elise Nelson

Excitment arises in Seventeen's fanbase when The8 and his close friend, and fan of Seventeen, Wen Junhui, announced their relationship on vlive.  
After Dino, another member of Seventeen, did the same two months ago with his now public boyfriend Vernon Chwe, Seventeen is quickly began recieveing reconginition as the queer Kpop group.  
  
The8 and his co-leader, S.Coups, had this to say, in a recent interview:  
  
      **T8:** I wouldn't quite say we're 'a queer Kpop group' … In fact, S.Coups Hyung is dating a female fan and friend of ours. 

      **SC:** *Laughs* Yes, he means my girlfriend, Han Yuseul… We've been together a while now. Many carats know about her and adore her a lot!  
  
      **SC:** Yeah. We have LGBT+ members, but that shouldn't define us as a whole.  
  
      **T8:** Granted, we understand that we [Dino and The8] might almost... Set an example  for some people, in a way. Dino and myself, we might be some of the only LGBT+  people - idols or not - that some might even just know of. Whatever we do now, it  defines their idea of what gay is.  
  
      **SC:** Which, to be frank, is toxic behavior.  
  
      **SC:** People should be viewed without judgement or prejudice, sadly things don't  always work out that way... But I will take this as my opportunity to say that our  dongsaengs do not speak for the LGBT+ community as a whole by their actions,  thoughts, or words. They are their own individuals.   
  
      **T8:** It's easy to let how the 'one gay person you know' create the abstract idea of what  being queer is - but that's where stereotypes can emerge. It's harmful to the  community, so please, treat every person with respect and without judgement  regardless of what their sexuality is.

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yui @wonwuwu  
why specify jun is openly queer if u gon say hes dating minghao in the same breath?

 

may @sythnm  
minghao and cheol the actual lgbt icons of kpop

 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
me: h-  
allkpop: so hes gay. we got that covered? jun is gay. junhui is fucking gay he is QUEER he is LGBT u hear me?? L   G    B    T  PLUS BITCHES 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
I've loved you for longer than you may know, and my hearts grows with adoration everyday just because of you. The things that fall into place of you - your laugh, your lips, your smile, your hands, your eyes, you, you, you - they have become what I crave to see, to touch, to know will always be in my life. Any other words fail me, but I love Wen Junhui with my entire heart.  
 

 

a true junhao stan @chansnonnie  
oh my god- guys guys I cant stop crying Minghao loves Junhui so much Im sobbing my eyes out I fucking love them both so much their love is so beautiful and amazing oh my god chansol fucking who

          vern ✓ @leechanluv  
          @chansnonnie and to think I let you call me nonnie… 

 

vern ✓ @leechanluv  
deadass tho my hyungs are seriously one of the most loving couples ive come across and im so so so happy for them and im so happy they came out and im so excited to see what the future has for them because they really are gonna keep on being amazing huh 

 

seokie @boobseungkwan  
where the fuck did these tears come from all i did was read minghaos tweet- oh  
  
          seokie @boobseungkwan  
          @boobseungkwan when will my boyfriend ever  
  
          soonie ✓ @silly_seungkwan  
          @boobseungkwan i bought you takeout  
  
          seokie @boobseungkwan  
          @silly_seungkwan I LVOE YOU

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vern ✓ @leechanluv  
i was gonna tweet something about how my hyungs can go on double dates with chan and i but now like we have to one up them

 

vern ✓ @leechanluv  
quick @leechan99 baby write an entire album about me we cant let them beat us  
   
          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @leechanluv The amount of love in my heart for you is unbeatable!  
   
          vern ✓ @leechanluv  
          @leechan99 i love u :(  
   
  
may @sythnm  
CHAN !!! STOP THATS CUTE !!!

  
JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
why is everyone telling me to go look at minghaos tweet wtf guys u know I have him on tweet notifications right ive probably alrdy read it ?? 

          jihooooon @lovinjoshua  
          @minghaobb no u havent

  
JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
oh... i just ... read his tweet. i litelrally. lvoe my boyfriend so muhc ohmyof. i honesyl cant find the right words, words that even compare to his. but every day that i know him, everyday i wake up knowing hes in life, it gets so much better already. i love him more than i can honestly say.

 

 

**\----------**

 

  
Xu Minghao liked your tweet!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall ima prolly start postinf wen junhui liked your tweet tonight so Yeet 
> 
> also go on my twt (@milkywayminghao) bc i have a thread on there abt this fantasy wonhoon/chansol au tht was inspired by game of thrones BLEASE read ir and give me feedback i LOVE THIS AU ANS I WANT YALL TO LOVE IT TOO


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this guys <3 I love u guys 
> 
> hey !
> 
> so, it's come to an end..
> 
> honestly I never saw this getting as much attention as it did? this started as a fic in my docs, something I would work on when I was bored, and eventually I started posting this. and it was getting so many readers and hits and kudos and just the support has been insane! seeing your comments always make my day! its just great to see so many people who love seventeen come together to read my stuff.. I know a lot of the topics in this fic haven't been exactly light and I had them to bring awareness and to vent about my own experiences.. but still! you all stuck by me! and I just love y'all so much and I hope you enjoy my future writing as well!
> 
>  
> 
> ps: this is never going to be the last of yuseul <3

may @sythnm  
BITCH i swear 2 god if jun n hao dont preform my i at this years kcon THEY BEEN HOLDING OUT ON US

 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
BITCH i swear 2 god if u guys dont stop telling me to go to kcon so i can do my i w hao.. guess we have no choice

 

**\----------**

 

 

 

  

may @sythnm  
WHY AM I NOT A FUCKING K PREDICTIONS ACCOUNT

 

may @sythnm  
ill claim myself as one for the time being - seokmin and jihoon are gonna join vocal unit in doing their vers of habit and dont listen  
  
           soonie ✓ @silly_seungkwan  
           @sythnm deadass wont even lie to you they gonna do it  
   
           soonie ✓ @silly_seungkwan  
           @sythnm the man keeps me up everynight practicing  
   
           soonie ✓ @silly_seungkwan  
           @sythnm tbh not my prefered way to be kept up all night while seokmin is being rather vocal, but i also dont hate it

 

soonie ✓ @silly_seungkwan  
dear twitter how to tell your boyfriend you want to hear him moan loudly and not sing loudly late at night send tweet  
  
           seokie @boobseungkwan  
           @silly_seungkwan is this a hint

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
mwah im still not a trainee fuck off uwu  
  
           may @sythnm  
           @minghaobb PLEDIS WOULD DEBUT YOU AS A MEMBER OF SVT IMMEDIATELY DONT PRETEND LIKE THEY WOULDNT WHORE

 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
I DONT WANNA BE A FUCKIN TRAINEE FUCK OFF MAY  
  
           may @sythnm  
           @minghaobb you couldnt even tag me

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

boo: yk I don't think im ever come out as dating jihoon 

seok: hm, as long as ur both happy ig 

boo: ill come out as MARRIED to him  
boo: like if we get married THEN we'll tell the world   
boo: only until gay marriage is legal in korea

soon: or... yall go to america or smth  
soon: fansites seeing yall on ur way to aemrcia  
soon: 'hah bet theyre getting married' 'we did' 'what the fuck'

seok: me as a fansite

soon: mood

boo: you guys……………are fansites  
boo: yall are MY  fansites  
boo: which … yall been lacking

soon: meet us in the park for pictures <3   
soon: also marry jihoon when we all go to kcon la

boo: ur going?

soon: hah

seok: pledis asked us to  
seok: jun&soon bc yknow they work for pledis  
seok: jihoon to keep u happy  
seok: vern for translating n stuff ig?  
seok: and soonyoung is hiding me in his duffle 

boo: ugh just join svt as the visual 

seok: On my way!

 

**\----------**

 

 

vern ✓ @leechanluv  
anyways catch me in that phat feat on the next rap unit song uwu who the fuck knew i could rap

           Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
           @leechanluv the flowers  
  
           vern ✓ @leechanluv  
           @leechan99 omg.. u right

 

vern ✓ @leechanluv  
un haeng itchy rly out here getting me a raise

 

vern ✓ @leechanluv  
fr tho i went into work n my boss was BLASTING IT and i was like 'sir..' and he said 'its a bop' i want to die

          vern ✓ @leechanluv  
          @leechanluv me: sir this is inappropriate for work  my boss: this is my fucking nursery vernon im here to support my son  me: ur not my dad-  
  
          Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
          @leechanluv It IS a bop though  
  
          vern ✓ @leechanluv  
          @leechan99 chan he said it so dead. just like. 'its a bop :|'

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
hey ik I never talk about this but I am one of exos translators like I work for sm (I mainly work w nct but I was put with exo for kcon uwu) n e ways sm didn't book me a hotel room

          yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
          @seungcheolsgf what the fuck do I do 

          vern ✓ @leechanluv  
          @seungcheolsgf omg its almost like you have 12 friends + 1 boyfriend all staying at the same hotel with room for one extra

          yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf   
          @leechanluv room w chansol and my boyfriend? in this economy? 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
ugh im trying to sleep n fucking chansol is being so loud omg 

          yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
          @seungcheolsgf great now oppa joined 

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
JKFDSJK guys NO NOT LIKE THAT- theyre playing mariokart..

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
@choicheol95 @leechan99 @leechanluv guys pls I have to use my brain tmrw.. translating a language that aint my first into a language that aint my first.. pls

          kristie @kwancheolie   
          @seungcheolsgf wait krn isn't ur first language? 

          yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
          @kwancheolie no its Japanese, im Japanese 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
YALL RLY DIDNT KNOW IM JAPANESE KDFJSDKL OH MY GOD-

          yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
          @seungcheolsgf I moved to korea when I was like seven but I still spoke Japanese with my family !! I got a krn name that im just more used to going by now jdjksd 

          save the bees @rainychoi   
          @seungcheolsgf whats your Japanese name? 

          yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
          @rainychoi han yuseul --> sato yumika uwu if u listen closely sometimes cheolie calls me mika sometimes hehe but he usually calls me seul 

 

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
jap the knees  

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
why is that my most retweeted tweet

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
n e ways @choicheol95 @leechan99 @leechanluv please go the fuck to sleep im TIRED

          Choi Seungcheol ✓ @choicheol95  
          @seungcheolsgf Seul, join us

           vern ✓ @leechanluv  
           @seungcheolsgf waluigi hasn't been picked yet ik hes ur fave

           Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
           @leechanluv @seungcheolsgf I just picked waluigi 

           yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
           @leechan99 u bastard 

           Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99   
           @seungcheolsgf *Wahs softly*

 

 

WAHS SOFTLY @chansnonnie  
IM LOSONG MY MIND KDASJKS CHANNDNJD

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
I will play one game of mariokart

          yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
          @seungcheolsgf nvm ksoo oppa just texted me to go to sleep bc if I mistranslate him ill die so Uh

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
@exo_do stop threatening me over imessage 

          Do Kyungsoo ✓ @exo_do  
          @seungcheolsgf send cup pong back

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vern ✓ @leechanluv  
whats good korea 

          QUEEN ✓ @NICKIMINAJ  
          @leechanluv stream IDOL 

 

vern ✓ @leechanluv   
im so tired 

 

vern ✓ @leechanluv  
she didn't even follow me wtf renjun AND jhope followed me 

          Jung Hoseok ✓ @hobi_hope   
          @leechanluv 'jhope' 

          vern ✓ @leechanluv  
          @hobi_hope ????? what do u want me to call u ????? daddy????????

 

Lee Chan! ✓ @leechan99  
Im So Tired 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
UGH!!!!!!!!!!! vern rly slayed his performance w the hiphop unit at kcon !! WE ST A N

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
btw~ yes I do have a video of un haeng il chi n when I tell yall I CRIED ugh I love my best friend n my boyfriend 

          Kim Mingyu ✓ @min9yu_k   
          @seungcheolsgf oh..

          Jeon Wonwoo ✓ @jww96   
          @seungcheolsgf what the fuck am I then

 

mr8 @shiningminghao  
yuseul: I love my best friend and my boyfriend oh yes I do  
mingyu: softly sads  
wonwoo: Yuseul You Want To Fucking Go Ma'am? 

 

[17's Becca] @ajudino  
wonwoo, offended: ʷʰᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ᶠᵘᶜᵏ ᵃᵐ ᴵ ᵗʰᵉⁿ

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
wonwoo oppa is ignoring me 

          Jeon Wonwoo ✓ @jww96   
          @seungcheolsgf validate my verse in un haeng il chi

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf   
verdict on wonu oppas verse in un haeng il chi: good 

          Jeon Wonwoo ✓ @jww96   
          @seungcheolsgf thank you 

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf   
anyways, here u go <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tEScE4bJib8>

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vern ✓ @leechanluv  
if u look real close in the video seul linked, u can see everyone is wearing Gucci but me, who is wearing my dads shirt and joshuas slacks 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: just watched the video, can we have sex?

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

vern ✓ @leechanluv  
being chans boyfriend is so much fun u never know what he'll say next. love that boy.

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Xu Minghao ✓ retweeted with: I see, Hon

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
im so jealous of seventeen they get to hang out with seventeen everyday 

 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
BABE THAT WAS FROM TWO YEARS AGO-

 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
Minghao stop bullying his boyfriend challenge 

 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
Xu Minghaobb

          JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
          @xuminghao_o im breaking up with you

 

Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o  
Will be changing my @ to xuminghaob_b

          JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
          @xuminghao_o Minghao stop bulling his boyfriend challenge [FAILED]

          JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
          @xuminghao_o I actually?? will?? break up?? with you??

          JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
          @xuminghao_o I wont hesitate bitch 

 

vern ✓ @leechanluv  
jun: SAW YOU WERE MAKING FUN OF MY @  
minghao: J-JUN ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!  
jun: I WONT HESISTATE BITCH!

 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
VERNON THAT ISNT FUNNY BC I SAID I WAS GONNA GO BACK TO FLOWERSUPREMACIST AND HE SAID 'do it no balls'

 

WAHS SOFTLY @chansnonnie  
Xu 'do it no balls' Minghao 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
if I break up with minghao pls still follow my ig I need that validation 

 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
..@ the ppl who have been in my dms asking me if im single n tryna get w this bc they think junhao is dead: is it crack? is it crack u smoke? 

 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb   
pls know I was joking 100% I love my boyfriend, minghao

          Xu Minghao ✓ @xuminghao_o   
          @minghaobb and I love my boyfriend, minghaobb

 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
nvm im breaking up with him

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
kidding again! but just know if we ever DID break up it would be bc yanan finally confesses his undying love for me~ @ptg_yanan ily

          Yan An ✓ @ptg_yanan  
          @minghaobb <3 ilu

 

<3 ilu @chansnonnie  
stop changing my display challenge  

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jub: omg   
jub: can I date yanan

hao: can I still hold ur hand 

jub: yes?? always??

hao: then I guess u can date yanan

jub: aw shit dude thanks 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

<3 ilu @chansnonnie  
n e ways I miss vernon 

 

vern ✓ @leechanluv  
ive officially reached stan status where people randomly say they miss me im so fucking powerful I would like to thank my parents, chan, all of seventeen, yanan hyung, my sister. and of course, not only god, but also jesus

 

<3 ilu @chansnonnie   
why the fuck couldn't he even tag me 

          vern ✓ @leechanluv  
          @chansnonnie ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

rose <33 @oh_my_i

 

hi!! so ive been meaning to ask you about this for awhile now but ive felt a little awkward about it 

if u don't know, s.coups actually DOES have a girlfriend, he's mentioned her in interviews before!

and I cant help but think its a little disrespectful to have your @, yknow it might make his actual girlfriend uncomfortable 

so maybe you could change it to something else? 

and a heads up! two other members are in relationships too! both minghao and chan have s/o's

 

wow u narrowly avoiding saying that they have boyfriends was so slick

yesi know cheol oppa has a girlfriend?? lmfao what 

 

if you know you should really change it!! she has a twitter too so she might see it 

 

.. do u follow her 

 

no 

 

of course you don't.. 

idk how to explain to you that 

im his girlfriend??

 

hah no, I mean legitimently, seungcheol oppa has a girlfriend, shes friends with chan's s/o too

 

OH MY GOD... first of all,

JUST CALL HIM CHAN'S BOYFRIEND-- 

second of all, yes I know cheol oppa's girlfriend is friends with vernon, because im his girlfriend and vernon is my best friend  

 

youre actually his girlfriend? 

sounds fake but ok

 

FFFF hold on

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
thirteenth dm this week yelling at me that I shouldn't have 'seungcheolsgf' as my @ because Seungcheol Actually HAs a GiRLFriEnd . yesi know he does its literally me 

          yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf   
          @seungcheolsgf im just So tired 

          yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf  
          @seungcheolsgf im literally verified he fucking FOLLOWS ME

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

seul <3: pls tweet that im ur gf and tag me

cheolie: ..  
cheolie: using me for the persk

seul <3: I literally gave you head this morning  
seul <3: consider this payment

cheolie: are you a prostitute now

seul <3: yes  
seul <3: anwyays do it  
seul <3: look at my recent tweet

cheolie: oh  
cheolie: bet

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Choi Seungcheol ✓ @choicheol95  
@seungcheolsgf is my girlfriend

          yuseul ✓ @seungcheolsgf   
          @choicheol95 You Stupid Fcking Bitches Yes I Hugged And Kissed Your Oppa 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

rose <3 @oh_my_i 

 

I apologize deeply 

 

u good kid 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
LMFAO SOMEONE WROTE A FIC ABT SVT AS STANS AND GAY5 AS IDOLS AND JDSKSKDL IM LAUGHING JFDKJ <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451062/chapters/35864529>

 

[[17's leah] @milkywayminghao](https://twitter.com/milkywayminghao/status/1069135007715864581)  
[JUNHUI NO](https://twitter.com/milkywayminghao/status/1069135007715864581)

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

Annabella @RoseQuartz_Chan   
I just came out to my brother as pan and he just went 'oh like lee chan' and immediately knew what I meant was super chill about it and just jdfkdls im so so so relived 

          vern @leechanluv  
          @RoseQuartz_Chan @leechan99 lookie 

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

channie: nonnie :((((((  
channie: im gonna cry :(

nonnie: ilu  
nonnie: it was real brave of u to come out and now we see the payoff 

channie: :((   
channie: im so glad we came out 

nonnie: me too :(((

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

JUN! ✓ @minghaobb  
I JUST REALIZED I STILL HAVE SUCH AN IMPORTANT QUESTION THAT HASNT BEEN ANSWERED YET FUCK ITS BEEN LIKE A YEAR

 

 

**\----------**

 

 

jub: hey babe  
  
hao: yea?  
  
jub: how u like ur eggs in the morning  
  
hao: scrambled  
hao: why  
  
jub: :)

hao: r u making me eggs? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so Mayhaps I linked 'wen Junhui liked your tweet'
> 
> also mayhaps I linked one of my tweets to a lil spin off of This au where its just lil updates .. s'like the story is finished but gay5 n their shenanigans will never cease theyre too chaotic 
> 
>   
> 
>  
> 
> stan pentagon


End file.
